


In the Long Run

by Alice347



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Angry Eren Yeager, Collars, Drama, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Knotting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Long, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Plot, Plot Twists, Revolution, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Russia, Rutting, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 137,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice347/pseuds/Alice347
Summary: Keeping their secret hidden for almost 20 years Eren and Armin are outed as omegas. Locked in to the government's compound system they're trained to serve, to be the perfect omega for the highest bidding alpha, to produce as many children as possible to boost the omega population. Eren's desperate bid for freedom lands him in the Running, and in the eyesight of a particular dark haired alpha who would rather be anywhere else. But with an omega like eren running Levi finds himself eager to participate





	1. The polls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Through City Streets by Aurum_auri  
> But with a deeper story and slightly darker origin. Instead of sports omegas are made to run so alphas can chase down a mate. Hope you all enjoy it more chapters soon just wanted to test the waters.

He'd heard it. Heard Armin hit the ground, heard the screaming and wailing as he struggled. There was nothing he could do. So he ran. Eren ran until his lungs burned, his feet bled. He could come back for Armin. He had to save himself whilst he could.

Tearing into the trees, Eren caught a change in the wind, an alpha. Strong and aggressive, and clearly too close. Leaping forwards Erens legs propelled him against a fallen tree, forearms scraped and bruised as he struggled to pull his upper body over the immense trunk. With a roar, eren swung his legs forwards, crashing onto the forest floor. Breath ragged, heart pounding eren ran faster, lips pulled back in a snarl as he crashed through the undergrowth. 

He would fucking make it. 

The trees to his right erupted, shouting and light shattering the night air. Time seemed to slow for eren, the lights blinding as they fell upon him, eyes wild, soaked with sweat, hair entangled with leaves and grime. Alphas appeared left and right, guns raised, pheromones choking Erens lungs. 

A bullet whistled past Erens ear, lodging itself in the tree ahead and showering him in bark. Eren knew if he could cross the river he could make it. Could reach the storm tunnel and vanish. He'd be safe. He just had to last a little longer. 

“Jaeger!” Eren flinched. The voice far too close to be comfortable. He had to do this for Armin. For himself. For all omegas he would do this. 

He could hear it, the water bubbling in the distance, the roar of the river the roar of freedom just a little further. His feet sank into the damp earth of the bank, eyes narrowing he spotted the storm tunnel about 100 metres ahead. His feet graced the water's edge, barely touching the cold stream.

Suddenly the world flipped, teeth rattling in his skull as eren was slammed in to the nearest tree. His vision swam, dots of light dancing across the face of a sneering alpha. “You bastard. Never knew an omega had it in them. Although your little blonde friend barely made it ten feet, squealed like a bitch in heat”. 

Eren growled, teeth snapping as he struggled to pull himself upwards. “Uh uh Jaeger” the alpha tutted, boot pressing to his chest. “I was so impressed with how you ran. Gave my men a good chace” Eren's hand clasped tightly around the alphas ankle, legs pushing in to the earth. “The polls tomorrow. But I think we just found a volunteer” Eren stilled, eyes unblinking, jaw falling slack. The alpha chuckled, gun raised. “Let's see how well you run then”

*Crack*

 

“Eren! Eren…..shit wake up eren!”  
“Uggggg” light seared across Eren's eyes as he lifted his head. “Jesus” gasping eren lifted his hand, feeling the swollen lump across his temple. “Oh eren are you ok, here let me” eren groaned as a shock of cold pressed to his face. “Easy Armin” he's hissed, taking the ice from his friend with a frustrated sigh. 

“Sorry” Armin's eyes lowered to his hands, unshed tears making his baby blue eyes glitter in the white light of the containment cell they shared. “Im so sorry…” he whispered.

Eren sighed, pulling the blonde in to a fierce hug. “It's me who should be sorry. I was so stupid. I should have been more prepared” Erens head hit the wall softly, teeth gritting in frustration. He was such an idiot. “Are you hurt?” Armin shook his head, hand shakily taking Erens, seeking comfort from his friend. “This is so fucked” he sobbed. Eren nodded, eyes scanning the small bare room. “I thought we would avoid the centre…. Your dad would keep us safe” Armins breath stuttered, tears rolling silently down his cheek.

Erens heart twisted, fingers gently wiping his face. “There was only so much he could do Armin. He did his best and that's all we can ask. We knew it would happen eventually”.

Eren sighed pulling his friend close to his side. He owed a lot to his father. Born to an alpha household he was shocked to find himself an omega, although not rare it was unexpected with his size and general demeanour. The day he presented he felt ill, could smell the fear as his father fled the house. He thought he was being turned in, cast out by his own family, until his father returned, a colleague from the hospital, and a small blonde haired child hurrying behind him. His whole life had been a battle to conceal his pheromones, his heats, his omega traits. And he wasn't the only one. The Arlets struggled alongside his father to hide Armins own omega nature, afraid of the alternative for both. When his father died his work was discovered, all the suppressants, all the tests, all of their files. They had been carted off in the middle of the night, bloodied and bruised and stolen to the compound and here they sat. Ensnared.

The compound was every omegas nightmare. A scheme set up by the government in the early 19th century. All omegas were categorised and filed through the system, as soon as a new one presented they were removed, harbouring or concealing an omega was a crime punishable by death, considered rare and valuable, omegas were controlled in order to maintain the population, the compounds keep omegas in peak fitness, dieticians, personal trainers, obstetricians. All omegas were viewed as perfect breeding factories and the compounds were the elite schools, churning out perfectly die cut, submissive omegas for over 200 years.

Eren and Armin made headlines. Not only omegas, hidden for the majority of their teens, a feet unheard of, but two male omegas. The staff couldn't believe their luck when they pulled their files free from his father's desk. With only 20% of the population omega and 3% male it was a rare occurrence. At 19 Armin and Eren were considered “perfect reproductive age”. The thought made eren shudder. 

Armin's hand pulled softly at his shirt, drawing him from his haze “the door”. He spoke quietly, pulling himself to his feet. Eren stood tall, pulling his shoulders back and widening his stance, arm raised in from of Armin who stood reeking of panic beside him. The door opened, drawing back to reveal a beta, eyebrow raised at the aggressive air to Erens scent. “Jaeger, Arlet. The polls have begun. Please make your way to the hall”

Armin's scent sharpened, sour with fear, colour draining from his face. Eren stepped forwards, throwing a determined glance back at Armin as he followed the beta along the corridor, glaring at the alphas lining the corridors, guns crossed over their chests. “Fucking reeks of alpha” he snarled. 

“Eren stop…” eren growled lowly, stalking after the beta. “You don't need to make things any worse. We've no where to go. Logically losing your temper will only make things worse not better”. Eren rolled his eyes. Always the diplomat.

A moment of silence filled the air, until, barely audible, “I don't want to run Eren”

Armin reached to grab Eren's shirt, finding the alphas rising scents claustrophobic. “You won't” eren snarled. “What… Eren? There's nothing…” “I said you won't run Armin”. The omegas shoulders slumped, hand gripping the tail of his shirt even tighter. 

“The polls are bullshit. The runnings bullshit” Eren snarled, eyeing an alpha who dared to smirk, eyes sharp and predatory as the two omegas walked past. 

The compounds were a breeding program plain and simple but the government had other responsibilities and keeping a whole gender under lock and key was expensive, therefore the run was created. Omegas deemed healthy and fertile, that had no interest from buyers were entered in the poll. A name was drawn at random from each compound across the world, twenty total.

The goal was money. Alphas paid to enter the runs, paid to chase down the omegas through the arenas. Specifically built within the upper ring to attract the wealthy. Bets were placed, Lavish parties were thrown, people paid to keep the compounds open because they enjoyed the thrill, the chase, the hunt. 

Many of the alphas that entered were from wealth, they had to be to afford the right to run. Many trained their whole life, pouring money into the games. Some came from royalty or nobility, others from high business names. There were some families that treated it as tradition, the names well known and the alphas anticipated annually. Many aimed to mate, to capture and force the omega they wanted to submit. Many alphas take part each year, building harems of omegas, capturing the most desirable new toys for their collections. 

For omegas it was a terrifying fate. Bonding to an unknown alpha, forced to accept the first one that captured you, creating at most times an unstable mating. It also wasn't that rare for alphas to lose themselves. Mad with hormones and the need to dominate some alphas killed omegas when they captured them, with so many alphas and omegas in a confined space some turned on all, unable to identify the secondary genders.

The running lasted a week. The polls, the opening ceremony , the banquet and the running on the fourth day. It was extremely lavish affair, one where money, extravagance and wealth were used to conceal the barbaric nature of the games. All of the favour went to the alphas, money pulling strings in all places, sometimes alphas rigged polls to enter an omega they took an interest in. It was common knowledge that many alphas paid for advantages, scented pieces from omegas, extra time or equipment, and the omegas were left to run like rabbits to the wolves.

Eren stepped forwards in to the hall, nose curling in disgust at the mix of fear and excitement that clung to the air. Some of them enjoyed this? Eren snarled at an alpha that stepped forwards, pulling Armin in front of himself. “we can walk ourselves jackass”.

Armin's glare pierced through him, his head immediately dropping. “What did I just say?” He hissed. Eren rolled his eyes, turning back to the crowd behind him. The compound was white and sterile, each room and corridor a carbon copy of the other. It was designed to be sterile, no scents to interfere with the pure omegas the walls held within. It drove eren insane, the constant chemical sting to his nose, the lack of colour of activity. Even the gym where they trained had no trace of scent and it drove him mad. The only scents were from the security. Alphas. They patrolled the containment area and the outer perimeter but we're not allowed anywhere near the dorms, for fear of “contamination” as they put it.

The hall however was now lined with security, the alphas overseeing the room packed with anxious omegas. The hall itself was massive, the ceiling a ridiculous height, a large glass mandala set in to the wall high above, to filter in natural light. Benches lined the floor, in neat orderly rows, the usual lunch tables replaced with more adequate seating for today's events. 

All stark white and artificially bland.

Eren snorted as a beta ushered them forwards, pulling them down the centre isle of the seated omegas. Heads turned, the sound of shuffling and murmuring quickly filling the hall as they were parade towards the front. Eren held his head up, jaw jutting forwards, glaring at the alphas lining the room. 

“Eren” the hurried whisper made his head whip around, eyes scanning the crowd until he found a tousle of brown hair. Sashas eyes were wide as she watched the two pass, hand flying to cover her mouth as she slowly rose from her seat. Eren shook his head, smiling sadly at the omega as he continued down the aisle. “No sense in you getting in trouble as well is there” he chuckled softly, hand brushing her shoulder as he passed.

Reaching the front of the hall eren could feel everyone's eyes boring holes in to his back. Beside him, Armin shook softly, eyes darting wildly. “Armin” the blondes eyes snapped up to meet Erens. With his fingers gently grazing his elbow Eren nodded. Eyes fixed as he watched the smaller omega draw a shaky breath. When his eyes sprung open anger had replaced fear.  
Eren smiled, straightening himself again to face the projection on the wall above them. 

It spluttered to life, images dancing across the screen, propaganda bullshit about the decimated population and the need to serve alphas in order to rebuild our great country. Eren tuned out, eyes darting back and forth across the room, pulling at his shirt sleeve. He knew what he needed to do. It didn't mean he wanted to do it. 

“Omegas were made to run. So run they will” Eren rolled his eyes, gratefully watching the projection end. The soft click of boots echoed around the hall, all of the omegas stilling where they sat, eyes glued on the corridor directly ahead, waiting for the director.

With a flash of glass and a wide smile she stepped forwards, wild brown hair swept backwards into a ponytail,round glasses framing deep, calculating eyes as she settled upon eren and Armin. Hange.

Director of the north compound. She was in charge and her word was law. No one could really place her scent alpha or beta no one knew and it put everyone on edge. Her scent wasn't the only unsettling thing about Hange. Her wide smile never quite reached her eyes, something dark and uncontrolled lurking just behind her shrill voice. 

“Well good morning omegas! I am so pleased to see so many happy faces for the poll day. As we all know it is an honour to be selected to run, a chance to find a truly worthy alpha and represent the great omega compound programmes work”

Eren scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Hanged signature leer appeared as she stepped towards the two. “Now Mr Jaeger. I am sorry to say that I am rather disappointed in your disobedience last night. It is rather unbecoming of an omega to disobey direct commands. Have you learnt nothing from your classes? A submissive omega is a contented alpha”

“Those classes are total and utter bullshit and were here against our will” Eren spat. Hange leaned forwards, soft chuckled echoing around the hall. “Now Mr jaeger I think you've become a little headstrong after your little frolic outside last night. You are here for your own safety!” She exclaimed, hand thrown upwards as she spun on her foot. “I mean can you imagine if all of you omegas, unmarked, unbounded were left to fend for yourselves? Any alpha could snatch you up for themselves. Here you're alphas are carefully selected and screened to ensure maximum comparability and pregnancy percentiles” Eren turned his head slightly, shocked to see a number of omegas nodding along with Hange.

“ Out on the street you wouldn't last two seconds. As soon as an alpha decided to command you would follow like a lamb to the slaughter” Eren ground his teeth, stepping forwards towards the first steps of the halls entrance way. “No respectable alpha would command an omega against their will. They're all scum and this whole programme is a fucking abomination. Omegas aren't fucking pitiful and should be treated as equals to any alpha”

Hange burst into laughter, hand settling on her hip as she turned to face eren, “Omegas are born to serve, to provide for alphas as they see fit. Alphas are born to protect and command. It is the way of the world” She smiled

“Omegas are born as people and raised as subservient. I will never serve an alpha and I will never bear children” Eren spat on to the polished floor, teeth bared as gasps rang around the room.

“The comment you've just made could be considered treasonous… omega” Hange's eyes flashed, hand curling at her side. “Do I look like I give a shit” Eren growled. Hange's lip curled slightly at the side, boot clicking softly as she turned her back. 

“Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlet as a punishment for disobedience and attempted absconding, violating the omega detention and protection claim the government holds over both of you we have no option but to enter you…. And only you in the poll for the running”

Erens eyes narrowed. He knew it was coming. He knew his fate the moment his father had passed. Now was the moment he had to put all he had taught him into practice. Beside him Armins head shook, shoulders slumped as he subconsciously stepped closer to eren. “I invoke the right to championship” Erens voice rang in his own ears, the silence deafening. 

Hange's brow raised as she stepped forwards towards the omega. “Pardon” her lips pulled tight as she drew eye level with eren. “I invoke the right to championship” Eren hissed. Beside him Armins mouth was agape, mirroring a number of other omegas present. “By invoking the right to championship I present myself as this compounds runner and therefore exclude the right of any other omegas entry or withdrawl from the polls.” 

“No….” Beside him Armin shook, pulling on Eren's arm. “Don't you dare” he growled. “Eren don't you fucking dare”. Eren turned to his friend, smiling softly as he watched his eyebrows knit together in frustration. “It's my fault Armin. I wish I'd done something sooner, been smarter, I wish I'd been better” Armin erupted in to tears, silent but flowing freely down his face as his nails cut in to Erens upper arm. “Don't…” he whispered.

Pulling Armin forward by the nape of his neck eren pressed his forehead to his, holding tightly to his shoulder. “I'll be back for you” he whispered. In a move so bold it even shocked himself eren leaned forwards and pressed his scent gland to Armins. 

Something they often did growing up together. Something omegas did to seek comfort. Something deemed sacred and only the right of the bonded alpha. Scenting whilst unbounded was disgraceful. Eren smiled as he straightened, watching Hange’s nostrils flare at their combined scents. “Arlet you may join the other omegas” 

Armin turned to Eren, hands clawing at his shirt as he pulled him into a tight hug, thin arms winding tightly around his chest. “Don't let them take you. Don't let them take the Eren Jaeger I grew up with. You run eren. You run until you reach that final exit and you make it out”.

Eren nodded, feeling tears burn his eyes as he crushed Armin in return, head snapping upwards as he saw an alpha step forwards, hand pulling on Armins shirt. Reacting with the speed only an omega could Eren spun, pushing Armin behind him, “Don't you dare” He hissed, eyes lighting up in rage as the alpha tried to side step him to reach Armin. “You fucking touch him and I swear” the alpha huffed, elbow pushing firmly on Erens shoulder, pushing him sidewards. 

With a loud cry eren latched on to the alphas hand, teeth sinking deep. The scent blocking gloves the alpha wore did little to protect him as blood burst in-between Erens teeth. With a cry the alphas other hand slammed in to Erens head, rattling his jaw loose. With a war cry eren flung himself forwards fist colliding with the guards nose, an arch of blood spraying the immaculate tiles. Many omegas in the front row shrieked, unused to such violence and desperate to escape the strong pheromones seeping from the two. Eren spun on his foot, kicking upwards and connecting with the alphas jaw. The crack could be heard across the room. 

Eren was tackled to the floor, nose cracking against the white tiles, blood staining his front teeth. With three alphas hauling him from the room eren threw a bloodied smile at Armin as he was pulled from the stunned eyes of the hall and towards his new role as omega runner.


	2. Whiskey drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing levi and Erwin to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter introducing Levi's side

Levi sat at his desk, glass dangling precariously from his hand as his eyes wandered over the email from his uncle. A knock at the door lifted him from his daze. 

“Yes?” Erwin's immense frame filled the doorway as he stepped in to his office. “I suppose you've heard then?” Levi scoffed, raising the glass of whiskey and glaring at the alpha. “It's completely ridiculous” He growled. “Kenny has no right to withdraw me from the tournament” “He does levi and you know it. Besides is this really what you want anyway? Spend the rest of your life fighting for the MMA?” Levi rolled his eyes, silver meeting blue as he slouched lower in to his chair.

“We've been over this. It's what I enjoy. It's what I will continue to enjoy regardless of my uncles disapproval” Levi turned back to the email, the scent of his anger quickly filling the room. “As the pakhan's son you have an example to set, a name to carry and I think it would be in your best interested to play along with your uncles demands, enter the running. No one says you need to take an omega” Levi snorted. “It's barbaric Erwin” 

“Says the man affiliated with the Mafia. And a man who makes a living breaking bones” Levi emptied his glass, sliding it across his desk. “Affiliated only by blood not business Smith” groaning he turned to his computer, hoping an answer would fly from his uncles email.

The silence stretched onwards, Erwin, stoic as ever, resting against the bookcase. “Staring at it won't help” he smirked. 

“I don't want to run. Chasing an omega that's been forced in to the tournament against their will? Do you know they're locked up 24/7 not even allowed outside? The compound programme is a bullshit excuse for alphas to control omegas because they understand how deadly they are. One controlled look one simple scent and any alpha would be at an Omegas knees. They're just too brainwashed to see it”

“Perhaps you can convince others the same? If you were to join the running you could perhaps share your opinions with the other alphas. Even the omegas?” Erwin stepped forwards, pacing towards the large window behind Levi's desk. “ Of course, on camera, you would represent the Ackerman name and at that Russia, but behind that? You could do some good work there levi?” 

“Who cares if I'm pulled from the fight? I. Refuse to be bullied in to this”. Levi crossed his arms angrily, pushing himself back from his desk. “I will not take an omega. Not when there enslaved at those compounds”. Erwin froze, thick blonde eyebrow rising sharply as he turned to Levi's computer. “How much of your uncles email have you read?” Levi's fingers tapped impatiently at his desk, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “Enough” He sighed.

Erwin reached forwards scrolling down the page, settling back as levi pressed closer to the screen. Skimming over the black lettering levi repeated the paragraph he'd previously finished. “Time to grow up and represent the Ackerman name”.......  
“A true blooded aloha like you should take an omega in the runnings”  
Levi's fingers stilled, nails cutting in to the oak beneath. “Fail to attend and rest assured I will pick an omega for you. You will have no say and you will be officially bonded in St Petersburg under my supervision”

“That bastard” levi slammed the laptop, hard enough to send papers fluttering across the surface. “That absolute bastard” pouring another whiskey levi balanced his head against his hand, turning his eyes to Erwin. “Well?”

“I really have no options” levi swept a hand through his hair in aggravation. “As you said I can use this to my advantage. Besides, he only said I had to attend, not that I need to take an omega” levi smirked, pulling the glass to his lips. “Levi Ackerman? Lose?” Erwin bellowed a laugh, clamping a hand to his shoulder. “It will make headlines” 

Levi scrunched his nose at the contact, finding the other alphas scent far to sweet for his tastes. “Better I lose than some omega” He sighed, pulling up the running registration page. “Might as well get this done with” He grumbled.

Erwin sighed, making his way to the leather couch that resided in the corner, folding his frame gracefully on the the seat. His eyes turned to the bookcases as the sound of levi typing along his keyboard filled the silence.  
“Good job money isn't an issue” he grumbled, adding his account number to pay for the ridiculously high entry fee. “The bastard could have at least covered the entry” he growled. 

A few minutes of typing and levis page refreshed to show a homepage. Accounts of past runnings, the history of the games and the information for this year's events. Erwin lifted his feet arm coming to rest behind his head as he studied Levi's face. “Who's entered this year?” 

Levi lifted his head, eyes turning to steel as he noted Erwin's stance. “I have just cleaned that” he hissed. Erwin rolled his eyes, his feet sliding back to meet the carpet. Clicking the gallery, faces and profiles began to pop up, levi was the last alpha to register, filling the 10 spots for this year. A few faces were unknown but many stood out, the alphas that competed annually and those that played for their family name.  
“Jean Kirstein…. click….. Leonhart….click... Braun. Can't believe the Kristein’s entered that brat” levi huffed, settling his chin in his hand. “He is rather unpleasant” Erwin hummed. Levi snorted, scrolling through the other alphas profiles, an empty space at the bottom of the page where his would no doubt soon join. 

“There's a video of the polls here” Erwin stood from the chair, hurrying to Levi's side. “Click it”  
“It's barbaric Erwin!” He turned to the blonde, hand resting against the keyboard. “Oh come on you aren't the least bit curious? At least see who's in the arena with you!” Levi sighed, pushing his chair back so Erwin could see clearly. “You've become soft working for me” he grumbled. Erwin grinned, clicking on the video embedded in the site. “Soft? Working for you” He snorted, kneeling down as the video buffered.

The screen suddenly burst to life, a stark white room filled with people, all dressed in white, all waiting patiently as the screen above them projected the compounds director. Levi sipped from his glass, watching as omegas names were called, the screen changing from compound to compound, all the same, stark white filled with helpless omegas, like sheep waiting to be slaughtered. 

Levi watched each omegas reaction, some seemed, eager, excited even. Others flinched, shoulders slumping as they stood from their seat to step towards the directors. In one compound a small female called Christa burst into tears as her name was called. Levi watched, jaw clenched as an alpha security officer pulled her from the crowd and hauled her to the front. Another omega actually tried to run and made it barely three steps before they were tackled to the ground. The more levi watched the more his stomach filled with dread. 

Finally, the last compounds footage. Both Erwin and levi startled, eyes focusing on two male omegas, glancing at Erwin they exchanged surprised glances. The director's voice filtered through the office. “Now Mr jaeger. I am sorry to say that I am rather disappointed in your disobedience last night. It is rather unbecoming of an omega to disobey direct commands. Have you learnt nothing from your classes?” Levi found himself leaning closer to the tall brunette on the screen. This was different. Why weren't the two seated like the others? What had this omega done?

Levi found himself pulling even closer to the computer, eyes glued on the omega as he spat across the immaculate floors. Levi's eyes lit up, watching the omega pull the blonde forwards in to a bone crushing hug. Levi frowned watching the two hold each other close, the blondes head buried in the brunettes chest. Jesus was he jealous. He was acting like such a fucking alpha. Shaking his head levi paused as he watched a guard step forward to separate the two. 

Hand scrolling to close the window levi paused as he watched the omega throw his friend to the side, blatantly making himself bigger, threatening. Levi gasped softly as he watched the omega bite in to the guards hand , fist flying as the guards hand struck him. The kick he delivered was sloppy but there was enough power to send the guard to his knees. Levi watched in awe as the omega disappeared from sight, dragged from the room by three or more alphas. 

The video cut to back, leaving the office silent. Levi sat back, gasping for breath he never knew he was holding. “That was…. Something” levi said. “I'll say” the humour wasn't lost. Levi turned to Erwin, steel eyes narrowed. “What does that mean” he growled. Erwin smirked nodding to the glass in Levi's hand. It lay tilted on it side, the last of the whiskey trickling to join the puddle on the floor. “Fucks sake” he growled. Erwin chuckled softly watching the raven slam his chair back angrily. 

“Be ready to leave in the morning Erwin” he growled. Turning for the door Erwin's hand met the handle when a cloth hit the back of his head. “And wipe that fucking smirk of your face!” Levi shouted. “Yes sir” his grin split wider.


	3. A bull out of a gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and eren both make the journey to the arena, desperately trying to plan for the running. What they didn't plan on was running in to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I feel this chapters a little bit slow. It's a good bit of set up and character building for the rest of the story. If you really don't want to read it skip to the last little bit. Chapter 4 up soon.
> 
> I have so many ideas just ready to go! It's gonna be so. Exciting, not just the running but even more afterwards!
> 
> Thanks for all the support as ways any comments or criticism lovingly welcome 
> 
> Thank you x

Eren had sat in the back of this truck for what seemed like days. The moment he'd been pulled from Armin he'd been bundled in to the back of the truck and carted off. Leaving for the games. The relentless kicking and battering of the door did nothing to loosen it so now he sat, back against the seat, legs spread out on the floor, rolling softly from side to side as he tried to think his way out of this.

Eren had never been one for thinking. He usually just acted, went with his gut and ran at everything like a bull out of a gate. Hanging his head eren mulled over his options. He knew he could fight, his dad taught him to defend himself and he'd spent a few years learning martial arts, but he didn't stand a chance against an alpha. Omegas had speed and agility on their side, alphas had pure strength and endurance. If he was caught he couldn’t guarantee that he could fight the alpha off. 

His best bet was to take Armins advice. Run. Run until he made it. He had spent years shut inside for days on end, he would run off his pent up energy on the treadmill. He was proud of his speed and agility but was nervous of how it would hold in a new environment. At the compound he was the fastest, the strongest and the quickest but against alphas? Alphas that had trained specifically for this? Dread settled in Eren's stomach.

He would still try his damned hardest. 

 

The truck rolled to a stop, jostling Erens head against the seat. Startled he stood quickly, hand holding the inner wall for purchase. If he could make a run for it now he might be able to get away, get help for Armin. Gritting his teeth Eren pressed his foot in to the floor, feeling his muscles coil as the first shreds of sunlight bled across the floor and the door slid open.

Erens whole body went lax, fight leaving him at the sight before him. It was so busy. He'd never seen a place so full of people. Stepping from the truck eren gasped, head reeling as wave after wave of new scents washed over him. Turning he was faced with two walls of alphas, five paces ahead lay a train. Only three or four carriages long and at the door stood Hange, eeri smile splitting her face. Eren stumbled, lost in the warmth of the sun and the sounds of life all around them. Stepping forwards he could see alphas and betas alike craning over the shoulders of the security, eager to see the northern contestant. 

The greedy eyes wandering over his body made him shudder, his mouth running dry. This was what his father warned him about. 

“A male omega!”  
“So tall. Those eyes!”.   
“ I would kill to have an omega like that under me”

Eren growled in to the crowd, eyes flashing. “I am not a piece of fucking meat!” 

There was a moment of silence followed by an uproar of noise “He's got fire”. “I like my omegas to bite” Eren hurried forwards towards the train, teeth bared as Hange followed him into the compartment. “Mr Jaeger as representative of our compound I expect you to present yourself as the omega you are” She hissed.

“You can back the hell off” Eren pressed forwards, leaning in to the betas face. “I will run in this stupid game. I will run for me. I will run until I am free and I will no Alpha!” he snarled.

Hange smirked, hands coming to clasp at her front. “What high aspirations Mr Jaeger but… may I remind you, we still have Mr Arlet within our compound” Erens breath caught. He felt ice creeping up his spine. “You may wish to win Mr Jaeger but you are just an omega. And as such you represent the northern compound. You will show respect and command yourself with the submission we expect from you, otherwise I cannot guarantee Mr Arlets safety are we clear?”

Eren felt panic coursing through his veins. He had no control into his situation. He could feel the marionette strings pulling tighter. Somehow he felt he was walking in to a game he did not intend to play. Hange's smile grew wider, a sense of smug victory filling her stance. 

“Now Jaeger your room is at the end of the carriage. You will leave for food when told to do so and for no other reason. The door can only be unlocked by staff and you will remain in that room until we reach the upper ring is that clear” the crisp clip to Hange's tone bit through the air.

Eren's nails cut in to his palms, hands curling to white knuckles at his side. “Yes” he gritted. 

“Excellent” with that Hange was gone, replaced by two alpha guards who directed him towards his room. With a swipe of a card the door slid back to reveal a stark small cube.

White. Every wall every shelf. Eren snorted, throwing himself onto the large bed that dominated almost the whole room. It took one step to reach the door, two to reach the toilet and from the bed he could roll and reach the few belongings he had been left. It was a prison cell with a comfortable bed. Turning his head eren was disappointed but not surprised to see he had no windows. Why would someone barely considered human be allowed to enjoy the courtesy of a window. 

Eren turned to the side to see a fresh set of clothes, a small bag with a bar of unscented soap, a towel and fresh shoes. He hoped that meant he's be able to shower. His time rolling in the dirt outside had left its mark. The clothes were similar to the compounds, white loose trousers and an oversized white shirt. 

Many omegas preferred loose clothes, saying tight clothes irritated their sensitive skin, eren however was used to tighter fits, in fact he missed them. He assumed many omegas at the compound had no time to adjust to different clothes, their skin left sensitive and untouched due to the compounds strict omega ideals. 

Eren jolted as the train pulled free from the platform, staring at the ceiling as he once again found himself wondering what lay ahead.

The train journey was uneventful, the highlight of his time was being allowed to shower and then eat. Sat at a dark wood table eren focused more on what he could see from the window than what was on the plate in front of him.

He was no stranger to the outside world, he had lived in the north his whole life, even as an omega he was lucky enough to to venture out now and then, however the months at the compound, no sun, no fresh air, it made everything feel brand new again, all the houses, people whizzing past, betas and alphas alike filling the stations they floored through.

It all ended too soon as eren was told to finish up and return to his room. If anything he was desperate to reach the upper ring and leave this godforsaken cube.

 

~

Levi left the airport, Erwin following close behind him. His face remained as ever, impassive, ignoring the hushed whispers and excited waves that many people threw in passing. “I hate the upper ring” He growled. “It's crowded. And far too hot” Erwin smirked enjoying the alphas discomfort. “You complain Russia's too cold?” Levis brow furrows ever so slightly, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “Shut up Smith” he continued towards their car, sliding along the seat to allow Erwin to sit beside him. 

“I hate other people driving for me.” The car began to pull away from the station, quickly pulling onto the immaculate streets of the upper ring. “You just hate not being in control” Erwin quipped. Levi settled in to his seat, glaring at the buildings that blurred past. The strange architectural structures, all the high polished steel and glass creating blinding refractions. The immaculate hedges linging the sidewalks and the ridiculously wealth alphas and betas who breezed amongst each other, all clad in their finest suits and day attire. 

“I'll be glad when this is over”

Reaching the arena took no time at all, the massive expanse of the wall casting a dark shadow over the surrounding ground. From where he sat levi could not see where the surrounding walls ended, nor how far they stretched. The arena was split into three terrains, each day opens a new gate to a new terrain, each year it's different, the size of the arena can attest to the vast ecosystem it held inside. 

The surrounding ground was filled with sponsors and fans alike, nobility and the rich eager to take up residence and catch a glimpse of the runners before the opening ceremony and the banquet. The arena housing for guest and competitors was separated, to maintain control, however it wasn't unheard of fans trying to break in to the housing to get at the alphas and omegas before the runnings. 

Levi sat straighter in his seat, eyes set ahead as camera lights began to flash, filling the car interior with brilliant white light. No stranger to the media levi simply remained impassive as the car pulled into the underground parking, the light suddenly cutting to dark. 

“How long are we here?” “Including tonight? A week” levi rubbed at his temple “That long? What a disgrace” he sighed. Pulling the handle sharply levi stood from the car, following Erwin towards an elevator, rolling the knot from his neck. “I can't wait to shower, planes are so ridiculously filthy” He groaned. “It was your plane” Erwin countered. “I still had to breath that fucking recycled air. And I haven't showered in over 13 hours. It's disgusting” his lip curled in distaste as the elevator began to rise. “Ever the clean freak” Erwin smirked. “If I were to kill you Erwin there wouldn't be a speck of blood left behind. Remember that ” Erwin's smile grew further. “Yes sir.”

~

Eren hadn't had time to see much of the arenas accommodation. He'd been rushed in the front door, shouldering past media and spectators alike. One beta came close enough to run a hand across his arm. It took all of Eren's strength not to turn and kill the beta, Hange's threat clung tightly to the front of his mind. 

Now alone in his room he could smell the betas scent on his arm, like cotton candy, sweet and sticky and eren wanted it off him now. Rushing to the bathroom eren scrubbed furiously at his arm, watching the skin turn pink, still the scent choked his lungs. “Hange! Hange!” The beta appeared in the doorway, eyebrow raised quizzically. “That is Director Hange. Impotent omega” “A beta scented me outside, it fucking stinks I want it off now”. For the first time in a while Eren felt his omega panicking. It was usually quiet and reserved but with the unusual scent clinging to him it was whining in frustration. 

Hange's eyebrows narrowed, calling to the security at the door. “Please tell the organisers that the crowd outside should be moved further from the omegas. One has just been partially scented” the Alphas eyes shot wide, peering around the door at eren. “Yes ma'am”

“What a disgrace. Jaeger please follow a member of staff to the medical bay. They will provide you with a spray to neutralise the scent. I need to go and speak with some people. And please remember Eren. You are here and Armin is not” with that Hange left, closing the door softly behind herself.

Returning from the medical bay the cotton candy smell no longer clung to his arm however his skin felt rather numb. The spray had burned slightly and was extremely cold but he preferred it to the sickly scent that it replaced. 

Returning to his room eren took in the colour that now warmed his eyes. It was such a pleasant difference from the compound that he simply stood at the closed door and drank it in. 

The dark wooden floor was blanketed with a charcoal grey rug, the large bed was covered in a forest green silk, the material dancing under the lights, the shelves all mirrored the dark floor, pops of gold and green darting the room. 

However what drew his eye was the furthest wall, completely glass, opened onto the streets below. Eren hurried over, sitting on the floor, head pressed to the cool glass, as if he could will it away with simply wishing. He sat like that, for hours, absorbed in the sun, the people, the outside, the pure freedom of even looking at what he was denied.

Soon the sun began to set and eren pulled himself upwards, groaning at the pain that had settled in his legs. Forcing himself into the shower eren struggled with the sheer amount of dials, first scolding then freezing himself. Finally washed and no less confused by the bathroom eren dressed in the clothes he'd been given, a loose grey t-shirt and a pair of loose grey bottoms, both marked with the omega symbol Ω. 

He sighed. Alphas and omegas were separated for obvious reasons but to mark every belonging? It felt more like a status symbol just there to remind him of his place.

A soft knock sounded at his door, starling him. The scent of a beta, relaxing him slightly. Opening it he found a woman dressed in the black shirt and trousers of the staff, silver band around her neck marking her as beta, service staff. “I have a message from director Hange. She said you are to make you are way to dinner. You are allowed to use the facilities provided on the omega campus. You are to return before 11pm. Any disregard for these rules and there will be consequences”. 

Eren nodded, thanking the beta curtly as he stepped out after her. With a hiss the door sealed shut and he reveled in the freedom. Although he was under Hange's thumb, here alone, amongst society it was easy to forget he was a prisoner, the sudden rush running to his head. 

Hurrying along the corridors Eren was amazed at the artwork decorating the walls, often stopping to admire the brush strokes or the streaks of colour adorning the canvases. The huge corridors were polished coal grey, the vast walls broke by large windows, looking onto the streets below. Following the signs decorating the walls eren made his way through the winding hallways to the cafeteria. A small number of omegas sat at the long table set in the centre.

The room was largely open, different corridors from different parts of the building meeting here. Lifting a tray, eren slid it along the small shelf that jutted from the front of the food service station. He could see his reflection in the stainless steel, frowning at the yellowing bruise on the side of his face. Collecting his food from the staff he turned to face the other omegas, smiling softly as he sat down. He was met with wide eyes and deadly silence. “You're a male omega?” Eren smirked, used to the reaction. 

“Eren” he corrected. “Christa” she extended her hand, noting Erens hesitation. “It's fine I won't leave my scent” she smiled softly. Eren relaxed “Sorry I've got a thing about smells. I'm not that comfortable with other people's scents” 

“Even an omegas?” Eren turned to face a woman with copper hair, freckles splattered across her nose. “No I find it really uncomfortable, I don't like a lot of scents either. They're usually too sweet or too…. Strong” Eren blushed softly, knowing that it was unusual for omegas to shy away from scents. Many enjoyed being scented, seeking other omegas to scent them when distressed. “The only ones I could stand were my families and Armin. We grew up together”.

Someone crashed doesn't beside him, loud shout making eren and the others jump. “Oh my god it's you!” Eren turned, eyes wide as he took in the gangly omega before him. She was tall, about level with him, unusual for an omega, but she was skinny, all long legs and gangly arms, her blonde hair hung long behind her, large brown eyes sparkling and she leaned across the table at eren. 

“You're that omega that was only categorised at 18 right!” the others at the table stilled, recognition slapping then across the face. “Oh my god it is! We heard so much about it! How did you do it! How did you stay out the system!”

Eren's mouth gaped open and closed, eyes wide as he fumbled for an answer. Christa interrupted the stream of voices, “Guys! Give him some space Jesus!” 

“Thanks” Eren mumbled, blushing again. He wasn't used to this much attention. “My dad. He kept me and Armin hidden. He was a doctor, had some stuff he could do to hide our scents and things. He died and we were discovered”

“Shit” the others at the table fell in to silence.

“The compounds aren't that bad though. We get a bed and food and were safe from unwanted alphas. We get to go home with an alpha that really wants us, one we can serve happily” Eren turned, noting a clear divide amongst the group, some nodding eagerly others in confused silence and some looking outright pissed at the idea. 

“That place is a prison. How can't you see that?” Erens voice turned every head, eyes downcast. “It's where we belong? Safe until an alpha comes for us?” Eren locked eyes with a dark haired woman at the end of the table. “We’re people. Not just objects for alphas we can stand up for ourselves. We don't need to wait on an alpha. Can't you see that?” 

Her teeth gritted, hand tightening around her fork. “I can't wait until a suitable alpha claims me” she snapped. “No alpha is suitable” eren snapped back 

Eren scoffed, allowing the room to settle in a tense silence. “So what is there to do around here?” One asked. Erens head whipped up, already twitching to do something and let of steam. “There's an art gallery. And a library. I found an indoor greenhouse but other than that not much”

“A gym?” Eren asked hopefully. “Not that I've soon. One shook her head. I know the alphas have so much better” Christa stabbed at her plate. “I've heard they've got a gym, a cinema, a shopping centre, even a fucking bar”

“That's because they deserve better” The dark haired woman said it as if it was a ridiculous notion the alphas deserved less. Eren stood, slamming his tray across the table. “I'm gonna find something to do.”

Storming from the lunch hall eren watched the dark haired omega smirk, sure that she'd bested Eren. He'd have to watch his temper whilst he was here. Armin would kill him. He smirked softly at the thought of his best friend and turned towards a set of doors, pressing the keypad to let him through. The door buzzed, opening to reveal the indoor greenhouse one of the others had mentioned. Eren was hit by the heat, gasping as it soaked in to his skin.

He gaped in awe at all the plants, fighting for space around the glass dome, bright flowers aching for sunlight, dotted amongst thick vines and huge leafy plants. Eren turned, the movement of a beta staff drawing his attention. “S'cuse me” he cleared his throat approaching the beta. “Yes omega” Eren frowned at the title, scent souring the floral air. “Is there a gym?” The beta frowned, cleaning dirt from his hands. “No sorry omega. Why would you be looking for a gym if you are to run the day after next? You will tire yourself?” Eren gritted his teeth, plastering a painfully tight smile across his anger as he thanked the beta and turned on his heels.

“Fucking omega” he growled, leaning heavily against the wall. He could feel the itch to run under his skin. He could run the corridors? No the staff would stop him, or worse Hange would find him. 

Something different caught Eren's eye, across the corridor was a large glass pane jutting from the floor, illuminated from below. As he pulled closer the faint lines of the corridors took shape. A map.

Studying it he realised the building was much larger than he first though and still no gym. Scanning he realised the alpha complex was much closer than he realised as well, a small courtyard and reception separated the two. Scanning the map he realised the gym was across the courtyard and up one flight of stairs. Would he be able to sneak past? Was the reception manned? 

Eren decided he would at least investigate. Running to the door eren pressed his finger to the pad only for it to beep loudly at him, the door remaining locked. “Shit”

A few more presses did nothing but anger him. Storming back the way he came, reeking of stress he passed a beta staff, hands full of clean towels. Slowing his steps eren turned, eyes watching closely as the beta pressed a a card secured to his trousers to the keypad. A keycard. Eren's eyes lit up as he jogged back towards the greenhouse, excitement thrumming under his skin.

The beta was still working, on his knees pruning around the roots of some plants. Perfect. Eren walked to stand at the betas side, Feigning interest as the beta turned to face him. “Back again omega?” Eren growled internally, painfully wide smile back on his face. “I'm so sorry but I couldn't find anything to do so would it be ok if I sat and watched you work?” The beta glanced around, hand stilling as he smiled softly at eren. “I really shouldn't but I don't see the harm” He continued his work smiling occasionally at eren. “Oh that's pretty” Eren cringed at the sound of his own voice. He was trying to remember what he was expected to be. Soft, delicate, submissive. Everything he wasn't. “S'cuse me?” The beta asked.

“That there” eren pointed, a white orchid sat nestled against the root of a large tree, pink speckles adorning the petals. The beta leaned forwards, hand pulling back a clump of plants to see clearer. A flash of white caught Eren's eye. The pass key at his waist. “Yes it is isn't it omega?” 

“Do you think I'd be able to have it? It's so well hidden you would barely notice if it went missing. It would be so lovely to have it beside my bed” Erens hands shook, his patience slipping. He could see the beta toying with himself, uncertainty clear in the way his brow furrowed “I don't know omega…”

Desperate times. Eren slowly released his scent, watching it roll over the beta, not as easily swayed as alphas, but Eren knew his scent would still be strong enough to help persuade him. A little smile wouldn't hurt either. “Oh please it's so beautiful” 

The beta gave a lopsided grin, leaning far forwards with his secateurs. Sighing in relief eren bent down, snatching the card from the betas waist, quickly shoving it in to the waistband of his trousers. “There you go. A beautiful flower for a beautiful omega”

Eren grinned, thanking the beta as he ran from the room, hoping it would be mistaken for embarrassment. Eren shuddered as he wallked, remembering the way the betas eyes had lingered for too long, the lecherous lick of his lips. Throwing the orchid to the side he hurried for the door, grinning as the keypad turned green and the door slid open.

Eren carefully slid through the door, back pressed to the wall. The reception was empty, but he was aware of voices in the distance, perhaps the staff? He'd have to take a chance. Rushing forwards Erens long legs propelled him across the floor, hurrying to reach the other keypad door the large ‘A’ above marking it as the alphas residency.

The door opened, Eren's heart racing as the voice drew closer. Hurrying through eren relaxed only after the door slid shut behind him. 

The smell hit him like a truck. Unbonded, full bodied alpha. His hands shook, falling in to the wall, panting through his nose. It was sickening, so many strong scents bulldozing in to him. Like a punch to the gut. He should have thought about this.

Eren steeled himself, his brain steadily normalising the scents. His omega was writhing in the heady mix, so happy to be surrounded by alpha. Growling softly he jogged across the corridor, feeling the stairwell would be safer than an elevator.

Taking the stairs two at a time eren quickened his pace, fear of being spotted making his heart jump. 

Turning the corner he slid through the door, relaxing as the familiar and neutral smell of gym equipment flooded his nose. Passing through a changing room, black marble floors, huge shower cubicles lining one wall and lockers on the other. Eren marveled for a moment at the sheer luxury, hand caressing the marble sink that adorned one wall. He turned, face splitting wide as he stepped in to the most well equipped gym he'd ever seen. 

The floor was deep padded black rubber, cycling machines lined one wall, a mirror reflecting the whole gym. A rack of weights dominated one corner of the room, a Smith machine, leg press, and so many other machines eren had never even seen.

One however did look familiar. A row of treadmills, all squeaky clean and top of the range. Eren ran giddily to the machine, hands trembling with excitement as he pressed the start button, the whir of the belt and the pounding of his own feet soon drowning out the rest of his brain.

 

~

Levi paced the room in front of Erwin, fidgeting with the sleeve if his shirt. “You're going to wear a hole in the carpet”. “I'll replace it” he hissed. “I hate the scent of so many different alphas. It's driving me up the wall. Why are we all in one building anyway? Couldn't they give us separate spaces?”

“Security I guess” Erwin stood, pulling his suit jacket over his shoulders. “I'm going to the bar. How about you go and see the gym? Burn of some of that energy” 

Levi stilled, nodding at the alpha. “Not a bad idea” he sighed. “I have my moments”. With a flash of white teeth Erwin was gone, leaving levi to pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Finding the gym wasn't difficult, everything was clearly marked, following the signs levi found himself at the gym door.

“Fuck” levi paused, hand hovering over the keypad. He could smell something so incredible. It was faint but it was practically making his mouth water. Pressing the pad he stepped through the door, soft footsteps, completely bypassing the changing area, following the scent straight on to the gym floor.

Levi almost buckled onto the floor. The scent was so strong, filling the room. He could taste it. It was vaguely lime, fresh and cutting through the sweat that hung in the air. There was a heat to it, like lime and ginger sharp and hot and it was delicious. Pausing at the doorway levis mouth parted slightly, eyes widening. On the treadmill was an omega. That omega. 

And he was even more stunning than levi could ever imagine


	4. A handshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the alpha gym eren fears that he may have lost before the games have even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I feel this chapters a little bit slow but chapter 5 (already in progress) will be he banquet and the first run! A lot more pace to it. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> As always any comments or criticism more than welcome thankyou!

Sweat running from his face eren grinned, the burn in his legs praise for his work. Clutching the side of the treadmill eren tried to catch his breath, inhaling through his open mouth. And froze.

There was a new scent, one that was definitely not his and definitely not omega. Eren's eye shot upwards, widening at the male alpha leaning against the gyms doorway. 

“Shit” He stepped from the treadmill, eyeing the alpha wearily. He was shorter than eren, by almost a foot, his hair was jet black with the neatest undercut eren had ever set eyes on. Would he be able to tackle him? One look at the muscles cording the alphas arms and legs and the answer was a solid no. Blood rushed through Erens ears, body battling between fight and flight as they stood frozen across the room from each other. 

“ What are you doing here?” Eren swallowed thickly, finding the alphas voice more than alluring, cool and deep, washing over his panicked skin. Eren blinked, mouth agape. This was an alpha. He reminded himself. An alpha that had paid to be here.

Eren's face set hard, teeth bared and eyes glowing as his aggression filled the room, dominating the alphas own scent. “I'm just leaving.” Levi's eyebrow quirked in surprise. The omegas scent heating with a promise of violence. It took all his willpower not to rush forwards and lick the sweat from the omegas neck.

Ugh levi was both disgusted and completely lost in the idea. The omega before him was ready to fight. To tackle levi to the ground and it send a rush of sheer excitement down Levi's spine. He wanted to tell the omega how much he admired that fighting spirit, how he'd seen his poll and the way he defended the blonde omega.

Instead “You stink.”  
Was what fell from his mouth. It was gruff and aggressive. Levi once again hoping to hide behind his attitude. “you should shower”. Levi watched, slightly disappointed as the omegas eyes fell, almost in defeat? He wanted to know more about this omega. The mop of mousy brown hair, the delectable tanned skin and those eyes, so bright they glowed. The richest of emeralds. 

Coming to his sense levi realised he was openly gawking at the omega, and clearly making him uneasy. Stepping to the side he raised his chin, nodding to the door. “Out” it was softer than he intended and he watched enraptured as the omega slowly made his way towards him, the heat of cerulean locking with the cold of steel. Backing across the changing room the omega never broke eye contact, turning his back only once the door had slid shut, trapping levi in the gym with the scent of lime and ginger.

~

Eren ran, the scent of scared omega clinging to his skin. “Shit shit shit” he was so fucked. If word got out he'd been here he was dead. He was so stupid. Why didn't he think things through? Rushing past the reception eren held little caution as he tore through the corridors, startling some beta staff as he rushed to his room.

He smelt of aggression, fear and worse, alpha. Standing in the bathroom eren once again battled with the showers settings, pushing his foot under the stream, until he froze, rock solid. His omega was pulling, telling him the scent needed to stay, that even though he did not know this alpha, his scent was good, it had to be on his skin. 

Eren inhaled, nose pressing insistently to his forearm. He shivered softly. He hadn't noticed before but the alphas scent was powerful, perhaps pure? The idea made his omega preen. A pure alpha. Cursing himself eren tried to steel his nerves, pushing his leg further into the stream.

A low, displeased whine filled the room and eren gasped in horror as he realised it was him. “Fucks sake” he growled. “Just get under damn it” he stood there for what seemed like ages, time stilling as he fought his omega nature. The alphas scent was so clean and soft, not musky or sweet like most scents. Like strong black tea, the freshness of mint and clean sheets. What terrified eren was he loved it, loved how it eased his mind and settled over his skin and he wanted more.

With a groan eren thrust himself under the shower head, both pleased and angry. How dare an alpha smell so good. It was the worst thing that could happen. All these years, hating scents, so many making his nose sting and stomach turn, and here, now, an alpha, smelling like heaven.

Eren scrubbed himself clean, thankful the alpha hadn't touched him, the smell had been difficult to remove, even if had only been in the air, and it cllung to every pore.

By the time he left the shower he was pink and his skin felt like it was burning. Gingerly sitting on the bed Erens head hit the pillow, hand running through his wet hair. The alpha hadn't stopped him? He hadn't made any attempt to touch him. It was strange and he wondered if his trip to the alpha dorm had been made public by the short raven.

Slamming face first into the pillow eren quickly collapsed into a fitful sleep, visions of mint tea and pale skin haunting him even in his slumber.

 

~ 

Levi left the gym, the scent of angry omega clinging to his clothes in the best way. Throwing open the room door levi snatched his phone from the bedside table, pulling up Erwin's number. The phone barely rang when his voice filled his ear. “I need you back at the room now” 

Not ten minutes later Erwin appeared, tension held in his shoulders as he sat on the chair nearest the window. “Is that….. omega I smell”

Erwin leaned forwards towards levi, inhaling loudly. He was showing far too much interest in the omegas scent. The deep growl startled them both, Erwin's eyebrows shooting up as a smirk pulled at his lips. “Forgive me” levi huffed, pulling the tank top from himself. “It was that omega from the north. He was in the gym, running on the treadmill. Without a care in the world” 

Erwins mouth fell wide, watching the alpha dart across the room. “ In the alpha block?” Erwin laughed in spite of himself, shocked at the sheer balls the omega had shown. “Is there not a gym in the omega block?” Levi turned, hands holding the tank loosley in front of him. “You think they'd give the omegas a gym? Right before the running? They may train them and keep them healthy but they don't want them surpassing us Erwin.” He sighed, pulling at his hair. “No that would just be ridiculous” he muttered. 

“So what was he doing?” Levi was growing impatient the omegas scent was still heady in the room. “Like I said he was just running!” He threw his hands up in the air. “Like he didn't give a damn that he was here, that he's an omega surrounded by alphas. Like he could do what he damn well pleased!” It was beautiful. Levi thought.

“Did he see you?” Levi nodded, pulling a towel from the cupboard as he turned to face Erwin. “He… he looked ready to fight me” Levi's voice filled with awe, even though he'd witnessed it himself it sounded so sacred and strange to say it aloud. “Erwin you should have seen him, he was ready to tackle me. He had this glint to his eyes, so much fight and his scent became so aggressive it was breathtaking” levi stopped suddenly, realising he'd let his thoughts run from his mouth. “You breathe a word of this to anyone and I will murder you” he hissed. 

Erwin grinned, hands rubbing at his chin. “So are you going to take him as a mate?” Levis glare thickened, the whole temperature of the room dropping as he stepped in to Erwin's space. “Like hell I will Smith. The day I take an omega against their will is the day I no longer call myself an alpha” Erwin stilled in the chair, his alpha begging him to submit to the more dominant scent of levi. He simply locked eyes, releasing a soft wave of calming pheromones. 

Levi stepped backwards, hands balled at his side. “So what if another alpha takes him?”

Levi's vision almost blurred with. White hot rage scorching through him. The idea of another alpha taking the omega had his teeth bared and his nails cutting in to his flesh. “You didn't think about that did you? In that arena he's fair game levi. The first alpha to get a hold of him has every right to him”

Levi turned towards the bathroom, throwing the towel against the wall in frustration. “Then they won't fucking get him!” He shouted.

Erwin stood from his chair, pushing his hand into his pocket. Ready to leave the pissed alpha to himself. “I want to know everything you can find about him. I want all intel you and the team can gather. I want to know who he is and what he's capable of” 

Erwin nodded, hand pulling his phone free to set the wheels in motion. Levi stood at the doorway of the bathroom, biting his nail furiously, brow furrowed as his mind raced. Erwin cleared his throat, the bulk of his arms crossing over his chest as he eyed the alpha wearily. “Are you going to shower?”

Levi bit harder in to his nail, eyeing the pristine bathroom, and the silver shower head. “I don't want to” he muttered. The shock on Erwin's face was enough to to confirm what Levi already knew. He was fucked. Never before had he dreaded the idea of a shower, the chance to be clean and fresh. But the omegas scent was clinging to his skin and he knew as soon as he stepped in to the shower the smell of fresh lime and ginger would disappear. 

“I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Erwin”  
Still in stunned silence, Erwin straightened himself, nodding as he left followed by a curt “Goodnight sir”.

Levi flung himself on to the bed, knowing that sleep would not come for him, tormented by his own desperate need to shower and his alphas need for the heat of the omegas scent. 

 

~

 

Eren flailed in his covers, heart hammering as a searingly loud wail pierced the silence of his room. A speaker, barely visible in the wall above his head, burst into static. “Jaeger please report to the cafeteria where you will be assigned your preparation team for the opening ceremony.” Eren groaned, pulling the covers tighter over his head. “Fuck”.

Staring off into the sea of deep green. Eren realised that this was it. The day the omegas would meet the alphas. They day he'd be presented, like bait to the rest of the fucking world. With a sigh he lifted himself from bed, deciding that the sleep clothes he'd been provided would be fine. He'd only be made to change anyway.

As he made his way through the corridors the energy was palpable, staff hurrying back and forth, rushing to ensure everything was perfect for tonight's events. As he'd been reminded by Hange. Everything had to be flawless.

Rolling his eyes eren stepped in to the cafeteria, observing the orderly line the omegas had formed. Along the opposite wall Stood the other compound directors, many scrutinising the omegas presented with sharp eyes.

Passing along the line, eren smiled widely at the dark haired omega, enjoying the look of horror on her face as she took in his disheveled clothing and mused hair. Turning to face the directors, Eren's smile grew wider as his eyes leveled with Hange. Angry was an understatement. “Nice of you to finally join us Jaeger” 

Eren shrugged, yawning loudly in the silence. “Can I ask why you're not dressed properly?” Hange's voice was becoming more and more strained as Eren did his best to feign disinterest. He shrugged again. “It's like six o'clock in the morning. And we're just gonna be made to change anyway. I didn't see the point”. Beside him he heard the soft, barely contained snort of Christa, her eyes alight with mirth.

Hange's eye twitched erratically, the only indicator of her true anger. She was livid. Eren had shown complete disrespect. Right in front of the other directors. 

“In future Mr Jaeger please consider how you present yourself” The smile across her face was all teeth, the venom in her voice unmistakable. Eren nodded, leaning backwards against the table behind him.

A lone beta staff member hurried into the room, a turn of her hand projecting a list across her forearm. “Ok omegas today you will be assigned a prep team who will ensure you are properly presented for the opening ceremony tonight. You are to listen carefully to all of their instructions and as always follow them to the letter. Am I clear?”

The room filled with a resounding yes as the beta scrolled further down the list. “ Lenz step forwards” Christa stepped forwards, face set as she eyed the beta wearily. “This is Eli he's your team leader please follow him closely” A beta stepped through the open doorway, incredibly tall, dark skin contrasting bright blue eyes, and a shock of long silver hair. He smiled warmly at the omegas before beckoning Christa forwards. Christa’s arm was suddenly encircled and with a startled yelp the beta pulled her from the cafeteria.

It continued like that, names called from the betas list as each team leader collected their omega. As usual Eren found himself the last in the room. “Jaeger, Mike” Eren stepped forwards, watching as a tall Beta moved towards him. His blonde hair fell softly into a centre part, a thin and neat line of hair above his top lip, pale eyes wandering over Erens frame, mentally assessing him.

Level with the beta eren felt uneasy with his blank stare. His face was emotionless and it made him uncomfortable. Suddenly the beta leaned forwards, nose brushing over Eren's hair as he inhaled deeply. Eren yelped, stumbling backwards. 

It wasn't uncommon to investigate anothers scent, you could learn a lot from someone's distinctive smell. However shoving your nose into a strangers head was usually frowned upon. 

“Not bad” he huffed. Startled eren stood stock still, eyes wide as the beta turned and began walking without him. “Ahem.” Turning Eren found Hange, arms crossed over her chest as she pinned him with a glare. “Now Jaeger.” She hissed.

Eren jolted from his daze, jogging to catch up with Mike whose legs were eating up the ground at a ridiculous rate. “Well Jaeger….”  
“Eren” He interrupted. Mike glanced at him, the same blank stare once again filling the silence

“Eren” he nodded, “we have eight hours before the opening ceremony. In that time you will be briefed on the duties you are expected to perform as well as what the organisers expect from tomorrow's banquet. There are rules you must follow and today you will learn them and learn them fast” Eren snorted, the whole idea of rules was becoming tiresome. 

“You will also be dressed accordingly for tonight. We will ensure you are groomed to the highest standard as this will be the first time the alpha competitors will have a chance to meet you all properly.” 

Oh if only he knew eren thought. A hot flash pricked his skull, making him stop dead in his tracks. The raven haired alpha would be there. What if he ratted on him to the other alphas? He did not want to draw any unnecessary attention. It could make him a target in the runnings. Shit. 

“Eren?” Mike's voice pulled him from his panic, hurrying once again to catch up with the beta. “Anything you're opposed to?” 

“This whole system” Eren grumbled. For the briefest second he could have sworn he caught the flicker of a smile dance across the betas features. “I meant fashion wise” Mike continued. “No anything's fine. Go ahead” 

The glint in mike's eyes somehow made him feel like he'd made the wrong decision. 

With a swipe of his keycard Mike ushered eren in to a new wing of the building, the contrast and decor catching Erens breath. The whole floor was an intricate mosaic of tiles, swirls of gold and reds and oranges, surround a large square pool of water, steam rising into the air. Potted plants lined the walls, pulling the eye upward towards the high domed ceiling where even more mosaics collided to create a stunning expanse of colour and movement. 

Eren stood, paralysed as his eyes drank in the beauty before him. A hand on his shoulder drew him back to his senses. “Strip and wash” an attendant will come and take you to the rest of the team after you're done” Eren nodded, glancing at the steaming pool, and then back at Mike. “Of course” He nodded, turning towards the door. “I'll give you privacy.” Eren sighed in relief, grateful for the simple show of respect. 

Turning to the pool eren grinned in delight at the prospect of a hot soak, something he hadn't done in years. Perhaps this part wasn't too bad?

 

Eren had though eight hours was overkill, that he'd be sitting bored waiting around for something to happen. He couldn't have been more wrong. It had taken five hours alone for the team to finish the grooming process. Eren had never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life, every surface of his body had been touched and primped, nails cut and polished, hair trimmed, eyebrows waxed and a whole manner of chemicals, tools and processes he never knew existed.

Then the soaks. Eren had never had to sit for so long in his whole life. A soak in hot water, followed by some strange thick goo that left his skin cold and prickling in the air, another soak in what he assumed, was green tea, judging by the smell, and a final soak in a thick cream that stank of lavender and left his skin glowing and incredibly soft.

Now, dressed in only a robe Eren sat exhausted, with the stench of lavender still burning in his nose, waiting on Mike. Soon enough the beta appeared around the corner, eyes blank as ever as he asked eren to stand. He lifted his chin, smoothing his eyebrow firmly, checking the length of his hair, the condition of his skin. Next his hand was lifted, the nails examined closely. Once again Mike leaned forwards, sniffing softly. “You reek of lavender” 

“It's disgusting” He growled. Mike nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “It's all wrong, clashes completely with your scent” Calling over another member of staff Mike asked for the pool to be filled with salts, pushing eren forwards. “Soak quickly, it will remove the smell without irritating your skin”.

Eren pulled the robe tighter, eyebrow raised at Mike. Turning his back Mike waved his hand at eren to hurry. In the water Eren rubbed at his skin, filled with relief as the lavender scent gradually depleted leaving his natural scent fresh and clean. Stepping out he once again wrapped himself in a robe and turned to mike. Pulling his hand to his nose the beta inhaled, nodding firmly as he pulled the omega forwards. “Much better” 

“Now I'm sure you were briefed accordingly whilst you were being prepared?” Eren nodded, “What are your rules?”   
“No scenting, no touching, and alphas first” Erens teeth ground at the idea. Naturally alphas first. “Good” Mike nodded, unlocking a large set of double doors. Eren was soon surrounded by betas, six or seven standing waiting. “Time to get you dressed”

Eren had never stood this long naked before, his robe had been removed as soon as he'd stepped through the door and he was placed centre as the betas hurried around him. Materials whisked by him. Colour after colour pressed against his skin, hands pulling at arms and legs to get accurate fittings. Each touch made eren flinch, new scents assaulting his nose. 

One particular beta began adjusting the collar around his neck, the scent gland on her wrist dangerously close to the one at his neck. And the smell. Eren bit his lip, trying his hardest not to gag as his stomach turned. It was so sweet, so incredibly sweet it made his teeth hurt, like thick caramel and butter and pure sugar all boiling together he could taste it and he wanted to throw up. 

“Anna” the beta turned to Mike, hand still clutching at Erens collar. “Would you please go and grab some things from the other room” he passed the beta a list, glancing at eren who threw him a grateful smile. Mike simply nodded, once again shouting orders at the other betas. 

Soon an outfit had been pieced together and Mike stepped forwards, hand held out to one of the team. “Ok Eren we've decided what you'll wear but we have a few touches to add. Stand still whilst we work”. Eren nodded, trying to see the clothing he was to wear, laid out neatly on a rack behind Mike. 

Suddenly a large hand was at Erens shoulder, warm and slightly damp. Eren startled, jumping back from mike's grip. “Don't move.” Eren stilled, breathing harshly as Mike's hand rubbed frimly at his shoulder blades. “What is that?” 

Mike lifted the bottle for eren to see, the swirling liquid gold catching the light. “It's a mix of oils and pigments. Seeing as the front of your shirt is cut so low I felt it was appropriate. The gold brings out your skin colour”. Mike continued to work, rubbing the oil across Erens shoulders and down his chest. A slight blush dusted Erens cheeks. It was a strange experience he had to admit. 

“Arms” eren lifted his arms out to his side, watching closely as Mike brought forwards a large, thin gold chain. The jewellery cold as it was pressed to his bare chest. The thin gold passed over his shoulders following down his spine, looping at the back and securing around his hips. At the front it fell in to a sharp point, small diamonds adorning his collar bones and further down his sternum. Where the two sides met a bright green jewel sat, the colour reminiscent of his eyes. The chain continued downwards where it flared back in to two points and encircled his hips.

“Please god this isn't all I'm wearing?” Mike ignored him, playing with the body chain until it sat correctly, next he handed eren a pair of trousers, black, pressed neatly, with a high waist. He slipped them on, fastening the front. The fit was scandalous for an omega, they cupped his bum firmly, the lines of his thighs clearly visible with every step, the ankle had even been tapered. The fit of the trousers was perfect for his body.

Next was a loose shirt. Pulling it on to his shoulders Mike fastened the last three buttons leaving his nipples barely covered but his chest and collar bone exposed to everyone. Turning to a mirror eren was struck dumb. The shirt hung across his shoulders like a second skin, the material flowing across his body. 

However it was see through, a black gauze that left little to the imagination, his skin visible under the material. The shirts long sleeves were cuffed at the wrist, pulling the fabric even closer to his skin. The front of the shirts neckline was adorned with the smallest of diamonds, creating an intoxicating swirl of colour every time he moved, and drawing the eye to the shirts plunging neckline.

The body chain was striking, making his tanned skin glow even further. The oil on his collar bones making them practically shine. “I'm practically naked” He gasped. “It's perfect” Mike gruffed. Eren had to admit it looked incredible. But he wasn't here to play dress up. He wasn't here to look beautiful. He wasn't here for their entertainment. 

“Do I have any choice?” Mike pulled at the shirts sleeves, making minor alterations. “You already know that answer Eren. Now stand still whilst we make the last few adjustments”

 

And so after seven hours eren stood before Hange, hair painstakingly styled, cheeks glowing and lips smelling faintly of the cherry balm they'd used. She nodded approvingly, circling him slowly. “Not bad Jaeger. Now if you can keep your mouth shut maybe someone will take an interest” Eren whirled on his heels. 

“I am not some glorified doll” he growled. Hange smirked, calling Mike forwards. “Put these on”. A large, red velvet case was handed to eren, gold lettering engraved on the front. With a click it popped open. 

His scent began to fill the room, pungent and choking with fury. “Absolutely not”. The case hit the floor with a loud clatter, landing at Hange's feet. “I will not wear those.” He hissed. Hange bent, lifting the case and handing it to mike. “You will wear them, otherwise Mr Arlet will start to loose teeth” 

Eren balked, hands shaking at his side. “You cannot be serious” He whispered. “Oh I'm extremely serious Mr Jaeger. Put. Them. On.” With that she stormed from the room, leaving eren alone with Mike and his team. 

“Would you like me to do it?” Eren turned to Mike, surprised at the softness behind his voice. “I won't wear them”.

Mike opened the case again, lifting one of the pieces. “It's for your own safety as well. It's in case an alpha loses control. It’s a barrier” Eren sighed turning his back slowly to Mike. “For Armin” he whispered.

The collar clicked around his neck, the cold of the gold startling. Mike stepped forwards lifting his wrist. Turning Eren's hand he passed the two cuffs back to his assistant. “I'm sure the sleeves will suffice” He said softly. Eren sighed gratefully, already aggravated by the cold metal against his scent gland. 

The gold band was engraved with detailed leaves and intricate swirls. And at the front, a bold Ω, bordered by leaves.

Eren despised it. Any respectful alpha would control themselves around an omega, collar or not. It was there to remind him what he was, brand him as omega, as the lower class. Eren truly felt like the prisoner he was. 

“Let's get this finished” he growled. 

 

~

Levi was standing in the elevator beside Erwin, hand adjusting the cuff to his suit. “What did you find?” The pair stepped from the elevator, joining the stream of spectators and sponsors making their way to the dome. “Eren Jaeger. Born to Grisha and Carla Jaeger alpha household. Turned twenty just the other week. Grisha was a highly respected doctor studying the genetic makeup of the secondary genders. When eren turned 18 he was found dead in his office. It was ruled as natural causes. I passed it by Oluo and we both agree the crime scene looks staged. Eren and his friend Armin were taken into the northern compound.The longest any omegas evaded the system”

Levi's eyebrow quirked. “That long” he held out his hand to take a sheet of paper from Erwin. He found himself once again startled by how attractive the omega was. Beautiful tanned skin and burning eyes. His eyes dipped lower over the profile, taking in his stats and history. “History of aggression?” Erwin hummed, folding the paper back in to his suit. “There are twelve recorded incidents where eren has attacked a members of staff. We looked in to the cause many were in self defence” 

Levi felt a smug glow settling at him. It was satisfying knowing someone was fighting back. “When they were first processed Eren took out five members of the team sent to retrieve them. The second team arrived to find him quote ‘Wild with rage and covered in blood’. They had to tranq him. Three of the men spent over a week in hospital. Broken bones, puncture lung, concussions. The list goes on”

Levi smiled in satisfaction. “The other one? Armin?” Erwin nodded, following levi as they made their way to the competitors entrance. “Incredibly intelligent, shows great resourcefulness and incredible levels of problem solving. He grew up with Eren.”

Passing another piece of paper levi was met with blonde omega, long hair, cut to frame his face, bright blue doe eyes. “Eren made an escape attempt a few days ago, they were captured and as punishment eren is here. Armin's still at the compound. I suspect he's being used to keep Eren in check”

Levi snorted, handing the paper back to him. “I don't think anything can keep him in check”. Soon enough they were shown through to a large open room, a glass window overlooking the large stage that sat in the centre of the dome. Fans were quickly filling the surrounding seats.

The room itself was mostly empty except for a large table, two long benches lining the side and a few rows of high back chairs to the back of the room. The air had a strange numbness to it. Levi sniffed, glancing at Erwin. He nodded inhaling through his mouth. “Scent suppressants” 

Levi scoffed, lifting a glass of champagne from the table of food and drink. “I thought you didn't like champagne?” Levi sipped slowly at the glass. “I need something alcoholic” he grumbled. 

Soon enough the alphas began to fill the room, excitement tangible. It wasn't long until one of them approached the pair. “Jean” levi glanced at the younger alpha, not missing the way his mouth pulled in to a sneer.

“Didn't think I'd ever see you here” levi reclined against the wall, still sipping at his glass. “Neither did I. I didn't realise livestock was allowed this far back”. Jeans face darkened, “Fuck off Ackerman. You better stay out of my way.” Levi knew every button to press to rile the alpha. His anger was always just under the surface.

“With the way you reek I'm sure I'll have no trouble avoiding you shit face” with that levi pulled away from the wall, nodding politely to some of the other alphas. One caught his eyes, standing nervously to the side, eyes glued to the floor. Levi made his way across the room, noting the way the alphas nose flared at his dominating scent. 

He introduced himself as Marco. He shook Levi's hand gingerly. “You don't seem like the type to run?” The alpha winced, the freckles along his nose scrunching in to one dark patch. “I would rather not be here but my mother says it's bad for business. An alpha unbounded. Makes me look 'undesirable” He sighed, running his hand across worried eyes. 

Levi hummed in acknowledgment, knowing just how the alpha felt. “You don't need to take an omega” Levi lowered his voice as he spoke. “You could just say that you weren't interested in any?” Marco's eyes widened. “ My mother would murder me”. 

Levi snorted. “You're a grown man act like it.”  
He licked his lips, leaning closer to the alpha. “Besides don't you find this a bit…. Barbaric?” The alpha looked at him confused. “Keeping omegas against their will at the compounds. Selling them to the highest bidder. Treating them like ornaments and then this? Making them run? Run from an alpha thats paid to bond with them. Willing or not?” Marcos eyes danced with uncertainty, rubbing the back of his neck. “I never thought of it like that before” He whispered softly. 

“It's maybe time we all did then” with that levi left the alpha, crossing the room back towards Erwin. “Is that you working your magic” He smirked. Levi drained his glass, reaching for another with a grunt. “It's a start I guess”.

“Could all non-competitors please take a seat towards the back of the room. Could all alphas please step forwards and stand on the right hand side of the table”

Levi downed his drink, grimacing at the taste. “Good luck” Erwin called. With a string of swear words levi took his place at the table, hands folded behind his back. Now or never then he guessed.

Turning to face his competitors he caught sight of Annie leonhart, eagerly glaring at the door opposite the table. A dangerous glint to her eyes. A few other alphas stood grinning, excitement thrumming like electricity. One particularly bulky alpha held such an air of cockyness it made levi scoff. His suit was pulled taut over grotesquely large muscles, dark brown eyes glinting, sharp teeth bared. He reeked of possessive alpha and it made Levi's nose burn. Further down Jean stood beside the smaller alpha, Marco, occasionally casting glances when he thought the freckled male wasn't looking. 

Levi smirked. “Ever the master of subtlety Kirstein” The alpha blushed furiously, turning to gape at him. “What the hell Ackerman I wasn't…. It was just….”

Levi dismissed him with a wave of his hand, turning back towards the door as the sound of footsteps began to approach.

One by one the omegas filed in, their directors taking their place against the wall. Many were dressed in tight or barely there clothing, designed to look alluring. Levi however was painfully aware of how uncomfortable they looked. Unused to such restrictive material. Many pulling awkwardly at sleeves and hems.

And then he was there. Long legs and tanned skin and levi had to steady himself against the table. He was the last to enter, head raised as he glowered across the room, gaze burning in to each alpha. His hair looked just fucked and god levi wanted to run his hands through it. Pull hard at it 

He rubbed at his face, eyes hungrily wandering over the omegas exposed chest, trying to contain his pleased pur at the swathe of golden skin openly on display. The shirt was beautiful, accentuating the omegas wide shoulders and slim waist. The trousers made Levi's mouth water. They looked painted on. The waist hugging his hips,and clad tightly to his thighs. He clearly had a lot of muscle to his legs but he still had all the curves that all omegas carried. Then his legs were wrapped in the tight black material, stretching on and on, ending in smart dress shoes. 

Levis eyes flickered back up and the breath was snatched from his lungs as they locked eyes. 

He was absolutely stunning and levi wanted those eyes on him and only him. Eren. It sounded like a prayer as it fell from his mouth.

~

Eren could feel the ravens eyes running across his body. He refused to show how nervous he was, keeping his head high, deliberately making eye contact with each alpha. 

The other omegas beside him were squirming, uncomfortable in their clothes, with the scent of so many alphas. Eren willed himself to stand still. The clothes were largely comfortable to him the collar however made him want to hang his head in shame. It was like a brand. Singling him out as a lowly omega. 

Finally his eyes met the alphas and he inhaled sharply. His hair was parted neatly, a few strands falling across his forehead. His cheekbones were sharp leading to a narrow nose and an even sharper jawline. His pale skin was immaculate, dark steel eyes scorching as they met his.

He stood in a fitted black suit jacket,, white shirt tucked in to his trousers. Eren swallowed. Although he was smaller than him eren had seen how much muscle was hidden beneath those layers. It had haunted him since his excursion to the gym. The suit hugged his broad shoulders, tapering at the waist. The trousers clung to corded thighs, solid with muscle. 

“Eren”

It was so faint he wondered if he'd imagined it. His mouth parted as the alpha dropped his eyes, the faintest pink creeping up his neck. 

Eren's eyes widened in surprise. Then fear. How did he know his name? Did all the alphas know their names?

Soon enough the alphas were eagerly taking their seats at the table, followed much more slowly by the omegas. Eren found himself directly across from the raven, trying to hide how his omega was screaming at him to crawl across the table and throw himselft at the alpha. 

~

Levi was dumbstruck, completely mute to the rest of the world. He wanted to introduce himself properly, make up for the disaster that he made when he first met him. He needed to tell the omega how beautiful he was. His mouth opened, hand reaching against the table top.

“One by one the alphas will be called to make their way to the stage. Followed by the omegas.” Levi's hadn't stilled, resting against the cool metal.”Please listen carefully for your name and remember your instructions”.

The beta nodded to Annie, leading the alpha from the room. From their position at the table all could see Annies entrance, could hear and feel the roar of the crowd as she made her way up the steps. 

Levi turned back to the table, watching as the lights from below struck Eren's face, making his cheekbones and eyes shine. 

One by one the alphas began to leave, each time the crowd screaming wildly as they were introduced, their profiles rung around the dome, statistics and Information that most fans already knew, but would be new to all the omegas.

Soon levi sat alone on his side, the last alpha. Swallowing he turned to Eren, clearing his throat.

“Levi”. He extended his hand watching Eren's face light up in surprise. He squirmed in his seat, slowly reaching across the table. A throat cleared in the background. A female beta, with wide glasses was glaring at Eren, eyes narrowed dangerously. Hange. Levi glowered at her. Turning to a flustered eren.

God he wanted to shake his hand so badly. It was embarrassing really. When the alpha had opened his mouth it had shocked him. His voice even more pleasant than he'd remembered. He'd never been offered to shake an alphas hand. It was just never done. Reaching forwards he froze at Hange's voice lost between his omega and himself. Pulling his hand back Eren felt his omega whine.

Suddenly levi was standing, reaching across the table to grab his retreating hand. He gasped as a shock of electricity ran from where they were joined. Levi grasped his hand firmly, elegant fingers pressing against his skin. The clash of ivory and caramel shocking.

Eren flushed as his hand was released, pulling it on to his lap, the urge to bring it to his nose overwhelming. He mentally scolded himself. He wasn't here for this. One look and he was goo at his feet? Really. Eren sat straighter in his chair, lips set tight as levi was called from the room. With a smile he stood to his feet, skirting dangerously close to his side as he passed. 

~

Levi. He mulled it over and over, ignoring the others as they left. It was a beautiful name. It suited that alpha. Dominating and strong. Tapping his foot nervously eren could still smell the scent of mint and tea, could still feel his hand on his, like a burn. No alpha had ever shaken his hand. No alpha ever shook an omegas hand. 

“Jaeger!” Eren jolted, rushing to his feet. A beta stood to his side, directing him from the room. Eren hurried along a narrow corridor, turning the corner where the beta stopped, waving him forwards. Eren was faced with a wide pathway, tall stands of fans either side. Further down the path were steps, leading on to a huge elevated stage, spotlights burning from every direction.

With a small push Eren walked his way numbly down the path, fans far above leaning over to catch a glimpse. Soon he was stepping onto the standing area and the arena erupted in to roars and cheers. Eren was overwhelmed, the sheer noise making him pause in his steps. Hundreds of thousands lined the dome, a huge ring of seats surrounding the stage, stretching upwards. Row after row of seats covered the floor, a path to the stage the only open space. 

Breathing deeply Eren made his way to the steps, the blare of music adding to the screams. He turned on the stage to face the crowd, spotlights blinding. A huge screen above him displayed his profile, weight, height, fertile percentile, the odds on his runs etc… the announcer's voices boomed through the dome, silencing the crowd. 

“One for the history books today everyone. Eren Jaeger only the second male omega to compete in the runnings” The crowd was in uproar again, cameras from below flashing upwards at Eren.

He stood, lips parted, eyes scanning the immense span of the crowd. He never realised just how many supporters attended the ceremony. He could see the joy, the excitement on peoples faces as they roared and clapped. It would never change. The running would never stop. Eren closed his eyes, the voice of the presenters fading and the cheering a dull roar. 

He may be an omega but he was Eren Jaeger, son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger and he would show the world just what an omega could do. He lifted his head, chest swelling and shoulders drawing back as he glared in to the crowd. Eyes filled with fire. Vehemence. Watch He thought. Watch me win. Watch an omega bring your games crashing down.


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the opening ceremony Eren attracts the attention he was desperately trying to avoid. When he asks for help will levi prove to be a friend? Or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry everyone know I said I'd have the first run in here but I promise it picks up a little bit. The plot just kinda ran away with me and the chapter just kept growing so I cut them in to two. (God help me) levi and Erens relationship really develops in this chapter as well as some original character introductions.
> 
> Thankyou for all the support! As ever positive and criticising comments always welcome!
> 
> Chapter six will be awhile as it's currently half 5 in the morning. Hope you all enjoy!

Levi watched from backstage, the other alphas also lingering to get a better look at the omegas. He ignored them, in favour of staring at the back of Eren. 

He looked divine, the spotlights illuminating his skin and making the slim line of his waist achingly obvious through his shirt. Levi found himself admiring the omegas ass, completely lost in the perfect round shape off it. His long legs arched elegantly in to the pert round globes, firm with muscle but with softly rounded hips and thighs. God had been more than kind to Eren Jaeger. 

And god hated him. He decided. He knew this omega would be the death of him. The crowd were roaring, almost drowning out the announcer's, levi knew a male omega would cause a stir. It was so rare to find a male, let alone see one compete.

Levi stilled, watching as Eren's eyes closed, head falling forwards. For a heart wrenching moment levi feared he was going to cry, already standing from his seat to make his way to the omega.

Then Erens head lifted. His whole stance changed. His neck bared, shoulders back and eyes burning. Levi sank back in to his seat, completely throw off his feet by a simple look. The sheer confidence and determination the omega radiated. He sat, watching the monitor in awe at the omega who was slowly winning his heart.

As they left the stage it was a chance for sponsors to grab alphas and omegas alike to propose deals, many making decisions based on the crowd's reaction at the opening night. 

Separated into two groups Levi's eyes never left the omega, even as reporters and sponsors approached, he simply dismissed them, eyes glued to the back of the tall man's head. 

Suddenly he was gone. The wild tangle of brown hair just vanishing. Panic welled in levi as he forced his way through the crowd, pushing omega and alpha alike out his way.

 

~

 

Eren politely declined a number of sponsors, desperate to retreat to his room, and take the damn collar off. Many omegas stood with their directors, talking either with press or potential sponsors, eren however was backing further down the crowd, nudging people out his way as he went. Suddenly he was pulled sideways, feet nearly leaving the floor. With a strangled yelp eren was hauled to meet the face of a slightly shorter Alpha, his clammy hand gripping the collar of his shirt. 

“Well well well. Mr Jaeger, quite the sight all dressed up pretty like this” Eren glared, scent sharpening along with his eyes. Pulling free he stepped back from the alpha.

He was a round man, his stomach giving the impression of a pregnant woman. The skin under his neck was bulging and sat in rolls. His eyes were small and beady, unsavoury dark points that currently ran greedily over Erens exposed skin.

His hair was thinning on top, the strands swept to the side in a poor attempt to conceal his balding spot. He reminded eren of a pig. A disgustingly soft, sweaty pig. 

“There's no need for that” he purred. His voice was breathy and soft, making Erens skin crawl.   
“Your scent is so…” he inhaled, licking his lips ….. “delicious. When you're not all riled up like that” 

Erens scent turned even more foul as the alpha stepped forwards, waddling on thick legs. This close, eren could see the sweat staining his shirt, and the perspiration gathering on his forehead. “Now you see omega…” he crooned, leaning in closer. Eren felt his back hit the wall, panic starting to well in both his omega and himself. “Im not very able to run and chase an omega, especially not one as fit as yourself” his eyes cast downwards to Erens thick legs, fat tongue once again poking out to lick his lips.

“However I do have a lot of money” he continued. “Enough money to pay someone to run for me. And I think I might just have Dimitri lift you for me. You'd be the perfect centerpiece to my collection, such a beautiful trophy for this year and such a rarity” Eren knew who Dimtri was. The alpha was a ridiculously large size, packed with muscles. Dark eyes of a killer. He ran every year and never took a mate. He always made a catch but never bonded. It made sense now. He was just a lacky. He was just delivering to higher up.

Eren growled, pressing harder to the wall, realising he was very quickly being cornered. The alpha tutted, hand coming to stroke the side of his face. “That’s no way for an omega to act”

Eren flinched, lifting his leg to knee the alpha in the stomach. He laughed, the sound reminding Eren of gargling water. “I love that bite you have. I wonder how long it would take me to break you” 

~~

A loud growl turned both their heads, the alpha laughing loudly as levi pushed his way between them, pulling eren sideways. The omega once again finding himself nearly ripped from the ground. “So nice to see you Mr Ackerman. Never thought you'd take part in a run. That uncle of yours finally put his foot down” He smiled. “Hector” He snarled. “Why are you violating Mr Jaeger's space” 

The alpha chuckled, turning his attention back to Eren who now stood behind levi. “He's delightful isn't he. Such a beautiful face. And that scent” Hector inhaled, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Suddenly levi was towering over the other, the sheer force of his scent and growl silencing everyone in the room. “You did not have Mr Jaeger's permission to touch him. Omegas are not your property and you will do well to remember that. Come near him again and I won't hesitate to tear your head free from your fat neck” he snarled. The alpha glared into Levi's face, clearly angry even as his neck rolled to bare in submission. 

Levi straightened his jacket, stepping backwards to face the stunned crowd. Some of the omegas were whining, hiding behind each other or other alphas, all of whom were wide eyed, shocked by the sheer dominance of Levi's scent. “I apologise everyone”. Levi cleared his throat “A little alpha disagreement. Please return to your conversations” 

The crowd slowly picked up, a low murmur building once again. “You may be an Ackerman but I will fight you for that omega. And I'm not the only one Levi. He's fair game in that arena. If you don't take him someone will. And we all know you haven't got the balls to bond an omega in the running”.

Levi glared, knowing that what Hector said was true. The idea filled him with dread. He couldn't guard Eren 24/7 in the arena and any alpha that got to him would keep him. Growling Levi turned, pulling Eren further from the crowd, both alphas glaring at each other before Hector waddled back in to the crowd. A beta staff, standing to the side gave them a curious look, noticing Eren's hand held in his. 

“S'cuse me Mr Ackerman, there's a rule against touching for a reason. Please release the omega or I will have to call security. Levi turned to the beta mouth open in a protest. Taking a deep breath he willed himself to let go of Eren's hand.

Eren was struck, the sheer power of Levi's scent wiping his mind completely blank. The potency of it making him want to present to the alpha there and then. He had felt disbelief rattle his head as levi roared into the alphas face. Levi … levi had stepped in to help him. 

Suddenly he was aware of a hand gently prodding his shoulder, a voice calling softly to him. “Eren?” Blinking he found himself lost in Levi's cool grey eyes, close enough to see the pale swirls of blue pooling in his irises. He smiled lazily, still slightly high off Levi's pheromones. “Are you ok?” Eren smiled wider, studying the soft arch of Levi's eyebrow, the slight pout of his lip as he spoke. 

“Brat? Are you listening?” Eren shook his head, glaring at the alpha. “Did you just call me a brat?” Levi huffed, eyes raking over Eren's face. He had his hands crossed over his chest and Eren had a gut feeling it was to stop himself from touching him. 

“I'm fine. I'm not completely helpless” he mumbled levi held his gaze, finger drumming against his arm. “I know. I'm sorry for the scene I caused. I didn't intend to lose my temper” 

“Then why did you?” As he lost himself in Eren's stare levi found himself asking the same question. After a pause. “No one… alpha or omega should ever feel intimidated like that. The way he treated you was disgusting. Omegas are not objects. He shouldn't be touching you as he pleases” He shouldn't be touching what's not his. He thought.

Erens mouth fell open, his heart stuttering in his chest. “You really…. You really think omegas are better than that?” He asked softly.

The alpha scoffed, eyes narrowing. “Off course. You're just people this whole things disgusting. It's an abomination the way omegas are treated today”.

Eren felt tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, mind and omega melting together. Wait. Eren reeled himself back in before his heart ran away without him. “Why are you here then? If you're so against it why are you taking part?” His tone was sharp, the accusation clear.

Levi's hands twitched, anger pulling at his scent. “Call it family disagreement” 

Eren raised his eyebrow, folding his arms to mirror Levi's. “What does that mean?” 

Levi snorted turning to scan the crowd over the omegas shoulder. “My uncle wants me to run. I disagree.” Eren huffed still not satisfied with the answer. “Then why are you here. You could have just said no. You don't have to run”

“There's a bit more to it than that” He glared at the omega, willing him to stop probing. He didn't want to go in to details about his Uncle. Eren sighed, running a hand across his face. He froze, every muscle locking in place.

Levi noticed the movement, unfolding his arms as he took another step towards the omega. “Eren? Eren wants wrong”.

Eren inhaled shakily, stomach flipping as the scent of stale cigars and leather was rubbed free from his skin “His…. His scent. Hector's scent. It's on my skin. He… he touched my face”.

Eren began to rub furiously at his cheek, a panicked whine making a few heads turn. “Shit, Levi turned to the beta staff, pulling eren closer by his elbow. “ Do any of you carry scent neutralisers?” The beta frowned, shaking his head. “No they have things at the medical bay” his eyes turned in concern to Eren, who was near hysterical, whining repeatedly and pulling at his hair. “It's a good twenty minute walk though”.

“Fuck” levi turned to the omega, a slight feeling of panic washing over him. He was completely out of his depth. He'd never dealt with an omega before. “Levi… levi it smells so horrible” Eren needed to shower. He need the alphas scent off his skin. He whirled in the crowd, hand blindly reaching behind him to grab Levi's suit sleeve. “Hange! Director Hange”. 

Hange made her way through the crowd, noting Erens state with disapproval. “Really Jaeger whining like a child what is it?” She snapped. Her eyes turned down, voice turning cold. “Remove your hand from Mr Ackerman at once”. Stepping away from levi he once again rubbed at his face, the scent choking him completely. “One of the alphas, a guest, he touched me and it's everywhere. Please can we leave I have to wash it off”

Hange leaned forwards, sniffing him softly. “It's not that strong. “To you it's not!” Eren cried. “Stop making a scene! I have a sponsor who wishes to speak to you. You will control yourself and ignore it Jaeger, until I say you can leave”

Levi was growing more furious the more Hange's mouth moved. Turning to Eren he could see his eyes becoming wet with tears and his skin pink from where he was rubbing. And it was breaking his heart. “Eren” the omega turned, shoulders slumped, trying to curl in on himself. “Director do I have your permission to touch your omega” he spat. Hange's mouth gaped in surprise, “Why.. certainly Mr Ackerman. Please be careful. He has rather poor self discipline” 

“May I remind you that under the laws of which your omegas are protected any alpha must ask permission from yourself or the omegas guardian before initiating physical contact. Perhaps you should have a word with Hector Pearson As he seems to have rather poor self discipline also”

With a little more force than he intended levi pulled eren forwards by his elbow, feeling heat pool in his gut at the rightness of the omegas chest pressed against his. “Eren is my scent ok” he asked softly. 

Eren looked confused for a second a blush turning his cheeks a soft pink. Levi held back a soft groan at the sight. “Yes” It was soft and breathless and made Levi's blood sing.

Unbuttoning the cuff to his sleeve levi released a heady wave of calming pheromones, watching as the oils rose to the surface of his gland, making his wrist shine in the dim light. 

With his lips pulled tight he gently wiped his wrist over Erens cheek, his alpha growling at the sheer act of ownership. When he pulled back, Erens pupils had dilated, almost glassy, lips parted and breath puffing softly over Levi's cheek. 

Under the lights he could see the oil shining on Eren's face, completely smothering Hector's scent and levi knew, that for the rest of the night, eren would walk around with his mark clearly across his face. 

~

Eren was thrumming with energy, almost weeping in happiness as the alphas wrist swept over his cheek, the bright scent of mint and tea and the crisp of clean sheets, washing away Hector's stench. His omega surged to the surface, his own scent swelling to meet Levi's, ginger and lime mingling in the air. 

Eren didn't miss Levi's eyes dilating, his nose flaring, or the way his jaw clenched tightly. 

“Thankyou for calming MY omega Mr Ackerman. Now if you don't mind we have a sponsor to speak to”. Both broke form their trance, Erens fingers coming to gently ghost over his cheek, as if to check it wasn't a dream. Levi gritted his teeth, forcing a smile as the beta began to pull eren back towards the thickest part of the crowd.

“Thankyou. Levi” Another hushed whispers that made Levi's skin tingle.

With that Eren disappeared into the crowd leaving levi alone and embarrassingly reeking of arousal.

~

Levi worked his way through the dispersing crowd, watching security escort the omegas back to their dormitory, catching a glimpse of teal eyes just before the door slid shut. Growling in frustration, many people hurried to move out of Levi's way, his scent and the scowl across his face enough to part the mass of bodies.

Finally. Levi made his way to where Erwin stood, a head above everyone else. “You're like a fucking lighthouse”. Erwin turned to face levi, a warning flashing across his eyes before grasping his shoulder. “Levi this is Dimitri. He's running for Mr Pearson. We've been swapping some information. He's thinking about running for Eren this year. I have to say his strategy sounds pretty cool proof”

A grin split Levi's face as he shook Dimitri's hand. Erwin you sly bastard. 

 

Walking back to their rooms the corridors were mostly empty, the hours at the bar drawing early morning closer than they realised. “Erwin have I ever told you how incredible you are?” Erwin grinned, following levi down the corridor. “Not often enough” he laughed. Levi rolled his eyes stepping into the elevator. “So I'm assuming you saw what happened with Hector?” Erwin snorted as the doors slid shut. “Levi everyone saw. I swear one alpha beside me looked ready to roll on to his back. It's been awhile since I've seen you lose control like that. Highly amusing.” 

“Watch it”. Levi growled. Erwin chuckled, leaning back against the elevators walls. “Dimitri was busy talking to someone backstage and he missed it. I heard that he had his sights set on Eren so thought it would be the perfect time to do some digging. He's ran for Hector the last three years. Each year he's taken an omega. Hector's currently sitting with a harem of 12”.

Levi's face twisted in to a sneer. “That's fucking disgusting” Erwin nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket. “You took notes?” Levi snorted. “I'm your manager for a reason”. Shaking his head levi watched as Erwin began to scroll through his phone.

“Hector's paid to have a tracker placed on Eren. He'll offer it to Hange at tomorrow's banquet as a courting gift.” Levi bristled. “Trackers are against the rules”. “Enough money to the right people and it's not too difficult” Erwin continued. “And Dimitri just gave you this information?” 

“Yes not the brightest.” Erwin smirked, handing his phone over to Levi. Scrolling through the list levi found nothing too alarming. Just some awful shorthand on Erwin's part. “What does ‘drive’ mean?” Levi handed the phone back, smoothing his hair backwards in annoyance. “I'm not 100% sure. He said they had 'a drive” in place. Perhaps he's talking about a game drive? Like hunters use?”

“That would take too much time to set up” levi mumbled. “What does he mean then?” Levi stepped from the elevator as it stopped, making the short walk to his room door. “I don't know but I don't like the sound of it. Put out some feelers, get some info from the other alphas, I'm gonna do some research, make some calls.” Erwin nodded, stepping further down the corridor towards his own door. “Oh levi” 

The raven stopped, eyebrow cocked at the smirking blonde. “Eren could barely walk leaving tonight. Next time go easy on the scenting.” 

Levi snorted, a smile pulling at his lips. “Did he smell like me”. Erwin smiled. “He reeked of you”

Levi hummed. “Excellent” with that he disappeared into his room.

 

~

 

Eren had little sleep that night, pacing the floor in frustration. His omega was over the moon, Levi's scent dripping in to his skin, so proud of how he stood up for him against Hector. Such a strong alpha protecting him. Eren was overjoyed with how much respect Levi had shown, how he seemed to share his same hatred for the games and the omega compounds. 

He was torn though. Why was he here? Why would any alpha so against the games be running? Was it an act? Was he playing as this character to try and drop Erens guard.

He growled in frustration, sliding to sit on the floor beside the window. He promised to win. He didn't want any alpha catching him in the runnings. Except he did. He wanted levi to catch him. He wanted Levi's hands on his skin, his scent all over him. He wanted to feel his muscles against his and have the alphas lips against on his neck.

Thudding his head softly against the glass Eren could feel the arousal spiking in his gut and he wanted to slam his head even harder. “Fuck” 

 

Soon morning came and Eren was torn from his bed by Hange, pulling him, clad in only a t-shirt and boxer, along the corridors. “What the fuck !?” Eren pulled against her grasp, wiggling his wrist free.” You're late Jaeger.” Reaching forwards she grabbed his t-shirt pulling him again. “For what!” He cried. “Your dancing lessons!” She snapped. “My fucking what?”

 

Eren returned to his room hours later, drenched in sweat. Even after a cold shower his skin was still pink and overheated. No one told him he had to dance. Apparently it was tradition for the competitors and guests to dance at the banquet and every competitor had to participate. So for hours eren was swung around an empty practice room, three separate instructors trying to avoid having their toes broken.

Passing from partner to partner Eren could only apologise every time he lost his rhythm or stumbled over his own feet. It was a disaster, but eventually after hours of repetitive practice Eren could perform a couple of the dances to an adequate level, the rest, he hoped they never came up. 

 

With only a few hours to the banquet Eren knew it wouldn't be long before Mike came to collect him and get him ready for tonight. Thankfully after much pleading, he'd been assured by Mike that it wouldn't take nearly as long as the first time. He pulled himself upright, opening the drawer beside his bed. Following last night's opening ceremony each omega had been give a folder with information about the alpha competitors. It wasn't enough to give him any kind of advantage but he at least knew who was in the arena with him.

Annie Leonhart. The Leonhart’s had a runner each year, they never went home empty handed, she wasnt that tall but her weight gave away the strength she had. Scanning her picture and her details Eren decided it was best to avoid her completely. ‘Martial arts training, track star, and she was advisor to her father's security company. All the compounds used his systems. He was a millionaire thanks it.

Flicking through the papers there were a number he immediately wanted nothing to do with. He would avoid Dimitri like the plague. If Hector was to capture him his life would be done. Eren hummed thoughtfully as he read over an alpha called Marco. His background was with one of the event organisers. His mother was in charge of the arenas layout. Planning the natural obstacles and what biome each run would be. He'd heard him talking at the opening ceremony and he seemed nice enough. Perhaps if he was able to side with him he could learn some useful information.

Then Levi's page was staring back at him. The alphas photo was stunning, the usual sharp gaze piercing the camera. Running over his statistics and information eren felt himself grow nervous. 5”3, 65kg. 25 years old.

An MMA champion! Shit. He was in trouble. If levi got a hold of him there was no way he could shake him off, even with the height difference. One good punch and he'd be down. He was associated not only with the MMA but, as the paper stated the Ackerman family. “Ackerman's (Russia)” frowning Eren threw the folder on to the floor.

It was starting to get late and he found himself wondering when Mike would come to get him. As if on cue there was a knock at his door, the ever blank beta, jerking his head for eren to follow. Halfway down the corridor, Mike was leaning in, nose close to Eren's face, snorting a few times. “Do you always have to sniff me?” Eren pushed at mike's shoulder, little anger behind the action. If he was honest Mike had quickly grown on him. 

“What alpha have you been cosying up to?” Eren blushed, bringing his hand to his cheek. “It’s been sprayed at the medical bay? It… it should be gone” Mike smiled softly, tapping his nose. “More sensitive than most”. Eren groaned feeling his face flush at the memory.

“Now I know you won't like this but we've had an outfit sent from a benefactor. Frankly I don't like it. It's in very poor taste, however he is highly respected amongst the organisers and the fans and to reject it would be incredibly damaging to your image. 

Erens eyebrow rose as Mike stepped in to the room, clothes from the other night still littering some of the racks. “Stand in front of the mirror”  
Lifting a box from the floor Mike stepped up behind the omega, lifting the lid to reveal a folded bright red material. 

Eren stumbled backwards, covering his nose as the smell of stale cigars and leather exploded into the air. “No. Absolutely not” Mike lifted the material, revealing a long red dress, thin spaghetti straps, a slit cut in the side to his upper thigh. “No fucking way am I putting that on” Mike threw the dress back into the box, nodding as he turned to the racks behind him. “Thought so”. 

Eren blinked, looking at the abandoned garment. He was half expecting Mike to force him in to it. “What about my image” he asked. Mike tisked, pulling outfits free from the rail. “I also have an image. I won't have a client wearing that abomination under my name. Tell Hector it didn't fit” 

Eren grinned, sitting on the floor as Mike continued to pull options free. “You can choose between a suit or a more casual option”  
“Causal?” Eren stood to his feet, wiping off his hands as he hurried to see what Mike had to offer.

“I've already shown the world the glamorous side of you now I can either give you a suit and with your posture and height I'm sure you'd have no problem standing out, or I can give you something a little…. Unorthodox and you can stand out for a completely different reason”

Eren ran his hand across the outfits, settling on one certain ensemble. “Where's the fun in blending in?”

~

Levi stood in the tall mirror, hands fixing the sleeves of his jacket. The dark blue was a favourite of his, the jacket fitting comfortably over his shoulders, tailored perfectly at every point. 

Checking his watch he saw he was running slightly late, already finding Erwin standing beside the elevator, ankles crossed lazily. He nodded at levi as he drew closer, stepping into the elevator and waiting for the alpha to catch up. 

“Couldn't decide what shoes to pair it with?”  
“Shut up”

Erwin laughed, once again making himself comfortable against the wall. To be fair he wasn't far from the truth. Levi had taken longer than normal getting ready, his alpha demanding that he was perfect. Not a hair out of place before he spoke to Eren again. He'd spent the night like a fucking love struck teenager, visions of eren and the soft whisper to his voice, the blissed look on his face as he'd scented him. 

Erwin cleared his throat. Nodding his head down at levi. “We're not even in the sense room as him yet Levi. Pick your mind out of the gutter” he smirked. Levi cursed, adjusting his belt and hoping his jacket would conceal what was becoming an obvious bulge. 

“I'm going to murder you one day” he hissed. “I live in hope”. The pair stepped from the elevator, making their way to the reception, where security checked their invitations and waved them through a set of doors. Another elevator stood, a number of guests already stepping on. Levi fared better in the elevator, grateful, for once, for his smaller frame, Erwin on the other hand was cramped from all angles, his arms drawn in tightly and shoulders bunched upwards. Levi smirked, enjoying Erwin's clear discomfort. The glare he received only made him chuckle. 

Stepping from the elevator they were greeted with the doors to the banquet hall. They were ridiculously high, black marble inlaid with gold, two large gold cast handles adorning the fronts. They stood open to reveal an even more preposterously lavish hall. The floor was a light grey, shining brightly. The walls arched upwards into an incredibly high ceiling. A large crystal chandelier hanging in the centre. The sheer size made Levi curious as to how it remained attached.

At the centre of the room, a long table, running vertically from the doors, the chrome base winding with gold to create the illusion of a wave. It supported a large slab of slate, polished to a shine. Light grey leather chairs lined the sides. Enough to easily seat fifty. At the top of the table a number of the chairs had bands of gold running across the high backs, marking them as the contestants seats. 

Erwin whistled, craning his neck to admire the chandelier. “Never seen anything like that”. Levi glanced upwards, stepping in to the room. “Must be a bitch to clean”.

A number of guests were already milling around the room, glasses in hand as they made light conversation. Whilst passing he heard talk of last night's ceremony as well as new bets being placed before the first run tomorrow. 

“Levi!” Both men turned to face Jean, dressed in a tuxedo, his hair recently trimmed and smelling subtlety of aftershave. “Glad to see even you made an effort. Is this for that alpha? Marco was it?”Levi smirked, as jeans eyes narrowed. “ Why are you like this?” Levi shrugged his shoulders, scanning the crowd. “I dislike people”.

Jean huffed shaking Erwin’s hand warmly. “Jean your temper seems to have improved from when we last met” Jean snorted, eyes lasering back in to levi. “It seems to become a problem whenever levi and I are in a room together”.   
Erwin chuckled, watching as levi made a start for the bar lining one side of the wall. “He's a softy deep down”. 

Jean snorted yelling at the alpha as he continued to walk, a few heads turning at the volume. “Levi Ackerman soft? Are you mad Erwin?” 

“The only thing that's going to be soft is your food when you have to suck it through a straw Kirstein” 

Levi had to admired the bar as he sat on one of the stools. The black leather contrasted nicely with the grey speckled granite of the bar top. The bar stretched a huge distance, four bartenders buying themselves on the other side.

A mirror lined the mahogany shelves, a huge selection of alcohol proudly on display and glowing brightly from the overhead lights. Motioning to the bartender Levi ordered and let his eyes lazily scan the crowd.

With a whiskey in front of him levi found himself suddenly impatient. Fingers drumming against the polished granite of the bar as he checked his watch. Five minutes until the banquet started. 

From across the vast room Levi's eyes zeroed in on Pearson. He came waddling into the room, a cloud of cigar smoke following behind him. He shrugged his coat, abandoning his cigar with an attendant before making his way over to the Leonhart family, clasping hands firmly with Annie. 

Slamming his empty glass on the bar levi took to his feet, striding across the floor, skirting around groups of people who had gathered to chat. He was going to pull the bastards lungs from his ribcage. An arm slammed across his shoulders, slowing but not stopping his warpath towards Hector. 

“Easy there Ackerman” Jean smirked, feet digging in to the ground as he struggled to bring the alpha to a stop. “Move out of my way horseface”. To anyone watching it would have seemed comical, levi barely struggling breaking a sweat whilst Jean pushed all his weight against the smaller man, both slowly sliding across the floor.

“If you make a scene now it could mean consequences in the arena. Hector has a lot more influence here than many realise” levi slowed, glancing up momentarily at Jean. He paused, glancing back and forth between the two “He cant influence anything if he's dead”

Jean flailed as levi nearly sent him flying, hand coming out to stop his face meeting the floor. “Wait. I've got something you might want to know. It's about the other competitors. And the arena for tomorrow” levi stopped, one arched.   
eyebrow “This better be good Kirstein” The other smirked, motioning for the alpha to follow him. “Oh trust me it is”.

~

Eren stood on the outside of the banquet hall, the omegas organised in two rows of five. There was the distinctive scent of stressed omega and it made his head hurt. Beside him Christa was dressed in a floor length white gown, blonde hair braided intricately down her back. “I feel like an idiot” she pulled at the silver collar around her neck, turning the band nervously. “You look fine” Eren assured her. “Those trousers cannot be comfortable”

Eren grinned, glancing at the trousers Mike had chosen to give him. “Actually they're my favourite. I grew up wearing them. Didn't realise how much I missed them.” The outfit Mike had picked was genius. The accessories made it dressy enough to pass but it was still so downright domestic that it was sure to raise a few eyebrows.

With a groan the huge doors swung open, revealing the largest room eren had ever seen, enough to cram at least a couple hundred. He had very little time to stop and admire as they were escorted forwards, as ever their directors following behind. The room fell in to hushed whispers, the guests watching closely as the omegas made their way along the length of the table, taking their place in a line at the top of the room, facing down onto the table and the audience. 

“Can the alpha competitors please take their place alongside the omegas and may the guests take their assigned seats”

Eren's eyes scanned the room, flitting from face to face as the familiar group of alphas picked themselves free from the crowd, until finally, he caught sight of a dark blue suit, and levi stepped forwards towards the omegas.

~~

Levi stepped around Jean, eyes burning into Eren as he moved towards the head of the table.

He needed to find whoever dressed eren and shake his goddamn hand, give him a raise, knight the fucker he didn't care but it was a masterpiece. Everyone in the room was in their best dressed. The highest of fashion, and there Eren stood, proud smile humour in his eyes, dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans and a shirt.

The top button had been left undone, his collarbones once again left on show. The shirt was pure silk a deep emerald green, a beautiful colour with Erens tanned skin. It was long and loose, Eren's wide shoulders creating a beautiful silhouette with the material. The jeans were sculpted perfectly to his legs even worse than the trousers from the other night. His hair was slightly curly, like it had dried damp and amongst the thick locks was a golden laurel wreath. It was so beautiful and screamed, Eren. 

Levi took his place beside the omega, avoiding the knowing smirks from Erwin and a few others in the crowd. The rest of the alphas lined up after him, facing the room. The hall filled with the sound of quiet chatter and shuffling as people moved to find their seats. 

Levi glanced to his side, breathing in deeply as the omegas scent washed over him. He let his eyes wander from the omegas face, resting on the collar around his neck. The thought of eren wearing a collar, his collar, made just for him, his initials or even his name engraved. His mating marks just underneath. Levi groaned quietly, breath coming out as harsh pants. 

Eren turned his head, a soft pink painting his face and neck. He smiled softly, leaning in even closer. Levi hurried to meet him, almost stumbling forwards in his haste. Dammit. The brat turned him into an absolute mess every time. “The blue suits you” He said softly

Levi smiled. “I prefer this look than last night's” Eren’s blush deepened. “Thankyou. Mike has excellent tastes.” Yes he does levi thought.

“Before we sit to celebrate this joyous occasion I would like to have everyone's attention for a moment please”. Hector stood from his seat, great stomach rolling as he turned to address the crowd. “I know it is a little unorthodox but I would like to present a gift to one of the competitors” 

Levi's jaw tightened. This bastard. “Director Hange with your blessing I would be most grateful if I could present your omega with a courting gift” hushed whispers floated around the table as Hector made his way towards the competitors, red velvet box clutched in his sweaty hand as hurpled closer.

In his haste to step backwards Eren tripped over his feet. Suddenly Levi's hand catches his, gently pulling him upright again. Gritting his teeth, eren glares down at the repulsive alpha before him, hoping the aggression in his scent would be enough to deter him. No such luck.“Omega…..” he crooned “I'd be delighted if you'd accept my courting gift and wear it for your run tomorrow. For luck”

Levi watched Eren's eyes flicker towards those seated at the table. Hange's firm nod had eren shoulders dropping and levis temper rising. 

With the most painful smile levi had ever seen eren nodded his head slightly. Hector's face split in to a lopsided smile, tongue flicking over his lips as he fumbled to open the small case. Eventually he managed to work his fat fingers over the latch, the box opening to reveal a thin gold bracelet, Hector's initials engraved along the side. 

Levi could feel his vision turning red as the band was slipped on to Erens wrist, his delicate hand sandwiched in Hector's grubby fist. With a satisfied smile. Hector leaned forwards, raising Eren's hand to his face 

The warning growl was low enough that only hector heard it, but it was enough to to have him dropping Eren's hand with a satisfied smile.

Eyes still lasering onto Hector's balding head levi was startled when a hand wound its way around his. He turned his eyes to Eren, the omega staring straight ahead, the tension clear in his face, the occasional twitch of his eyes, the thinning of his lips. Gripping Eren's hand tighter he willed himself to relax, bathing Eren in as much of his pheromones as he could. He didn't know who it helped more but Eren relaxed at his side, thumb drawing over the back of his hand softly. And levi found himself purring quietly, his alpha delighted that at least some part of his omega had his scent clinging to him. 

~

All too soon the moment was broken. “Could all competitors take their seats. And as always alphas first”.

Eren pulled his hand free, joining them at his front. The line of alphas began to move, sitting at the top most seats, gaps left strategically for the omegas. The one rare occasion where they weren't segregated into two groups, today alphas and omegas could sit freely. Frowning he turned to Eren, watching the angry clench of his jaw. Turning back to the table he noticed Jean standing to the side of a seat, eyebrow raised and smug grin as he watched them both.

“Fuck this bullshit”. Reaching to his side Levi pulled hard on Eren's hand, the omega stumbling into his side as he pulled him towards the table. “If you're going to sit with me you will sit with me. Fuck this, alphas first nonsense” Eren could only gawk as he was dragged behind the alpha. Hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

A loud murmur filled the room but he ignored it, instead pulling Erens chair back for him, before sitting himself, eyes challenging someone to question him. “Very subtle levi” Jean whispered. With a foot to his shin Jean clamped his mouth shut, turning his attention back to Marco, who currently sat to his side. 

Before long dinner was served, plates placed in front of each guest. With a toast to the running everyone began to eat. Levi found himself paying attention, not to his food but to Eren, who sat, rolling his spoon around the bowl. 

“Are you ok?” Levi leaned closer to the omega, watching curiously as he swirled the soup aimlessly. “I'm just not very hungry.”

Levi frowned, glancing at his bowl. “Do you not like it? We could swap. Or I could ask the to bring you something else?”

Eren's eyes shot wide, shaking his head. No it's fine honestly thankyou levi” turning back to his bowl he caught Jeans eye, shrugging when the other nodded towards Eren. Once again, Levi Ackerman was at a complete loss. 

~

Eren pushed the soup around his bowl, aware of how hungry he was but unable to make himself eat. The reality of his situation had just caught up to him. Tomorrow he'd be running. If he couldn't make it he'd be bonded. Mated to a strange alpha. Mated for life. Even if he did win the what? The compound still had Armin. He had no power as an Omega. He couldn't get him free. His stomach twisted even tighter. What if they were both stuck there. Carted of for any alpha. 

Eren swallowed thickly, pushing a small piece of parsley under with the back of his spoon, all too aware of Levi's watching him.

That was another issue. Eren had sworn he'd never take an alpha. But when he was with levi the idea didn't seem so horrific. Levi was perhaps a little grumpy but he was kind. And clearly thought higher of omegas than most alphas. Or he hoped. He was still worried it was some sort of elaborate act. The alpha bothered him though. Made his omega desperate.

Tomorrow during the running omegas and alphas were given amplifiers before the run. It was an injection that amplified both their scents, brought on a false heat in omegas and a false rut in alphas. It made mating easier. The thought made Erens skin crawl. Sure he'd fooled around with people, but the thought of being bred by a random alpha made him feel sick. 

However when he thought if levi. Thought of the alpha pinning him and just taking him, pure list as all that muscle pounded in to him. Eren shifted in his seat, face heating as his scent heated with his arousal. 

Shit. Adjusting his jeans eren groaned softly. He was so confused and if he was honest, terrified for tomorrow. He had to at least try. For Armins sake.

 

~

Levi could smell Erens scent, growing warmer and spicier, a tiny bit sweeter, his spoon paused mid air, turning slowly to watch Eren squirm in his seat. Was Eren…. Aroused?levi almost choked at the thought, the omegas scent dizzying. Lowering his spoon levi gripped the edge of the table tightly, staring intently at his bowl, trying to reign in his own pheromones. 

He sat like that for ages, aware of Jean's snickering from across the table. Marco, ever the Saint fucking Marco leaned forwards, eyes warming with concern. “Levi are you ok?” With a pained smile Levi nodded, lifting his glass of wine. “Perfect thank you Marco”.

Soon enough the other courses came and went, eren and levi both picking at there's, sharing chaste clances and heated gazes. 

Soon enough the guests were asked to stand and the table was removed, the large floor left open for the traditional dances. After the competitors dance was finished more guests would arrive, it usually turned into a piss up, the lights would be lowered and everyone enjoyed themselves and celebrated the impending excitement of the running.

Lining the sides of the room the contestants took a step towards each other,the lull of classical music filling the hall. With eyes firmly set on Eren Levi stepped on to the floor, watching the omega make an anxious approach. Suddenly from his left Dimitri cut forwards, hauling eren in to the middle of the floor. 

Levi was livid, hand hovering in mid air as he watched Dimitri turn around the room, Eren held close to his chest. With a sigh Levi took the hand of a tall dark shires Omega,ignoring the hand that wandered in to his hair, the way her scent thickened the longest they danced. She was trying her hardest to seduce him but Levi's sole focus was on Eren as he spun with Dimitri. 

His face was strained and he was trying to make space between them, arms at an awkward angle. For each new song someone cut in before he could, there was an alpha waiting perfectly at Erens side as the next dance begun. He was being passed from dancer to dancer with so much ease it was infuriating. 

Not even paying attention to his new partner levi spun, feet stepping softly over the ground. “He won't disappear”. “What?”

Levi's head swiveled back and he was pleasantly surprised when he had to lower his head to look at his partner. “Eren. He won't disappear. You'll get your chance” The blonde omega smiled. Levi nodded, eyes still leveling on Eren as Annie whirled across the floor with him. They appeared to be talking, Eren nodding occasionally as they turned. 

The song slowed and Levi broke free from the omega, and in three long strides was at Erens side, hand outstretched. Without turning Eren automatically slid his hand in to Levi's, thanking Annie for the dance.

Levi pulled on his arm, twirling the omega to face him. He gasped softly, blushing as Levi's hand settled on his hip. The music began again, softly filling the room and soon other couples were joining the floor, softly turning with the music. Levi hummed happily, pulling eren even closer, until they were practically flush. 

He spun the omega, slowing when he began to smell distressed. “Eren whats wrong?” 

The omega avoided Levi's gaze, instead choosing to stare at his feet. “Eren answer me” the tone was formed and had Eren's eyes meeting Levi's with some effort.

“This isn't fair” he whispered. Levi stilled, the two unmoving as the other couples swirled past them. 

“Explain” his eyes had set, drilling in to Erens . Tone clipped. “It's been bothering you all night and I want to know what it is”.

“This whole thing levi!” The grip on his arm tightened. “I'm a fucking prisoner. We all are. Even if I win what happens? It's not like I'm free after that. I'm a male omega. They're not just going to turn me loose” 

Eren's scent was becoming heavier with stress and anger. Levi's alpha was becoming agitated with the source smell. “What if I'm caught? Mated? Then I'm stuck to some alpha? Some thick headed idiot who thinks I'm nothing more than an ornament? A hole to fill” he growled. “ I don't even know if I can trust you” Eren's eyes were sharp as they bored in to levis, desperation floating just behind the determination. “For all I know you're telling me what I want to hear”.

Levi felt his mind buzz. He was clawing for the right words and he came back empty handed. Here it was the moment he was waiting for. To tell Eren exactly what he was feeling. What he needed him to know. 

Taking a step back levi gently grasped at Erens chin, fingers tilting his face down to meet his. “The compounds are an abomination to everything human and omegas deserve so much more. You deserve so much more”

He licked his lips, desperate to get this right. “These games are vile and should have never started in the first place. I'm only here to satisfy my uncle. It was a case of run in the games or an arranged mating.”

Pulling Eren's hand in to his he felt himself lost. Lost in the omegas wide green eyes, lost in the pounding of his own heart as they stood together on the floor. “If you don't want to bond I understand that” He felt his heart break at the thought, the alpha in him outraged at the very idea. “Everyone should be entitled to a choice. I can't promise your safety in that arena tomorrow Eren but I can promise that if you say so, I will not run for you”.

Levi paused, brow furrowed in pain. “I won't come anywhere near you. Even with the amplifiers.” Lifting Erens exposed scent gland to his lips Levi pressed a soft kiss, watching as Eren shuddered, knees buckling slightly. “ But I’ll hate every second of it”

Turning suddenly Levi strode from the dance floor, pushing past other guests as he made his way to the bar and order the first of many drinks.

~ 

Eren stood in the middle of the floor, arm still hovering, watching as the crowd swallowed levi from view. Turning to the other side of the room eren fled to the furthest corner, pressing himself as close to the wall as he could, thumb tracing the gland of his wrist. He could still feel the soft press of Levi's lips. 

Levi's words swirled in his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Was it true? Would levi truly respect his wishes, even whilst on the amplifiers. A hand gently tapped his shoulder, making him jump in fright. “Eren right?” A tall blonde alpha offered him his hand, and with trembling fingers he took it. “Erwin”. He'd seen the alpha before, talking with levi. The knowledge made him relax. “Can we talk?”

 

Beta staff had begun to setting up a number of large round tables, surrounded by chairs, Erwin and Eren sat at one, as more and more guests arrived to the hall. Soon enough the room was crowded, the noise so loud that Eren had to crane across the table to hear Erwin properly. 

“So you would be able to help Armin?” Eren was on the edge of his seat, hands pulling at Erwin's sleeve. “Definitely. Posing as an independent buyer we would be able to forge the compatibility papers and we could have him from the compound, the day after the games end. 

Eren pulled at his hair nervously, adjusting the garland on his head. “And levi?” 

“What about him?” Erwin's brow furrowed in confusion. “I'd have to mate him. I don't know if I can” Erwin shook his, pulling a collection of papers from his breast pocket. “Levi's already taken care of it. Even if you don't win. There's a buyer already selected, a trusted associate, and there's money in a closed account. There's also a property in the middle of the countryside. Either one of you could stay there, even together. There's enough suppressants stocked in the house to choke a whale. You would be able to fly completely under the radar. You wouldn't be bothered again”.

Eren took the papers, blur of account numbers, dates and times, flying through his head. “What if… what if I'm bonded to another alpha in the runnings?” Eren flinched at the thought. “Plan still goes ahead. You and Armin have priority seeing as you're such a rare case” Erens head buzzed. “Why is he doing this? Is it to try and win me over”

Erwin smiled softly, head turning upwards as the lights dimmed and the classical music was replaced with the loud bass of club music. “I can understand why you're suspicious. I can't tell you everything. Just know that Levi's obvious attraction for you aside, the plan would be the same”

Eren blinked repeatedly, staring into the crowd. Leaning into Erwin's ear he shouted to be heard. “Who are you two?”

“People who want to help” 

~

Levi sat at the bar, his fourth whiskey quickly becoming warm in the heat of the room. He felt like a dog nursing it's wounds. He was trying to face the reality that he would never have Eren. Best case scenario he made it out at the end of the runnings. Completely free and they could set the two of them up properly. Worst case, another alpha got their teeth in to him first. 

Drawing another large mouthful of whiskey his scent, already stale and brooding, turned sour with anger. It made even his nose turn up in distaste. He turned to the noise behind him, watching the other party goers cram onto the floor, the hall filled to the brim with alphas and betas, and somewhere, amongst the sea was his omega. The omega he couldn't have.

Look at you like a fucking sap. Pull yourself together. Levi rested his head on his hand, losing himself in the blaring of the music and the flashing of the lights from the dance floor.

Soon enough a faint tingle of citrus reached him. It was mingled with the sweat and alcohol that stuck to the air but he could still smell it, and it was growing stronger. 

Turning on his seat levi watched as the crowd parted slightly and eren stumbled forwards, shirt dishevelled and hanging from one shoulder as he squeezed through the throng of people. 

Levi felt his mouth run dry as Eren made his way to the bar nervous smile lighting his eyes, his collarbone and shoulder left exposed by his sliding shirt. 

Reaching his side the omega pressed himself against the bar. Squeezing through the others at the bar he was pressed against a seated beta and levis knees, the point where their skin met burning, even through the layers of clothes. 

“Erwin!” He gasped. Levi shook his head leaning in closer to make sure he heard the omega clearly. “What!” He shouted. “Erwin!” He repeated. His eyes were alight as he grabbed at Levi's sleeve. “He told me everything!” Levi's eyes narrowed. “That bastard” gritting his teeth levi craned his neck, hoping to catch sight of the blonde giant. It was impossible in the dark with the mess of the crowd. 

“Everything?” Eren lowered his face. “Armin? The house the accounts? Why didn't you say anything! What is this? What is it you two are doing” levi rolled the glass in his hand, fixing the omega with a cool stare. “This isn't the time or place. Just know we're here to help” 

Eren's eyebrow raised, and then furrowed, his arms crossing hotly over his chest. “That's what Erwin said. Can't you give me any more answers?” Levi shook his head, catching the bartenders eye for another whiskey. 

“So even if I didn't mate you, you'd still help Armin?” Levi nodded “My promise still stands Eren” He turned to watch the bartender, rushing to serve all the partygoers. He hoped Eren would lose interest. “Are there others? Others you're helping too?” Clearly not. Sighing levi turned to face Eren. “After this is done I'll let you know whatever you want. Any question you have. No matter what the outcome of the running ok?” 

Eren huffed, clearly not satisfied. “Promise?” Levi smirked and nodded, thanking the bartender as his glass was placed in front of him. “Drink?”

“I've never drank before” Eren leaned over the bar, his ass cheek teasingly grazing the top of Levi's thigh. Biting his lip, levi watched the omega survey all the bottles, clearly lost with all his options. “Here I'll pick for you” with a mischievous glint to his eyes, levi raised his hand for the bartender once more. 

~ 

Eren stood at the bar, a mix of emotions flooding through him. The one he was most aware of, was happiness. And it was strange. With as much of a shit storm as his life was, for once Eren found himself craving an alpha, and he was over the moon. Levi's plan to help Armin had stunned him to say the least. He knew there was more to it, so much more than either of them were letting up. But one thing was for sure. Levi was on his side. 

Levi's seemed to have lost himself watching the bartenders work so Eren allowed himself to stare, letting his thoughts wander as he lost himself in Levi's features. Either way win or lose Armin would be safe. Levi, had everything planned out, so meticulously. Something Eren could only dream of doing. It didn't matter if he won or not because Armin would be ok. He'd be free. Eren paused, softly biting at his nail in anxiety. It wasn't strictly true. If he won. Armin went free. If he lost Armin would still be free, but what if he didn't lose to levi? 

Eren turned, eyes travelling along the crowded bar, and as if to prove his point, Dimitri sat further down, glass in hand. He caught Eren's eyes, his smile anything but friendly. He raised his drink sharp teeth catching the light as he downed it greedily.

Thinking about his options. Eren knew if there was anyone he was too loose to it was either himself or levi. 

Turning to the alpha he gathered his nerve, drawing himself to his full height. “Levi” the alpha turned lazily, wary of the fierce look that possessed Eren's eyes. “I can't lose tomorrow.” Levi sat straighter in his seat, eyebrow arched. “I can't lose the running. I said I wouldn't be with any alpha. But now….. I won't be with any other Alpha” Levi leaned further across the bar, a soft smile pulling at his lip. “What are you trying to tell me Eren”

“During the running. If another alpha gets too close, if I can't make it please don't let them bond me. If I lose to anyone I want it to be you.”

Levi's eyes flashed, soft growl rumbling in his throat. Suddenly eren found himself between Levi's legs, forehead pressed to his. “I'll try my best to protect you Eren. But I promise….no one bonds you but me”

Eren gasped softly, hands falling to Levi's shoulders as he shuddered. He could feel the heat of Levi's hand pressing to his lower back, and it was delicious. Eren squirmed against Levi's hand, letting his head falling softly against his shoulder. “Fuck” he groaned. Levi hummed, hand softly rubbing his back.

The smallest point of friction and Eren was already melting against him. Suddenly Levi's breath was at his ear, warm and soft as he spoke. “Your drinks here. Sit and try it”

Eren lifted his head, slightly dazed as he eyed the cocktail glass in front of him. “There's no seats” turning to levi he noted the smirk as the alpha swung his chair to the side, his thigh jutting outwards towards Eren. Levi reclined against the bar, waving his hand out in invitation. 

“You can't be serious!” Eren cried. “Don't act like you're not dying to” Levis voice dipped as he pulled at Erens waist, sighing in bliss as the omega slid himself on his thigh. Eren blushed bright red as he settled against Levi's side. Reaching forwards to take the glass in his hand Eren sipped slowly. It was slightly sweet and citric, the bitter tang of alcohol cutting through the mixers.

“It's good” he smiled, taking another sip from the glass. 

Levi's smile widened as his hand came to rest firmly against Erens hip, thumb slipping under the band of his jeans. “Yeah it is” 

Erens head fell forwards, cheeks puffing. “levi” It was spoken so softly and dangerously close to a whine. “Hmmm” Levi's eyes were glinting, thumb pressing harder in the skin of Erens hip. 

Eren twisted in Levi's lap, hands gripping the bar. “Levi please” It was ridiculous. Levi only had to touch him and he was beyond cognitive thought. The simple press of the alphas thumb was enough to have his dick twitching in his jeans. Eren gasped as he felt Levi's nail cut in to his skin and knew that levi could smell it. Smell how much he wanted him.

~

Levi groaned, head falling backwards as he kneaded at Erens hip. The omega was beyond intoxicating and Levi found himself already half hard as Eren squirmed against his thigh. “Didn't realise you were that sensitive Eren? If that's just my thumb, I wonder what would happen if I were put my mouth here?” Erens head softly hit the bar, his cheeks burning red as he peered at Levi through his lashes. 

Levi inhaled sharply, the image seared permanently in to his brain. With a growl levi pulled Eren closer, the omegas legs suddenly falling aside to straddle his thigh. Levi's hand shot underneath eren's shirt, shocked at the heat of his bare skin. Eren bit in to his lip, holding back a groan as Levi's hand pulled firmly at his side, his thumb stroking softly along his rib cage whilst his other fingers sank into his skin.

“Absolutely beautiful. Levi intertwined their free hands, smiling up at the omega, his scent flaring in the small space between them. Cast in the light of the bar, Levi's eye caught the glint of gold wrapped around Erens wrist. His mouth twisted into a snarl as he pulled the bracelet free, throwing it over his shoulder and into the crowd. 

Eren had started to roll softly against him. Whether he realised it or not, his hips were making small, insistent circles in his lap. And levi could feel how hard he was against his leg. “Eren you're going to be the absolute death of me”. With a smile Eren's hand fell to Levi's thigh, fingers clinging insistently at the muscle.

His leg bucked in response, the thick muscle creating delicious friction against Erens dick. “levi … levi we have to stop. I can feel my omega side pulling.”. Levi stilled his leg, smiling softly at the omegas blissful face. It was a shame to let the omega go but he was right. It wasn't the time or place. “Sorry. I got carried away there.” Wobbling on unsure legs eren blushed, pulling his shirt back in place. 

“We both did. I'm sorry” He pants. “I'm going to try and sleep before tomorrow. I doubt it will help though” Eren turns back face suddenly serious, hand pulling at Levi's. “Please watch my back tomorrow levi”. 

With a nod Levi watched the omega disappear in to the crowd. “Always


	6. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first run is here, Eren runs. Runs for all the other alphas and from levi. Runs towards what he hopes is his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first run! Hope you guys enjoy it. Any changes you want to see or comments you have are always more than welcome!
> 
> Next chapter will be the second run and I've got a good one for you all. Hope you all enjoy!

“Levi! God dammit levi get the fuck up” the alpha growled, the light from bedside unit burning his eyes. “Erwin what the fuck?”

Erwin stood at the foot of his bed, arms folded and huffing in exasperation at the drowsy raven. “I've been ringing you and you didn't pick up. Honestly I leave you two alone for ten minutes and your brain turns to fucking mush” levi grinned, flopping backwards on to his bed. 

“You disappeared last night after the banquet. I was worried something happened” Erwin flopped into the small armchair, leg bouncing impatiently. “So what happened then?” 

Levi sat on his bed to face the alpha, lips pulled in an unimpressed frown. “Can I ask why you decided to freely spill all our information to Eren? You said Dimitri wasn't the brightest but I'm starting to wonder if you're having a little trouble yourself Erwin”.

“stop avoiding the question Levi”. The alpha simply returned a cold glare. Erwin snorted. “You're such a tight ass sometimes levi. It's not like Eren's going to turn you in. Were all on the same page”.

“No we're not Erwin” levi hissed. “I wanted Eren left out of this. He's already the number one target here, can you imagine what it's gonna be like once he's out? Everyone's going to be watching. It would be even worse if he decided he wanted in. Can you imagine how much danger he'd be in?”

Erwin rolled his neck, settling lower in to the seat. “Can you imagine how useful it would be though? An omega's perspective? One working for us?” 

Levi groweld, standing to his feet. “He will not get involved Erwin and you will not tell him anything more are we clear! I'm having a hard enough time keeping him safe already and you will not make it worse!”

Erwin raised his hands in defeat, turning to the clock. “We've got three hours until the first run. Is there anything you need to do, because now's the time” levi shook his head, turning to the bedside clock in confusion. “Erwin can I ask why you've woken me at 4am?”  
The alpha pursed his lips, drumming his fingers. “I told you I was worried when you disappeared” levis eyes rolled. “How touching”. Might as well make the most of it”.

“Did you find out anything else from the other competitors last night?” 

“Afraid not. As expected quite a few have their eyes set on Eren. Our biggest obstacle is still Dimitri. I heard a few others talking about the other omegas so hopefully it will ease the pressure a bit”.

Levi nodded, lifting a notepad and pen from his suitcase. “Ok run everything past me I want to make sure we're completely prepared. I've heard the amplifiers scramble you're head for the first few minutes. I don't want to forget anything.”

“Sure. Dimitri is priority. That 'drive’ plan he has needs to be intercepted before it starts” levi continued to nod, scribbling furiously along the paper. “Armin's meeting is set five days from now, we can have him at your property in Russia the day after you arrive” levi hummed. “And the buyer?” 

“Already briefed and ready for the meeting. What about this run though? What's your game plan. You can't follow eren around the clock. You don't even start in the same area of the map.”

“I've been thinking about that. Marco ever so helpfully, informed Jean that the first arena is open water for at least 400 metres, that's all he could get. It turns out quite a few of the omegas can't swim, should drop a number of competitors right out off the gate.”

Levi paused, skin prickling in shock. “What have you done?” Erwin pull forwards to the edge of his seat. The panicked scent putting him on alert. “I…. I meant to tell Eren… tell Eren about the map last night. Shit I completely forgot. We were at the bar and I meant to tell him and I didn't”.

Levi flung the pad across the room, the plaster cracking with the force. “Shit! I don't even know if the brat can swim Erwin!” The blonde pulled his phone free from his pocket, lifting it to his ear. “I'll try and get word to him. In future Levi try thinking with your brain instead of your dick”. 

~

*BANG BANG BANG*

“EREN! YOU IDIOT GET OUT OFF BED NOW!”

Rolling to his side, eren tumbled from the bed, cursing the pain that rattled through his knee. Hurrying to unlock the door eren again tripped over his own feet. “Shit! I'm coming” picking himself up Eren slid the door open, eyes shooting wide. 

“Mike? What is it? The runs not for another two hours!” Panic gripped the omega. “Had it been rescheduled, was the time wrong? Was this happening now?”

“Jesus Eren I thought you'd never answer. No calm yourself. I got a message from Erwin. It's about the running. Can you swim?” Eren nodded, still trying to bring his heart rate back to normal.

“I'm a good swimmer why? Is that the first Arena? Oh god is it all water?” Eren paled at the idea. He could swim but not that far. “Reel it in Eren you're stinking up the room. No it's about a 400m swim. Some of the others can't swim. Erwin wanted to make sure you were prepared” 

Sighing eren slumped on the edge of his bed. “Some of the others can't swim? Like at all?” Mike nodded, leaning against the wall. “That's beyond unfair” he growled. “What happens if an alpha isn't near? Do they just let them drown?”

No they sometimes drop rafts close to the omegas entrance point, other times they tranq a struggling omega and drop them in at a random point. I think that would be worse. You'd have no idea where you were”.

Eren's face twisted in horror. “Shit”  
“Sorry for the rude awakening. You've still got some time to kill. I suggest you try and get back to sleep”

“I don't think that's going to happen.” Flopping onto the ridiculously plush quilt eren sighed heavily “Mike? Can you just…. Sit with me. Until we have to go?” 

“Sure we can talk to keep your mind busy. We can start with why you reek of an alpha”

Eren rolled to hide himself in the covers. “Mike!”

 

All too soon eren found himself walking down the corridors, for what he realised would be the last time. The other omegas soon feel into step alongside him. Most looked haggard and sleep deprived. Christa as usual took his side, the smaller omega barely awake. “Hey Christa” he nudged her, watching as tired eyes flitted to meet his.

“Can you swim?” She frowned, trying to cover a yawn. “Not very well but yeah if I had to”   
Eren groaned, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Well you're going to have to” 

“Wait what?” Christa looked more awake now, scent choking in panic. “It's about 400m of water at the start. Were all spaced out along the map but an alpha could easily catch up if you don't move quickly enough. Just keep going. Don't stop for anything ok?” Christa nodded, holding onto Eren's arm firmly as beta staff began pulling them in separate directions. “Thankyou Eren! Please be careful!” 

He nodded, turning to follow Mike and the beta escort along the rest of the corridor. “Any words of wisdom from you?”  
“Run fast” Mike snorted. 

Eren rolled his eyes, following the beta through a large set of double doors. A glass tunnel stretched forwards, not dissimilar to an airport tunnel. Form here he could see the huge crowd of people far below, already desperate to make it in to a spectators seat. The whole running was televised both in the indoor VIP booths and on the huge screens that lined the entrance to the arena. Eren could see the introduction to the games already playing. 

Following after Mike, Eren's palms were sweating, his heart hammering. His legs felt like jelly and he hoped to god he wouldn't trip in the arena. They reached another door far too quickly. They slid open to reveal a small elevator. It would take him directly to his entrance. Eren paused, glancing outside the glass wall.

“Can I just have a minute?” Mike nodded, folding his arms as the omega turned to press his face to the cool glass. Steadying his breath Eren stared into the morning sun, taking a second to appreciate the light blues and pinks streaked across the sky. With a final nod of his head Eren followed Mike in to the elevator, feeling all hope leave him the further the elevator descended. 

Soon eren found himself standing at his entrance, dressed in a skin tight suit. The material reminded eren of a wet skin, except it was much lighter and a lot thinner. The neck had no collar, his scent glands wide open and exposed, and for once he felt vulnerable, and wished to feel the heavy band of gold clinging to his skin.

Mike stood to his side, pulling at his sleeve, it seemed the action had no real purpose, other than an excuse to talk longer with the omega. “You do not stop. You do not listen to any alpha. No matter what they try to talk you into. You run until you reach that finish. Am I clear?” Eren nodded, swallowing thickly. 

A beta stepped forwards, gloved hand pulling the neck of Erens suit even further down. “This is your amplifier. Think of it as a heat accelerant. It takes about ten minutes to kick in. You'll experience a diluted version of your heat. A bit like a pre-heat. In the event you are mated it will make the mating much quicker and less painful”

The needle pressed to Erens neck, just underneath his gland. Flinching eren hissed through his teeth as the medication flooded his system. “You have twenty minutes Mr Jaeger. I suggest you take a seat and allow the amplifier to kick in.”

Eren sat himself on the small metal seat, rubbing at his head. “So what's a heat like for an omega?” Eren frowned. “You don't know?” Mike shrugged, leaning against the wall bedside him. “I kind of have an idea but I want to hear it from the source”  
Eren sighed, already feeling a slight warmth gathering under his skin.

“A proper heat is hell. There's so much pain. And everything burns. You just want to be mated. My hormones go haywire, want to draw in the nearest alpha, doesn't matter who it is. It's ridiculous how strong my scent gets. And you forget about everything, except for how hot it is and how much slick is running down your legs. 

“Slick” Mike cringed. “I thought that was a rumour” Eren snorted. “Afraid not”

“It's a fucking bitch. It's why all unbonded omegas are on suppressants. Heats spent alone are exhausting and can kill some omegas”.

Mike's eyebrows shot up. “God” Eren shifted in his seat feeling his skin beginning to prickle underneath the tight costume. Mike snorted softly beside him. “You're reeking” Eren groaned, pulling at his hair. “They're gonna smell me a mile away” 

But that would include levi. Eren felt the anxiety lessen a little at the idea of the alpha, watching his back as best as he could. Maybe even coming after him? He knew if he got the chance levi would take him. Eren smiled softly. If he wanted to catch him he'd make him work for it.

“Jaeger to your feet” Mike stood from the wall, eyebrows drawing tight. “Aww don't cry Mike” eren pouted mockingly at the beta, trying to hide how his hands shook. With a grunt Mike grabbed his shoulder pulling him into a tight hug. “Show those alphas what you can do Eren”.

With that Eren was left alone, the silence of the room deafening. Standing in the quiet all he could hear was the blood rushing past his ears. The wall before him had lit up, bars of white along the side flashing towards the floor in rapid succession. With only ten bars left, Eren stepped towards the wall, scent sharp with fear. And eyes sharper with determination.

 

A siren blared in eren's ear and as the wall dropped the first run began.

 

Eren gasped, a huge expanse of blue water churning in front of him. The waves were rolling over the lip of the room, grazing his toes. Shaking himself from his daze, eren stepped back and ran forwards, throwing his hands over his head as he dived into the water. 

He had no time to stand and stare he had to move now. The water was slightly warm, the taste of salt filling Erens lips as he broke the surface. Lifting his arm in front of him he swam furiously, powering through the water, from the glimpses he'd caught of the space around him he seemed alone.

The water was by no means calm, currents pulling eren in different directions, small waves occasionally rolling him under the water. Erens legs and arms burned as he battled against the swell. A few times he could have sworn he heard splashing but he kept his head down and powered forwards, hoping to god it was just the water and his own paranoia.

Suddenly his feet hit sand, hands clawing furiously to pull himself upwards. Standing on a wide open beach eren lifted his head, panting harshly, wiping the salt water from his eyes. 

The beach seemed to stretch on for ages, white sand, burning under Eren's bare feet. Turning his head upwards eren was met with a blinding sun and azure blue sky. The whole weather system was artificially generated, but it didn't make the heat feel any less suffocating. 

Turning blindly eren eyed the trees before him. He'd never seen ones like them before. They were tall with bare trunks until the very top, where large leaves spread outwards under the blistering sun. The floor was a tangle of smaller plants and roots, vines twisted amongst the tangle of plants. A jungle. Eren's eyes darted back and forth in confusion. He was so fucked. A fucking jungle? He knew shit about a jungle.

Suddenly movement caught Eren's eyes. A shape in the water. 

He was off running, feet tearing into the sand as he made a beeline for the trees. Omega or alpha he didn't care and he wasn't stopping to find out. 

The first few steps he took Eren slipped, tripping over hidden roots and tangling in the dense undergrowth. Wet feet struggling to find purchase.

Soon enough he found his stride, bare feet holding firm as he bolted through the trees. Everything was a blur, eren careening at full pelt in the hope it would put distance between him and any alpha. He had 12 hours to get to the gate. It was a 20 mile straight. Too far to run at this pace. 

Eren had to think of something quickly. The heat and the exertion of running were only making him sweat, and it was making his scent stronger. Crashing past a small shrub eren erupted in to a clearing, panting hard. The sudden open space startled him. It was about 200m of open ground but it made him nervous. He could either choose to run straight through it or skirt the edge and stay in the trees.

Stepping forward nervously eren scented the air, opening his mouth to pull in as many scents as he could. It seemed clear. The only notable smells wet vegetation and his own scent. He was still wary. Alphas could pay to have traps set in the arena. The wide space was perfect for one. 

Eren bent forwards, lifting a rock. Turning it in his hand he eyed the clearing. With a grunt he threw it, watching it sail clearly through the air. It landed with a dull thump before settling on the ground. Good enough.

Hurrying forward eren broke in to a sprint, long legs kicking up dirt behind him as he pounded across the ground. Entering the trees Eren sighed in relief, finding the shadows they cast confronting. He knew it wouldn't help much if an alpha caught his scent, but hopefully in a flat out chase eren would be much more nimble across the tangled floor, and lose any pursuers. 

Slowing to a quick jog, eren kept his eyes open for any signs of movement, every flutter of a leaf, every bird dancing across a branch, had his heart jumping up his throat. And now, eren was worried he was running in circles, tree after tree looking identical to the last. “Shit”

Eren sped up slightly, desperate to come across something new, a break in the tree line, even a damn rock that told him he'd covered new ground. Without any warning Eren's feet left the ground.

In his panic eren had missed the forest floor cutting of sharply. An uprooted tree lay at his side, the mess of exposed roots the culprit for the huge swath cut in the ground. The omega panted, his ribs aching from the blow. Lifting his head, eren grimaced as his vision swam slightly, feeling the warmth of blood as it began to trickle slowly down his temple. 

Coughing eren pulled himself to his knees, head slowly turning side to side to scan the trees. Wincing against the throbbing in his skull, Eren slid forwards, hand dragging himself across the ground. 

Pressed against the fallen tree, he used the trunk as cover to catch his breath. He knew he couldn't sit for long but hopefully he'd be able to sit long enough to pull himself together. Stretching out his leg eren sighed in relief to find nothing damaged, just a few scratches and bruises. 

Eren paused, giving his toes another experimental wiggle. They slid slowly into significantly softer soil. Rushing to his knees eren clawed furiously at the dirt, hunched over as he tried to watch both his hand and his back. 

The top of the earth had baked dry, but just under the surface, was soft wet mud. Eren pulled handfuls of it free, smoothing it between his fingers. It would be perfect. Taking the mud in hand he slapped it across his scent gland, smearing it down his neck in to his suit and across his wrists. 

The mud wouldn't stop his scent completely but it would help. Sliding more over his face, eren smiled softly. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he though. Thoroughly covered, eren stood to his feet, wiping the last of the mud along the back of his neck. Glancing back to the upturned tree he noted the height he'd actually fallen. It could have been a lot worse. He'd have to be a lot more careful in future. 

Taking of at a steady jog eren began to feel a little more hopeful and set his eyes on making it through the day.

~

Levi had pulled himself on to the beach, wiping his hair from his eyes as he took in the sheer size of the jungle before him. It would be difficult terrain to work but levi was positive, the years of footwork would come in handy. 

Then, to his left a muffled scream and soft thud. 

Levi spun, arms raised prepared to fight the intruder. Annie stood at the treeline, the blonde omega Levi had spoke with at the banquet, at her feet. “I'll give you a 30 second head start” she smiled. 

The omega yelped and was off in to the trees, the scent of her fear pungent. Not long after, Annie was tearing in behind her.

Hopefully the omega would keep Annie occupied. He didn't like the glint the alpha had to her eye and he hoped to god she didn't get near Eren. Levi ran into the thicket, feet landing heavily as he tore into the vegetation. The excessive strain of the sprint was pushing the amplifier through his system.

It was making him itch and he could feel heat pooling in his gut. His alpha was growling impatiently and he could feel the overwhelming need to mate. 

It reminded him of a pre-rut. Annoying, but nothing he couldn't control.

Running Levi tried to search desperately for Erens scent, hoping he'd be able to pick out the path the omega had made through the forest. 

The unmistakable sound of footsteps brought levi to a halt, barely stopping in time to see another competitor come crashing through the trees. Levi reacted on instinct. The first ran past him into the trees. The second slammed in to his fist, head flying backwards. The alpha was thrown to the ground, thrashing in agony.

“Jean?” He shouted? “What the fuck Kirstein don't you fucking pay attention”

The alpha groaned, shakily standing to his feet, bloodied nose draining down his face. “Shit Ackerman I can taste that” He spat on to the floor, grinning at the alpha. “Who was that?” He turned over his shoulder, scenting the path the other had taken. “Marco?” 

Jeans grin split wider, bloodied teeth glistening. “Marco” his pupils dilated, pushing levi roughly to the side. “I was so close too Ackerman Jesus Christ”

Jean took off, sprinting in to the spot Marco had disappeared from. “Go get your omega and I'll get my Marco!” He screamed. 

With a shit eating grin levi darted in the other direction, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Oh he'd get his omega. It was just a matter of time.

~

Eren couldn't tell how long he'd been running, the sun wasn't as strong and he was hoping it meant it would be setting soon. He could feel his skin beginning to burn, even under the cover of the trees.

The wind changed and eren froze, whirling where he stood. He could smell the telltale smell of a frightened omega. He inhaled deeper. It was faint, but in the distance was the overlapping smell of lemongrass, and a hunting alpha. 

Eren took of at a sprint, heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure whose scents they were, but he knew they were certainly not Levi's. Hopping over a large gnarled root eren stepped on to a flat rock.

“Shit!” Eren teetered on the top of his toes, hands flying out to grab the nearest tree. The ground before gave way to stones. They crammed the forest floor, stretching as far either side as he could see. Some towered over him, moss covering the tops in a thick blanket. A sea of boulders.

Eren could smell the scents growing closer and he knew he had no choice. He could see no way around. But he could see the open ground on the other side 

Gently eren lowered his leg, testing the stone below him. With his arms raised at his side Eren began to step from stone to stone, he knew he had to move quickly, but misstep and he could slip. Break his ankle or hit his head against. He was trying his best to hurry but eren could smell the scent of frightened omega growing even stronger and he felt panic course through him. 

The other omega was gonna lead the alpha straight to him. 

Suddenly there was a flash to his right, blonde hair shining in the sun. “EREN!!!!” the scream was shrill and had his blood freezing in his veins. Turning his head Eren gasped, heart skipping several beats. 

Christa stood at the edge of a rock, leaning heavily over the stone. Blood was streaming from a cut in her forehead, and her suit had a large gash in its side, blood staining the material. “It's Annie!” She cried. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The alpha was ruthless. And exactly what he wanted to avoid. The cold look she always wore made eren uneasy and now he knew why. 

“Christa run come on make your way to me you have to move!” 

With a groan Christa pulled herself onto the stone, hands shaking as she stood to her feet. With painstakingly low steps Christa picked her way across the ground, sobbing softly. “Eren… eren I can't” 

Eren could smell Annie getting closer, could hear the alpha crashing through the jungle in the distance. To his horror Christa collapsed to her knees, sobbing against the rock where she lay. 

Before he even realised it, he was striding across the rocks, scrabbling up some of the larger boulders, toes and fingers bleeding as he crawled his way to Christa. With a large leap he stood at the omegas side, hoisting her in to his arms. 

She was incredibly light and Eren breathed a silent prayer that she was so small. “Hold on tight ok?” Christa nodded, as she clambered on to Erens back, legs and arms wrapped tight around him. “I've got you” 

“It looks like I've got you both” Eren froze, feeling Christa shake against his back. Annie had finally caught up.

She stood only ten metres away, mouth plastered with dried blood, eyes feral as she stepped towards the two omegas. “Put her down and I'll let you go Jaeger”. Annie's voice was full of venom and it made his skin prickle. He shook his head numbly, hands tightening around Christa's thighs. 

“I know Dimitri's not far behind. If I break both your legs I can leave you here as a nice little present for him”

Eren found it hard to tear his eyes from Annie's, the blue cold and calculating as she stepped closer. It was a game of cat and mouse now. Eren knew as soon as he turns to run Annie would chase. Instinct telling her to tackle the omegas. 

He steps back, feeling his heel reach the edge of the rock, eyes never breaking Annie's. “Hold tight” he whispers.

With an explosion both move, eren flies from the rock, scrabbling from surface to surface, aiming for the flat ground only a few metres away. Annie bursts into action, climbing forwards, teeth bared and snarling as she gives chase.

Eren knows he can beat Annie to the flat, he knows he's got the advantage now, he's already heard the alpha slip a few times. He can smell her frustration clearly. He's more agile than she is. It's the flat he's worried about.

He can buy them a little bit of a headstart but not a lot and he knows Annie will outrun them. She was only playing with Christa. The speed the alpha had was legendary and Eren knew they were fucked.

Clambering over a larger stone Erens feet once again hit the flat of the jungle floor, taking of in to a dead sprint. Christa clung tight to his back, the combined scent of their fear overwhelming. Erens lungs burned and his chest ached but the sheer adrenaline pouring through his system had him running faster than he'd ever thought he could.

It didn't matter, because he knew before long Annie would be right behind them. 

“Eren stop!” Eren slid, almost falling backwards as Christa pulled on his neck.

The trees had thinned and before them lay a sharp cliff face, the pounding rush of a waterfall cascading in to a lagoon below. He'd almost sent them both hurtling over the edge. 

“Shit” eren began sprinting again, following the edge of the steep drop, desperately trying to find a way to lose the alpha. 

He could hear Annie now, her scent was sharp with anger and domination. And she was so close. Turning his head to glance over his shoulder eren realised she was closer that he thought, the alpha tearing along the ground. A few more seconds and she'd have them both. 

Panic welled in Eren's throat, his eyes darting wildly. Gritting his teeth he darted to the side hoping to god there weren't rocks below. 

Without warning he kept from the edge, the two tumbling over in the raging water below.

~

Levi was growing frustrated. He'd jogged along the forest for a while now, after his brush with Jean and Marco he hadn't caught sight of anyone else. He'd been plagued by a soft lavender smell, the scent achingly close, but not the one he wanted. 

 

“EREN!” The scream carried across the forest, and made Levi's stomach churn. A cold sweat broke across his forehead. And he ran. 

Careless of where he was heading, levi followed the lavender scent, hoping and praying that it would lead him to Eren. 

Panic was welling, his alpha was snarling, his skin prickling. His omega was in danger. He could feel it in his gut, and he couldn't reach him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pinpoint the omegas scent.

Suddenly it hit him. The barest slither of lime and ginger. Like a man possessed levi veered to the side, the ground rushing past as he wound his way around the trees.

He could smell his distress, the panic was so strong that levi was nearly choking on it. He could also smell the other omega, the scent ten times stronger than Erens. 

He could also smell blood, the metallic tang unmistakable. Levi's heart twisted. 

Teeth bared, he burst from the treeline, snarling as his eyes narrowed on Annie and his omega. A large drop lay before levi, a pool of water swirling at the bottom. 

it's stretched into a wide pool, eren and Annie on the opposite bank. He wouldn't be able to run around in time to reach them. 

He watched in horror, Eren with the smaller omega draped across his back as he ran, desperately fleeing along the edge of the fall. With Annie close, far too close behind him.

Suddenly time stopped, the world moving in slow motion, as levi watched eren throw himself forwards and over the steep drop in to the water below. Levi scrambled to the edge. The two didn't resurface. 

Growling he took to his feet. He had to make his way down. He could feel frustration and fear building as he ran. What if eren was hurt? 

Annie had come far too close. It made levi realised just how easily Eren could be taken from him. All it would take was for someone like Annie to get there first and he'd lose him forever. 

 

~

Eren lay coughing and spluttering along the river bank. His hand held tightly to Christa's, the smaller omega groaning in pain. “Are….. are you ok” he wheezed. She nodded, squeezing his fingers softly. “Thankyou, thankyou so much Eren” she sobbed softly, pressing her face further in to the dirt.

“I think she was going to kill me” she whispered. Eren wiped at his face, teeth grinding together. He pounded his fist in the soft dirt, Christa flinching beside him. “This is such bullshit!” He shouted. 

Breathing heavily he sat upwards, head hung forwards on his forearm. Trying to calm himself Eren turned, forcing a soft smile at Christa. “Can you get up?” Reaching his hand forwards the omega nodded, grimacing as she was pulled upright. “We can't stay here. We need to move. It's going to be dark soon”

“Where do you think this river goes?” Christa leaned against his shoulder, mouth open as she panted softly. Eren glanced at her worriedly,, he breathing was uneventful and shallow,, and he skin was paling quickly. Maybe the river was the safest option.

Standing he could see the river turn sharply, bubbling out of sight around a tight bend, the rest of the stream lost behind the tangle of jungle. 

“It's our best chance” he knew Christa could barely walk, trying to move through the forest with her would leave them both exposed. The river could at least get them some distance quickly. The water would help hide their scents as well. “Stay here I'll find something we can use to keep us afloat”

Stepping further up the bank Eren eyed the bordering trees carefully. If he could get a fallen log or even one of the large banana leaves he could atleast keep their heads above the water. 

When he returned Christa was sitting with her feet in the water, splashing water along her scent glands. They'd become red and inflamed, the slick of her oil running freely down her neck. Eren smiled in understanding, sitting down at the omegas side. She whined, leaning softly in to him. “Eren… I'm sorry but would you mind if I scented you? It… it might help the swelling”

He swallowed hard, his omega whining at the idea. He hated the thought of being scented by anyone. Anyone that wasn't his alpha. Levi's scent was the only one that made him weak with pleasure rather than nausea. Levi was the only alpha who didn't treat him like an omega and he wanted his scent across his neck, not Christa's. 

But when he looked down at the omega, eyes dropping closed in exhaustion, her neck bright red and swollen, he found himself sighing in defeat. Rolling his head back he gritted his teeth. “Make it quick”.

The first press of Christa's skin to his made him flinch, his breathing rapid as she gently pressed her scent gland to his the smooth slide of her skin made Eren feel sick. His omega protesting at how wrong it felt. The sweet scent of lavender now clung to his neck. Christa purred softly, melting against Erens chest. “Thankyou” she mumbled. Eren grunted, sliding them both to the water's edge. “You owe me one”

Christa smiled lazily. “I owe you more than one Jaeger”.

 

Smiling he slid them both in to the shallow water, surprised at how cold it was. Christa shuddered beside him, face clenching in pain. “Sorry”. She rolled her head back against his arm, sighing in exhaustion. “How come your scent glands aren't as bad?” She mumbled. 

Eren frowned, thumb gently rubbing over his neck. The glands were sensitive but nowhere near as inflamed as Christa's where. Lowering his hand back in to water he watched as the mud streaked across his hand began to swirl free in to the river. 

“The mud!” He cried. Christa frowned. Staring at him in amusement. “I used mud to block my scent! It must have stopped my glands from raising too much”.

“I thought you fell” Christa snorted. Eren reached forwards, pulling a clump of wet earth from the water's edge. He began to spread more over his neck, feeling some relief as Christa's lavender scent was smothered beneath it. 

He nodded his head, motioning for Christa to do the same. “Some will wash off in the water but it helps”

Grabbing their makeshift float eren pulled the two of them in to the middle of the stream, feeling the water lift both their weight with ease. They clung to one another, letting the rivers current take them, hoping they’d make it.

~

Levi had lost both their scents. He'd watched Annie continue in the other direction and hoped she'd lost interest in the two. He'd, followed the edge of the steep drop until he came to the water's edge. Hoping to didn't the two on the bank.

Now standing in the mud he knew they'd been here. Eren's footprints littered the ground. Near the water's edge there was a patch of earth that had been freshly clawed free, and their scents hung like a cloud in the air, but after the clues ran dry.

They hadn't taken off in to the trees and they weren't further up the stream. Levi knew they had to have taken the river. The blonde omega looked ready to drop and there's no way eren could make any progress carrying her the rest of the way.

He growled in frustration, taking off downstream. It would be easy enough to follow the water. He just hoped he made it to them before they decided to leave the river. He'd hate to lose track of them.

 

~

As the sun continued to drop the water became cooler. At his side Christa was shivering, the skin of her hands and lips a pale blue. Eren wasn't much better, the arm holding them afloat, shuddering in exhaustion. They'd been on the river for a few hours, winding lazily along its twist and turns, it seemed to be running downhill and eren hoped they were heading in the right direction.

The river was starting to grow narrower, tangled roots occasionally catching at his side, or pulling at Christa. The trees were closing in overhead. Leaves from low branches gracing the surface of the water. It took all of eren's concentration to wind his way through the narrowing twists and turns. 

“C-c-christa I think we need to g-g-et out.” He stuttered. “Its too c-c-cold to stay” 

Pulling his arm free from the float eren struggled to make his limbs work, the two very briefly being dragged under water. Pushing himself to move eren finally caught hold of a protruding root, pulling them both on to the bank. There he lay, shivering as his teeth rattled together in the quiet night air.

“Christa rolled over to face him, hands tugging at his arm. “E-e-eeren look” turning to where Christa's pale hand shook he almost wept in relief. The dark shape of the arenas wall was cast against the night sky. And just peering over the trees, was the pale glow of lights in the distance.

“The gate” he breathed. With the state the two of them were in, the twenty minute run looked more like an hour long crawl. They were both so close and eren was damned if they were going to lose here. 

“Christa. Christa you need to get up now” The omega sat up shakily, hand holding her wounded side. “the gate is only a short distance away. 20 minutes max. I need you to run ok? I know you're cold and in pain but you cannot give up now”

Christa sighed, glancing in the direction of the lights. “I can't eren. I can't it's too much,”

Eren growled grabbing her by here shoulders. “Christa, we've been through all of this! Get your shit together. Twenty minutes. That's all that's left!” 

“And what about tomorrow Eren! Or the day after that!” Even if we win today it doesn't mean we'll win tomorrow!” 

Eren pulled her to her feet, eyes meeting hers. “It doesn't matter Christa. We need to finish this or we'll never see tomorrow! Show that bitch what you've got Christa! Show Annie you're not some weak omega who's going to crumble because some alpha thought she was above her!”

Christa stood, head hanging limply, Eren at her side, eyes boring into the back of her skull. “Ok” her lips pointed as she exhaled slowly. “Ok. Twenty minutes” she broke into a jog, and eren grinned triumphantly, following behind her. 

The run was the most painful eren had ever had to endure. His toes were numb with the cold and every step was like walking on broken bones. His lungs burned and he was terrified that one of the alphas would easily pick them off.

Christa was right at his side, teeth gritted as she pushed through the pain, tears running down her cheeks as the two of them fled through the jungle. 

Soon they could see it, the gate was wide open, the bright flood lights illuminating the promise of safety. The wall stood hundreds of metres high, the gate was simply a large cut out square where a number of staff stood, ready for any competitors that made it through. 

In front of the gate was a large flat field, almost a mile long. Open space with absolutely no cover.

“Eren I can't run that” Christa whispered  
“I know. Iknow….. just let me think” Christa slid to the ground, desperate whine leaving her lips. “Shhhh. Not much longer I promise” 

The two were perched on the very edge of the treeline. And he was sure they wouldn't be the only ones. This stretch was perfect for alphas to lie in ambush. Any omegas that made it this far would likely be in no better condition than they were. Exhausted it would be easier for the alphas to chase them down. But only if the saw them. 

“Christa you can crawl right?” She turned to him, nodding weakly. “Like commando crawl?” Eren nodded, helping her to her feet. “Exactly. See the floodlights, they only illuminate the last ten feet or so. If you were to crawl along the ground as far as you could, you could make it close enough without being seen, even if you had to you could run a short distance.”

Christa nodded, eyes open wide in apprehension. “Just me?” Eren nodded. Two looks too obvious. I'll watch your back ok? And I'll be right behind you”. 

She nodded, slipping nervously from the tree line. Lying on to her stomach Christa began to slide forwards, each movement strained and agonisingly slow. But it seemed to be working. 

20 minutes and Erens legs began to ache with the cold. He was trying his best to follow Christa as her dark figure slid along the ground. There were times when he lost sight of her, the occasional twitch the only sign he had she was still moving. 

He hoped it was the same for any alpha. 

Christa was almost there, about 200 metres and she'd be safe. 

Eren could feel an excited smile pull at his lips as he watched her shuffle ever closer. She would make it. The wind slowly ruffled his hair and he gasped at the cold bite on his skin. Eren frowned, opening his mouth again, letting the air wash over his tongue. The barest hint of lemon grass caught in his throat. 

He broke from the treeline, stumbling on numb legs as he forced himself into a sprint. “Shit shit shit”. Only ten feet or so from the treeline, the ground suddenly burst to life as three other silhouettes broke free from the shadows and on to the plain.

 

~

 

Levi had watched the small blonde omega crawling along the ground for some time. She was actually getting a lot further than he expected. He hoped that if she was ok then that meant Eren was as well.

He was sitting impatient, he knew that other alphas were skirting the trees, he could smell Annie not to far away, and somewhere to his right he could hear someone shuffling, none to quietly amongst the foliage. He was watching intently. He had to be sure that Eren made the gate. 

Annie's scent spiked and levi watched as Eren stumbled on to the plain. He took off sprinting, but he wasn't the only one. Annie broke free from his right and to his left, Dimitri.

The three of them were locked in a race to reach the others first. Levi knew he was outnumbered, if Annie decided to go for Eren instead of the blonde he would have to face both of the alphas. He hoped that Eren kept his pace.

Dimitri was lagging slightly, his considerable bulk slowing him down. Annie, on the other hand, was quickly pulling ahead, her face set and teeth bared as she powered past him. Levi growled, pushing himself to run faster. Annie was pulling dangerously close to the smaller omega. 

In the darkness he'd lost sight of eren. Hope lifted him as he realised that he must have made it through. He was already safe. Levi grinned, slowing his pace. His omega had done it.

 

With a gut wrenching cry, Annie was lifted clean from her feet, flying through the air and slamming to the ground with a harsh thud. This close levi could see the blondes eyes roll with the impact. Suddenly one of the floodlights turned on the group and levis heart froze. Silhouetted in the harsh light he could see Annie, and eren thrashing in the dirt, teeth bared as the omega struggled to pin her. “Christa run!!!”

The shorter omega took off at a sprint, easily cover the last few feet to the gate. Levi watched as Annie's jaws snapped at Eren's face, legs trying pin him to the ground. With a warcry eren drove his fist into Annie's face, the hand repeatedly slamming blow after blow. 

The alpha cried out, leg connecting hard with Erens gut. Still eren continued, growling furiously as he slammed the alphas head to the ground. Annie fell limp, her face left a bloodied mess by the omegas fist. 

Levi's Alpha soared as he watched eren stumble to his feet, blood splattered across his face. Annie's blood. Grinning levi felt a thrill run down his spine, the lust returning in full force. The sight of eren, his omega, standing victorious. It made his blood sing and he zeroed in on the omega. Mate. 

Erens head turned, his eyes glowing as he wobbled backwards. And with a lopsided smile he took off, sprinting for the gate. His scent was everywhere burning with power . Levi doubled his efforts. He would have his omega.

~

Eren felt dizzy, the flood of adrenaline and pheromones making his head spin, with Annie unconscious at his feet he turned to find Christa already gone, the omega, hopefully safe through the gate. 

Turning back to the darkness he could see levi, eyes wild and hair tangled. He was reeking of alpha, of sex and rut and it made Erens knees weak. Further behind him he could see Dimitri, the alpha fixing them both with a determined glare. 

Levi was pulling closer, the speed he was flying at he would be on him in no time. And as much as he wanted the alpha to slam in to him and take him there on the ground. He decided it was no fun if he just let levi win. 

With a lazy smile he turned and he ran. Using the very last ounces of energy he had, hell for leather, he closed in on the gate. Ten feet, five feet.

 

Eren crashed through the gate, levi barreling in behind him, teeth bared as they fell to the floor together, the omega pinned to the floor. A number of security rushed forwards, dragging him from the Eren “The omega made it. It does not qualify as a catch. He passes”.

~

He'd been right there, right underneath him, exactly where he wanted him, and it was a fucking pass. Levi growled in frustration, shaking the security free he stepped towards the omega, his skin streaked in thick dirt, eyes burning fiercely with pride. “You should try harder next time Levi”

The alpha grinned, a predatory gleam smile full of teeth. “Is that a challenge?” Eren's eyes glittered. “Watch it Eren. You drop your guard for a second tomorrow. And your mine” 

Erens grin split wider. “Prove it”.


	7. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second run begins. Forced in to closer quarters Eren finds himself in even more trouble than before and he hopes to god he can make it to the gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for all the feedback it really helps. Im glad so many are enjoying it. As for those wondering about the tags there is anything coming I promise. I'm just sprinkling the sexual tension here and there. Think of it as a starter. Were building up to the hot and steamy wild fuck were all dying on. I promise it's coming .😂
> 
> Hope you enjoy as always comments, criticism and notes always welcome! Thankyou!

The medical crew had patched Christa up pretty well, and come dinner time she looked a little more comfortable.

The alphas and omegas shared the same small dining room, the only acknowledgment between the two groups, the odd heated glare. 

The meal was tense, the presence of security little comfort to the omegas that remained. Half gone already, the last five ate huddled together, hushed whispers falling from nervous lips. 

“What happened to Leonhart?” Eren smirked, glancing up from his plate to meet Annie's murderous stare. A large black bruise had spread under her eyes, the thin white strips across her nose struggling to hold the long gash eren fist had left, closed. 

“She got comfortable” Eren smiled. Shoveling another mouthful of food down. “So who took who?” The gangly blonde omega swallowed quickly, fork cutting wildly through the air as she spoke in a rush. “I saw Braun, you know the governor's boy? He took that dark haired omega, Lalisa was it? She was struggling in the water and he just took her, bonded her right there and then”

Many of the omegas shuddered. “Anyone see any of the others go?”  
“ I saw an alpha mate someone, but I don't know who”

Everyone turned to Christa, both curious and horrified. “You saw it?” She poked weakly at her food. “It was that blonde alpha, hunched over in the middle of a clearing. There was an omega under them. I wasn't stopping to find out who”.

“They already mated? I thought the amplifiers weren't as strong on the first day?”

Eren snorted. “They're not. They're just horny bastards”. 

The table fell into an uncomfortable silence, many desperate to leave and get a good night's sleep before the next arena. Eren, however, was still buzzing with confidence, and had other plans. Sliding lower down the bench he had a clear line of sight to levi. The alpha was brooding over his plate. Muttering and stabbing aggressively at his food.

The alpha paused in his mission to destroy his cutlery, and met the omegas gaze, eyes searing. 

Eren pouted, wiping dramatically at imaginary tears, watching the alphas nose flair, knuckles burning white around his fork. The omega grinned, head tilting softly to the side. 

Levi's teeth bared, eyebrows drawing into his signature frown. He mouthed at the omega across the room, his fingers drumming along the table in displeasure. Eren tilted his head more, shaking slightly in confusion. The alphas lips moved again, no less aggressive but far more assertive. “mine”

Eren grinned, sliding his tray back towards the other omegas. Fixing the sulking alpha with a final smile. Feeling a moment of bold ignorance he leaned back and stuck his tongue out in a blatant taunt. 

“Omega” 

Eren rolled his eyes, sliding back towards the other omegas. He pegged the guard with a heated glare, pouting like a scolded child.

He was sure he'd pay for it but riling levi up was far too tempting to pass and Eren was going to take every chance he had.

~

Levi sat in silent disbelief, watching the omegas as they cleared from their table. Had the brat really just stuck his tongue out at him? Levi didn't know wether to be amused or outraged. The nerve. 

He wasn't left long to dwell on it before the rest of the alphas were clearing out. Making their way along a single corridor, doors to their rooms lining one wall, barely two meters apart. 

“Cosy” levi hummed in agreement, slowing down to match Jean's pace. “How's the face?” Jean shrugged, gingerly poking at the swollen and bruised flesh. “ I think it's definitely flatter than before but it'll heal”. Levi smirked, eyeing the mess of purple and black splotches. “It's an improvement” 

Jean snorted, stopping to lean against one of the door frames. “No luck with your omega then?” 

“Clearly” He snapped. “I don't see a bond on Marco either?” Jean turned in time to see the alpha disappearing into his room, the two meeting each others eyes for the briefest of moments. 

“Well if I hadn't been suckerpunched to the ground I maybe would have caught him”. Levi rolled his eyes, turning the handle to enter his room. “Maybe if you paid more attention to where you were going I wouldn't have to punch you in the face. Although. I usually find myself resisting the urge to break your nose. Who knows. I might do it again just for fun”.

Jeans eyes shrunk to a glare. “Only you would Levi” with a small smile the two retreated to the quiet of their rooms.

It's was slightly cramped, a narrow shower cube in one corner and a camping bed to the other side. Gratefully clean again levi flopped onto the bed, wincing at its protesting squeak. He found himself staring at the space between his feet, knowing that just beyond the wall lay the next run, and another day to try and catch Eren. 

He rolled on to his side, trying desperately to ignore the uncomfortable tightening of his trousers, the crackle of his hormones like a live wire under his skin. The amplifiers were certainly working and Levi planned to make good use of them tomorrow.

~

Eren woke, yet again to another siren, the poor omega falling face first on the floor in panic. Some moments later, still trying to calm his heart, the static of a speaker pierced the room. 

“Good morning contestants. I trust you slept well. Today, as you all know, is the second run of the glorious games. For today's run you will require slightly different clothing. Please find them enclosed within the small locker in your rooms”

Eren started towards the small metal locker, frowning at the outfit. A thick winter jacket, thick boots and thermals. He groaned, tearing the coat from its hanger. He hated the cold with a passion. And snow would only make it harder to run. 

 

He dressed quickly, listening as the announcer continued. “Today we will be conducting things a little differently” Eren froze, staring accusingly at the speaker. 

“The alpha competitors were released into the arena over an hour ago. They will already have made their way through a large chunk of the area. We hope to make things a little more….. interesting.”

“Shit!” Eren kicked at his bed, the small metal frame denting alarmingly. “For the very first time in the history of the runnings all of the remaining omegas will start from the same point. And enter the arena together. Good luck”.

The speaker cut to silence, replaced with the bright lights, counting down the door once again. Eren zipped his jacket up firmly, scowling at the door as it slowly began to lower. The cold air flooded forwards, making his face sting. Grimacing he stepped from the safety and warmth of the room, and in to the barren wilderness. 

To his side the other omegas appeared, boots crunching onto a fine layer of fresh snow. They all glanced hesitantly at each other before the first one became emboldened enough to run forwards. Eren tucked his hands in to his pockets as he strolled forwards, feeling little need to hurry. If the alphas had already had time in the arena they would be lying further forwards, waiting for the omegas to come running right to them. It was their hunting ground now. He was merely passing through.

Eren took time to carefully assess his surrounds, noting a few important details the others had missed. The snow was a very fine layer, covering the ground and trees in layer of white. And beside the hurried footsteps of the other omegas were the alphas, all splitting down the hill in different directions. 

Eren stood at the crest for a moment, breath frosting in the cool air as he tried to map the wasteland before him. 

The whole area was surrounded by tall, snow covered mountains creating a natural basin. The sides were covered in thick snow, a dense forest of birch trees creating a dizzying wall of black and white stripes. Nestled in the centre was a mass of tall steel buildings. An abandoned industrial complex. Large warehouse and factories covered the valley floor, steel roofs rusted and warped. Windows broken and forgotten. Tall towers stood warped with the old, steel beams adorned with sharp icicles. 

The buildings were crammed together, a complex network of streets and narrow alleys. Trying to avoid any other competitors was going to be difficult. Eren began to make his way down the sloping hill, watching the other omegas in the distance, as they ran blindly towards the nearest buildings.

Eren knew that this was not the time for speed. Stealth was the only way to make it past the waiting alphas. And as he trudge through the snow Eren was worried he would find himself walking straight into a trap. 

~

Levi stood in the cold, grinning as the crisp air filled his lungs. This was where he felt most at home. Many of the other alphas shuddered against the winter bite but levi relished in it. The harsh winters of Russia making the scorching wind feel nothing more than a cool breeze. He was in his element here. 

 

Starting forwards levi sped down the hill, more than used to the slight slide of fresh snow beneath his shoes. The other alphas fled after him, the prospect of having time to prepare making them all heady. They'd been told they had an hour. That was an hour for them to scout the area. Take a suitable position in the arena. Set traps even. Levi grinned, thrilled with all the possibilities that had now opened themselves to him. 

Reaching the edge of the streets levi shouldered his way through the door of an abandoned warehouse, his footsteps echoing loudly in the vast empty room. He knew his best advantage was to get up high. He would be able to see, without being seen. 

Winding along one of the streets he pushed open another door, stepping over a large beam that lay in the across the floor. The end had struck part of the wall, snow fluttering gently through the large hole it had created. Live pushed the beam experimentally with his foot.

It seemed to be stuck fast and was worth the risk. Boots gripping nicely to the metal levi made his way upwards, jutting his head out in to the cold above. With a small twist he pulled his legs free, and lifted himself on to the roof. 

Keeping low he hurried forwards, hopping over a low wall. There was a short gap between this roof and the next, taken easily in the alphas stride as he made his way from building to building.

He paused beside a particularly tall section of one building. Taking his jacket sleeve he wiped at the film of grime coating the window, glaring in disgust at the streaks it left on the fabric. 

Peering against the glass he could see what appeared to be a factory floor. Pieces of rusted equipment left where they stood. He could definitely find something useful in here. Lifting his foot he broke through the window, sliding himself carefully through the jagged gap.

Broken glass crunching underfoot he hurried forwards, hands running carefully over the old machinery. It looked like old steel works. He would definitely be able to find something here. He crouched to lift a couple of soldering irons. The thin metal easy to bend and with great shape retention. 

He pocketed a few of the pieces skirting further around the room. A line of copper wire soon joined the soldering rods. Finding everything else too heavy to carry he jogged to a rusting grey door, a warped 'fire exit’ Sign hanging above it. 

It opened with a squeak, dropping him into a tightly spiraling set of stairs. Finding comfort concealed on the rooftops he made his way upwards, feet occasionally sliding on the ice covered iron. The building had nothing else to offer, and with the next building separated by a four story drop levi found himself stuck.

He could climb back down and make his way across the street. The aerial tower looked promising. Peering over the edge of the roof, he inhaled softly, the unmistakable scent of another alpha catching on the wind. 

Upwards it was. A set of power cables stretched between the two buildings. They were taut with the cold and quivering in the wind but they appeared unspoiled. Swinging his legs over the lip of the building levi gave them a harsh tug, the cables quivered but they didn't budge. They would do. 

He wrapped his arms around the cable, dangling out over the alley below. Swinging his legs upwards he crossed his ankles, and began to shimmy his way along the cables. The rubber tugged at his coat. The drag making his muscles strain with every pull. 

Almost halfway there levi froze at the sound of a door opening. Craning his neck levi paused at the sight of Dimitri's distinctive buzz cut. His eyebrows pinched as he watched the alpha pace in frustration. He was was clearly oblivious to levi, hovering only 20 metres above him. 

He could take him out from here. Use one of the soldering rods and ram it through his neck. He'd never even see it coming. Levi shifted, hand sliding towards his pocket. Suddenly, Annie was rounding the corner, looking equally as pissed. 

“He's not here!”  
“Then keep looking” she snapped “I can smell him. He definitely came this way.” She spun on the balls of her feet, peering in the nearest window. “ That bastard of an omega needs to be reminded of his place. If we get rid of Levi now then there won't be anything in our way” levi sneered at the two below. So they were playing that game?

“He’s not exactly the easiest to find” Dimitri grumbled. The blonde growled, finger jabbing into the alphas chest. “Neither is an omega like Eren. If we don't get him we don't get paid. Now move your ass and find Ackerman”

The two split from each other and shot off in different directions leaving the alpha once again alone. His arms burned with the strain of hanging for so long and Levi hurried to the other roof, shaking out his muscles in relief as he dashed towards an open ventilation shaft. 

The alpha was slender enough to fit but the layer of grime surrounding the mouth of the vent had him reconsidering his choice. With a heavy sigh he pressed through the small duct, holding breath against the choking dust and grime that began to float in the disturbed air. 

Finally reaching the end he grabbed the lip, swinging his legs free and dropping to the ground. The room was filled with crates, many bound in thick shipping nets . The net immediately drew his eyes. As did the unusual layout of the room before him. The centre of the floor was wide open, the four floors below visible through the huge pit. A row of pipes ran through each story, a tall smelting unit dominating the main floor below. The pipes twisted and curved above him, no doubt leading to the roof.

The cargo netting had a plan forming in Levi's head. If it was games Annie wanted. Then he would more than happily play.

~

Eren was skirting along the edge of one of the warehouse. He hated the claustrophobic feeling of the tight walkways, the sharp angles of the buildings creating blinding turns at each corner. He felt like a rat running a maze.

Too nervous to step inside any of the buildings, he stuck to walls, trying to keep low to the ground. It was tiringly slow but Eren was hyper aware of how much of an advantage the alphas had, and it made him overly cautious. 

The slam of a door made him fall to his knees, pressing as close to the wall as he could. Carefully he poked his head around the corner, slumping in relief at the sight of the door swinging open in the wind. Standing he hurried from his spot, eyes casting back and forth. 

“Jaeger” He stumbled backwards, losing his footing against the slick tarmac. “Jesus calm yourself”

A broad shouldered alpha with peppery brown hair, stepped from the ajar door, arms crossed in amusement as he watched the omega scramble to his feet. “I'm looking for Marco. I know he's been this way. You seen him?” 

Eren almost sobbed in relief, panting heavily against the buildings wall. “Horseface” he grinned. The alpha's eyes tapered. Lips pursed angrily. “Guess Levi's mentioned me?”  
“Once or twice.” He chuckled breathlessly. “How come I can't smell you?” The alphas scent glands were raised and red, oil spreading in to the collar of his jacket. 

“The scent neutralisers. I stole them from the medical bay last night. I've got another two hours before it wears off” 

“No way!” Eren was outraged. How hadn't he thought of that? “You're cheating” Jean grinned pulling his coat hood over his head. “I'll do anything to get to Marco. And I'm sure Levi's doing the same with you” 

Eren blushed softly the thought of the alpha making his skin tingle. “Shit Jaeger reel that in. Your gonna bring every other alpha running”.

“Sorry” he panted, fastening his coat tighter around his neck. “Now get going. I might not be after you but there are plenty of others who are”

With a nod the two parted ways, disappearing once again amongst the steel and concrete labyrinth. 

Now that Jean had mentioned it, he was painfully aware of his own scent. After his shower last night his glands had been puffy and red, the amplifier pushing oils constantly from his glands. During his heats , Eren scented more than others and it seemed the false pre heat was no different. Jean was right. He was going to bring every alpha in a miles radius.

Running his hand along a low wall. He gathered some of the fresh snow, pressing it to his neck. The cold burned the sensitive skin. He hoped it would slow the oil production for a little bit. Maybe mute his scent some.

He continued his meticulous routine. Stopping, checking, moving, stopping, checking, moving. As he navigated his way through the streets. He was panting softly, the snow at his neck melting quickly with the heat from his glands. His symptoms were getting worse.

The soft crunch of a footstep made him come to a standstill, pressing anxiously against one of the doors. He slowly edged forwards, holding his breath as he dared to peer around the corner. Annie stood only a few feet away, nose held high as she inhaled sharply, slowly turning his way. 

He gasped, fumbling with the handle behind him. Stumbling through the door he took of at a jog, trying to keep his scent under control even if he was nearing hysterics. He picked his way carefully across the scraps on the floor, light as ever on his feet. Passing from one building to the next made him feel ill, convinced he was going to open the door and run into the alpha herself.

He paused in a narrow alleyway, briefly Scenting the air. The hue of lemongrass and sandalwood worryingly close. Annie herself was enough of a problem but Dimitri as well? He was as good as done for. 

The twists and turns of the alleys made it difficult for the scents to carry. They swirled and mixed with each other, trapped by the tall walls. It created a dizzying concoction of smells. It was almost impossible to follow one single trail.

A soft croon echoed down the Alley and his heart constructed in fear. “Ereeeeen” panting he pulled his hood even tighter, trying to trap his scent under the layer of material. 

“I can smell you. I know you're here somewhere omega

Like a part straight from Erens worst nightmares, Dimitri's shadow appeared on the snow, growing in size until the alpha himself stepped in to view, standing proudly at the end of the alley way. “Gotcha”.

Eren flew down the alley, feet skittering across the ground as he spun around corners. Blindly darting through the streets. He could hear Dimitri pounding after him.

The street suddenly widened out, giving way to a small courtyard surrounding one of the taller buildings. Using the space to his advantage he took of at a flat sprint for the nearest opening. Only to stop a few feet short of Annie. She was grinning. And moving fast towards him. Turning Eren barreled towards the open door of the building, leaping over a piece of rubble at his feet. Dimitri was right behind him, laughing wildly as he chased after him in to the building. 

Suddenly the alpha was howling in pain, falling sideways to the ground, hand clutching his face. Eren turned in shock, watching blood seep between the alphas fingers. To the side, lay a large steel pipe, rows of jagged nails jutting out in every direction. And at the alphas feet, a tangle of copper wire.

Annie stepped into the room, sparing a disapproving glare in Dimitri's direction. “You idiot. You didn't think he'd make it easy did you?” 

Slipping further into the room eren hurried to conceal himself, hiding behind a large body of machinery. “Eren” Annie called in to the room, voice sickly sweet. “Eren if you just come forward now we can make this so much easier. You can live a life of luxury. Hector is more than willing to spoil you as his omega. You just have to stop running”. 

He could hear Annie's footsteps growing closer, the soft click of her boots echoing of the metal. “Hector can give you far more than that Ackerman can. That shitstain doesn't even deserve to call himself an alpha” Eren bit his lip to keep from snarling, feeling blood spring to the surface. 

“I'm growing impatient Eren” 

Reaching forwards eren lifted what appeared to be a long set of metalworking tongs testing the weight in his hands. It was better than nothing. Pressing himself against the very edge of the machine he clutched them tightly to his chest. “Omega come now!”

It was unmistakable. The command in Annie's voice. An alphas command. Used to bring omegas to their knees. Stepping from the shadows he brought the tongs over his head, blood boiling in anger. “I am not yours to command!”

The tongs swung forwards, slamming across the side of Annie's head. The alpha reeled backwards, hand reaching blindly to try and steady herself. There was a rush of noise and in blur, Annie was hoisted from the ground, her ankle wrapped tightly in thickly wound rope.

Dangling upside down she groaned, blood dripping onto the concrete below. Eren pulled her forwards by her hood, lip quivering in a tight snarl. “Insult my alpha again and I'll beat you in to an early grave”

Throwing the bloodied tongs to the side, eren stepped over the writhing mass of Dimitri, choking on a sob as he fled into the winding streets.

~

Levi sat atop the aerial tower, watching in satisfaction as the pieces fell into place before him. 

He’d watched Eren run in to the courtyard, Dimitri hot on his heels, and then, perfectly timed, Annie joined the chase.

He leaned forwards, silently praying that his gamble paid off. Eren, just as predicted, leapt over the small pile of rubble he’d left, avoiding the snare set along the bottom of the doorway.  
Dimitri, as Erwin put it, wasn't as bright and stumbled head first over the coil. Levi could hear his screams from here. 

And then he sat, nervously chewing his lips as he watched Annie make her way inside. Time stretched on and he was growing anxious. turning his eyes skyward he mouthed a silent prayer.

with a loud crack levi watched as the weight of his snare fell from the window hurtling towards the ground, the steel slab at one end and, hopefully, Leonhart at the other. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later Eren burst onto the streets, eyes wide and panting as he began to run blindly into the next building. With a smirk Levi began his descent down the tower, swinging with ease from the narrow bars. He had to move quickly.

~~~~~~~  
Eren ran as fast as he could, occasionally scraping in to the sides of the walls, hands scuffed and bleeding. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the two alphas to get back on their feet and he was desperate to gain as much ground as possible. 

Sidling down an alley he breathed a sigh of relief, as the ground opened up, finally free from the mindfuck of the town behind him. He just had to cross the maze of trees and he'd have passed the second day. 

Levi was watching the omega carefully, the deep snow was pooling at his thighs as he struggled up the hill. He was smiling softly at the sheer determination set on the omegas face. It was endearing. 

From this distance he could already smell Eren. His scent was so strong, blowing right across the snow towards him. A gust of wind tore the omegas hood free to reveal the red raised skin of his neck, glands swimming in pheromones. As if to taunt the alpha even further. 

Levi growled, turning to hurry up the hill. The omega never even knew what was coming. 

Eren was panting hard, the muscles in his legs burning as he waded through the snow. It took all his concentration to not trip over buried roots and the loose snow. 

His skin was burning, the thick coat and layers of thermals making it ten times worse. With a soft whine he continued to struggle, hand grabbing at the closest tree. A shudder ran down his spine as his fingers met the bark. 

Levi's scent was marked across the wood, so fresh it made his mouth water. The calming mix of tea and mint making him melt against the tree. 

The heat came back in avengence, Levi's scent only making him worse. His dick was now half hard, his glands throbbing painfully at his neck and wrists. He was dripping in sweat and the uphill struggle only made it worse. 

 

He passed a number of other trees all marked in Levi's scent. He was trying his best to avoid them, determined to best the alpha. Avoid the path he was taking. He began climbing more to his left, finally feeling the snow beginning to thin and the hill levelling out. And before him, the gate.

A few hundred feet and he'd be done 

He barely caught it. The streak of black out the corner of his eyes, darting through the trees. 

He broke in to a sprint, eyes wide as he tried to pick the alpha out among the trees. Surrounded by his scent it was impossible. Overwhelmed, he stopped to look over his shoulder. He slowed, frowning at one of the taller trees. 

Flapping in the wind, a streak of black, a lone jacket, secured to one of the branches. The movement he'd seen in the trees.

“You let your guard down”

Eren gasped as he was pulled to the ground, the two collapsing into the snow. Levis growl softly was low and soft as he settled himself firmly over the omegas waist. “I told you to be careful Eren” he purred. 

Eren lay in shock, gasping for breath beneath the alpha. “Playing dirty levi?” He panted. 

The alpha smirked, rolling his hips forwards in a harsh thrust. “Oh you have no idea Eren”

The omega whined, holding tightly to the others t-shirt. “Fuck”. Levi chuckled, soft and deep, the sound sending all of eren's blood south.

“Hmm you look absolutely stunning like this Eren, squirming underneath me” levi leaned forwards, chest pressing down on to Erens. The omega twisted, pulling at the back of Levi's hair. 

Feeling the alpha shift Erens body relaxed, thighs falling open as Levi's knee pushed higher between his legs. Eyes blown wide eren pulled at his jacket, the thick material another barrier between the two. “Hot..” he whined. 

Levi smirked, pulling the zip down, depressingly slow. He quickly pressed himself back down against the omegas overheating skin. “Better?” Eren nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth as he ground himself against the alphas leg. “levi please”

The alpha was grinning, watching the omega fall apart, eyes blown wide and scent shrouding them both until they were soaked in it. He was beautifully desperate. 

Leaning forwards he ran his tongue along Erens scent gland, his lips pressing a bruising kiss to the skin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, panting heavily as he pressed his face closer to the crook of Erens neck. It was even better than he imagined.

Levi continued to lave at Erens neck, hand wandering under the omegas shirt, cold fingers searing in to the omegas burning skin. 

Eren bucked underneath him, moaning in to the cold air at the fierce grip of the alphas hand. Levi stilled, pressing his forehead to Erens chest, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to reign his alpha back. “Eren” he bit into his lip. Inhaling shakily. “Eren are you … Is that… slick”

The resounding whine had levi crushing forwards onto the omega, growling in to Erens throat. A sharp thrust of his hips had eren shuddering, the two rutting against each other in the snow. 

“You're mine and mine only Eren”. Levi pressed a kiss to the omegas chin, working his way upwards. “And everyone's going to know it. Im going to fuck you so well. You'll only be able to say is my name. Over and over. You're gonna be so full of my cum that any alpha can smell me on you for days and know that you're mine”

Levi pulled at Erens chin, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss, a clash of teeth and panting as the two lost themselves in each other. Levi's tongue made its way through Erens lips, claiming the omegas mouth completely, twisting and sliding, stealing every soft moan from the omega below him. The sharp sting of Erens teeth to his lower lip had him pulling back sooner than he wanted.

Eren was a mess below him, scent glands a constellation of bruises and red teeth marks, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make Levi's chest swelling with pride. His lips were swollen and red, eyes blown almost black with lust, the barest ring of green visible behind his irises. 

Erens arms came to loop around Levi's neck, drunken smile plastered across his face. “You didn't think it would be that easy?”

Levi tilted his head in confusion.

Eren's eyes sharpening, was his only warning before Erens forehead connected with his. 

His vision exploded in to white dots, falling backwards in shock, groaning as the pain spread through his head. The omega scrambled to his feet, sprinting, all be it awkwardly, towards the gate. 

“Eren I'm going to fucking kill you!!!”

And that's how levi was left. Rock hard and alone in the snow, watching as the omega fled through the second gate disappearing with the flash of a wink


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In summary: you're not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Already working on the next one. And as always all of your comments help so much good or bad so please keep them coming 
> 
> I hope you enjoy thankyou for reading!

He had the worst case of blue balls. And what made it worse was eren knew. The little shit was sitting across the room, neck tilted in his direction, smiling innocently as he spoke with Christa. 

His hand was gently tracing the new mark that now sat on her swollen gland. Erens, in contrast, was even more swollen, Levi's teeth marks shining proudly. 

The smell of lime and ginger was choking him, and he'd gladly let it. Eren seemed hell bent on killing him, pumping the open space full of his scent. An invitation. “Fucking tease” he growled.

They were waiting just beyond the gate, only ten minutes left on the clock, with two players still in the map. So they sat in silence, nervously watching the horizon for any signs of movement. If they didn't make it they were disqualified. He was silently praying they would succeed. Not that he'd ever tell him. 

Suddenly, Eren was on his feet, cheering loudly. And there they were. Jean, walking through the gate, grinning like a fool, Marco bundled limply in his arms. There was a layer of fresh blood crusting on his neck where the large ring of jeans teeth now sat permanently. 

“Well fuck me” Levi shook his head in disbelief, watching Jean pull the other alpha close to his chest, hand carding gently through his hair. The staff seemed to be frozen in a moment of shock, until one of them finally came to their senses.

“Mr Kirstein? Sir can you please release Mr Bodt? I'm sure if we get him to the medical bay quickly enough we can perhaps break the bond, it's still quite fresh”

There was a flurry of panic, medical staff rushing forwards, shouting wildly, as they tried to prise the alphas apart.

“You will remove your hands from my mate immediately!” The scent of dominant alpha had many of the staff scurrying backwards. Necks bared and heads lowered in submission. The strong scent even had levi raising an eyebrow. 

Mating bonds between alphas were not unheard off, but they were viewed as improper. An abomination to god and nature. With the decline in omega population it was now the duty of the alphas to breed and hopefully bring the population back into solid figures. To be with another alpha. Unable to produce children. It was seen as the greatest act of disrespect. 

And levi couldn't be happier. 

Standing to his feet he made his way through the stunned staff, clasping jeans shoulder firmly. “Well done Kirstein”. The alpha softened, the barest of smiles passing between the two. “Thanks Ackerman”.

Turning on his heels, he readjusted Marco in his arms. The alpha crooned softly, nuzzling deeper in to jeans neck. And it made Levi's heart pang in jealousy. 

Automatically, his drifted to Eren, the omega standing excitedly on the balls of his feet, eager to catch a glimpse of the pair as they disappeared into the medical bay. His face was split in to a wide grin as he sat down, hands flying animatedly while he spoke with Christa. 

Levi would do anything to protect that smile.

~

“He's a friend. Besides he's bonded! I just want to speak to him!” Eren had been trying to get past security and in to the medical bay, for almost twenty minutes. His arms were crossed over his chest, foot tapping angrily. “I'm afraid as an unbonded omega you are not allowed”

“Bullshit. Let me see him”. He could feel his temper flaring, and knew any chance of sweet talking his way in, was quickly flying out the window. “Let him in”.

Eren jumped at the sound of jeans voice. He was under the assumption that he would be in the bay with Marco. “Sir I'm afraid it's against protocol to have an unmated omega and alpha in the same room unsupervised”.

“Well he's not unmated is he? Because my fucking bond is on his neck and his is on mine! Now let him through” 

Eren's mouth hung open in surprise, following numbly behind the alpha as the bay doors slid open. “Sorry about that” he grumbled. Eren shook his head in dismissal. “It's normal”.

“Hey sweetheart” Marco blushed softly at the nickname. Eyes closing in bliss as jeans hand reached forwards to push the hair back from his forehead. “Jean” he admonished the alpha, sitting up shakily to face eren. “We have company”. Jean snorted softly in annoyance, flopping into the bedside chair. 

“It's good to see you Eren. Is everything ok?” Eren smiled softly. The warmth of Marcos kind eyes, instantly calming. “I wanted to check you were alright. You looked pretty out of it earlier.” the alpha chuckled softly, patting the edge of his bed.

The omega sat, carefully adjusting himself to avoid Marcos feet. “I'm fine. It happens sometimes after a bond. It can be a bit overwhelming at first”. Eren nodded, pulling at a loose thread from the blanket. “You shouldn't be worried Eren”.

The omega smiled softly, refusing to meet the alphas knowing gaze. “Are you a mind reader now as well?” He laughed softly. The sound, painfully fake even to him. The alpha reached forwards, taking his hand firmly. 

Jean growled at the action, shifting in his chair. A quick glance from Marco was enough to have him mumbling an embarrassed apology. 

“A bond… a proper bond” he clarified. “Between two mated who love each other is beyond incredible Eren. To be bonded to someone you love so deeply. I can't even describe it”.

Eren smiled softly, glancing between the two. “I always said I never would let an alpha bond me…”

Marco smiled in understanding. “Eren you choose what alpha you want to bond with. It's not a case of the highest bidder. Not anymore . If you bond with levi it's because you both chose to do it. Bonding isn't simply about alphas and omegas. Look at us.” He smiled softly at Jean. “It's so much more. Bonding with levi doesn't make you any more of an omega and him any more alpha. Levi sees you as you are. A lot more than just an omega”.

Eren nodded softly, feeling his lip tremble. “You need to look no further than your neck Eren” the omega blushed softly, fingers trailing over Levi's faint bites and bruises. “Levi could have easily bonded you there and then. It must have taken every ounce of self control he had not to. And yet here you sit. Unmated”

Eren swallowed dryly, feeling his heart swell with affection for the raven. “Thankyou Marco” he rushed forwards to hug the alpha, apologising when he crushed his legs in his eagerness. “If you're going to bond I'd do it soon”.

Marco turned to glare at the alpha, eyes widening in warning. “What? They should. Eren have you thought about what happens when you step through that final gate?” The omega shrugged. Not liking where the conversation was heading. 

“You become property of the system again. Here you're free game, but as soon as you step back over that gate, as soon as that clock hits zero, you belong to the compounds. If you win you hold a title and nothing more. You still have no choice in what happens to you. They can sign you away to the first alpha that asks”.

Erens whole body felt numb, mouth parted slightly. As he let Jeans words sink in. “That would mean…”

“Yup. You walk free from that arena, and straight to Hector... or worse” 

Eren rose to his feet, eyes unblinking as he to the stumbled for the door. “Eh…that…. Uh…. Thanks for… for letting me talk to you Marco”  
Turning from the room he ran, hot tears burning down his cheeks. 

“You idiot”

 

Eren woke to a pounding headache. His eyes were puffy with tears and his body was shivering in exhaustion. The symptoms from the amplifier were burning through him and leaving him in agony. His skin was so sensitive and he was desperate to mate, his whole body ached with need. And it was driving him crazy.

Jeans words whirled in his head. They were stuck on loop over and over. He had never wanted something more. He was so close to winning. The first omega to escape the running. But if he left, unbonded. It was a case of out of the frying pan, and in to the fire. 

He would have escaped all of these alphas, only to be turned over to all the others that waited for him. He had never felt so torn in his life. He was intent on showing them that an omega could do so much more. An omega could win. But anyway he turned he was trapped. A pawn to the whim of the system.

The siren above him blared, snapping him from his spiral. Now wasn't the time to get lost in his head. He had to focus. Had to do this properly. He would run. Run as he always had. And deal with the consequences as they came. He would finish this today. 

Standing, watching the lights descend toward the floor eren closed his eyes. Picturing Armin, his family, his home, his old friends. Everything that had been taken from him. Everything he was denied. He would run. And he would win.

With a soft hiss the door lowered, and the light of the final arena poured over his skin.

~

Levi assessed the space that stretched before him. The steep downward slope of a lush green hill, lay at his feet. From where he stood, he could already see the gate. It was positioned at the very centre of the arena, a tall square, outlined in gold, a shining beacon. 

What surprised him most, was the size of the arena. He could see the other competitors, two or three miles across from him faint in the distance. It was the closest start they'd had in any run. And by far the smallest arena. At a straight sprint, propelled down the hill, it would take barely twenty minutes to reach the gate.

The symmetry of the arena was unusual, shaped in a perfect circle. Further down, an immaculate ring of thick pine trees. They spread from the base of the hill to the edge of the gate. It was the easiest run he'd ever seen. And it made him anxious.

“Levi!” He paused in surprise, walking from his room to meet the voice. “Kirstein?” The two alphas stood in utter confusion, eyes wandering from oneanother to the arena before them. “But you're bonded? You… you shouldn't be running” Jean squinted his eyes against the sun, peering into the treeline. “Is that….Braun?”

Levi forze, paralysed in horror as the situation dawned on him. “It's a set up”

“Huh?”

The alpha was already tearing down the hill, his fear so intense it made him feel sick. He'd been so stupid. So so stupid. The signs had all been there. Now he was maybe too late. 

“EREN!” His voice rang through the air as he hit the treeline, fallen pine needles and dirt flying behind him as he sprinted desperately. “EREN!”

~

He was absolutely fucked. Trying not to lose his footing as he ran down the hill eren broke in to a sprint. His heart was jackhammering in his chest, a cold sweat breaking across his neck. He'd barely stepped from his room and the others were already closing in on him. Annie and Dimitri were the closest, her blonde hair unmistakable as she erupted from her room, beelining towards him. 

Now he was running, 7 against one. 

Hitting the treeline he could see them closing in from every direction, all of the previous alphas. Bonded or not they were working together to run him down the hill, and he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. 

This is wrong. It's all wrong. His legs were moving wildly, hair streaming backwards as he pushed himself above and beyond his limits. They shouldn't be here…. they were victors, already bonded.

Panicked was an understatement, he was shitting himself. If even one of them got a hold of him, he was done for. 

The pounding of feet to his right had him gasping in fear, choking for air it sounded more like a strangled yelp. Hands ghosted along his back, the scent of an unknown alpha transferring to his clothes. He hit the ground, using his own momentum to roll forwards. Scrambling to his feet again he cursed, realising he'd lost the same speed he had before.

Panting, he could smell the other alphas closing in, their scents all around him. Closer and closer.

A fallen tree lay across his path, the immense trunk too tall to climb. It forced him to the right. 

Glancing over his shoulder he could see them, streaks of movement tearing through the forest, right behind him, mere feet away. He's exhausted, but he doesn't slow, he can't let them reach him, he can't let them win. He had to finish.

The first fallen tree is joined by a second, and then a third, the line continuing on and on, and it's too little too late that Eren realises what's happening. 

He's been driven right in to a trap. A choked sob rips in to the air as he finds himself funneled into an even narrower pathway, meticulously leveled trees, corralling him in to a dead end.

“No!” He threw himself at the trunk, hands desperately searching for a firm hold, feet scrabbling to push himself upwards. He refused for it to end like this. Hands bloodied, tears running freely down his face he tried again and again, wailing in desperation as he once again slid from the wall.

Knees hitting the floor he crumbled, hands shaking, breath ragged in the silence of the forest. Until, in his blurred vision, they appeared, panting heavily, reeking of possession and aggression. The alphas had him cornered. 

“Look at him crying. Like the omega bitch he his” Eren fumbled for the barricade behind him, legs trembling as he pulled himself upwards. The scent of so many alphas was making his head spin, the preheat sending mixed signals to his brain. Run. Submit. Cower. Fight.

He snarled blindly, teeth bared at the wall of alphas. “You going to fight all of us Jaeger?” Dimitri chuckled. “If I have to” he growled. 

The others laughed, the sound making his gut twist in fear. “What can an omega do against seven alphas? You're an idiot if you think you can win this”. 

The alpha stepped forwards, smile full of malice, hand outstretched towards the omega. “Get off me!”

Eren screamed as he was lifted from the ground, Legs and arms flailing wildly as Dimitri struggled to pin him still. With an enormous arm encircling his waist, Eren writhed, legs battering against the alphas shins, nails drawing blood from his forearm. “You bastard! Stop!”

Eren growled, twisting in his hold. “You can go to hell!” He brought his head flying backwards into the alphas face, his nose crushing under the impact.

“Shit!” Eren was dropped to his knees, left to scrabble backwards from the group of stunned alphas. “You're more trouble than you're worth you know that” Dimitri wiped at his face, leaving a vivid streak of red behind. “Don't see why Hector would want such a disobedient slut of an omega”

Eren turned once again, trying to pull himself up and over the side of the barricade, hand stretching desperately upwards. “Someone grab the little shit. Were done here”

A number of the alphas stepped forwards, eyes alight with excitement as the advanced on the cornered omega. “Shit” with one final push of his feet eren was drawing himself upwards, a ray of hope finally appearing as he began to find purchase on tree. 

A hand clamped to his ankle, the pressure threatening to break bone. Screaming in pain he felt the bark cut in to his skin as the alpha pulled, trying to force him back to the ground.

A hand clamps tightly around his wrist, the grip as equally as bruising. Eren cries out in surprise, lifting his head to see levi, arm outstretched to wrench the omega upwards. 

With a grunt the two fell from the barricade, landing in a tangle on the floor. “Are you ok!”

Eren nodded, staring down at the alpha in immense relief. Fresh tears work themselves to the surface. “We need to move. Go! Go!”

~ 

Levi tore past the gate, instinct screaming through him. Protect Eren. Protect his mate. He could see it happening before his eyes, Eren, lost in panic tearing through the trees ahead, the pack of alphas close at his heels, like wolves in a hunt.

He could see the run they'd built, the wall of wood, designed to lead eren in to a dead end. And it was working, teeth snapping, hands grabbing they pushed the omega from all directions, leaving him no option but forward and straight in to the coralle.

He knew it would be stupid to try and win by force. In the confined space he could easily be cornered. Not to mention Eren. He could be injured in the fight. Or worse. Lifted whilst he was distracted. His best option was to somehow free the omega.

With a running leap he pulled himself up and over the edge of the first trunk, the hormones of his false rut coursing through his veins. With a roar he pulls himself upwards, leaning over to find his worst nightmare. Eren, his eren, climbing to meet him desperately, face stained with tears, the hand of another alpha tearing at his leg as the omega holds on for dear life.

Reaching forwards he grabs the omegas wrist tightly, watching the omegas eyes turn from terror to relief. How dare they do this to him. How dare they attack his omega. Enraged he hauls eren free from the alphas grip, the motion sending them both crashing to the ground.

“Are you ok”, above him he nods, his brilliant green eyes swimming with tears. Levi feels his heart break at the sight and he knew he would do absolutely anything to never see that look again. He was going to kill every single one of them. He had to make sure eren was safe. “We've got to move. Go! Go!”

Pulling the omega to his feet he takes his hand tightly, pulling him, dazed and overwhelmed through the last hundred metres of the trees. “Eren stay with me you've got to run faster!” 

The omega startled at his voice, feeling the urgent pull of the alphas hand, picks his feet up quicker, the two sprinting together towards the open ground before them. Levi sighs in relief as they break the treeline the gate, only 100 metres ahead, but he can hear the others, hear then crashing through the trees behind them.

“They can't make it through!” 

Levi bared his teeth, legs burning in exertion, desperately clinging to Eren's hand. They had to make it through. If one of the other alphas crossed with eren, bond or no bond it was a catch. He would be theirs. He had to make sure he made it. 

He stopped, pushing the omega desperately ahead of him. “Go! Go!” Eren stumbled, turning to face the alpha in horror just in time to watch Dimitri barrel into the raven. The two landed in a tangle, snarling and roaring as the tumbled across the grass.

Levi's first punch dazed the alpha, allowing him to slip free from his grasp. He couldn't afford to be pinned, he was to lightweight to throw him off. Dimitri lunged at him, the punch sloppy and arching way over his head. Levi was already moving, hands raised to his face, feet bouncing lightly. 

 

The blows came from all directions, the alpha unable to keep up with the blur that he had now become. Ribs cracked. Kneecaps were broken under lightning punches and we'll aimed kicks. The power of each blow left Dimitri staggering backwards. No time left to recover before the next hit made contact.

Levi swung his foot outwards, connecting with a loud crack. The alphas head snapped backwards, falling like a sack to the floor. It was over in seconds.

Sweat running down his face, levi stumbled backwards, fists raised at the other approaching alphas. They had stopped dead in their tracks, eyeing Dimitri's crumpled figure nervously. Behind him Eren still stood, watching levi in disbelief. 

“I'll kill anyone who comes near him!”

The alphas took a small step backwards, knowing that Levi wasn't making an empty threat. 

“Eren is mine!”

~

Eren had watched wrestling growing up, seen the odd Street fight, hell he'd even started a few. But he'd never, in his whole life, seen someone fight like levi did. The alpha move with such grace and speed, hands and feet flying, so quickly that Erens struggled to keep track of them. Every blow was precise, packed with a ridiculous amount of power. It was both terrifying and beautiful. And before his very eyes, Dimitri was reduced to a bloody mess on the ground.

Panting heavily he watched the alpha step forward, bloodied knuckles still raised, hair falling forwards over his face. “I'll kill anyone that touches him!”

The alphas had paused in their pursuit, no doubt shaken by Levi's sudden and ruthless attack against Dimitri. It was a side of the alpha many knew nothing about. And it showed in the fear in their eyes. 

Seeing the slim chance they had eren rushed forwards, pulling the alpha back with him. “Eren what the…” levi struggled to keep up, the omega sprinting toward the gate. “No! Eren you need to cross yourself!” 

The omega continued to run, nails cutting in to Levi's hand. “Just trust me!”

The two made it to the very edge of the gate, pausing one step short of the boundary. “Levi if is step over this line I still belong to the system. Winner or not.” 

Levi froze, staring up into the eyes of the breathless omega. “It doesn't matter if I win because I have no say in what happens next. Hector still has every right to me”

Levi could feel his heart pounding, racking his brain desperately to try and find a loophole of some kind, a way to prove the omega wrong. 

“Eren you have to win. You've done it. You beat the running.”

Eren smiled softly, running his hand through the alphas hair. “I can't beat the system levi”

“You said you'd have my back levi. And that no one would bond me but you”.

The alpha was locked in the omegas intense gaze, hands unconsciously pulling him closer. “I wouldn't have it any other way. And j want you there, watching my back. Always”. Smiling Eren lifted his head, exposing the smooth column of his neck, and the swell of his scent gland. 

“Together” 

Levi nodded, crushing the omega in to a tight hug. “Together”

And together they twisted. Both stepping through the gate, the same moment that Levi's teeth sank in to Eren's neck


	9. Let them know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although bonded Eren and Levi still have a lot more steps they must make together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry fotlr the gap in uploads. My software crashed and I had to restart. 
> 
> Next chapters already nearly ready.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! As always, good or bad leave your thoughts they help a lot! Thankyou!

Eren had never been a morning person. Hated nothing more than an early start. And yet someone was still shaking his shoulder, calling softly, trying to wake him. “Ugh…. It's too early” he burrowed deeper into the covers basking in the warmth.

“It's 9 o'clock at night brat” Eren wriggled to free his head, blinking tiredly into the bright lights of the medical bay. “What?” His voice was raspy and an experimental swallow made him realise just how much his throat burned. 

“It's after nine. You've been out for a whole day” Eren frowned, turning in his cocoon to face the alpha. His alpha. He felt his heart swell at the sight. Levi was the definition of content, his leg stretched leisurely from the chair he sat in, to the edge of the bed, hair freshly washed, the medical pamphlet he read, balanced delicately in one hand. 

“Why are you all dressed up?” Eren's hand snaked forwards, tugging softly at the edge of the alphas tuxedo. “It's the award ceremony. I was hoping to miss it but Erwin's insistent we both go. Apparently it's important”.

Eren groaned, pulling harder at the alphas jacket. “Can't we just sleep. Sleep sounds sooooo good” the alpha chuckled, pulling the omegas hand free. “You need to get up, showered and dressed. We'll only be there for an hour or two tops. Then we can pack your stuff and go”

Eren froze, his brain still lagging in the heavy fog of sleep. “Pack?” Levi pulled at the blankets, leaving the omega exposed to the cold air. He ignored his betrayed gasp. “Were leaving just after the ceremony. Pack warm clothes, it's winter in Russia right now”

Eren glared at the alpha, wriggling to pull the covers back up to his chin. “Russia!” He cried. “Levi I didn't know you lived in fucking Russia! It's so cold!” The alpha grinned. Pulling again at the covers. “My families lived there for years. Emigrated centuries ago. It's not that bad when you're used to it trust me”

Eren sighed, letting the alpha steal the blanket once again. “I have nothing to wear though” Levi paused. Bundling the blanket into the bedside chair. “Nothing?” The omega shook his head, pulling at the simple t-shirt he wore. “All I've got is this. And it's not even mine”

Eren watched, mildly concerned as the alpha steadied himself against the wall. Teeth biting harshly in to the inside of his cheek. “Take whatever you want from Mike. Pick something for tonight and something for the airport. A winter coat as well. I'll send a cheque for it later”. 

Eren began to argue, stopping at the lift of Levi's eyebrows. He knew when not to push. Swinging his feet from the bed, he found standing harder than he thought it would be. In a blink, Levi was rushing to his side, arm winding around his waist in support. 

Being this close to the alpha had him automatically purring, hand wandering lazily from his hair to his waist. “Eren stop being a brat and let's get going”. The omega smiled, pressing more of his weight against the alphas side. Sending them both stumbling backwards. 

“I'm just glad to see my alpha” Eren watched Levi's eyes flutter shut, his scent slamming in to the omegas nose. His smile was coy as he purred. He knew exactly what drove Levi's alpha mad. Pulling at his jacket, pressing as firmly as he could to his side, he let his breath ghost softly over his neck.

“Aren't you happy to see me too?” Levi groaned, the grip of his hand bruising where it clung to his hip. “You want the first time I fuck you to be in the medical bay?” The alphas hand pulled the omegas face closer, lips pressing fervently to his. Eren shuddered in his grip, feeling his legs threatening to give. 

Levi broke the kiss breathlessly, nosing trailing down his neck to press hard against his mating bite. “Because you're getting awfully close Eren”. The omega grinned, wobbling as he straightened himself upwards. “I'm not against the idea”

The alpha's eyes sharpened. “Well I am you little shit. Stop playing around and let's go” 

Eren grinned, pulling the covers from the chair he wrapped them around his shoulders, clinging to the alphas side as they wandered from the bay, making their way through the corridors. 

The alpha turned to eye him suspiciously, flicking at the corner of the omegas makeshift cloak. “You just going to wear these?” The omega tightened the covers defensively, pouting at the raven. “Maybe. So what if I did?” The alpha smiled, shaking his head as they turned the corner towards Mike's office. “Eren you could wear a fucking bin bag and make it look like artwork".

The omega blushed at the compliment, hurrying to keep up with the alphas quickening pace. “Levi I'm tired! Why are you going so fast!” The alpha showed no signs of stopping, making his way towards Mike without a second glance. “I want to get home with my new mate. So the sooner you move your ass the sooner we can leave” 

Eren paused in the doorway, shocked back to reality by the alphas words. He had a mate now. Levi was his. His mate. And he had a home. Home with levi. The idea made him sniff softly, overwhelmed with joy. He hurried to the alphas side before he embarrassed himself and burst into tears.

His arm automatically came to rest around his waist, the heat of his hand burning, even through the blankets. Mike was already pulling clothes free from some of the shelves, piles begging to mount on one of the empty tables. 

Levi began to make his selections, holding them up for inspection. Quickly losing interest, eren left levi to make the choices for him, and began to wander around the room, hand grazing along the side of the many garments. His skin, still wildly sensitive, prickled under the ministration. Suddenly he stopped, his fingers automatically burying into the softest material he'd ever felt. Without even thinking he dropped the covers he had so desperately kept a hold off, and pulled the jumper free.

Pulling it to his chest he ran the sleeve along his face, purring loudly at the velvet feel of the fluffy, light grey jumper. “Ahem”

Eren jumped, clutching the jumper on reflex. “Sorry” blushing he returned it to the rack, avoiding the fond look the two men observed him with. “I suppose I should find a suit or something for this ceremony. Is there anything in particular I should pick Mike?” The beta folded his arms, sitting comfortably beside the alpha on the table. “Anything you want” 

~

Levi didn't miss the way the omegas eyes darted back to the oversized jumper, face falling softly as he turned back to the rack of dress shirts.

Standing to his feet he made his way over to a shelf of jeans, lifting a pair of light blue skinny jeans, praying they were the omegas size, before snatching the jumper as well. 

“Here. Get showered then get dressed” the omega jumped, hurrying to catch the bundle of clothes thrust into his arms. “But… but I can't wear this. You're in a tux for crying out loud” Levi crossed his arms, fixing the omega with a disapproving glare. 

“I'm wearing a tux because I want to. I know your skin's uncomfortable. I can see the way you're flinching at some of these materials. I want you to be comfortable. Take the clothes Eren.” 

The omega stood in stunned silence, thumb gently brushing over the soft jumper. With a slight nod he bundled them to his chest, thanking Mike as hurried to the adjoining bathroom. 

The alpha watched as he left finding himself smiling affectionately. He returned to sit against the table with Mike. 

They both sat patiently, making easy conversation, as they waited for the omega to return. “I want to thankyou for all your work” Mike turned to the alpha in surprise. “You really helped him through this. Plus those outfits” levi threw his head back groaning softly. “Oh my god they were incredible. I couldn't decide whether to thank or strangle you ” Mike chuckled, absently folding a pair of trousers. “Im glad you didn't choose the latter.” 

The click of the bathroom interrupted the two, steam spilling forward as eren made his way to the centre of the room. His eyes were still heavy with sleep but he looked a little brighter, hair now swept backwards, soaked from the water. 

The jumper swallowed him completely, the light grey hanging from his shoulders, collarbones yet again painfully uncovered. The hem fell at the omegas thighs, the sleeves not far behind, leaving the omegas fingers barely visible and swarmed in fluffy grey cotton. The blue jeans clung perfectly to his legs, the light colour a fresh breath compared to the dark outfits the omega had worn the last few days. 

Levi found himself staring. And staring. Unable to tear his eyes away from the omega. Skin slightly pink from the shower, and his mark perfectly on display against the omegas tanned neck. “Is it ok?” 

Levi swallowed, drinking in the sight of his mate, soft and pliant with exhaustion, drowning in the oversized jumper. And every inch his. 

“Perfect” he smiled, standing to hand the omega a pair of white sneakers. Drawing to his full height, levi once again found himself lost in the omegas gaze, worried he'd blink and find eren gone. A figment of his wildest dreams. 

But yet here he stood sinking forwards in to the alpha's embrace. The alpha closed his eyes, inhaling the omegas warm scent deeply, lips pressed to the exposed scent gland. The cold trickle of water to his head, interrupted the moment, sending him jolting backwards. “Eren you're dripping everywhere”

Pulling the omegas hand he sat him softly on the nearest table, hurrying to find a towel. “Sit still.” With a firm hand the alpha drew the towel across his head, watching the omegas eyes droop further as he continued to rub at the wet tousle of hair.

“Levi….” The alpha hummed, pushing some of the longer strands back into place. “ Your neck….”

The alpha paused, trying to hide his grin at the omegas suddenly overpowering scent. A heady mix of arousal and possessiveness. “What about my neck Eren” the alpha continued to pat innocently at the omegas hair, struggling to hide the rapid rising of his own scent. He knew exactly what Eren wanted.

~

Eren pushed at the alphas hand, batting the towel back, eyes locked on the pale expanse of Levi's, very, very bare neck. His scent gland was peeking out from the collar of his shirt, achingly unmarked. 

“You passed out right after I bonded you” the alpha's eyes betrayed his amusement, and eren knew he was enjoying this far more than he was letting on. 

Eren gasped at the feel of the alpha pressing himself further between his legs. “Are you angry that you didn't get to bond me back… hmmm” levi lifted his hand to loosen his tie, popping the top buttons of his shirt. “Youre desperate to see your mark on my neck. Aren't you” Eren groaned, pressing his forehead to the alphas chest. 

“But… an alpha wearing an Omegas mark. It… it's…” eren struggled to find his words, soothed by the alphas low voice. “What? Shameful? Beneath them?” Levi's fingers pulled at Erens chin, forcing the omega to meet his hard stare. “You are mine Eren. As much as I am yours. And I'll proudly wear your mark. Let them all know who my mate is” 

Erens heart thundered, shaking hands pulling the alpha forwards. Levi's arms shot out to Erens side, almost toppling forwards with the force. Pressing his nose to the alphas throat eren smiled triumphantly, feeling levi shudder above him. Here Levi's scent was the strongest, it was incredible and eren was burying his nose in further, panting against his skin. “Oh my god”

He groaned softly, fingers pushing hurriedly at the alphas shirt, desperate to expose more skin. Slowly he pressed his lips over the scent gland, eyes screwing closed as his mouth fell open, completely surrounded in the alphas scent. With trepidation he let his tongue dance across the gland, a nervous kitten lick to the skin.

Levis arms buckled, falling further forwards in to the omega. Eren whined at the new contact, painfully aware of the hard bulge, twitching against his thigh. His hips lifted upwards to chase the friction. 

With a soft sigh he scraped his teeth along the gland, drawing a hiss through Levi's clenched jaw. A lazy smile, followed by the gentle press of teeth to skin, lust and anticipation making his mind numb.

“Higher” Eren paused at the alphas gruff voice, pulling back to reposition his teeth, barely above the alphas collar. Levi growled loudly, hand suddenly pulling, none to gently, at the omegas hair. “Higher” he repeated. Eren shivered, setting his teeth a few centimetres under the alphas ear, feeling rather than hearing the alphas hum of approval. “I want everyone to see it”

With one final inhale Eren sank his teeth forward. Deep. Feeling blood burst in his mouth. 

Suddenly levi was everywhere. In his mind, his soul, his heart and be collapsed backwards, pulling the alpha with him. He could feel a connection grow, binding him to the raven, emotions that were not his own, swirling in a mass of noise. The completed bond.

~

Levi pressed his forehead to the omegas shoulder, shuddering and gasping as the bond snapped into jarring clarity. All day he'd been subject to snippets of Erens emotions, annoyingly weak and indistinguishable through the one sided bond, but now, now they were flooding through him, razor clear. Joy, lust, love, excitement and the barest twinge of fear. Fear of the new and unknown. 

He blindly began to press sloppy kisses along Erens neck, the omega staring glass eyed at the ceiling, panting weakly. “So, good Eren, so so good. Well done”. The alpha crooned softly, hand rubbing against the omegas cheek as he slowly began to focus once more.

“Jesus” Eren blinked slowly at the alphas, lopsided smile. “This is…. beyond incredible” he mumbled. Levi smiled, pressing his nose in to the omegas scent gland, hand rubbing soothingly over the dazed omegas hipbone, the bare skin prickling in goosebumps at the touch. “My omega” levi purred, nipping softly at his bottom lip, watching in delight as the omegas eyes fluttered closed. His hands pulling at his back, trying to bring him closer.

“Sir” The alpha froze, propping his elbow beside Erens head., Body pressed protectively over him. Growling loudly he turned to find Erwin, standing in the doorway with Mike, looking equal parts amused and horrified as he watched the alpha practically mount Eren against the table. 

Levi cleared his throat, smoothing a loose strand of his hair back. “Sorry Erwin”. As he stepped backwards he pulled eren upwards with him. The omega having the shame levi lacked, tried to hide his blush behind the alphas shoulder. “We were just coming”. 

“Uh huh. That's certainly what it looked like.” the alpha folded his arms, flicking his wrist to check his watch. “You're both already twenty minutes late. What happened to 'hurry the fuck up Erwin and ‘we've not got the time for that shit?” levi rolled his eyes, linking his arm once again around Erens waist, pulling the omega to his side “We were busy” It was Erwin turn to roll his eyes.

“Just get moving” levi grinned, pulling eren out the door behind the blonde. With a hasty apology to mike they made their way towards the banquet hall. The other competitors stood waiting outside many fixing the tardy couple with disapproving glares. Eren mumbled an apology, hurrying to join levi at the end of the procession.

“Nice of you to join us”. Levi snorted, fixing Jean with his signature deadpan glare. “Someone's been busy” Jean nodded to Levi's neck, fresh blood still dotted along the ring of Erens teeth. “ Seems i’m not the only one” levi watched Marcos ears turn red, the colour a pleasant match with the small bites and larger purple splotches that covered his neck. Jean grinned, planting a soft kiss to the flustered alphas cheek. 

The alphas and omegas were paired accordingly, excluding Jean and Marco. It was Levi's first look at the matches made over the last few days. Braun stood proudly at the front of the line, an omega on each arm, the two females appeared to share different opinions of their new mate. The first seemed delighted, flattened to the alphas side, crooning softly in his ear. The other had her arms crossed over her chest, avoiding eye contact with either of the two, hair swept forward in an attempt to cover the red bite on her neck. 

Behind them Annie stood, face still littered in blue and yellowing bruises, sneering at levi, a gangly blonde omega chattering excitedly beside her. Dimitri stood behind the blonde alpha, eye swollen shut, face unrecognisable beneath the mass of bruising and swollen gashes. Levi smiled proudly, watching as the alpha shuffled uncomfortably. A set of oversized crutches his only companion. He should've broken both his legs.

“Presenting the competitors and their new omegas, Victors of the 203rd run” 

Ahead of them the hall erupted into cheers, the noise pulling the line forwards in to the hall. Lifting his arm he smiled at eren, noting the small shake of the Omegas hand as he took the alphas offered arm. Stepping forwards they prepared to face the onslaught of cameras and the probing fans. Together.

~

Eren sat at one of the many tables at Levi's side, pulling small pieces of fluff free from his jumper. Jean and Marco sat to his left, both watching the announcer on stage eagerly. Erwin sat opposite him, smiling warmly each time he caught the omegas eye. Their company did nothing to settle his nerves. He could feel so many eyes, watching them all, hushed whispers, poorly masked glares. Judging.

He jumped, feeling levi pull his hand from his lap, fingers squeezing reassuringly. The alpha hadn't even looked his way, simply held his hand, gaze fixed to the stage. Knowing. And eren was already relaxing. Inhaling the soft scent of tea and mint, his hands shook a little less. 

“Now, before the party begins, as is tradition the alphas will now collect their certificate of ownership. Already signed by the compound directors they legally transfer all rights of the claimed omegas to the alphas”

There was a round of applause, drowning out Erens shocked gasp. Certificate of ownership. He didn't know this was part of the ceremony. He felt ill, trying to focus on the rhythmic squeeze of Levi's hand instead of the anger that burned through him. Ownership. Like a fucking pet.

One by one the presenter called the alphas forwards, each contestant leaving their table for the stage, taking the scroll with eager hands and wide smiles. Each received a copious round of applause, the noise making eren flinch each time. 

Eren watched the pile shrink, dreading the moment Levi's name was called, the moment everyone applauded as another alpha laid claim to an omega. With eight alphas awarded only one scroll remained. Confused, Eren turned to levi, pulling softly on his hand. The alpha followed his gaze, nodding his head towards Marco and Jean.

Marco had his head resting against jeans shoulder, smiling apologetically whilst the alpha rubbed soothing circles at his outstretched hand. There would be no award for either of them.

Erens shoulders slumped as he watched the pair. He wasn't the only one here oppressed by the system. 

“Levi Ackerman”

Eren startled, turning back to the stage where the presenter stood, smiling expectantly under the bright lights. Eyes resting on their table. “Mr Ackerman?” A number of the other guests had turned questioningly in their seats.

Eren turned, jerking his head pleadingly towards the stage. Levi sat reclined in his seat, elbow propped on the table, resting his head lazily against his hand. With the tip of his foot he nudged at the omegas thigh, nodding toward the presenter. Eren's eyes widened, both refusing to move. With another, firmer nudge, eren hurried to his feet, trying to ignore the shocked murmurs 

Eyes from every direction bore in to him as he made his way to the stage, forcing his head high, fighting the urge to scurry his way over to the steps. “Ah...Mr Ackerman the certificate of ownership is to be passed to the alpha and only the alpha”

“Mr Jaeger will collect his own certificate. He holds full ownership over his own person.”

The silence in the room was deafening, Levi's voice ringing clearly around the hall. The presenter hesitated. Gripping the scroll firmly in his hands, smiling uncomfortably at Eren as he made his way across the stage. 

“Sir I think…..”

“You will give it to him now” 

 

The threat in Levi's voice was unmistakable. The alphas face flushed as he hurriedly pressed the scroll in to Eren's hand, avoiding eye contact as the omega bowed softly, retreating back to the safety of the table.

Hands shaking eren sat in his seat, clutching the heavy scroll to his chest, the proof of his freedom.

~

Levi found himself, once again at the bar. He'd watched eren sit at the table staring at the scroll in disbelief. He sat through the rest of ceremony, gripping it tightly, as I he feared he'd let go and it would vanish. Eren relented the vice of his fingers, only when he leaned forward to take it from him. He had promised to keep it safe so that the omega could go and speak with Christa and some of the other omegas.

He watched the brunette make his way across the floor, slipping with ease through the crowd. He finally reached the blonde omega, pulling her into a tight hug. Other guests were milling around with drinks in hand, chattering excitedly over the music. He couldn't wait to leave.

“He looks tired” levi spun the glass in his hand, watching eren intently. “He is. It hasn't exactly been an easy week. The bond took a lot out of him too” Erwin nodded, sipping slowly at his own drink. “ I was more than impressed watching him run Levi, and I wasn't the only one. Watching him fight like he did. He's all anyone can talk about right now. The first omega to win the running” 

Levi raised his eyebrow, turning his back on Eren to face the alpha. “But he didn't win. I bonded him” Erwin shrugged. “That's not what others are saying. He was technically unbonded when he crossed the gate. They still see him as a winner regardless”

Levi smirked. “News has reached the omega compounds. There's talk of what Eren did here”

“Not here Erwin” the alpha raised his glass, letting the burn of the whiskey settle in his stomach. “Imagine the progress we could make with Eren at the front of the camping. Levi you've got to think of the possibilities he holds”

“I said no. Well speak about this later”. He hissed.

Erwin sighed, draining the last of his glass. “So when are we leaving”

Levi's mouth opened, caught on an answer. The hairs on the back of his neck had risen, a shiver of cold fear running down his spine. Fear that wasn't his.

Whirling in his seat his eyes easily picked Eren from the crowd. The omega stood in the centre of the room, reeling back in disgust. Hector's hand reaching upwards towards Levi's mark.

“Were leaving now”.

~  
Eren was making his way back toward levi, automatically smiling when he caught sight of the raven perched at the bar. Suddenly he was cut off mid step. He recoiled at the sight of Hector. The alpha seemed to have appeared from thin air before the omega, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “I have to say Eren I was impressed with the run you gave my alpha” Eren tried to swallow the fear he felt, nervously taking a small step backwards. 

“Just because I'm an omega doesn't make me fucking useless. I could run rings around half the alphas in this room”. Hectors smile widened, chubby hands twisting excitedly. “Ah yes there's that fire I love” Eren snorted, trying to side step around the alpha. Hector mirrored his movement, blocking his path forwards.

“Please get out of my way Hector. I would like to get back to my mate” 

“Ah yes. The Ackerman boy. It such a shame you decided to ruin yourself with him. Such a pretty neck wasted”

Eren reeled backwards as Hector's hand raised to his neck, the fingers narrowly missing his scent gland, and levis mating mark. 

There was a flurry of movement, and hector was sent sprawling backwards, crying out in surprise as he slammed into the floor. He lay at Levi's feet ,flailing like an overturned beetle. “I warned you what would happen if you came near him again”

Hector let out a strangled cry, legs flailing wildly underneath him as Levi leaned further forwards, baring his teeth to Hector's throat. “Levi stop!” The alpha froze immediately, turning to face his mate. “Don't kill him!”

Levi turned back to Hector, eyes burning with violent rage. “You're lucky to still be breathing Pearson. If it weren't for Eren you'd be bleeding out on the floor.” Lifting the alphas face by his collar levi lowered his voice to a cold whisper. “ I want you to remember this Hector's. Remember how easy it would be for me to rip out your throat. And nobody but my omega to stop me”

Levi brought his fist down against Hector's face. Many of the other guests recoiled at the force, witness to the sheer strength levi had. Panting heavily, levi reached for Eren's hand, making his way through the stunned crowd, guests scurrying to move out of their way. “Thankyou for having us”

~

Eren was doing his best to soothe levi. He could feel his rage through the bond and he was desperate to try and calm him. “It's fine. I'm ok levi” flooding fresh scent in to the air Levi sighed, some of his anger easing. “It's not fine” 

He stabbed angrily at the elevator button. “That fucking self entitled, pompous shit. He had no right to touch you”. Levi turned to Eren, angrily pulling a thin jacket up and over the omegas shoulders. Eren flinched at the feel of the material, immediately pulling it back off. The amplifiers were still in his system. And they were making his skin overly sensitive. 

“It's cold” levi pulled the jacket back on to the omegas shoulders, brow pulled into a severe frown.  
“It hurts” levi sighed taking the coat and folding it under his arm. “Fine. But you'll have to wear one when we reach St Petersburg” the alpha rubbed forcefully at his face, shoulders tense. 

Eren pressed himself against the alphas back, leaning forwards slowly to let his scent gland run gingerly over Levi's. He hadn't scented an alpha before and he was blindly trusting instinct to lead the way. Another small swipe.

Levi sighed, head tilting to the side, giving Eren more room. “Can you do that again” he asked softly. Eren smiled, looping his arms around the alphas waist rubbing his scent gland eagerly over the others.Soon the elevator was exuding their combined scent.

Levi leaned backwards into Eren's embrace. Muscles going slack against his chest. “I'm sorry for losing my temper” he mumbled. Eren smiled, kissing the alphas cheek. “He deserved it” 

Levi smiled, reaching up to run his hand through Eren's hair. “Thankyou I needed that”   
“I know” levi straightened himself, and once again, his eyes narrowed in to their signature glare. Eren grinned, linking his hand with the alphas as they stepped from the elevator. He didn't miss the quiet mumble as they began to walk. “Brat”. 

Soon Eren found himself in the backseat of a car, fingers softly tracing over the softest leather interior, watching the lights of the city fly past as they made their way to the airport. 

Erwin left them after check in, saying he was going to find something to eat and that he would be back before they had to board. “We've got a half hour to kill. What do you want to do?”. Eren stood in awe, watching people hurrying around them, so many different languages, so many different scents. Families, couples, businessmen rushing past. “Eren?” The omega turned to the alpha, rocking excitedly on the balls of his feet. “Have you ever been in an airport?” 

Eren shook his head, smiling widely at the noise around him. It would have been far too dangerous to try and even attempt going somewhere so public growing up. Holidays were obviously off the table. 

“Can we go to that little shop? Oh then that cafe and… oh my god is that a window to watch the planes!”

Levi grinned, holding tightly as the omega sped across the airport, apologising to a startled elderly couple as they darted past them. “Eren slow down!” He laughed. Eren was giggling, clambering over a set of chairs to throw himself at the glass. Levi watched the omega sink to the ground, nose pressed eagerly to the window, watching in awe as one of the planes began to taxi down the runway, the noise of the engines roaring through the airport. 

“Oh my god they go so fast. This is so cool!” Levi sat on the nearest chair, feeling Erens overwhelming excitement through the bond. The omega was buzzing with joy and so levi sat. For how long he doesn't know. He lost himself in the moment, watching Eren grin into the night, eyes filled with wonder. He could feel how happy he was, how carefree the omega felt, he watched him smile at every tiny detail. He was so lucky. 

“Let's go guys. Planes ready to board” levi turned to Erwin, nodding as he stood. “Aww come on! We just got here!” Levi chuckled, pulling the pouting omega towards their gate. “We can come back. There's so many places I want to show you. We can go to them all.” 

“Really?” Eren pulled at Levi's hand, joy shearing down Levi's spine like a lightning bolt. The sheer force made him stumble in his stride, grinning foolishly as they fell forwards into Erwin. “Watch it you two”   
Eren apologised, blushing softly. Levi simple laughed, pushing the taller alphas shoulder. 

“Can we go to the sea?” Levi pulled both their tickets from his coat, showing them to the attendant. “The sea” he mused. Eren nodded eagerly, following them both down the stairs and out onto the tarmac. “I've always wanted to go. I've never been allowed”

Levi smiled, “Im afraid the beaches at Russia aren't the warmest. They're white with snow rather than sand.”

“Oh” levi paused at the sad tone, already missing the sudden buzz of the omegas energy. “But we will go. Any beach you want. You pick it and I'll take you”.

“Really” Levi nodded, pulling his coat closer to his chest. “Anywhere you want”.

Soon they had reached their plane, the set of steps lowered and waiting for the trio. “Levi…. You have a jet?” Eren paused to admire the aeroplane, stunned at the sight of the private jet. 

“It's quicker for business”

Eren gaped at the alphas back, as he followed him up the metal staircase. 

Stepping inside Eren was once again rooted to the spot with shock. Luxurious didn't begin to cover it. 

Tall white leather seats lined the sides of the plane, some with shining Beachwood tables between them. Erwin was already making himself comfortable in on of the chairs, lifting the legs to recline backward with a tired groan. 

The interior gleamed spotlessly, shining under the overhead lights. At the back of the plane sat two low leather back armchairs, a TV set in to the wall, mini bar resting below it. Eren made his way forwards, clouded in the sharp scent of new leather. It was the most surreal experience of his life. 

Levi made his way to one of the empty chairs, throwing his coat idly across the aisle into one of the other chairs. “Sit and fasten your seat belt”

Eren lowered himself carefully into the leather chair opposite levi, hands gripping the arm tightly. Sitting looking out the window Eren was suddenly faced with the reality that they would be flying. Thousands of feet in the air. Oh god.

“Eren” he turned to the alpha, noting the small smirk he eyed him playfully with. “Seatbelt”   
Eren fumbled to his side, lifting the two pieces of the belt across his waist. After staring at it for a moment, in utter confusion, he tried to slot them together, cursing softly everytime the metal popped free. “Let me help”

Eren pulled the belt backward, raising his legs protectively. “I can do it” levi sighed, sliding back in to his seat, watching in amusement as Eren continued to fight with the buckle. Eventually it clicked and eren pulled the band tightly across his waist, fixing the alpha with a gloating smile. “You really are a brat” He snorted. 

The engines roared to life and suddenly Eren didn't feel as confident, hands shooting out to cling to the chair, eyes wide in shock. Levi laughed, pushing the omega softly with his foot. “It's fine. Just relax Eren” Eren nodded, trying to ignore the hum around him. He had already decided he didn't like flying.

~

Levi expected Eren to be nervous. It was his first time on a plane after all. He had to admit, as the ground began to fall away below them it was priceless watching Eren's face. He wished he'd recorded it. The widening of his eyes as he realised they were airborne. The way his lips thinned and every muscle in his body went rigid. It was incredibly entertaining to the alpha. 

But soon enough they were levelling out and he could feel Erens mood shift. He was relaxing in to his seat, releasing his death grip on the armrests. Levi smiled softly, pulling the legs of his seat upwards and unfastening his belt. Tilting his head backwards, he folded his arms over his chest making himself comfortable. “Try and get some sleep Eren”

Levi woke a few hours later, the sound of a large clatter jolting him from his sleep. Immediately he was hit with Erens distress. He watched the omega fly forwards from his seat, face drawn and pale white, hand pressed to his mouth as he ran for the bathroom. 

Sighing softly he stood from his seat, sharing a worried glance with Erwin as he stepped to the bathroom door, knocking lightly. “Eren….. Eren” he received a loud retch in reply. Grimacing, he tried the door handle, pleased to find that Eren had forgot to lock it behind him. 

Stepping into the small bathroom he founded the omega bent over the toilet, face pink, eyes and nose running heavily. “Levi please… just *retch* leave me” levi stepped forwards, ignoring the omegas clear embarrassment, hand rubbing soothing circles over his back. “Shhh it's ok. It happens” with a careful hand he wiped the omegas hair back from his face, scrunching his nose as he began to retch into the bowl

“I'm sorry” Eren mumbled. Levi pressed a kiss in to his sweaty hair. “You've nothing to be sorry for. Let's get you cleaned up”.

Levi wipes the omegas face clean, running a wet hand across the back of the omegas clammy neck. “Here” he hands him a small cap of mouthwash, hoping it would be enough to take the bitter taste from his mouth.

“Thanks” he mumbles. Eren leans heavily against him, exhausted and drained he decides it would be easier to just lift the omega back to his seat. So with his arms under his knees he hoists the omega in to his arms, hushing his small protests as he walks with ease from the bathroom back to their seats. 

Sitting backwards he pulls eren onto his lap, pushing the omegas head firmly in to his scent gland. Hoping it would help settle him. “It's ok I've got you” Eren sighed, shifting closer to the alpha, hands shakily resting against his chest. 

Soon the two of them were sleeping peacefully, Erens long legs wound around Levi's, his clammy forehead buried deep against the alphas shoulder. The photo Erwin took still makes him smile.


	10. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens first few days in Russia are a little bit rockier thsnhe would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry if there are a y mistakes I've missed my softwares still glitching a bit. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Good or bad please comment below it really helps the story develop. Thankyou everyone!!

When the plane finally lands Levi's burning hot and plastered in sweat. Who's? He's not sure. Erens been shivering on his lap for the last three hours. His skins hot to the touch and his hairs clinging to his face with sweat. Levi's certain he's got a fever. 

Trying to dress the omega is difficult, he's barely awake and pushes roughly at levi as he wrestles a thick winter coat on to him. “It's too hot!” He whines. Levi pulls the hood upwards, pressing a soft kiss to his cracked lips. “I know it is but it's cold outside. We'll try and get you something to stop you feeling sick ok” Eren nods, holding his arms out weakly for the alpha to lift him. 

“I think he's starting a fever. We need to find a pharmacists. I need rehydration sachets and something to bring his temperature down.”

Erwin presses his hand to the omegas forehead, face grim as he meets the scalding hot skin. “I think it's from exposure. He spent a good part of four hours in that river with Christa. Then into that snow? It could be pneumonia” levi swore, bundling the omega into the waiting car. 

“You got any water on you?” Erwin pulled a bottle from his bag, watching levi struggle to sit the omega upright. “I want the jacket off!” Eren was delirious with his fever. Outside the cars windows snow fell in a heavy torrent,the temperature well below freezing, the inside of the car was hardly warm but eren was tugging at his zip, yelling in frustration when his shaking hands struggled to find a firm grip.

“Eren stop pulling at that. We'll be home soon and you can take the coat off then. You need to drink. Here”. He pressed the bottle to the omegas parched lips, watching anxiously as the omega began to gulp. “Slowly!” He sighed, drawing him closer. “You'll make yourself sick again”. Slowly but surely he fed more and more water in to the omega. A lot of it slid down Erens chin but he seemed to sigh in relief at the cold on his skin. 

Levi found his own relief when the car finally slowed. He handed a bunch of notes to Erwin as he popped the door open. “Get another bottle of water. And some cooling strips!” Erwin nodded, ducking his head out of the car and in to the snow storm.

Eren whined at the rush of cold air, turning blindly in Levi's arms to chase the breeze. “S'nice” he slurred. Levi reached over, sliding the window down to let in a burst of cold air. Eren gasped, thrusting his face in to the stream, ignoring the snow that began to fly in to the car, melting against his closed eyelids.

Levi was worried. He could feel how uncomfortable the omega was. And his scent had changed. It was musky, bitter with his fever. He was quickly going downhill.

Erwin slammed the door as he returned, wet snow dripping from his coat as he tore into the bag. Pulling open boxes he began to press tablets in Levi's hand, all four coaxed into the omega with more of the water. He hoped they worked quickly.

It was just over an hour's drive from the airport to his house but with the snow thickening outside levi was worried it would take them much longer. Eren lay against his shoulder, the tablets seemed to have relaxed him but he was still shivering violently and his fever was still as strong. 

“Shit Erwin. How didn't I see this sooner. He was so tired earlier but he was fine at the airport” he pushed at a slick strand of Erens hair, distressed by the omegas pained whine.

“The bond has a serious impact on the body's nervous system. He would have been full of endorphins, adrenaline and then when he fell asleep on the plane his body must have crashed. He probably didn't even know he was sick either Levi”.

Trying to find comfort in Erwins words, heeaned forwards, asking the driver to hurry.

~

Erens vision was swimming. He couldn't remember anything after throwing up on the plane. He was aware of thick covers, the soft smell of detergent flooding his nose. The covers were heavy, pinning him to the bed. Yet he was still shivering. 

He could hear a voice, deep and coarse. The language was rough and unfamiliar to Eren, confusing him even further. Rolling tiredly he found levi pacing the room, phone at his ear, speaking in a hurried stream of russian, the veins at his neck tense in frustration. 

“Levi” the alpha immediately cut off the call, hurrying to take Eren's hand, his other pressing softly to his forehead. Eren leaned into his touch, finding the alpha a soothing balm against his feverish skin. “Are we home” he asked hopefully. Levi nodded, resting his head softly beside the omegas. “We are. You're sick though Eren”. 

He laughed dryly, followed by a violent cough. “Think I didn't notice?” Eren shuddered, pulling the covers further up to his chin. “I was just speaking to the doctor. He says it sounds like pneumonia. I wanted to take you to the hospital but he says we shouldn't take you out in the cold”

Eren smiled softly at the alpha, covering another cough into the covers. “M'fine. Be well soon” Levi's eyes filled with concern. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead he began to pop another handful of pills. “I hope so”.

Eren spent days fading in and out of consciousness. Vaguely aware of levi as he came and went from the room. He would help him to the bathroom, press cold cloths to his head and whisper soothingly to him as he tried to feed him his medication. It was blissful agony and eren had never been more thankful.

Eventually his fever lifted slightly, he still didn't feel one hundred percent but his cough had eased, and he was definitely more lucid. For the first time he was able to sit up in the bed and take a good look at the place he'd call home.

Eren couldn't believe his eyes. The room was massive. It fit a small family. The bed eren lay in was enormous. A sea of huge pillows and a thick downy quilt, adorned with a large headboard. The wood had been stained white and embezzled on top, golden cast swirls of leaves and small deer, an opulent border above his head. 

The floors were hardwood, the dark stain contrasting beautifully against the palest of blue walls. To his right a huge arched window, the double doors leading on to a small stone balcony. On the opposite side of the room, a huge rounded door, the frame inlaid with even more gold, surrounding the delicate stems of the glass arches adorning the top. Intricate paisley swirls bled on to the walls, leaves and curling vines, all cast in gold.

Eren stood shakily to his feet, gasping at the cold of the floor beneath him. walking across the room took him an embarrassing five minutes, leaving him breathless and dizzy as he turned the handle of third, slightly less intricate door. on the other side he found an ensuite. The marble walls gleaming in the light from a large window. 

one corner was completely dominated by a huge oval bath, surrounded in a marble basin  
At the base, a set of small steps lead from the ground upwards, big enough to fit three easily. A separate shower cubicle stood in the other corner, wide glass doors leading to slate floors and a huge rainfall shower head. 

Eren simply gaped in the doorway, even the bathroom was bigger than his old room back home. 

Closing the door behind him he made his way to the main door way, spying a long corridor through the glass, the walls, like his room, were a continuous shade of pale blue, broke only by a number of towering doors, again adorned with a variety of golden surrounds. The floor was covered by a long white runner, stretching from, what he assumed was his room, to the very other end of the corridor. 

Shutting the door with a click Eren made his way forwards, craning his neck to marvel at the height of the ceilings, decorated with large medallions. Painted in dashes of royal blue and gold.

Each room eren passed seemed to be incredibly opulent. The artwork upon the walls and the architecture reminiscent of 18th century russian decor. The furniture however, was starkly modern, sharp edges, clean and perfectly balanced with varying pops of colour. 

Further down the corridor he came to a huge white stone staircase, a deep blue runner leading to the ground below. Passing his hand over the cold railing he made his way downstairs. He quickly lost himself in the space below. The walls stretched upwards into a huge arch, intricate paintings adorning the huge expanse of ceiling. The floor was a deep brown, polished to the highest shine.

The room was vast and largely empty, two doors at the far end leading to other wings of the house. Directly opposite the staircase stood a huge door, the glass frosted against the barrage of snow outside. Dressed in only a t-shirt and his underwear he was suddenly reminded of how painfully cold it was.

Shuddering he hurried forwards, bare feet echoing in the large room as he ran to the door on the far right. He stepped in to a large living room, the space open and far more modern than the entrance eren had left behind. The walls were smooth and white, a large flat screen TV hanging above a marble fireplace. 

An immaculate white couch faced the fire. Armchairs flanking its side, surrounding a thick white rug. One of the walls was lined with a bookcase, the array of colourful spines facing out towards another large window. The wall opposite had been partially removed, opening out onto a large kitchen. Two wooden steps led from the livingroom through, the black granite counters shining beautifully with the chrome appliances.

The cabinet's were black stained wood, brass handles gleaming in the light from the French doors. The floor was polished white stone, and again, immaculately clean. He could make out the top of a table, the woods grain stained black to match the cupboards. The surrounding chairs balanced on thin brass legs.

Eren stepped forwards, running his hand, soothingly through a thick emerald coloured blanket. He couldn't believe the complete luxury levi obviously lived in. It was beyond ridiculous. 

“I don't care about tradition!” Eren jumped. He had been completely unaware of anyone else's presence, but Levi's voice was unmistakable. “So you're just going to let him walk around without them?” 

Eren began to panic at the sound of a stranger's voice. The scent was unfamiliar, but definitely alpha and he wanted to retreat back to his room before he was caught eavesdropping on something he shouldn't. Carefully, taking the blanket with him, he began to slowly step backwards, eyes glued in the direction of the kitchen where the voices continued to rise. 

“If he won't wear them then yes. I will not force him” Suddenly levi was storming to the back of the kitchen, throwing a large decorative box onto the counter top. Eren froze, hoping to god that levi wouldn't lift his head. 

“It would bring disgrace upon our name” levi turned in a sneer, pushing the box further back. “You've done a pretty good job of that yourself already”, levi turned to the table, resting his hands against the wood, glaring at the unknown guest. 

Eren took a shaky step backwards, holding his breath and the blanket tightly. The board beneath his foot groaned, and Levi's head whirled, eyes pinned on the shivering omega. 

The room fell in to a thick silence, Eren's eyes wide as he stilled under Levi's heavy glare. “Is that him?”

Levi moved in an instant, standing between the kitchen and living room, scent sharpening in warning. A deep laugh filled the room. “Easy nephew I only want a look at your new приятель.”

The echo of footsteps pulled closer and soon the alpha stepped in to Erens view. He was tall and slender, face weather beaten and slightly aged. It was narrow and angular, a thin line of dark hair framing his chin. His hair was jet black, not unlike Levi's except his came to his chin and was buried underneath a black hat. His dark eyes lit up as they fell upon eren, the sharp points of his teeth flashing as he grinned.

The alpha made him uncomfortable. His eyes held no warmth, his smile false and full of malice. He looked at eren like an object. A prize to be won. The lines around his eyes deepened as the scent of Erens fear flooded the room. “Isn't he precious. A little tall for an omega. But I'm sure he'll bear fine children levi” 

“Out” the second alpha pouted, holding his hand to his heart with a mocking gasp. “Dear nephew I'm simply introducing myself to your darling omega. I mean no harm.” The alphas grin widened, the scent of woodsmoke and vinegar choking Erens nose. “You're the very definition of harm. Now leave and do not arrive unannounced again”

The alpha smiled softly at levi, tipping his hat in Eren's direction. “I'm sure I'll see you again omega”. Levi growled, stepping forwards threateningly. With a chuckle and a wave of a gloved hand, the stranger disappeared through the French doors.

Levi turned to the work surface, resting his hands against the edge, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“I'm sorry” Eren didn't really know what he was apologising for but he could feel the alphas anger and he was worried it was somehow directed at him. The alpha turned, opening his arm in an invitation.

Hurrying forwards he rested his chin against Levi's shoulder, trying to subtly flood the room with his scent. He could still smell the other alphas and it made him anxious. “Who was he?” Levi sighed, taking the chance to nip teasingly at Erens neck. 

“My uncle Kenny. He was so excited to hear I'd been bonded that he just had to come over right away.” Levi sighed, crossing the room to lock the French doors. He pulled his phone free and left the omega standing nervously in the kitchen.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the box. It was wooden and carved ornately. It took up a good amount of the worksurface it sat on. It was held shut with an incredibly detailed lock, the gold clasp shining in the light. 

“I want security doubled” eren turned to face the alpha in concern, watching him pace back and forth across the wide kitchen. “Yes. Check the perimeter. I want to know how and where he got in. Thankyou”.

Levi sighed, dropping his phone on to the table with a clatter. “Everything ok?” He nodded, moving to join the omega at the counter. “If you ever see him again you do not engage in conversation. It doesn't matter what he tells you, Kenny is dangerous and not to be trusted. And under no circumstances is he allowed within this house. Understood”

Eren nodded quickly, eyes flitting back to the French doors, worried he'd see the dark figure grinning through the clouded glass.

Levi tutted, fussing with the banket until it hung around the omegas shoulders. “Glad to see you're on your feet again. Feeling any better?”

“Yeah still not 100% but the tablets seem to be working”

“Good”. Levi watched wearily as the omegas hand reached out to trace the latch of the box, eyes questioning. “Can I open it?” Levi sighed, scratching at the back of his head uncomfortably. “You won't like what you find”. 

Eren slid the box closer, noting the musty smell the box released. It smelt old and stale, like it had been in an attic or storage somewhere. With a pop the latch opened and eren swung the lid back. Inside lay a number of wide, flattened cases. Some were incredibly intricate, embellished in their own unique designs, others were simple, black and sleek. They lay neatly stacked one on top of the other. Twenty or more. 

Lifting one free eren was surprised at the weight, expecting it to be light he instead found that it sat heavily in his hand. Slowly he lifted the lid.

Well. He hadn't expected this. Inside lay a collar. Intricately thin woven silver, interlocking around a number of small diamonds, the latch at the back held with a tiny silver padlock. 

He sat it down on the counter, pulling more and more of the boxes free. With each new collar Levi's head hung further. 

Each one appeared more lavish, a collection of precious metals and expensive jewels, all woven into beautiful pieces of jewellery. The last was the largest, the velvet case twice as big as the others. Inside lay a large silver collar, the front dripping in teardrop shaped diamonds, and at its centre lay a heavy sapphire, the largest he'd ever seen. The stone gleamed in the morning light.

With each one laid across the counter eren stood back the sight before him sink in. Levi finally spoke, gently reaching forwards to touch one of the fine collars. “It's tradition in Russia for omegas to wear collars. It's a mark of possession. It's part of our culture, often given as courtship gifts. These have been in my family for centuries. As the first mated they pass on to me.”

Eren felt conflicted with the selection before him. The idea of wearing a collar had appalled him at the games, the oppressive weight of the band dutifully reminding him of his status. But now, staring at the mix of boxes he felt a tiny bit excited by the idea. Not the idea of wearing a collar, but the idea of wearing Levi's collar. These beautiful pieces held a completely new meaning. Not to humiliate him, not to brand him, but to adorn him. Show the world proudly that Levi was his alpha. 

Levi suddenly hurried to close all of the cases, piling them back in to the wooden box. “ I will not make you wear any. They can go into the attic and that's where they'll stay”.

“Wait!” Eren's hand slammed over the alphas, pushing the box back on to the worktop. “Maybe…. Maybe I can try one… just for a while It....it is your tradition”

~

Levi froze, slowly dropping the box back onto the counter. “Pardon?” Eren blushed, pulling tighter at the blanket around his shoulders. “I said I could maybe try one.” Levi watched a heavy blush spread across the omegas cheeks and he didn't miss the small burst of excitement across the bond. 

He tried to steady his breathing, slowly opening the box again. “Ok then. Pick whatever one you want. If you don't like it I can take it straight off”. 

Levi had died and gone to heaven. He was sure of it. Never in a million years did he think eren would let him put a collar on him. In Russia it was customary, a sign of ownership but also respect, the more expensive the jewels the better. Alphas were known to spend hundreds of thousands on betrothal collars, having beautifully ornate pieces made specifically for the occasion. They were an intimate gift from an alpha to their omega. A way to adorn them. And Eren was considering it.

Eren's hand hovered over the first collar, the woven band of silver and diamonds. It was the smallest and would probably be best for the omegas first try. The others were considerably heavier. With featherlight touches levi lifted the collar, smiling softly. “You sure?” Eren nodded, turning his back and offering his neck.

Levi shuddered at the sight, biting his lip to the point of nearly drawing blood. Taking a small key from the case he unlocked the collar, wrapping it carefully around Erens neck. He slid the tiny padlock closed with a click, exhaling sharply at the punch of lust that swirled in his gut. 

Eren turned slowly, each breath making the collar glitter and dance in the light. It sat, delicate and beautiful against his throat, the silver contrasting against the caramel of his skin. Levi's bite sat just above the collar, the bottom row of his teeth partially hidden beneath the silver. It was gorgeous. 

Trying to stop the tightening of his trousers he watched the omegas face, his breathing had dipped, now slightly heavier. He was watching returning the alphas stare, through heavy eyes. “Is it ok?” His voice sounded rougher than he intended but Eren didn't seem to notice, simply let his fingers drift across the jewels. “A little bit strange but it's ok”

Levi pulled the omega closer, noting the hitch in his breath as their skin met. “It looks beautiful Eren” pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone the omega shuddered, hands softly pulling at Levi's hair. He smiled in to his skin, moving to trap the omega against the counter. 

“You look so incredible with my jewels wrapped around your throat. Framing my bite so perfectly. Such a stunning omega” above him eren moaned softly, panting. 

“I could have you one made specially for you. However you want it.” Levi scraped his teeth along Erens chin, enjoying watching the omega squirm. “Could have my name engraved into it” at that Erens legs wobbled, a high pitched whine filling the kitchen. Levis mouth fell open in surprise, inhaling the omegas sudden arousal.

“You like that idea, want to walk around wearing my name. Let everyone know who your alpha is?” Levi thrust upward with his hips, rutting shamelessly against the pliant omega. “Let them know you're mine” Shit. The idea had levi growling posessively. Eren whined, the noise positively pornographic. Leaning forwards he searched blindly for the alphas lips. 

With a growl levi met Eren halfway, pressing into a fierce kiss. Erens moans were music to Levi's ear. Sliding his knee forwards he brought it between the omegas thighs, enjoying the way the heat of the soft flesh wrapped around him. With a stuttered gasp eren pushed his hips forwards, shamelessly humping against Levi's denim clad leg. 

The gasp allowed levi to thrust his tongue forwards, the heat of the omegas mouth intoxicating. Sliding leisurely against one another their tongues twisted and danced, pushing a small bead of drool free from Erens lips. 

Erens moans increased in pitch, the sound of wet lips lips and open mouthed kisses filling the kitchen. Pulling the omegas lip between his levi sucked hard, hands digging in to his bare thighs. 

“Leevvviiii” the alpha smiled, effortlessly lifting the omega on to the worktop. His hands began to knead their way up the omegas thighs, gently pushing them further apart so he could slot himself between them, like he'd always belonged there.

“Already making such a mess for me Eren”. Levi could see the slowly growing wet spot of precum against the omegas boxers, the material straining to conceal his erection. Smiling levi bit softly in to his shoulder, hand snaking into the omegas underwear. The alpha showed no mercy, taking a hold of his length in a firm grip.

“You're going to cum with just my hand eren” Eren nodded, pulling desperately at the alphas hair. “Please levi” the alphas hand worked slowly, the copious amounts of precum making the slide easy. 

He let his fingers trace along the tip, pressing firmly against his weeping slit, watching eren stutter in his grip, mouth falling open wide, lips swollen and slick with spit. “Ah… huh” levi smiled, gently twisting his fingers around the very top of Erens dick, feeling it twitch sharply under his hand, rush of fresh precum gushing free.

Eren thighs squeezed firmly around Levi's waist, the muscles tensing and rippling tauntingly. Levi's free hand moved to grip the soft skin, imagining what they would look like covered in his teeth marks. Groaning his hand moved to grip the omegas ass cheek, sliding him further forwards, kneading and pressing at the perfect round flesh. He couldn't wait to be buried between those cheeks, feel the omegas heat gripping him. He groaned at the thought, nails pressing softly against the tanned flesh. Eren gasped at the sting, arching forwards against Levi's chest. 

Levi's hand sped up, grip easing between soft and harsh, leaving the omega writhing and bucking, unsure whether to thrust into the alphas hand, or pull back from it. Levi's fingers twisted in to the omegas hair, pulling Eren's face down to meet his, their mouths melding together in bliss. Levi's tongue thrust at the same times as his hand, plunging freely in to the omegas wet mouth.

The slick repetitive sound beneath them, drowned under their moans. Levi could feel Erens dick becoming heavier in his hand, each pull had him swelling a little more, the veins on the underside pulsing hotly against his fingers. With a final flick to his crown levi leaned in to the omegas ear.

“Cum for me Eren” biting the omegas neck eren cried out, back arching beautifully, toes curling as his dick spurted in to Levi's hand, the heat of his cum burning against his skin. It left both of them breathless. 

Panting, levi pulled his hand free making sure eren watched as he brought his fingers to his lips, and sucked. Eren groaned, twitching softly in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

“Really? In the fucking kitchen?” Levi continued to press kisses to Erens neck, the omega slumped over his shoulder. Lazily he turned to greet Erwin, a stood in the doorway,. looking far from impressed “It'll clean. We just got a bit carried away” Levi's hand ran across Erens thigh, smiling at the omegas soft moan. 

“No enough. Both of you Eren you're still not well you should be in bed. Levi you should know better” levi rolled his eyes, helping the omega to his feet. “I couldn't resist” he pressed his lips to Erens, the omega still coming down from his high, met him softly, mewling at the sudden intrusion of the alphas tongue.

“Levi” sighing he draped the blanket back over the omegas shoulders, pressing his hand to his cheek. “Go back to bed. I'll be up shortly” standing on his tiptoes he pressed a kiss to the omegas forehead, watching him wobble his way past Erwin towards the livingroom.

Levi's eyes narrowed as he watched Erwin's head turn, fixed on the omegas neck. “You were not just ogiling him?” He growled. Erwin hurried across the kitchen, pulling the box of collars forwards. 

“Kenny was here?” Levi nodded, lifting the box on to the table. “How did he get in?” 

“That's what I'd like to know. I've had security doubled and I'm having all the locks changed. Please make sure everyone's aware to keep all the doors and windows secure. No excuses.” Erwin nodded, lifting one of the empty boxes. 

“The Ackerman jewels” he hummed. Levi watched the alpha open a few of the other boxes, whistling appreciatively. I knew you came from nobility, but this is ridiculously Levi” 

The alpha smiled, returning the empty case to the box. “Being part of the family has its benefits”

Erwin laughed, following the alpha as they made their way towards the main staircase. “You could pay for this place twice with the money you got for your last fight levi. It doesn't all just come from your family's side”

The alpha grinned. He was proud of what he'd achieved. Everything he had he'd done off his own back. The day he took any handouts from his uncle's “business” would be the day he'd put a bullet in his skull. He abandoned the box on the desk in his office. He'd deal with them later. “People are willing to pay when you're good at what you do” he continued.

Good was an understatement. Levi was the most decorated fighter in the sport. He had spent years clawing his way to the top. He was the highest paid athlete in Russia and had been undefeated for the last five years. His prowess was legendary. A celebrity in Russian sport. And the benefits of his she'd work stood all around them.

Locking his door Levi continued with the other alpha. “Any news on Arlet?” Erwin nodded, stopping at the top of the staircase. “Their flights been delayed because of the snowstorm. He should land in st Petersburg tomorrow and be here in the early morning. Levi nodded thoughtfully. “No problems with the transaction?”

“None. Papers have been signed, he's officially been released” 

“Excellent. I've had a room prepared for him downstairs, please see that everything's been taken care of before he arrives”.

Erwin nodded hurrying down the first few steps before the alpha called after him. “Erwin!”

“I know this is a lot to ask but would you be able to stay for a few days? Kenny showed up far too quickly for my liking. I'd like to have you here so we can get things moving quickly”. 

“Sure. I'd be happy to take the spare room. Just warn me what surfaces you two have fucked on so I know where it's safe to sit my ass”

Levi snorted, following the alpha back downstairs in a sulk. “Quit your moaning. I'll clean it”.

~

Eren lay limp in his bed, still dizzy with Levi's scent, his fingers would occasionally run along his legs, mirroring where the alpha's touch had been moments ago. Smiling in euphoria he rolled over in his covers, trying to burrow deeper away from the cold. 

The soft click of his door was barely audible burrowed under the thick layers of the cover. Levis voice was muffled. “Eren” the omega groaned, poking his face free from the edge of the bed. “I'm cosy” 

Levi snorted, closing the door behind him as he made his way to the bed. “Stop. Right now”

Levi froze mid step, surprised at the omegas sharp tone. “What is that smell” levi frowned, drawing his hand to his nose. “It's disinfectant. I was cleaning the kitchen” levi took another step forwards, it was sharp but not unpleasant and he was sure the omega would live with it.

“Not another step levi I'm serious! It stinks! Go take a shower!” 

“You can't be serious it's just disinfectant!” 

“I don't like it!”

“It'll wear o…”

“It smells like the compound!” 

Levi froze, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. “Shit. I don't even realise” levi wiped quickly at his face. “Shit Eren I'm sorry. I'll go and clean it off. I'll be right back”

Eren watched the alpha leave, tears welling in his eyes as he burrowed back under the cover, trying to escape the sharp sting of the disinfectant. He hadn't meant to shout at levi. The smell was just so strong and he was worried he'd bring the smell in to his bed. It made everything come rushing back. And he hated it.

Laying alone under the covers he sobbed softly, clutching his knees to his chest. He suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Over his soft sobs he could hear Levi's footsteps padding across the room. He was still damp from the shower as he tugged the covers free. Eren turned his back, trying to hide the wet tears that stained his face. “Hey… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking eren”.

“Wait are you…. Are you crying?”

Eren shook his head, scotting further under the covers. Levi chased in after him, the alphas strong arms turning him over so he could see his face. With a gentle touch he wiped at Eren's cheek, pulling the omega into a tight hug. “I'm so sorry Eren. I didn't mean to upset you” Eren shook his head, curling in to the alphas chest. “I don't really know why I'm crying. I never really cry. I think it's just been a lot. The games, the bonding, my fever. It wasn't your fault”.

Levi stroked at the omegas back, a soft croon soon filling the space under the covers. “You know…. You're not exactly the freshest either” Eren gasped, almost headbuttting the alpha as he sat up to face him. “Levi Ackerman you did not just tell me I smell!”

Levi laughed loudly, the sound pure and unbridled, echoing around the room. Eren startled at the sound, almost crying all over again as he watched the alpha's eyes crease in a wide smile. “I did” he chuckled, pushing the omega roughly. “And I'd tell you again. Eren you stink. You've been sweating with a fever and haven't showered in three days”

Eren blushed as he cautiously turned to smell his t-shirt, scrunching his nose at the heavy scent of stale sweat. “I guess you're right” he grumbled. “Go and shower. I'll get you something to eat”.

 

After ten minutes of cursing and randomly turning dials he finally managed to get the water at an acceptable temperature and get himself clean. He could feel the stress of the last few weeks slide down the drain.

Stepping back into his room, towel secured around his waist he found levi pulling fresh sheets over his bed, the dirty ones thrown haphazardly across the floor. “Don't you have staff for that?” 

Levi paused with a fresh pillowcase in his hand, staring at the omega in horror. “Absolutely not. There is no way in hell i'd trust someone else to clean for me. It's never done right” the alpha threw the fresh pillow back on to the bed, straightening the covers. Eren was once against surprised with his alpha. 

Levi stepped over the stray sheets, making his way to a set of double doors, pulling them open for him. “Your clothes are all in here it's mostly the stuff from Mike. I'm not really sure what you would like so I thought we could go together and pick some things” 

Eren nodded slowly, following the alpha in to a large walk in wardrobe. The floor was a thick white carpet, interrupted only by a large round leather stool at the centre. 

The sides were lined with waiting rails and drawers and the end, a large mirror, reflecting the pair as eren spun in awe at the space. “Grab something comfy. I've got food for you.”

Levi left the omega as he hurriedly pulled on a grey t-shirt and boxers, shaking his hair dry with his towel. He turned back to his room, closing the door softly. “Oh wow” Eren opened and closed the door again, watching as the bright lights shut off automatically. “Wow levi that's so cool!” 

“You must have lost your shit the first time you saw a fridge” the alpha snorted. Eren hit him playfully as he clambered onto the bed, flopping happily on to the fresh sheets. The scent of detergent wafted in to the air, the same clean smell Levi's scent always had. “I got you some fruit and crackers with some cheese. I didn't want you putting to much in just yet until we see how your stomach is” 

Eren smiled at the platter levi placed on the bed, the mixture of fruit sliced neatly and laid perfectly across the plate, the crackers stacked beside thin slices of cheese and a small pot of chutney. “Thankyou levi” The alpha handed him a glass of water and another dose of tablets, watching happily as the omega began to pick at the food.

“So how are you finding it so far?” Levi picked up an apple slices, crossing his legs comfortably beside the omegas. “It's incredible levi. The house is absolutely beautiful. How do you even afford a place like this?” The alpha smiled pausing to take in the room as eren would have. “I told you. We emigrated centuries ago. The house has been in my family for year. I think it's too big personally but I like the authentic decor.” 

Eren frowned, chewing slowly on a segment of orange. It tasted bitter in his mouth and it made his stomach groan in protest when he swallowed it. Sighing he picked up a cracker, sniffing curiously at it. Biting off the tiniest corner he found the plain biscuit much kinder on his stomach. “You're just eating it plain?” 

Eren shrugged, nibbling softly at the cracker. “I usually eat a lot more. But I still feel really sick. I just haven't got my appetite back yet” levi nodded, handing him another glass of water. “As long as you drink plenty you'll be fine. I've got some work to do I'll be in my study. If you shout loud enough I'm sure I'll hear you” Levi left the omega a few crackers and too the rest of the tray with him as he left, telling him to try and sleep.

He burrowed deeper under his covers smiling softly at the rightness he felt being under Levi's roof.

Eren woke again in a sweat, his sore head and fever had come back, not as aggressive, but enough to have him thrashing uncomfortably in his sheets. Opening his eyes he realised it was dark outside. The only light the soft glow of the moon, reflecting on the snow.

Pulling his stolen blanket around his shoulders he wobbled his way to the bedroom door, knuckles rapping lightly against the glass before his fingers finally found the door handle. Leaning weakly against the doorframe he eyed the dark corridor, overwhelmed with the sheer number of rooms. 

Panting softly he called out into the dark. “Levi!” Silence. “Levi please I need you” 

The warm glow of a light burst from an opening door, quick footsteps making their way along the carpet. Soon levi was at the omegas side, crooning softly. “Shh Eren its ok I've got you. Shit you're burning up again. Come on I'll get you some ice” 

Levi lifted the omega, padding softly along the quiet hall. He passed the room he'd originally come from, instead making his way to the very opposite side of the house. Suddenly the omega found himself drop in to a sea of covers, quickly drowning in Levi's scent, consumed completely by it. Levi's bed. Eren sighed happily, drawing one of Levi's pillows in to his arms so he could inhale his alphas scent. “I'll be right back” 

Eren nodded, sinking further into the bed as Levi disappeared from the room.

~

Levi bounded down the stairs, hurrying through the house towards the freezer. Throwing the door open he emptied the ice dispenser, filling a large tub as full of the cubes as he could. He snatched up a clean cloth as he turned to leave, kicking the freezer shut as he hurried back to the stairwell. Levi hurried up the steps taking them two at a time, trying to not spill any of the ice as he made his way towards his room. 

Putting the bucket onto the floor he clicked on his bedside lamp, the soft light enough to illuminate the flushed omega. Eren groaned, scotting further into the bed trying to escape the light. Levi smiled, lifting a few of the cubes in to the cloth, he pressed them against the back of the omegas neck.

Eren sighed softly, relaxing against the cold. “Thanks levi” he mumbled. Levi sighed, watching the omega pant uncomfortably, tiny beads of sweat gathering on his brow. It worried him to see him so sick. “You need to take some tablets” 

“I've taken them” eren groaned. “I want you to have more of the painkillers, they lower your temperature.” eren grumbled as the alpha sat him up. He had barely swallowed the tablets before he was flopping back in to the sheets. Levi smirked, watching him wriggle and twist, shamelessly scenting his bed. “Comfy?” Eren huffed in response, mouth falling open wide against the pillow. 

Levi chuckled, pressing fresh ice back to the omegas neck. He sat until the ice ran out and the cloth became warm. Eren had fallen asleep over an hour ago, his breath coming out in soft puffs. His temperature seemed to have dropped and levi sighed in relief, lifting the basin to the bathroom. He groaned when he stood, his knees aching after such a long time spent kneeling on the hard floor. 

With the basin emptied he changed into a clean t-shirt and some sweats before making his way back to his bed. His hand paused on the light switch, taking his time to appreciate the sight before him. 

Eren looked so peaceful. Buried in his bed, surrounded by his scent his collar glowing softly in the dim light. It stole his breath and he found himself flooded with emotion. Swallowing thickly he clicked the light off, sliding under the covers at the other side of the bed. 

It wasn't long before Eren was shuffling closer, hands grabbing at his t-shirt. With a huff he finally flopped over the alphas chest, arm and leg slung over his. Levi smiled softly, letting his fingers drag through Eren's hair.

The bed reeked of both of them, Eren's constant rolling had spread his scent everywhere. It sat right in Levi's chest. The smell of them together in his bed. Pinned under the omegas weight, he soon found himself lulled to sleep.

~

“Levi” 

“Go back to sleep” levi pulled the omega closer, burrowing into the column of his neck. “Levi there's someone knocking at the door”.

The alpha sprang upwards, blinking groggily. Sure enough there was the sound of the front door echoing from downstairs. “Stay here”

“But…”

“Don't argue eren. Stay here”

Levi closed the door as he left, instincts on edge as he made his way down the stairs. Through the glass he could see two silhouettes cast against the flurry of snow. Slowly he turned the handle, braced against the cold, and whoever waited at the other side.

“Oh thank God it's freezing!” Levi hurried to step back to let the two into the house. “Pyxis”

The alpha smiled warmly as he clasped Levi's hand. “Lev. Always a pleasure. How have you been?” 

“Things have been a bit bumpy on my end. Trust everything went ok?” The alpha nodded, clapping his companion on the shoulder. “Flawless as ever”.

With a shake of his head the smaller of the two lowered his hood to revealed a flurry of blonde hair, wide blue eyes roaming over the large entryway. “Arlet” 

The omega turned to Levi smiling nervously. “Mr Ackerman” he shook Levi's hand avoiding the alphas gaze directly. “Levi” he watched the omega relax slightly, cheeks beginning to turn pink with the contrasting heat of the indoors. “Please come to the kitchen I'll make us something warm to drink and you can debrief myself and Erwin”.

Levi shouted for the alpha as he began to usher the guests forwards from the doorway. 

“Armin?” Levi turned to see Eren, dangling precariously over the upstairs railing. Before anyone could blink, the two were flying towards each other.

~

Eren had crept from the room, curious to see who could possibly be here this early. Fuck Levi's rules. Reaching the top of the staircase he leaned forwards, watching as two people burst through the front door, a pile of snow trailing in behind them. With his hood down eren could make out the distinctive scent of an alpha. He looked to be in his late forties, eyes warm with a smile as he shook Levi's hand. They seemed to know each other well.

The other kept his back turned, hood draw upwards as the others exchanged pleasantries. Then levi turned to the second, and the hood dropped. Eren watched the blonde hair shake free, as well as the omegas scent. A scent he would recognise anywhere. “Armin!”

The omega turned, face splitting in to a wide grin as they set eyes upon each other. Eren pushed off from the banister, flying down the stairs to meet his friend. They crashed together, Armin's legs flying out behind him as Eren spun with him tightly in his arms. “Oh my god I missed you so much”

Armin was sobbing quietly, hands clutching tightly at Erens t-shirt. “I was so worried! I didn't hear anything for ages I thought you'd been killed when I heard about Leonhart”

Eren dropped the omega back to the floor, both grinning wildly. As soon as it had appeared, Armin's smile fell and his hand rose, slamming hard across his arm. “Ow! What was that for!”

“That was for volunteering you idiot! How could you do something so stupid!” Armins finger was waving angrily under the omegas nose. Like a child being scolded. “Well it worked didn't it!” 

“That's not the point Eren you should think things through better!” Eren rubbed his arm, pouting at the omega. “I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?” The omega frowned, crossing his arms. “S'pose so”. Eren grinned, pulling him in for another hug.

Armin tucked his head in to his neck and both of them froze. “Why do you smell so different?” 

“Eh I've had a fever, pneumonia.”

Armin frowned. “That's not it”. He pulled back to get a better look at Erens neck. His eyes widened at the sight of Levi's mating mark, and the collar wrapped just below it. “What the…”

Armin whirled suddenly, eyes blazing as he closed in on the raven. “I swear to god I'm going to murder you. You fucking alphas thinking you can put your teeth in to any omega you please!” 

Eren hurried forwards, pulling at Armins shoulder. “Armin it's fine it's ok I wanted him to do it!”

The omega stilled, mouth dropping in shock. “Excuse me?” 

“I…. I wanted it. Levi's not like the other alphas we've met. It sounds so cliché but trust me. He's the one that got you here.”

Armin's shoulders slumped, eyeing Erens neck accusingly. “Are you happy?”

Eren nodded, touching the collar softly. “Very”

Armin smiled slightly, “good” 

He whirled again, ignoring Erwin's small laugh as he tore into levi again. “You hurt him and I swear to god I'll castrate you” the alpha simply folded his arms, waiting on the omega to finish his rant. 

“I assure you Mr Arlet that Eren is more than taken care of and I would never dream of harming him in any way” 

Armin seemed to deflate at his words, looking losses under everyone's gaze. “So tea?” Pyxis clapped his hands suddenly.

Levi nodded, waving his hand in the direction of the kitchen. “I like him” Erwin grinned. “We’ll see” levi mumbled. Eren smiled fondly, wrapping his arm around Levi's shoulder, “You're just grumpy because he put you in your place” levi snorted, pushing the omegas arm away. “Hardly brat”.

Soon they were all gathered around the kitchen table, steaming cups of tea settled between their hands. Eren was mesmerised watching Levi drink. For some reason he refused to use the handle, instead holding it by its rim, every sip he watched wide eyed, worried the cup would slip from his fingers and land scalding tea into his lap. 

“Well I never thought I'd see the day. Levi Ackerman bonded to an omega. So what are you gonna name the kids?” Everyone else laughed softly, but the comment made both Eren and Levi freeze, the topic had never openly been spoken between the two. 

They glanced across the table, noting the others falling silent. “I… I don't really want kids” eren stammered. Levi visibly relaxed, sighing audibly. “Thank God” 

Eren blinked in surprise. “You don't either?” The alpha shook his head, looking disgusted at the mere thought. “A snotty brat running around the house, a trail of mess behind it. Screaming, crying, temper tantrums, nappies, sleepless nights. Where's the joy in that.”

Eren cast his eyes upwards in a silent thanks, he felt like he'd won the lottery. An alpha that respected him, treated him well and didn't want children? Perhaps god was real.

“Couldn't agree more” Levi's smiled widely, reaching over to squeeze the omegas hand. “Touching” 

Eren turned to face Armin, he sat with his arms crossed, frowning slightly. “Come on Armin. I know it's weird but can you stop glaring at Levi like you're going to murder him?”

The omega sighed, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. “Sorry”

“Don't be Armin. If Levi's allowed to glare like a serial killer so are you”. Levi turned to Erwin, the aforementioned glare narrowing to a sharp point. Eren didn't miss the small blush that dusted Armins cheeks. 

“Mr Arlet for the next few days you'll be staying here in one of the guest rooms. I'm sure Pyxis gave you an opportunity to pick up some things?” 

“Yeah we stopped on the way over. I bought some clothes and toiletries all that stuff”

“If you feel like you need anything more I was thinking of taking Eren to get some new clothes”

“You were” 

Levi ignored Erens excitement. “You're more than welcome to come. Pick some things up. I don't know how long you'll be here, were still finishing some papers so that you can live in your own place. We have something set up for you but there are some strings that need to be pulled until you can move in”

“Oh wow. Thankyou” Eren sat back in his chair, fixing Armin with a wide, told you so smile. The omega rolled his eyes, turning to levi. “How can I come with you if I'm unmated? Everyone will know I'm an omega?”

“Scent blockers” Erwin slid a white bottle across the table, the pills inside rattling noisly. “How do you have scent blockers? They're nearly impossible to get a hold of? And illegal”

Armin lifted the bottle to read the ingredients, squinting at the small lettering. “Are they safe?” 

“Incredibly” Erwin reached forward to open the bottle, pressing a small blue pill in to Armins hand, fishing one out for himself. Throwing his head back he swallowed it dry, smiling at the omega in reassurance. 

“Who's the suppliers?”

“It's been tested it's safe and they're effective. That's all you need to know”. 

Eren turned to face Levi, watching the two alphas share accusatory glares. Levi's eyebrow arched and the blonde crossed his arms, sighing heavily. “Fine”

“Thankyou. Now Armin you need to take one of those in the morning one at night, even if you plan on staying indoors. Your scent will still carry to the outside. Don't forget your pills, watch your mouth and you'll be fine”.

The omega swallowed the pill slowly, settling in his chair. “So what happens when I move out?” 

“You move out. Get a job. Find some hobbies. I don't care.”

“That's it?” Armin stared in shock at levi.

“Its not that easy” 

“Remember your suppressants and scent blockers and it is. The paperwork were waiting on identifies you as a beta. You'll be free to do and go where you please. Dating will be a bit trickier but I'm sure in time it'll all work out for you”

Armin stared down at his mug, eyes drifting out of focus. “I…. I can do anything?” Levi nodded, watching a stray tear roll down the blondes cheek. Erwin reached forwards, pressing a tissue in to the omegas small hand. “Thanks” he sniffled quietly. “Thankyou so much”

“Eren can you please take Armin to his room and help him settle in. I have some business I want to discuss with Erwin and Pyxis”

The omega turned to the alpha frowning. “You said you'd let me in on what all this was after the run. You said you'd answer any questions I had. Why can't I stay?” 

The alpha sighed, turning to Eren with a tired frown. “Eren please. I promise but not right now”

The omega hugged, pushing his chair back with a scrape. “You can't avoid it forever Levi. If you don't tell me I'll find out another way. Erwins pretty loose lipped. Think he struggles to resist my charm” 

With a wink to the flustered blonde alpha the two omegas left, the sound of their laughter echoing through from the entrance. 

~  
“What have you said to him” 

“Nothing yet” he mumbles. “But like he said Levi you can't keep it from him forever. He's going to find out soon enough. You can't protect him forever”.

But he wanted to.

Silently, levi refilled his cup, lost in thought as he watched the dark tea swirl against the white of the ceramic.

“Ok Pyxis. Shoot”

The alpha cleared his throat, pulling a folder from his briefcase. “Ok I managed to get a good look at the outside of the building, but when I got inside it was a little bit trickier. Securities tight, especially for visitors. Recon on the outside shows a tall reinforced fence, barbed wire and a river running around the compound. It's not very deep but it's wide and fast. Surrounded by trees and a mountain range it's the perfect natural barrier. Monitored by 32 CCTV cameras, external and internal views of the fence. The gate’s armed by three guards and a security detail at a barricade, the only entry or exit point”.

Levi grimaced, taking the sheet from the alphas outstretched hand. “Did you get word to our informant” Pyxis nodded, sliding over another photocopy. “The message was passed at first contact and were waiting on their response 10pm tonight”

“Good. I've had word from the South American division. They're doing a complete rehaul of security. The whole systems going to be down for 8 hours. It's the perfect time to make a move. The schedule has been sent over and I've had it distributed. We've got four months until the blackout. I've made moves at our end but I need everyone else to do the same. Here's the details” 

Pyxis took the paper from levi, frown deepening the further he read. “Levi, I don't know if this can be done. It's such a wide scale operation. I don't even know if we have enough resources for all of this.”

“Then get them. This is an opportunity we cannot afford to miss, I need everyone aware of what they're doing when and I need them prepared for what's coming. We could help hundreds of thousands with this Pyxis, the biggest blow we have ever dealt”.

Pyxis lips set into a thin line underneath his neatly trimmed moustache. “Ok. I'll send word. We need to push our programme more,raise awareness, we'll need all the support we can get. I'll speak to the publicity members, see what they can do”.

“Excellent. Erwin heard anything from the underground?”

“There's talk about the runnings, a lot of them about Eren and how he performed. It's inspired a lot of the others, we've seen a 40% increase in new attendants across all our branches.”

Levi thought he'd misheard him. “40” he repeated. “And rising” Erwin confirmed. 

“Ok I want to redirect some of our funds towards the centres, we need resources, and staff to deal with the new numbers” 

Making new notes on the back of Pyxis paper he handed one to each of them, capping the pen with a click. “As soon as you hear anything call me Pyxis. I want to know when each one has been contacted. Make everyone explicitly clear of my intentions. I will not take no for an answer”.

The alpha nodded, smiling at them both as he stood. “I can see myself out. Thankyou for the tea. As always a pleasure gentlemen.”

Both the alphas nodded in goodbye, sitting in silence until the front door shut loudly. “Well that went better than I thought” Levi stood to clear the table, piling some of the loose papers together. They’d join the stack in his office. “You need to speak to Eren, Levi and soon”

The alpha groaned. “Erwin we've only just bonded. I want to enjoy this time, let him have the freedom he's never really had, not drag him into this mess”.

“I know levi but it could be more dangerous to keep it hidden. If he can't get answers from you he might turn to other sources. Curiosity killed the cat Levi.”

~

Eren sat on the edge of Armins bed, chatting excitedly to the omega as he unpacked his bags. Armins room was slightly smaller, decorated in a similar fashion, but instead his door lay directly at the foot of his bed, the large window directly above the headboard. Armin was shouting from the cupboard, currently trying to organise his clothes.

“So you think you'll take the place?”

Armin reappeared to grab a jumper, nodding excitedly. “I can't believe it. Eren I can get a job! Have a place to myself! Fit in like everyone else!” Eren smiled fondly at his friend, watching him buzzing excitedly around the room. “These scent blockers seem to be working”

“Really?” Eren nodded, inhaling deeply. “Nothing. You don't smell of anything. It's creepy” Armin grinned, lifting the bottle of pills from the bedside unit. “It's amazing. I don't feel any different. The ones your dad gave us always made me ill ”.

Eren smiled fondly at the memory, taking the bottle from him. “They were early stages Armin. Of course they weren't going to be perfect”

Turning the bottle in his hand he frowned at the design printed on the base. A tiny golden owl, wings outstretched in flight. He'd never seen the make before. There was no company name, no serial number or batch code. Strange. He placed them back onto the unit, leaning forwards to pick up one of Armins tops, folding it carefully in his lap.

“You two. Were going to go out. If you want to come get ready. Dress warm it's still like a blizzard outside”.

Eren huffed dramatically, stepping over Armins case to reach Levi's side. “Do I have to wear the coat again. I still don't feel well and it's too hot”.

“Yes. Now stop whining and get ready”

“Uuuugghhh”

Eren smiled at Armin and turned to follow levi. “Eren!” The omega poked his head back into the room, watching Armin pull a pair of boots onto his feet. “My t-shirt” Eren blinked at the bundle in his hand, forgetting he'd even been holding it. “Oh sorry. Here you go” he threw it across the room, ignoring the funny look Armin gave him, before jogging to catch up with levi again. 

Eren had never dressed faster in his life, desperate to finally step outside and see Russia. Go out among people without fear. To just be part of the rush. Wrestling with a jumper he tripped over his own feet, banging his face in to the wall. Eren cursed, rubbing at the sting. “Calm down brat! Here”

Levi pulled the jumper down, adjusting the neckline so the silver collar sat just above. “Are you comfortable going out wearing this?”

Levi let his finger slide between the metal and Erens skin, feeling the omega swallowed tightly beneath him. “I forgot I was even wearing it”

“That's not what I asked”

Eren smiled, pulling backwards to test the hold Levi's hooked finger had. “It's yours. I'm more than happy to wear it”

Levi purred, pulling on the collar hard. “Good answer” pressing a chaste kiss to the omegas lips he lifted his coat. “Let's get going”.

~

Once actually in the city centre levi was once again reminded why he didn't want kids. Trying to keeptrack of Eren in the crowd was like running after a child. Or an excited dog.

One minute he was at his side, the next he was running off to another window, or chasing the smell of a street vendors food. It was exhausting. Not to mention the stares. 

Every time the omega laughed too loudly, or pushed his way through a small group the eyes would stare, hungrily running up and down the tall omega, lusting. It made his blood boil.

The snow had somewhat stopped, occasionally a few flakes fell here and there and much to his annoyance Eren had unzipped his jacket, complaining once again he was too hot.

Dressed in tight blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt he was a walking model, hair effortlessly windswept, speckled with snow. His eyes glowed in the cold, cheeks flushed pink. And levi was all too aware of how much attention the stunning omega was drawing. A male omega was unheard of and people were stopping to openly stare, some whistling and yelling obscenities in harsh Russian, eren was oblivious, even when levi yelled back, his domineering scent sending a hovering group of younger alphas fleeing. 

“Oh levi look! That looks tasty!” Levi stood at the omegas side, arm falling possessively around his waist. “They're blintchik. Basically stuffed pancakes. They're pretty good. Want to try some?” Eren nodded eagerly, pulling the alphas hand towards the cafe door. 

“I'll call Erwin and let them know where we are” levi watched the omega peer in to the display case, hungrily staring at all of the colourful pastries and cakes on display. With Erwin and Armin on their way he ordered for the four of them. “Go and find a seat for all of us. I'll get the food” Eren smiled brightly, turning to find a suitable table. Watching the omega weave through the tables he couldn't understand what kind of Saint he had to have been in a past life to deserve Eren Jaeger. 

~

Eren found a corner table, a leather booth on one side and two seats on the other, big enough to fit them all. Finally pulling his coat free the omega took his time to admire the cafe. It was a decent size, cozy decor, mostly dark browns and raw wood, the occasional copper light or bright green houseplants. The smell of coffee. One of his favourite. Spine enough he was daydreaming, watching the people as they passed outside the window. 

“какая красивая омега. оставить в покое?”

Eren jumped at the sudden voice, meeting the eyes of a tall alpha, around his age. “Oh sorry I don't speak Russian” he smiled apologetically. 

The alpha turned to call over his shoulder. “He's a foreigner”

Eren swallowed nervously, watching as another three men stepped towards his table. Three alphas, one beta. “We were wondering why such a pretty omega would be left all on their own” The alphas accent was thick but it did little to disguise the malicious tone to his voice. “I'm not alone. My mates here”

The group chuckled softly. “It doesn't look that way. Perhaps you'd enjoy some company” Eren shook his head firmly. “No thank you”

“It wasn't a question” one of the alphas reached for the closest chair, pulling it free. Erens foot shot forwards to pull it back, the chair legs scraping in protest. “Taken”

The alpha chuckled lowly. “Got a bit of an attitude there омега”

Eren rose angrily to his feet. He matched the alpha in height but definitely not in bulk. Meeting his eyes firmly he repeated himself. “I told you I am waiting on my mate. Now leave me alone”

Suddenly one of the alphas had a hold of Erens hair, yanking it painfully. “How dare you challenge an alpha like that”

Eren twisted against his hold, lashing out blindly with his fist. It glanced across the alphas jaw, shaking his hand loose. “You little whore!”

“Excuse me?” The three turned in unison, some gasping softly at the sight of Levi. “Mr Ackerman! Oh my god levi Ackerman. I'm such a huge fan!” The first alpha extended his hand forwards. 

“Did I just see you abusing my mate?” The group blanched, wide eyed glances passing between them. “Mr Ackerman I'm so sorry I had no idea the omega was yours honestly if I knew…”

“What? You wouldn't have done it in the first place? Whether an omega is bonded or not you do not ever put your hands on them without their consent”

Although his face remained impassive Eren could smell Levi's rage. It was pungent and made a few of the other customers turn nervously. It appeared the group either didn't care or were stupid. Eren was certain of the latter.

“Sorry man. Won't happen again. You should watch your bitch a bit more closely, you're lucky we're nicer than most” the alpha smiled widely, missing the twitch in Levi's lip, the way his knuckles turned white on the tray he held. “Hey before we go could I get an autograph?” 

Levi smiled, the sight sending a chill down Erens spine. His canines glistened in the light, the pink of his guns visible. It looked more like a snarl. “Sure. Give me a knife and I'll carve my initials into your fucking face” the group pause in shock, dawning finally just how pissed levi was. 

He dropped the tray with a clatter on to the nearest table and lunges for the closest alpha, the one who had grabbed him. With a shout he lands on his front, Levi's leg sweeping his clean out underneath him. “Apologise to him” the alpha growls, trying to stand to his feet. Levi presses the sole of his shoe to the alphas face, leaning forward hard. “Apologise” he hisses. The alpha kicks and wriggled under his hold, gasping in pain when Levi's heel digs in further. “I'm sorry ok I'm sorry I insulted you!”

“And?”

“Touched you without your permission”

“Eren, sweetheart, do you forgive this piece of shit?” Eren was pleasantly surprised by the pet name. Finding the contrast with Levi's anger jarring. “Only if he means it” he smiled.

“Do you” Levi snarled. The alpha nodded as best as he could underneath Levi's shoes, small tears gathering in his eyes. “And it won't happen again?”. The alpha nodded again. “Ok. I forgive him” Levi lifted his foot, watching the alpha flail on the floor until he shakily made it to his feet. His face was bright red, the imprint of Levi's sole already bruising slightly. Opening his mouth, as if to argue, the alpha whimpered quietly, hanging in shame the group left hurriedly. 

The other customers watched them go, glancing at levi before returning to their conversations, as if this kind of thing happened daily. Levi lifted the abandoned tray and brought it back to the table, smiling sweetly as he shuffled to Eren's side in the booth. “Is it weird I found that hot?”

“Yes” levi gently tilted the omegas head, pressing his mused hair back into place as best as he could. “Are you ok” eren nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Levi's cheek. “It was really hot though. Seeing you all alpha like that” levi paused, licking his lips. “Remember what happened the last time you started something like this” Eren chuckled in the alphas ear, threading their hands together. “You started that” he nipped softly at Levi's ear, feeling the alpha shudder. 

“Not over my food” Erwins chair scraped as he sat, pulling the adjoining one out for Armin. “Im still recovering from the kitchen incident”

“The kitchen incident?” Armin reached for his own plate, sniffing the strange pancakes softly. “Don't you dare” Eren squeaked. “I'll tell you later” Erwin winks, at Armin as he adds a sachet of sugar to his tea.

“Was that blubbering mess outside your work?”  
Eren grinned. “He's crying?” Erwin nodded, as he cut in to his food. “So what happened?” “He insulted me” Erwin snorted. “Surprised he's still walking”.

“I like this coat, I don't want blood on it” 

Armins eyes widened at the idea, glancing at Levi's bruised and scarred hands. “So what do you do levi? For a living I mean” Levi's eyes narrowed a fraction, watching the omegas wide innocent eyes. Armin wasn't as naive as he presented himself. There was a knowing glint to his stare. A sharp brain constantly piecing things together. Levi would have to be careful what he said in his presence. 

“I'm a professional fighter. Have been for years. Started in kickboxing, moved onto other sports martial arts, boxing, that sort of thing. I'm with the MMA right now.”

Armin seemed impressed, but unsurprised by the answer. “And the business you and Erwin conduct?”

There it was. Levi met Armins wide smile, noting the way Erwin tensed. That clever little shit. “Sponsorships and the such. I have a number of brands that use my name. We managed distribution and the promotions”. Not exactly a lie.

“That seems like something the company should organise themselves surely?” 

Levi's grip tightens on his fork, he catches the way Armin's eyes flick to the movement. The twitch of a smirk. “I like to be closely involved in my business. If you want something done right you know” Armin hums, taking another bite of his blintchik. Clever bastard.

Eren sits oblivious amongst the three, nibbling unenthusiastically at his food. “You don't like? That one's cheese would you prefer fruit? Or I can get you something else?” Eren shakes his head, chewing methodically. “It's good, really good I just still feel a bit… delicate” he smiles. levi pats the omegas thigh, letting his hand rest there afterwards.

“So where to after this? Are you both done in the market. Both the blondes glance at each other, nodding in unison. “Eren you desperately need clothes” the omega sighed. “I hate clothes shopping though”. Eren jolts at the sudden squeeze to his thigh, feeling his dick twitch weakly. “Stop being a brat. You can't walk around in the same boxers and t-shirt”

“Watch me” he snorts. Levi pinches the inside of his thigh a sharp nip. Eren bites at his lip, surprised at the shock of electricity it sends to his groin. Levi glances knowingly at him, rubbing teasingly over the spot. Erwin glances up from his plate to eye the couple. “Hey hey, hands above the table”

Levi growles, sliding his whole hand in-between Erens thighs possessively. Eren chokes back a moan, eyes widening as the alphas palm grips him firmly. “I'll keep my hands where I want”.

Armin's nose crinkles in disgust. “This is still the single weirdest thing ever” Eren grins, forcing another forkful of food past his lips, trying to ignore the heat of Levi's hand between his legs.

When they finish the group file out onto the street, waiting on Levi as he tips the staff, apologising for the earlier commotion. Piling into a taxi they arrive at a huge shopping complex, the lights of the inside dancing on the fresh blanket of snow outside. Stepping inside levi tries to bring Erens attention back to him instead of the scenery around them. “Brat are you listening. Levi snaps his fingers in front of the omegas face. 

“Yeah sorry” Eren watches levi count of items on his fingers, licking his lips as he watched the veins on the back of the alphas hands, twist under the movement. He could remember how those fingers felt wrapped around dick. He wondered what they'd be like inside him. “Eren!” Hmm…. “Unbelievable” levi throws his hands up in exasperation. “That's twice now you've spaced out”

“Sorry” he blushed sheepishly. “I heard underwear from that” he offers hopefully. Levi scoffs, pulling on the omegas hand. “Erwin, Armin any preference first” the two shrug, scanning the mall thoughtfully. “I could use some pyjamas. And some more jumpers” Armin chimes. “Perfect we'll start there”.

Four hours later and eren is drowning in bags, struggling to carry them. It's dark outside and the mall is slowly emptying. The four of them wander around the mostly empty floor, stopping occasionally to peer in the windows. Eren had tried to convince levi he only needed the bare minimum but the alpha had gathered as much as possible, every single thing Eren showed the smallest interest in, was added to the bag.

Each time the alpha swiped his card he'd simply tsk at the omegas complaints, pocketing the receipts from his view. 

Eren was currently holding an oversize black jumper, the inside felt divine, when he turned the label over he spluttered at the price, quickly throwing it back on to the shelf, only for levi to swoop in behind him and lift it. 

He felt bad not being able to pay the alpha back. Levi had told him to stop being stupid, money would never be an issue, but he didn't want to be a leech. “Hang on I want to find a book” suddenly Armin bolts, the omegas excitement infectious as he hurried towards the bookstore. Erwin groans, following slowly behind him. “How does he have so much energy”

Levi's stops at a bench, motioning for Eren to drop his bags. With a grateful sigh he dumps them, stretching the painful muscles in his back. “You look a bit flushed. Fever coming on” 

“I don't think so, just feel a bit flu-ish. Probably the tablets wearing off” Levi nods, passing the omega a bottle of water. Smiling he decides to wander further round the mall, leaving levi to scroll through his phone.

One shop catches his eye in particular. It's brightly light, the expensive jewellery in the windows, gleaming. Like a moth to a flame he hurried to the glass, admiring the selection of bright jewels and delicate silver. 

When he makes his way inside one of the staff great him politely, the russian still jarring. He nods politely, glancing at the other jewellery on display. A number of small hooped earrings catch his eyes and he wonders idly if his piercings are still open. 

Turning to the main desk he sees a whole wall, covered in collars. Some of them are the foreground to pictures of models, dressed in wedding attire, one of the collars hanging from the bride's neck. Eren didn't realise how culturally significant collars were over here. Clearly they were an important part of courting. He gently runs his fingers along his own collar, feeling the diamonds thoughtfully. 

He thought back to what levi had said in the kitchen. His own collar with Levi's name. He steps closer to the glass, hoping the woman behind the counter leaves him to browse in peace. One catches his eye. It's made of gold, a thick band of interwoven fern leaves. At the bottom thin chains of cold connect in graceful arches, tiny emeralds dangling from them. At the centre, two overlapping wings in a gold ring, a small golden disk dangling underneath. It's beautiful. And has a price tag to match. 

Suddenly the sales assistant is leaning over the counter, speaking rapidly in Russian whilst she gestures at Erens neck. Confused his hand instinctively comes to his neck, mouth opening silently. “She's saying how she likes your collar. It’s a rare piece” Eren jumps at Levi's voice, grateful the alpha is there to translate. “You'll need to teach me russian someday” Levi hums, letting his arm automatically pull at his waist. 

He begins to chat casually with the sales woman, hand kneading reassuringly at Erens side. “She says we make a nice couple” Eren blushed, bowing his head. “Thankyou” she squeaks loudly “милая” 

“She thinks you're cute” Erens blush deepens. “So what were you looking at?” Eren refuses to look back at the collar. Knowing levi and his ever watchful gaze, he'd figure it out immediately. “Nothing in particular”

“Don't lie eren. You're terrible at it” 

The omega rolls his eyes, trying to make a break for the exit. The alphas arm tightens around his waist. He turns to the sales assistant, gesturing at the case in russian.

She leans forwards, nodding enthusiastically. “What…. Levi what are you doing?”

He pulled eren forward, closer to the display counter where the woman was lifting collar after collar free. “Well if you're not going to tell me what one it is I'll just buy them all”

“What! Levi no that's ridiculous! Put them back now!” The alpha grins, that mischievous smile he does when he knows he's got him beat. “Then tell me what one it is” 

Eren sighs, refusing to let him play him so easily. “I don't need one and they're far too expensive”.

“Oh sweetheart. If you think these are expensive you'd have a fit if you figured out how much this was worth” levi let his finger trace the collar at Erens neck and he feels his eyes flutter shut. 

“I… I don't need it” he repeated. Much less forcefully. Levi begins pointing wordlessly at the different collars, his thumb gently stroking along the side of his neck. Eren follows his finger, determined not to let himself get distracted. Levi's hand is trying it's best though. 

He bites his lip nervously as Levi's hand wanders closer to the golden collar, hoping to god he skims past it. Soon levi pauses at the ring of ferns, watching his face intently. And he knows he's lost. He's let his eyes linger too long. Smiling triumphantly levi points to the collar, chattering excitedly with the assistant. She nods, rushing for a paper and pen. 

Levi scribbles a few notes on to the paper and then steers eren from the counter, waving happily at the worker as they go. “I hate how you do that” Eren huffed. “Do what?” 

“Just know what I'm thinking. Without even asking. It's infuriating” . “It's a gift” he smirks. 

 

Soon they're back at the house, exhausted after the hours spent going from shop to shop. All of their new belongings are neatly put away, the four of them now gathered around the kitchen table to eat. 

“Why are you wearing my scarf?” Eren looks down to the dark blue material around his neck. Levi had worn it all day and had abandoned it on the table when he took it off. He had pulled it on without a second thought. “D'know. Feels nice though”

Levi frowned, tugging at it softly. “You took my shirt last night as well” 

“Did I?”

Levi nodded. “I took it off to shower and when I came back you'd burrowed it under your pillow” he moans in embarrassment, hiding behind the scarf. “Sorry. I think it's the sickness. Your scent seems to soothe me. I think I've been collecting your things without even thinking”

Levi ruffles his hair softly. “It's cute. Although I do feel four blankets is slightly excessive”. Eren groans again. 

When they head to bed later that night, Eren realises what he means  
The sight of the four multi coloured blankets strew across the huge bed looks ridiculous, piled messily on top of each other. He pulls them free, bundling them in to the corner of the room. Ignoring the niggling part of him that wants to take them and spread them back out on the bed. 

Levi returns from the bathroom, raising his eyebrows at the bare bed. “Shut up” he snaps. “I didn't say anything brat”. His smirk says enough. 

Eren clambers in to the bed, waiting impatiently for levi to join him. When the alpha does finally slip into the bed, he's pressed as close as he can to his side, ignoring Levi's amused snort as he buries his face into his scent gland. “Smell good” he mumbles. Levi let's his hand rest against his thigh, the touch making him shudder.

All to soon he's uncomfortable again. Rolling away sharply from levi, pulling the covers with him. Even with the alphas heat beside him he can't get comfortable. Every time he tosses he gets more frustrated. And he's not the only one. “Eren would you stay still?” He huffs, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Not five seconds later and he admits defeat, throwing the covers back angrily. “Eren what are you doing?” he marches to the corner of the room, scooping up the large armfull of abandoned blankets, throwing them forcefully onto the bed. Levi smiles, choosing wisely to bite his tongue as he helps the omega smooth them out. 

He burrowed back under the covers, surrounded by the soft layers of blankets, relaxing into Levi's chest. “Better?” 

“Much”

~

Levi wakes before Eren, feeling the damp of the omegas sweat clinging to his shoulder. Frowning he pressed his hand to the clammy skin. Feverish again.

Slipping silently from the room he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen, finding Erwin and Armin already eating together. “Morning Levi” the alpha ignored them, running the cold tap to fill a glass. “What's wrong? You look tense. More than usual” 

Levi sighs, rubbing tiredly at the dark circles under his eyes. “Erens fevers picking up again. Erwin I think we need to take him to the hospital. This has gone on far too long” 

Armin rests his head thoughtfully in his hands, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. “What is it?” Levi abandons the glass to hover over the omega. “You're thinking of something Arlet spill” 

The omega sighs, waving his hand towards the alphas shirt. “Come here” his hand waves impatiently. The alphas share confused glances as Levi edges closer, offering the hem of his shirt. Armin inhales deeply, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “Erens going into heat”.

Levis mouth falls open, burying his nose into the shirt as well. Erens scent is heavy and noteably sweeter than usual, the lime sugary and floral. “You’ve got to be kidding” Erwin groans.

“It has to be the amplifiers? They're still in our system” Armin shakes his head. “They wear off after a few days. I mean you must feel the difference right?” 

Levi hated to admit it but Armin was right. The ache he'd felt during the run had subside significantly, and his hormones had settled as well. “Shit. So that's what all of this has been” Levi groaned, sliding into one of the empty chairs. He had been so stupid. 

The fever. His lack of appetite. His mood swings. Gathering his clothes and all of those blankets. “What are we going to do?”

“What do you mean we?” Armin snorted “He's your mate” levi groaned pressing his head forward onto the cool wood. “I know but we've got nothing prepared! I didn't think it would happen this soon” 

“Your bond probably spurred it on. Eren was on his suppressants for the run. But with the amplifiers and a fresh bond, topped off with constant exposure to your pheromones, it's obviously brought it on early”

“We haven't even spoken about what he wants to do for a heat. He's still on the suppressants. I thought we'd have time to organise things better.”.

“It's probably why he's been so ill. The suppressants will be fighting with his heat. It's making him sick”.

Levi pulled at his hair. “Shit. We need to stop them then. Oh god. He's not even on any contraception!”

Erwin cleared his throat, interrupting Levi's panicked rambling. “Actually he is”

“What?” Erwin tapped his fingers nervously. “Has he taken all of his tablets daily? Every one?” Levi nodded, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. “One of them is an oral contraceptive. I picked it up as a precaution. He'll be more than covered. Bet you didn't even read the boxes did you?” 

Levi shook his head, feeling a wave of relief come crashing down. Erwin was a saint. The alpha hid his smile behind the rim of his cup. “I try”.

Suddenly, levi was assaulted with the most enticing scent. It was rich and warm with spice, citric and sweet and it made his mouth water. Not two seconds later Eren was plodding into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing his eyes, the top he wore sliding over his shoulder.. 

Green meets grey and Levi feels his control cracking


	11. *NOT AN UPDATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update unfortunately

Hi everyone sorry to say this is not a new chapter. I know a lot of you appreciate the daily uploads and I wanted to just put out a little message saying sorry I haven't uploaded 

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN!

where I live it's currently 7pm. I have the chapter almost finished but as I read it back I'm really not enjoying it. The writing is poor and seems rushed. I'd rather wait a little longer than give you a poor chapter. I'm going to sit and fix everything. I'll either upload early this morning or tomorrow at some point. Thankyou all for your patience!


	12. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Erens heat bearing down on them Eren and Levi try to survive each other as well as some family intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay I've had some health issues 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! As always any comments help so much! Thankyou for reading!
> 
> P.S was thinking of doing some chapters form Armin/Erwins perspectives tell me what you think! x

~

“Morning” 

Is this what dying felt like? He had to be dying. The extra tablets he'd choked down had to be taking the piss. They'd done absolutely nothing to bring his temperature down and he was sure, if he looked in the mirror, his head would look as swollen as it felt.

“Hey Eren” a short huff. The only sign he's heard any of them. A quick glance. Levi looks as uncomfortable as he feels. “Everything ok?” the question is wary. He can feel the tension struggling under the smiles. 

“Yeah fine” Armin nods. It's too eager and his suspicion rises. “You sleep ok?” he opens the fridge door to reach for the milk carton. “Not really no. Couldn't get comfy for some reason.” He uncaps the lid and lifts it to take a swig.

“Glass.” He pauses, the carton hovering in his hand. Levi's face has darkened and he's eyeing the carton, and eren, with a severe glare. So he's in that kind of mood?

“No” He feels like pushing some buttons today.

“Excuse me?” Eren smirks, watching the alpha shift forwards in his seat. “I said no” pressing the carton to his lips he locks eyes with him, stopping only to wipe his mouth with a smug smirk. Levi's shoulders tense, hand twitching.

Armin's the first to break the tension. “Eren when was the last time you had a heat?” He almost crushes the carton. “Eh… i….i...don't know” he stuttered. The tension rose tenfold.

“What do you mean you don't know? It had to be in the last two years or so?”

Shit. He wished he had half the brain Armin did sometimes. 

Each omega had to have a heat every second year. Come off the suppressants for a few days, let the hormones level out. It kept everything balanced. Going any longer could cause serious issues. 

He knew this off course. They all did. He ignored the risks and secretly dosed himself on them for years. 

Quick quick. Shit. Anything Jaeger! 

“Eh yeah you're…. you're right last year I think” 

“You're lying” 

Levi, always quicker.

Eren winced. Fear, anger, embarrassment. He didn't know but something stopped him meeting Levi's gaze. “Cut the bullshit Eren this is important” he was in for it now. Three sets of eyes turned, watching, waiting, for answers he didn't want to give.

“When was your last heat” Eren resist the urge to shiver at Levi's tone, fully in control and commanding. He was really in for it.

“ My last one was over five years ago”

He can't tell who gasps but all three of them share the same look. Horrified. “What! Eren that's so dangerous! What were you thinking!”

Out of all of them, he thought Armin would understand the most. Hoped he would know. Betrayed. Enraged. He turns on the blonde

“I didn't choose to be an omega Armin! I was so angry that I had no choice with my own body! The heats were unbearable. I was in so much pain and I hated it!”

Erens fist cracked against the worktop

“ Then we were taken by the compounds. We were nothing. Numbers in the system with no voice and no power. I decided to take control of the only thing I could! ” 

Eren feels tears pricking in his eyes and he curses them for betraying his anger.

“Eren… how did you keep your heat surpressed for so long? Surely someone noticed?” He sniffs softly before answering Erwin.

“I hoarded tablets in the compounds. Omegas that were due heats would give me any extra doses, sometimes I'd hide the dose I'd been given and ask for another. I skipped my heat every year, had a false one to stop anyone asking questions”

“Shit. Eren do you know the kind of damage you could be doing? No wonder your hormones are all over the place” Erens muffled sniff only serves to prove his point. “Eren this is dangerous. You need to stop”. 

Blind panic pulls a strangle gasp from his lips. “No Erwin! I can't have a heat. I can't.”

His voice drops, anger replaced with desperation. “I've lasted this long”.

Erwin and levi share worried glances, both sympathetic to Eren, but desperate to try and bring him into the reality of the situation.

Before either of them can broach the subject with more tact, Armin's beaten them to it. His eyes are sharp and his words bite. 

“Well Eren you don't have that option anymore. Whether you like it or not your bodies going into heat. You can try and ignore it all you want but we can all see it. The suppressants aren't going to help you anymore”.

Silence. White noise rushes through his ears. The fever. His scent. His mood. The blankets.

Suddenly the carton is sliding from his hands. It explodes as it hits the floor. He doesn't move, doesn't feel the liquid as it leaks around his feet. 

Talking. Someone was talking. A pull on his arm. 

Stumbling. One foot after another. Even if he couldn't feel it, everything was numb, a sharp whistle piercing through the noise of his thoughts. His heat? A heat? But his suppressants. Had he missed one? A heat. Heat……

Heat

Heat

Heat

The word dominated everything.

Gradually his brain seemed to tune back in to reality, hands, small tugging his shoulder, the voice was soft and warm. Rose and lemon. 

Armin.

Blinking he focused on the blue of Armin's eyes, willing his mind, to listen rather than just simply hear what the omega was trying to say. 

“Sit.” yeah sit. He could do that. 

Numbly he plonked down onto the edge of a bed. Levi's bed. The blankets ran smoothly beneath his fingers. The base of the best he'd began to build. How had he not seen it?

“Eren. Speak to me”

“Scent”

The word feels thick on his tongue and he has to force it out again before Armin finally understands. Slowly but surely the smaller omegas scent floods the room and with each sharp breath his mind slowly returns.

“Eren. I've never see you freak like that before. You have to tell me what's wrong. Why are you so afraid of your heat?”

“I… I just can't Armin” the whisper is swallowed in the rooms thick silence. “I can't let anyone see me like that. Especially not levi”. He chokes on a sob. The severity of the situation curling like lead in his gut.

Armin rubbed at his back, smile tight with both understanding and sympathy. “Eren this won't be like the compounds. You're safe here. It would only be levi. You have nothing be be embarrassed about me nothing to fear. He adores you and if you can't see that you're even more pigheaded than I thought.”

Eren laughs shakily. “Armin were just bonded. A heat is such….. an intimate thing. I don't want levi seeing that side of me. My omega side” A whisper. Full of shame.  
.  
Armin slap comes as a shock. “You're meant to be comforting me!”

“You're such an idiot. Eren. Levi's head over heels for you it's glaringly obvious. He's going to accept every side of you. Even your omega. He sees you as so much more and it's time you did the same. It's a part of you and you need to understand that. You can't just bury it under tablets and hope it goes away!”

Eren sighed, drawing his knees to his chin. “You're not helping” he mumbled. Armin softened, poking his side gently. “ I know this is new and it's terrifying. But you've got an alpha that loves you Eren. You should be excited to share everything with him. Especially this. Besides the midgets shitting himself”

Eren snorted. “No he's not”

Armin laughed, blonde hair shaking as he nodded. “Should have seen his face”  
Armin forced his face blank, the tight press of his lips struggling to smother a fresh laugh. 

Widening his eyes comically he tried his best to mimic levi. They both quickly dissolved into laughter. “He was going on about how, he's not got everything ready and how he wanted everything perfect before it happened” 

Eren chuckled, feeling his nerves subside at the idea. At least he wasn't the only one panicking. “Now stop being an idiot and go downstairs and help clean up the mess you made”

Eren's eyes bulged. The image of the milk carton meeting the floor played over and over in his head. “Oh my god Levi's going to kill me!”

Armin laughed, pushing his leg roughly. “It's not that bad come on”

“No Armin. Go on without me” He threw his head back with a dramatic sigh.

“I'm already as good as dead. Please scatter my ashes!” 

Armin snorted, grabbing his arm to pull him out the room. “He can't be that much of a clean freak” 

Eren laughed dryly. “I found him scrubbing one of the flours at 1am. He said it needed done and that way no one would walk over it” Armin clutched his stomach in laughter. “Oh my god. You're dead”

Eren readied himself for Levi's wrath, edging his way silently into the kitchen. Erwin was still at the table, foot bouncing lightly where it crossed at his knee. He smirked over the lip of his phone. Armin bounded past him to sit at his side, both settling comfortably to enjoy the carnage.

Levi was pulling the refrigerator forwards, shirt sleeves rolled past his elbows, shoes abandoned at the other end of the room. Milk lapped over his feet as the appliance slid across the flooded floor.

“Right brat.” Levi's glare made him re-question every life choice he'd ever made.

“Seeing as you made this mess you can clean it. I want everything spotless. This shit stinks and if I find even a drop left you'll be redoing the whole thing”

Eren groaned, taking the offered cloth from him. “Don't give me attitude. You made the mess!”

“Fine” Eren drops to his knees, ignoring the way the milk clings unpleasantly to his bare legs. Scrape. A quick glance and he finds levi at his back, legs crossed comfortably as he scrutinises every swipe. 

Eren dunks the cloth into a bucket of water, pausing as the faintly pleasant smell of tea tree and bleach filled his nostrils. Levi had changed the disinfectant. He feels a faint smile in spite of his irritation. Eren began to soak up the milk, wringing the cloth out after each swipe.

Wordlessly levi would take the bucket to empty and refill it, always returning to his seat to watch. Occasionally he'd make a soft comment to direct him. “Up. At your foot. You've missed under that skirting” sometimes he found himself missing pieces deliberately, in the hope levis soft voice would once again correct him.

Finally he was able to push the refrigerator back in place, the floor gleaming back at him. He turned to levi, eyebrow raised questioningly. Keen eyes searched over the floor, eyeing the walls and cupboard fronts. A confirming nod.

“Thank God”

“Maybe next time you won't be such a stubborn shit and listen when I tell you to use a glass”

Eren felt his neck twitch. “I'm the stubborn shit?” Erwin snickered, ignoring the threatening glare both of them cast. “At least I cleaned it up!”

Levi scoffed. “Well I wasn't the dipshit that dropped the carton was I? I wasn't going to do it” 

Eren clenched tighter around the cloth, feeling warm milk dripping through his fingers and into the bucket below. He opened his mouth to retaliate but he paused, eyes fixing on the wet rag. Contemplating. Somehow in his mind, he decided it was the best idea he'd ever had.

A wide grin. Dripping in mischievous intent.

The alphas glare turned to confusion, eyes darting between the omegas face and the cloth. His arms slowly began to unfold. “Don't even think about it brat” 

The cloth slams against Levi's face,a glorious spray of water and milk erupts upwards into his hair, and splashes down through his shirt. He will never, for as long as he lives, forget the look of utter shock on the alphas face. He'll keep the memory for when he's feeling particularly sadistic. 

Behind them Armin and Erwin are barely containing their laughter, faces pink and lips pulled tight.

“Eren.” Levi's voice is eerily calm. “ You have exactly five seconds to apologise before I rip your lungs through your throat”

Eren folds his arms, jutting his chin forwards. He'll be the stubborn shit. 

“One” Scents rises

Two”Levi's eyes narrow. 

“Three” Muscles clench. 

“Four” Eren smirks. 

“Five” 

The tension snaps and with a scream, he bolts from the room, a tingle running up his spine at the resounding growl. 

Halfway up the stairs he hears levi slide across the floor of the entrance way, his voice echoing behind him. “You little shit Eren!” He laughs, the sound drowning under the pounding of their feet . A cursory glance and he can see levi. The alphas legs moving at blinding speed as he closes in behind him.

He reaches safety just in time. Slamming the door behind him Eren turns the lock. He steps back just as levi slams into it. The glass rattles violently when he jerks the handle, but nothing gives. Eren relaxes, grinning widely at the livid alpha. He proceeds to spread himself languidly across the floor, propping his chin on his hands. Taunting.

Levi glared at him through the glass, watching him stretch outwards. “You are so dead” Eren doesn't miss his soft chuckle.

“What happened levi? Getting slow? Too much for you?” 

Eren grinned, rolling slowly onto his back The alpha snorted, eyes following the movement with both amusement and desire. “You wouldn't be so cocky without this door here” Eren smiled, turning his head. “You're just a bad loser”

Eren seemed to be surprising not only levi, but himself today. Lost in the moment he let his fingers run over his collar, pressing firmly to Levi's mark. He bit his lip arching his neck further. Allowing his hand to lower further , skimming down his chest. Eyes hooded, moaning softly. Seductive under the alphas heated gaze.

Levi's eyes burned into his, watching every little movement intently. He closed his own in return. The warmth of his hand pressed against his underwear. Gently he rubbed the heel of his hand to his groin, gasping at the contact against his semi hard dick.

“Eren”. Startled, his eyes fluttered open. Swimming in his own lust he smiled, batting his eyelashes innocently. “Yes levi?”

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, following the alpha as he dropped to his knees. “You're such a brat” he growled. Eren dropped his head, arching his back. Teasing. Levi's eyes followed the movement hungrily. 

“Fine Eren. You can have this one. But I'll get you back”

Levi stood to his feet, glancing longingly at him. “You're so fucked Jaeger” 

Eren smiled, watching the alpha stroll back down the hall, disappearing at the staircase. Leaving him trapped in the room. Their room.

~  
“Well that was quicker than I thought. Out of practice levi?” 

He growled at the smirking alpha, slamming the cold basin of water into the sink. “That little shit. Going to wring his neck” He muttered. 

He tried to focus on Armin's voice rather than the raging erection he now sported. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't banish the image of Eren bounding up his stairs. Tanned legs exposed in all their glory. Muscles contracting and relaxing beautifully. Gliding. Art. In its purest form

Eventually the omegas words started to cut through his daydreaming.

“I think it's his hormones. He's out of control at the best of times but that was one of his more entertaining moments I must admit”. Armin grinned, watching the alpha storm angrily from counter to counter. 

“Better get used to it”.

Levi was unsure whether it was the chair or him that groaned. Settling into the seat he eyed the smiling blonde, pursing his lips in thought. “Did you manage to speak to him about his heat?”

Armin nodded, twisting his hands nervously. “He's worried about coming of the suppressants. He knows his heats going to be intense because he's skipped so many. He doesn't want you seeing him in a heat. I think he's worried you'll treat him differently afterwards”. 

Levi frowned. “Why would be think that?” Armin sighed. “His heats are usually really intense, the last time he had one it was a week of crying, screaming and sobbing for an alpha. He thinks it makes him weak. He doesn't like how he loses himself to his hormones.” 

Armin swallowed, chewing his lip. “He's worried you'll view him like that all the time. A submissive, desperate omega”.

Levis heart drops at the thought. Eren all alone, in pain, humiliated, lost in his heat. And now, scared that Levi would think so lowly of him. Whatever it took he would prove exactly what he thought of Eren. Omega or not.

“Ok I need everything you can give me about heats. I know the basics but I want everything don't miss a thing!”

Armin smiled softly, watching the alpha dash for a notepad and pen. He clattered them against the table, frantically uncapping the lid in order to poise his hand, waiting expectantly. “Well it's different for everyone, but I'll try my best”

Levi nods, making a number of bullet points in preparation. “He always makes a nest. A lot of omegas do. It's a safe space to mate during their heat. The last time he made one he stole almost everyone else's clothes” Armin smiled fondly at the memory.

“ I think scents play a big role for him. Blankets as well. The softer the better” Levi nodded, scribbling furiously. “Have food and water on hand. Nothing to heavy. During heats our body's override all our other basic needs. He won't be hungry for the first two or three days. So like cereal bars and quick snacks, just to give him a boost”.

Levi adds them to the list. “Some omegas get really clingy before a heat. I've never been aware of Eren doing it before but it could all be different now that you're bonded. Affections good. Oh and don't leave him alone for long. It panics him”.

“Physical contact. Got it. Anything else”

Armin thought carefully, biting his nail. “I just think try to be aware of the headspace he's in. During the heat he's going to be thinking about one thing only and that's your knot. He'll likely be irritable or short tempered. On the other hand there's times I've seen him completely out of it, just begging. You'll have to wait and see”

Levi hates to admit it but the idea of Eren, complete submissive below him, eyes wide with lust, panting, begging for his knot. It's so arousing. 

Oh god he was in trouble. “Thanks Armin” the omega nods. 

“So when's your next heat Armin” levi stills, watching the playful jab Erwin gives the omegas shoulder. “Another two or three months I think” There's that soft blush again.  
“A while away then” poorly veiled disappointment. Levi raises his eyebrow at the alpha who simply grins. So he’s playing that game. 

Perhaps Levi could nudge the two of them in the right direction. “Armin did you know there's a library on the third floor?” The omega gasps, jumping to his feet. “Really! That sounds incredible! Would I be able to see it?” 

Levi tries to hide his smile. “I've got some work to do but I'm sure if you ask nicely Erwin will be more than happy to take you” the omega automatically turns on the alpha, eyes wide as he pleads loudly. “Please Erwin! I'd love to go and see it”

For a moment Erwin seems frozen, his eyebrows rocketing upwards as he watched the blonde dance excitedly. It was comical.

“Yeah yeah sure” Erwin finally comes back to his senses, barley standing from the table, before the omegas hand is in his, all but dragging him from the kitchen. Levi smirks. They really did make it too easy. 

As the boom of Erwins laugh fades to silence, levi finds himself alone and for once he doesn't find peace in the silence. The wind outside no longer seems comforting but lonely. And his eyes cast upwards on reflex. 

Tapping his foot he quells the urge to simply barge down the door and grab the omega. He was enjoying the game of cat and mouse they found themselves in. As long as Eren was locked in their room he was winning. As far as he was concerned. 

Levi made his way upstairs, trying to ignore the way Erens scent permeated the house so enticingly. His office was only a few feet down from his room and when he opened the door the omegas scent lingered even here. 

A flash of movement at the corner of his eye made him pause. Squinting down the corridor he tried to get a better look. Eren was darting around the room, eyes set with blind intent. One second there, a stretch of long legs and he was gone.

Levi frowned. Stepping back to try and get a better view of the energised omega. Suddenly he was storming back across the room, one of Levi's shirts held in an iron grip. Levi smirked. He hated to think what state the bed was in. 

Any smile he had feel at the sight of the towering paperwork. With all the upset lately anything that wasn't urgent had been abandoned, under the promise that it would be done later. Later had come and gone and the pile grew to a ridiculous size. He sank into his chair. The sooner he started the sooner he finished. 

Soon, stretched into a grueling 9 hours of emails, paperwork, phone calls and hurried texts. Finally he reached the bottom of the pile, falling backwards exhausted in his chair. At last, everything was straightened out. He knew it would only take a few hours for the next pile to replace it. 

Ignoring that, less than uplifting realisation, he shut off his lamp, closing his door with a loud click. In the corridor it was pitch black, the early winter night having fallen as he worked. At the end of the hall, the room lay in darkness. He assumed Eren had fallen asleep. With his unsettled night, he would let him rest.

Perhaps he would follow Armins lead and pick up a book. Making his way up the second staircase levi wandered down to the library. It wasn't a room he used often, preferring to make his selection and take it elsewhere. He enjoyed the appeals it held though.

Opening the door he stepped in to the domed room. It happened to be one of the smaller ones, helped largely, by the rows and rows of bookcases that lined every wall. The floor was covered in a rich red and gold rug, the brown leather couch it supported, promised comfort under the heat of the open fireplace.

Said couch presented an interesting scene. Armin lay over two of the cushions, bare feet glowing where they sat propped against the armrest. Towering above him Erwin offered both heat and support, his side acting as a pillow for the omegas head. One of the alphas arms lay over the back of the couch, Armin's pale cheek pressed firmly against the offered limb. Erwins other hand held a book, one levi knew he wasn't paying any mind. 

Both seemed peaceful and completely lost. Armin in his book and Erwin in Armin. 

As he stepped into the light, Erwin lowered his book, grinning. Levi nodded softly, light feet skimming towards the closest bookcase. As always, the third shelf, dog eared and worn with age. Animal farm. He smiled, pulling the slim novel free. It had always been a favourite and the condition of the novel reflected that.

With a lift of his head, Levi made his way back to the door, not wanting to interrupt the two. He had a feeling Armin wouldn't take to kindly to being embarrassed. Already he felt himself invested in the small relationship the two were slowly forming.

It was a pleasant change to see Erwin openly interested in someone. It would be nice for him to have something besides work on his mind. Both shared a lot of interests. Erwins quick thinking bounced perfectly against Armin's sharp mind and the two always slipped in to easy conversation. He wondered if the brat had noticed anything yet.

Levi grinned as he threw his book onto the living room couch. He was so oblivious to everything sometimes. Both endearing and wildly frustrating.

With a fire started Levi settled himself on the couch.

Halfway through his book, the door creaked. Levi's eye lifted from the page, just in time to see it swing open. 

Eren stepped into the room bringing the sweet scent of ginger and lime with him. Eyes heavy with sleep he was, once again, wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Levi wordlessly patted the space beside him, jostling slightly as the omega flopped forwards, immediately laying his head down on his thigh. Eren lifted his legs, groaning loudly as he let them stretch out beside him. Levi smiled, running his hand gently through Eren's hair as they both settled comfortably. 

They sat together in silence. The only sound the crackle of the fire and the occasionally turn of Levi's page. 

Until it started. Slow to begin with. A niggle against Levi's leg, so faint at first, he thought he'd imagined it. Then a sharp pinch. Frowning he lowered his eyes to follow Erens fingers, the ones peeking free from the confines of the blanket. 

Eren was frowning intensely, tugging at a loose thread on the inside of Levi's thigh. Another pinch as he struggled to grab ahold of it. “Stop it. You'll put a hole in them” 

Eren huffed, curling his hand under the blanket. Silence again. 

“Eren cut it out” levi shifted slightly, feeling the phantom pinch of the omegas nail, even with the offending hand swatted away.

Levi fixed the wriggling omega with an irked glare, watching the blanket droop slightly as eren finally settled. He reached forwards, allowing his fingers to conduct their own exploration. “Is this my shirt?” Levi runs the material between his finger and thumb, grinning at the sheer pleasure the sight evokes. 

Eren pulled the blanket back over, effectively squashing his wandering hand. He pouts slightly “It's comfy” .

Levi grins, feeling a satisfied croon swell in his chest. The idea of his mate wearing his clothes, wrapped in his scent. Marked as his completely. It makes his alpha growl in approval.

With his hand settled against Erens lower back, he tries to stop his mind wandering. The image of Eren in his shirt, the sleeves too tight, buttons straining across his chest. They burn across his vision rather than the chapter he was trying to focus on. 

Soon enough Eren brought his focus back with glaring clarity, the insistent pinch of his fingers once again working their way against his thigh. The sole focus pulling free that one thread, overshadowing Levi's thinning patience. 

Levi lifted his hand, swatting the omegas ass softly. “Behave”.

The reaction was immediate and had him pausing in curiosity. Both Erens scent and breath had hitched at the action. His fingers had abandoned their determined pinching and were instead clinging desperately to his leg. A delicious blush had spread across his cheeks and levi couldn't ignore the arousal that shot through both of them.

He smirked and let his hand rest possessively over the swell of the omegas backside, occasionally squeezing the soft flesh with a firm grip.

That's when he feels the sting in his leg, enough to startle him. He snaps his book shut, staring at Erens tangle of hair in disbelief. 

“Did you just bite me?” 

Eren whines softly, somewhere between an apology and a cry for attention. It does nothing to soothe his irritation. 

“Eren you're being such a brat! I don't care how close to heat you are stop behaving like a stroppy child” 

He had to push it. Stubborn as ever. He shouldn't have expected anything else from the hot headed omega. Erens teeth return, not pressing down, just resting against his skin. Challenging. 

“Eren…” his voice was quiet but the warning rang loud and clear. 

The sting of an even harsher bite.

Growling he threw the blanket backwards, hauling the startled omega, even further into his lap. If Eren was going to push it then so was he. 

The alphas hand fell lower, splaying over the omegas ass cheeks. His other hand pressed against Erens shoulder blades. Holding him in place. With a gentle press of his nails Eren shuddered deliciously against him. “This is for being a brat, and not listening when I asked”.

The sound of the slap echoed in the room, enough to sting. Levi paused, fingers pressing gently against the mark he'd struck. He watched Eren draw his lip between his teeth, eyes fighting to stay open. That telltale blush deepened. Levi masked his grin. 

“You'll take five Eren. I think that's enough for your behaviour today”.

He raised his hand again, watching Eren's muscles tense in trepidation.

Smack. 

“Count Eren. You miss one and I'll add two more”

Eren's eyes widened, cheeks turning scarlet “O...o..one”

“Thankyou sweetheart” 

Levi's hand fell once more, the sight of Erens perfect ass rippling under his hand had him semi-hard the bite of his jeans hasher that he would like. Ignoring his own discomfort Levi listened eagerly for Erens second count. 

“Two” just as shaky and breathless as the first.

Between each strike levi pauses, taking a moment to check on the omega. He wanted to push him but he didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Fortunately Eren seemed lost in pleasure rather than embarrassment .

Each spank had Eren's face flushing deeper, his scent completely filling the room. By the third one he was writhing in Levi's lap, fingers clawing at his thigh tightly. “Three!” Erens voice kicked in pitch slightly, mouth falling open on a gasp.

Levi let his fingers wander for a moment, his index following the dip of his spine, trailing down the line of his cheeks. He paused, skin sliding over dampened material.

With a slight tremor he pressed his finger forward, allowing Erens hips to buck upwards to meet the pressure. Mesmerised he watched as a wet patch begins to spread along the boxers. The sweet aroma of sugary lime saturated the room. 

Slick

He stops, mind fuzzy at the realisation. Eren is bent over his lap, whining and mewling, readily slicking between his thighs. He groans, grabbing ahold of one of the cheeks in a bruising grip. Eren yelps, hips canting forward against his thigh. Levi doesn't miss the press of his erection.

He wanted to ravage him. Tear the underwear from him so he could get to what he wanted. What he needed. He wanted to take Eren completely apart. Hear him scream and gasp as he ran his tongue through the sweet liquid. If he sank his fingers in to him would more spill out?

Levi bit his lip, tasting blood. He wanted to absolutely ruin Eren take him with his mouth his fingers until he was sopping wet and gaping, until his cock just slid in. The only stretch that of his knot when he finally rammed it forwards to lock then together. 

His dick pulsed at the thought and for once he felt his restraint being tested beyond measure. He would wistm he could wait. Eyes scrunching closed he delivered another sharp blow, hoping to find distraction in his urge to fuck Eren into the couch.

Suddenly Eren's hand catches his arm, twisted awkwardly in his hold. There are too many sensations for the omega and he whines loudly, pushing at his hand. “I think not Eren”. He tore the wandering had free, pressing it down against Erens back. Gasping Erens fingers clenched and unclenched against the air, testing Levi's hold. 

Pinned beneath him, Eren was heavenly. Bathed in firelight, his skin was glowing, lips swollen where his teeth had been. He was panting softly, eyes wide and pleading. For more. For less. For everything. Levis dick ached at the sight.

He let his hand rub soothingly over the hot skin before drawing it back, making the last the hardest, he watched Eren's face contort in pleasure, the omega voice stolen by a silent gasp. 

“Fffive” 

Levi smiled, pressing languid circles against the cleft of Eren's ass. “Thankyou sweetheart”.

Each pass of his hand made Eren moan softly, breath puffing over his leg. In tandem, the omegas hips began to follow his touch, lazy circles and stuttering thrusts against both the couch and Levi's leg, desperately chasing any friction he could take.

It was amusing, watching Eren so desperate with just his hand. He was still eager to push a little further. Find out just how much his mate would let him take.

His hand stilled, unrelenting pressure forcing Erens hips to still. The omega choked softly, pressing fervently back against his iron grip. Pinned beneath the alpha his frustration swelled. “Levi please.” 

He ignored the breathy whine, a potent rush of dominance singing in his veins. Eren had a mouth, and an attitude to match. Holding the omega so passively, completely in control. It was a rare experience and he was relishing every moment while he could have it.

The alpha lifted his book, hand still pushing firmly against Erens ass. “You'll wait now until I'm done Eren. It's what happens when you behave like a stubborn brat”.

The omega groaned, burying his head into the alphas lap. His hand grips firmly to his thigh and levi tries to ignore the way his own dick aches. He's not really reading the book anymore. He's more interested in the omega writhing in his lap. 

He can smell Erens arousal, it's sweetened by his preheat. Both warm and intoxicating it takes all his self control not to bury his face into the omegas neck. Or between his thighs.

He can also sense Erens frustration. It's not enough to make him genuinely angry but its there. Bubbling under the surface as he pants against Levi's leg.

Levi let's his hand probe the omegas ass shamelessly, hushing each soft plea and high whine as he takes his time mapping the expanse of skin under him.

He pays careful attention to Erens mood. Enjoying the omegas impatience, but not wanting to push him too far. When he feels Erens frustration grow he lowers his book. Grabbing his shirt he hauls the omega onto his back. He clenched his jaw, determined to remain composed even with the beauty that's presented itself across his lap.

Ethereal. The only word that comes to mind. Golden skin luminous, dotted with sweat, eyes unfocused but burning with heat and lust. 

Eren shifts impatiently and Levis fantasies become reality. The buttons against his chest strain, the fabric stretched painfully over wide shoulders. They balancing dangerously between breaking and holding. Under the white fabric Erens nipples pebble softly, the sight making his mouth water. Lifting his hand the shirt rides upwards, exposing sharp hipbones and an enticing cord of muscle. 

It took a moment for him to find his words. 

“Are you done now?” Eren nods, hand curling loosley against his shirt. “Good” Levi smiles, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Eren sighs, chasing after him when he retreats. He smiles, letting his hand wander lower, until it wraps around Erens thigh. 

The omega gasps, legs parting slightly at the touch. Levi groans in surprise, so willing. So soft beneath him. Perhaps Erens heat was closer than any of them realised. 

“Please Levi” 

“Hmm?” he grins, enjoying the way eren squirms against his leg, eyebrows furrowed. Close to begging. “What do you want Eren?” 

The omega huffs, opening his eyes to glare up at him. “What do you think?”. There's that temper.

He removes his hand, watching Eren's eyes widen in panic at the loss. “Do you want another ten added on Eren. You might enjoy the spanking but I'll leave you twice as long after”

He runs his hand across Erens chest, desperate to momentarily satisfy his own desires. His fingers press gently between the taught buttons, ghosting over soft flesh. He feels Erens breath stutter

“You'll lay across my lap. Aching and hard. And you'll wait” levis fingers continue to explore the small piece of the omegas chest that they can reach. 

“You'll feel the sting of my hand burning in to your ass. And I'll leave you writhing in desperation. Until I decide you've learnt your lesson”.

Levi watched the omegas eyes screw shut, head shaking furiously in disagreement. 

“Are you going to behave then?” 

“Yes” Eren gasps. Levis blood sings.

His wandering fingers close over the shirts taut front, pulling the omega shakily to his knees. 

Straddling him like this Erens legs tremble under the strain, the muscles bulging obscenely under his fingers. Both of them stare in silence, Eren's eyes barley focused as Levi's hand trails up his leg. Eren's head falls backwards and levi answers. Surging upwards to catch the omegas skin between his teeth. 

Levi's bite is harsh and his tongue follows it in apology. 

Erens legs finally give, his weight suddenly pressing into levis thighs. They groan in unison. Levi's hands take a bruising grip on Erens hips, desperate to ground himself. On anything. He can feel the omegas length, hot and firm digging into his thigh and it makes his heart pound. Feeling his mates reciprocated arousal. 

“Shit Eren” the omega let's his head rest at his shoulder, shallow breath fanning over his neck. Erens hips move on their own accord, shaky thrusts pressing against Levi's thigh. He swallows, the swell of Erens ass rubbing against his thigh is dizzying. The symphony of Erens groans and pants makes him swell impossibly harder. 

“Please Levi. Touch me” 

His eyes roll with Erens voice. The hushed whimper making his skin prickle with heat.

Hungry. Desperate his hands skimmed forwards, thumb brushing firmly against Erens nipple. A sharp cry. 

Levi grinned. “Sensitive sweetheart?” 

His other hand shamelessly groped Erens ass, pushing and pulling at the omegas hips, enchanted as he rolled the omega over his leg. 

Eren's back arched, head thrown back in rapture. He lowered himself against the couch, simply enjoying the view he was offered. It left his hands free to pull and press, exploring as much of the omega as he could.

Eren was beautiful above him, eyes closed, mouth wide open and twisted in pleasure, the muscles of his legs glowing in the soft firelight as he rolled his hips forward. The movement sinful and graceful, beyond erotic.

Levi groaned, pulling at the shirts collar. Together their lips collide. Familiar and new they moved as one. Eren whined, hands automatically burying in his hair. The sting made levi growl. Pressing forwards Erens weight shifted, legs moving to wrap around his lower back as levi leaned into him.

He let Eren openly explore his mouth, enjoying the wet slide as they met. The soft pants and even softer strokes soon weren't enough and Levi took ahold of the omegas tongue and sucked. Hard. Eren moaned in surprise, hips canting upwards. Levi was immediately addicted to the taste. Sweet and with the barest hint of mint. And wholly Eren.

“My beautiful omega” he crooned.

Eren shuddered at the praise, eyes fluttering at the nip of Levi's mouth on his lips. The flesh was already red and swollen between the alphas teeth. 

Levi reclined against the couch, fingers digging into each ass cheek. He began to roll the omegas hips slowly, pressing him down onto his thigh. “Please Levi…. Faster” He watched the omegas tongue lave across his lips, wondering if he could taste him as well.

Levi chuckled, raising his knee sharply. The omega wobbled slightly under the sudden movement. Tight and hard. Levi had his leg exactly where he wanted it. The twisted muscle would be pressing maddeningly against Erens length. With his hands fully in control he made sure Eren felt every slow, torturous drag.

“I'll decide sweetheart” Biting his neck softly, levi continued to drag the omegas hips back and forth, enjoying the shuddering whines forced through spit slicked lips. “Think you can come just like this Eren. With just my leg hmm?” 

The omega gasped, pressing even harder against the muscle. A desperate shake of his head. “Of course you can”

Levi's hand pulled at the omegas underwear, freeing his dick which slapped obscenely against his leg. It was bright red at the tip, straining painfully. The wet shine of precum already slathered against his jeans.

Eren was an average size, which surprised him. Biologically omegas were meant to be smaller, made to be bred rather than breed. But Erens length stood long and proud between them, the smell of his arousal bursting anew into the room.

Levi took it in hand, a ravenous grin splitting his lips as he watched Eren thrust weakly, the pink head disappearing and reappearing slowly in his fist. Pre cum soaked his hand and rather than disgust levi felt need. Red hot shooting through him. With the omegas cock in his hand and the sweet scent of lime in his mouth he was desperate to take him apart completely.

“Let me see you come sweetheart”

Erens head drops backward and levi takes the moment to adjust his grip, pressing the underside of Erens dick along the top of his jeans. The sudden friction release a glorious moan. From who he's not really sure.

Twisting, moaning in his lap Levi memorised every detail. The wide blown eyes, mused hair, flushed skin, white shirt skimming over thick tanned thighs. 

For a second, levi loses himself. In Eren. In the heat, the smell, the press of hot flesh. A quick jerk of his hand and the buttons fly off, the shirt destroyed in a lust fueled growl.

Eren shudders at the action, cock spurting a fresh puddle of precum against his leg. He can feel the omegas nails cutting into his shoulder, the soft breath in his hair as Eren becomes putty in his hands. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous sweetheart. You have no idea what I want to do to you”

Levi pushes the shirt backwards, nails raking gently over sweat slicked skin. His eyes follow hungrily. Taking in every smooth plane of muscle, every small mole or blemish, fingers running over them in worship. Reverently.

Impatient Levi's tongue soon joined his fingers. Leaving streaks of saliva across the omegas skin, purring in approval at the mark of his scent. So brazenly branded across Eren’s chest.

Lowering his mouth levi peppered small kisses to each collar bone, teeth grazing. A promise and a warning.

Levi's hands pulled impatiently at the omegas ass, fingers sliding dangerously close to the puddle of slick that now stained Erens boxers. Teeth pressed softly. Fingers bruised.

“Eren” he growled, fingers wandering with wild abandon, pressing through the slick and right against the omegas desperate hole. Eren yelped, back arching into the touch. “Eren you have no idea what you do to me do you?” 

Levi's fingers teased through the material, fresh, warm slick coating his hand. “So wet already baby? All for me?” 

“Only…..only you Levi”

He stills, teeth biting Erens chest, to the point of drawing blood. The words start a fire in his gut, his alpha howling in desire. To claim. To breed. To mate what was his. Only his.

Levi's tongue draws slowly over the bite, dipping to take Erens nipple between his lips.

A teasing suck. “You'd look so good stuffed with my fingers. Bet they'd slide right in. All that slick just spilling from you. I could fill you with three in no time. You'd look even better on my cock though Eren”

A sharp bite

Eren cries out. Trying to escape the press of Levi's fingers, his chest pressed even further into the alpha ravenous mouth. 

Pulling free levi admires the rosy shine the nipple had, the small string of saliva evidence of his work. Taking the other between his lips he feels Erens cock pulse hotly under his other hand.

Skilled fingers take a hold of Erens other nipple, rolling it softly with a confident touch. “Levvvi gonna….. gonna cum”

Fingers press harder. Soft kisses turned to bruising bites. Pants became growls. 

The smooth roll of Erens hips becomes an urgent stutter. “Cum Eren” 

Levi's voice is the omegas undoing, the commanding growl shattering through the last of his restraint. Levi grunts as Eren slams his hips forwards, the dick in his hand jerks suddenly, pulses under his slow twists and strokes.

He feels the cum land on his leg, the scent dizzying as it marks him. The heat quickly dissipates and levi watched the last dripples weep from Erens tip. His thumb rolls over the tip to smear them into the omegas skin.

“Stop” Eren gasps, his legs tensing as Levi's hand continues to pleasure him. Pushing sensitivity into pain.

Levi, begrudgingly, stills his hand, instead letting it settle against the others, trembling side. “Stunning Eren. Prefect. So good for me”   
Reassuring kisses pressed over the mess of bites across Erens panting chest. Beneath his lips the thrum of his pounding heart. 

“You… you didn't get to” Eren was breathless, shaking, all but collapsed against him. “Shhh it's fine.” 

Levi wrapped his arms around Erens waist, trying to pull him closer.

“I… I want you to feel good too levi”

The alpha raised his eyebrows, watching the omega slide to his knees. A proposition if ever he saw one. On his knees, back arched in a delectable curve, slick coated ass raised in display, chest covered in bites. His bites. Who was he to refuse.

Levi's dick strained eagerly in his jeans, jumping at the press of Eren's hand. The soft pink of Erens tongue darts forwards, dragging across swollen lips that begged to be kissed and sucked. And fucked

With the omega so brazenly pulling at his belt, fire in his eyes, the fresh bite of his teeth, reddening with every second. Levi forgot how to breathe. 

~

Erens hands shook as he tried to unfasten Levi's belt. Still quaking in the aftermath of his orgasm. Pressed over the alphas knee, completely at his mercy, had more of an effect on him than he would like to admit. With the alpha's arousal thick on his tongue, he was trying to maintain at least some of his control.

Levi's belt hit the floor with a thud, leaving eren free to pull his shirt upwards. He lets his fingers tease the new strip of skin, watching Levis muscles contract with each shaky 

Slipping his finger past the band of his jeans he tugged softly, silently asking. A hurried nod and both trousers and underwear were stripped together. Levi's hipbones were sharp under his knuckles and Eren took a moment to appreciate the alpha. Pale skin covering thick muscle, sharp angles and harsh lines. All his.

Eren grinned, gently pushing Levi's knees further apart so he could settle between them. What surprised him was the size. He knew Alphas were bigger but for Levi's size it was surprising. Long and thick, pulsing softly with the alphas heartbeat. It was kind of intimidating. 

The tip was mushroomed and a soft pink, leading to a thick cock that twitched under his gaze.

Breathing through his nerves Eren circled his hand around it, feeling Levi's leg tense under his other hand. With light pressure he let his hand fall downwards, sliding with ease over the layer of precum.

The tip was uncut, precum beading from the slit. His tongue wet his lips. Eager to touch. To taste 

Resting his cheek on the alphas leg he let his tongue dart out, very slowly meeting the base of his dick. Levi gasped, hands automatically flying to his hair.

A soft giggle followed his tongue, dragging painfully slowly up the side, letting it pass in a whisper across the tip. Sealing his lips he pressed a small kiss to the head, the bitter salt of precum teasing his tongue. 

He paused, letting the taste settle fully. It was musky, salty and had a hint of tea and mint, undeniably levi. He couldn't contain his soft moan.

Levi lifted his head at the sound, watching his tongue as it dragged across his no doubt swollen lips. 

Levi's arousal shot through him and Eren abandoned his nerves, instead focusing on the way Levi's dick strained for his attention. 

No warning. Eren opened his mouth wide and sunk as far down as he could, taking what he couldn't fit in his mouth, into his hand. 

Levis gasp was soft and airy, his grip, was the opposite, tugging harshly at his scalp. Eren paused, the heavy weight of the alpha against his tongue was strange. Not unwanted. Giving them both a moment to adjust he simply committed everything to memory. The way their scents combined in the heat of the room.

The shallow gasps he tore from Levi's throat. The sting of his fingers in his hair.

Slowly he began to pull back, letting his tongue dragging lazily behind him, swirling and pressing along every ridge. Another rush of precum filled his mouth.

With a soft pop he pulled free, blowing gently over the inflamed tip. Levi's groan was sharp with shock, his hips bucking softly. He grinned, pressing his lips back over the leaking slit. 

With a deft press of his tongue he let his saliva pool, gathering with a few beads of precum. Pressing down firmly he lifted his eyes to watch Levi shudder.

Bathed in firelight, his skin glowed, marked with his bite and a thin sheen of sweat. It was heavenly. The soft pants that fell through open lips. The pinch of his eyebrows. The red that began to bloom from his chest upwards, dusting his face beautifully.

Lost in the alphas face Erens concentration slid. As did his mouth, teeth grazing gently over the alphas crown. With a shout Levi's hips thrust upwards, the tip slamming into the back of his throat. Coughing he pulled free, wobbling on already unsteady legs.

The alpha's hand pulled at his arm, a flurry of apologies replacing his violent cough.

He chuckled, keeping his hand tightly around Levi's cock. “It's fine” his voice was raspy, throat already rough. He pressed his cheek to Levi's thigh, ignoring the drool that was wetting his chin. He turned his eyes upwards, hand lazily tugging at Levi's spit soaked dick. 

He knew how he must have looked, flushed face, tears in his eyes, swollen lips. Sex at his alphas feet. And he loved the power he held over the alpha. Loved watching him come undone.

“Did you get too excited levi?” Eren ran his thumb or that one specific vein, watching Levis hips roll at the sensation. “Wanted to fuck my mouth?” The alpha puffed his cheeks, screwing his eyes shut it concentration.

Eren leaned forwards, catching Levi's eye as he ran the spongy tip across his lips, smearing them in a layer of precum, soaking hisscent against them. A soft suck. “Well levi. I'm waiting”

The alphas hands were on him in a second, one taking a hold of his hair, the other pushing a thumb between his lips. He moaned around it.

“ So pretty. Between my knees, like you were made to take my cock”.

Eren shudders at the white flash of teeth, eyes blazing. Two fingers push in. Eren immediately wraps his tongue around them, watching levis teeth pull at his lip, lost in the sensation. “Look at you” 

“Stuffed so prettily. If you hadn't been such a brat. Perhaps my fingers would be buried somewhere else?”

Eren moaned, realising he was losing any control he had before. Levi was regaining some of his composure and quickly turning the tables.

“You'd look so pretty stretched on my fingers. Then my cock” 

Levi's voice is like a caress, drawing down his spine. “I'd fuck you senseless. Watch my dick plough into you. All that slick just pooling between us. I'd fuck you open until my knot pops, presses so hard into you'll see stars”

Levi's fingers twist sharply. “I'd breed you so well. Pump my seed so deep into you, watch you swell with it. Stuck on my knot”.

Eren's moan betrays him. “Hmm? You like the sound of that? Slamming into you, my cock fucking you so well and you just taking it. Taking everything I give you till your swollen with my cum?” Levi's foot presses softly against Erens stomach, narrowly missing his cock.

“Let's see just how good your mouth can be”.

Pulling his fingers free eren gasps softly, watching the strong of saliva fall from Levi's fingers to his lips. That same hand grips his chin, thumb hooking over his lip, pulling his jaw open. 

“Tap my leg if you want me to stop”

It's soft and takes Eren a moment to realise Levi's even spoken. Even lost in lust, eyes wild and burning, Levi's making sure he's ok. Eren smiles. Ready to give his mate the pleasure he deserves.

He nods.

But levi doesn't move. He doesn't know what comes over him, but lost in his hormones, wriggling impatiently, eren bites down on Levi's thumb. Hard enough to leave a mark. He gasps as Levi's grip in his hair twists painfully. “Brat” Eren smirks, seeing the challenge rise in the alpha's eyes. A bolt of excitement runs through him. 

Levi's hand pushes him lower, his Adam's apple bobbing notably as he snaps. “Suck”. 

Eren opens his mouth wide, relaxing his jaw and throat as Levi's pushes is. At first the stretch burns and he automatically wants to pull back, but Levi's hand is there, pushing him down inch by inch. 

Finally his nose rests against Levi's neatly trimmed pubic hair. They both pause, his soft pants lost beneath Levi's growl.

Levi's hips start to move. It's slow at first, experimental thrusts down his throat. When he's confident that Erens ok levi let's his hips speed up, each snap forwards more forceful than the last.

Erens eyes stream with tears and his lips hurt where they're stretched over Levi's thick cock. He knows his throat will hurt tomorrow but it's worth it, to hear levi come undone.

He can feel Levi's cock thickening in his mouth, his precum runs constantly, mixing with the trail of saliva down his chin. 

Levi's cock plunges forwards, the thick slurping sounds that fill the room are filthy and only seem to egg the alpha on more. Each time he pushes forwards Erens throat bulges, struggling to fit around the girth. Spit runs freely from his lips, sliding over the fingers that hold his chin in a bruising grip.

“Eren” Levi grunts, both his hands move to grip his hair. “Gonna cum”

It's his only warning before Levi's pushing him forwards, cock buried as far as he can down his throat. With a groan Levi's dick spurts forcefully, the liquid heat gushing down his throat, he swallows, letting his muscles milk him dry. There's a lot of it and for a moment he panics, thinking he won't be able to take it all. 

Finally Levi's cock slows to a dribble, twitching occasionally in his mouth. His breathing is ragged and rushes out his nose, dancing across the alphas stomach.

Instead of pulling out levi leaves him impaled on his cock holding him still so he can lean forwards. Slowly, his fingers press to Erens throat.

The move catches him by surprise and he moans. He feels where his throat bulges around Elvis dick and he struggles to sit still as Levi's fingers run down it, pressing against the stretch of his collar. “I wish you could see yourself Eren. Choking on my cock. You took all my cum like such a good boy. Can't wait to see you take it for your heat. Going to ruin you” 

Erens head spins at the thought. Suddenly Levi's fingers abandon his throat and he's left gasping and coughing as levi finally pulls out. 

The alpha grins, tucking himself back into his trousers before reaching down to touch his face. “I'm so proud of you. My perfect Eren”

Levi lean forwards to wipe something from his chin. Cum, spit. He doesn't know. He's too far gone to care. He grins, licking out at Levi's fingers. “So greedy”.

He chuckled, the sound rough and scratchy. “Come on Eren. I think we both need a shower and some sleep”.

He feels himself leave the ground and automatically curls into the heat of Levi's chest. 

“Should be a brat more often” He snorts.

Levi swats his ass. “Don't push it”

Eren grins, pressing soft kisses and teasing nips to Levi's neck as he carries him upstairs.  
Fumbling with the bathroom light switch Levi puts him on his feet. Within seconds he's stripped and pushed under the shower. 

“Why aren't you joining me?” He pouts. Levi crosses his arm, unmoved. “Because we both know where that would lead. Hurry up and get washed”.

Erens pout deepens. He slathers his body in soap. Soap that smelled of levi. He smiled stupidly, ignoring the alphas impatient glare. Instead taking his time and occasionally shooting teasing glances at the waiting alpha. 

Leaning forwards he ran his finger through the gathering condensation, drawing a messy heart on the glass. Levi snorts, trying to stop the smile that pulls at his lips. “Get washed brat.”

Eren grins rinsing himself clean. 

He tries to persuade Levi to shower with him several times but the alpha simply snatches him from the water and throws a towel at him. Eren grins, pressing his face to the glass, widening his eyes and pouting. “Leevi!” He whines. 

The alpha sighs, opening the door to push his head through. He grabs Erens arm pulling him into a bruising kiss. “Brush your teeth. Your breath stinks of cum”.

The shower door slams shut and eren grins. He loved this soft side of the alpha. The side only he got to see. Levi appeared crass and cruel to others but Eren saw the things others didn't. 

The way he always watched his back, even when he thought he wasn’t looking. The soft touches just to remind him he was there. Even when he was busy. The small smiles that no one else noticed. The whispered compliments and suppressed laughs. Everything that made him his levi.

With fresh breath and clean pyjama Eren returned to the bedroom. Stopping to smile at his handy work. He took a moment to admire the nest he'd built, proud of how beautiful it looked.

“Someone's been busy”.

Eren froze, cheeks suddenly heating in embarrassment. Oh god. He'd nested in levi’s bed. With Levi's stuff. What if he laughed? What if he didn't like it?”

Levi wandered to the bedside, reaching his hand out to gently touch one of the sides.

Eren had spent hours building it just right. It covered most of the bed, more than big enough to fit them both he'd made sure of it. 

With pillows from both their beds he'd made a solid border. It supported the moss of their clothes. Mostly Levi's. They were woven strategically together. The darkest of colours at the very bottom, fading towards the lights. 

Underneath the quilt lay a mound of blankets, each carefully selected based on their scent and their feel. The walls made him feel safe, surrounded by their scent and burrowed safely in the centre. It was perfect. But he was worried levi wouldn't feel the same. 

“I wondered what you were doing earlier” the alpha's eyes danced with amusement as he drew the top quilt back. “Can I get in?”

He… he was asking permission. 

Eren nodded wordlessly, watching the alpha carefully make his way in to the centre of the nest. Each foot was placed delicately, not a single piece disturbed. Eren watched levi sprawl backwards, closing his eyes wordlessly.

He stood nervously at the side, waiting on something. Anything. 

Levi's eye cracked open. “You just going to watch?” Eren jumped, hurrying closer to the bedside. He picked his way over the side, gently rolling into Levi's open arms. The alpha sighed, pulling the quilt back over them, careful to tuck it back into its original place.

“So… so you like it” 

Levi hummed, drawing his hand through his hair. “It's nice. Smells of us. Don't know what I'm going to wear for the next few days though”.

 

Eren gasped, for once appreciating the sheer amount of clothing he'd stolen from the other. Oh my god levi I didn't even think I'm so sorry!”

He struggled in Levi's grip, reaching for the closest item to pull free. 

“Don't you dare” Eren paused at the tone, sinking back into the alpha's embrace. “It's perfect” He smiled lazily, eyes already closing. “You must have worked so hard. It's really perfect Eren. Well done sweetheart”. Followed by a delicate kiss. 

Eren was grateful Levi's eyes were shut. It meant he couldn't see the tears that filled his eyes.

~

Loud. Too loud.

Levi startled in his sleep, reaching blindly through the covers. With the offending phone in hand Levi's disentangled himself from the nest, pausing as Eren stirs after him. A soft huff and the omega continued to doze.

His relief quickly flipped to irritation as he pressed the mobile to his ear. “What?” His voice rung through the empty corridor.

“Sir it's Pyxis. I'm sorry it's so late it's urgent. Your uncle, he intercepted one of your messengers. He sent a word to all the centres. The mafias gearing up to shut us down.”

“Shit” sleep was quickly thrown from his mind. “I want everyone reassured that Kenny poses no threat. I want it made clear we will not bend to his will. The Pakhan will hold no power over my centres am I clear?” 

“We managed to quell the panic, a lot of people see it simply as it is, scare tactics. I wouldn't take this lightly though Levi. Im not sure how much he knows but it's enough to put a target on your back. I'm calling an emergency meeting tomorrow. It'll have to be night time I'm afraid. That's the earliest flight I can get. Please don't be late”

Levi flicked his light on, haphazardly throwing files to either side as he searched for a pen. “Usual spot?”

“Yes”

“Thanks Pyxis. I'll deal with it best I can”.

The line went dead. 

Levi's sigh filled the silence, hand tapping absently along the edges of his chair. He knew it wouldn't take Kenny long to catch on. As Pakhan there wasn't much he didn't know about. But he had to find out what he knew. Whether it had worked or not.

As if on cue his phone vibrated. An unknown number lighting the screen. “Nephew” the warm drawl made his eyes narrow. “Kenny”.

There was no affection in his tone, and levi tried to keep his temper quelled as his uncles calm purr berated his ear. 

“This little plan of yours is rather adventurous isn't it?”

Levi snorted, crossing his legs. “You know me uncle always the business man”

He hoped Kenny had taken their herring. “Ah yes. Quite the entrepreneur” faintly levi hears the rattle of pills. It relaxes him. Barely. “I have to say I'm a bit annoyed I didn't think of it sooner. The cost benefit payoff must be very lucrative nephew.”

Levis hand stilled “I'll make you an offer cut the profit 50/50 and I'll let this indiscretion slide. This time”

Levi smirks. “30/70”

“Don't push it boy. 50/50 and I let your little business continue uninterrupted. Call it protection money”

Silence fills the phone. 

“I'd consider it nephew. We wouldn't want anything happening to that omega of yours would we?”

Levi's blood runs cold. “Kenny you so much as touch him I swear to fucking god …”

A cold chuckle “Relax nephew. Call it a deal and I promise no harm will come to him. But if I catch news of any other …. Business. I can't say I'll stand by my word. Understood”

Levi growls, the phone in his hand very close to becoming a new projectile. “Perfectly” he hisses.

Once again the line cuts dead. 

Levi growls, throwing the meticulously organised files across the room. That bastard. 

Quickly pressing at his phone Erwins sleepy timbre fills the speaker. “Levi? It's 2am what's wrong?” 

“It's Kenny. He's caught onto the pharmaceuticals”

He catches the rustling of sheets and a quiet murmur. The alpha hurrying to sit up no doubt. 

“It's ok. It's exactly what we needed”

“What do you mean?” The rustling stops.

“I sent word out deliberately. I knew with all the recent activity it wouldn't take long for news to reach him. I just had to make sure it was the right news. If he thinks all were dealing in is suppressants we can cover everything else”.

He hears Erwin sigh, the phone crackling slightly as it's jostled. “It's not ideal but I suppose it's better than the alternative”.

“Exactly. There's a meeting tomorrow night. Usual spot. It's an emergency. I think it would be good for you to bring Armin as well. We could use him. God knows he's probably got more of this figured out than the two of us combined”.

A low hum. “I'll ask him in the morning”

Levi chuckled softly. “Is it that much effort to roll over and wake him now?”

The alpha splutters, his embarrassed gasps only incriminating him further. “I'll see you in the morning Erwin”

With a pleased smile Levi hung up.

The smile turned to a frown as he began to organise through the scattered folders, painstakingly reorganising them onto his desk. 

What a night. 

Bending forwards levi paused, eyes narrowing on the dark shadow filtering under his door. Lifting the last file he tossed it on to the pile and turned the handle sharply. 

~

Eren woke, for once, cold. Cold and alone. As he turned he was met with an empty bed, the nest dipped in Levi's shape, but the alpha in question was no longer there. 

Confused, he sat upright, turning his head to the bathroom. Darkness and silence. 

Odd.

Hauling himself out of the nest he tiptoes towards the corridor. He can hear Levi's voice. So he follows the soft glow of light, until he stands at his office.

There's a clatter and Eren jumps. He can feel Levi's anger. So strong it bleeds through the bond as if it was his own. He moves to turn the handle when Levi's voice starts again. Softer this time. 

He misses much of the conversation, straining to pick out small snippets.

“Early tomorrow. Good to bring Armin”

Eren freezes. Both confused and angry. How come Armin was involved in this and he wasn't. 

He shuffled forwards, disappointed when levi doesn't elaborate.

Silence once again fills the house. Should he knock? Ask levi what was happening. Pretend he hadn't heard anything?

Levi's anger still rings loudly through him and he decides it would maybe be easier to discuss everything if he wasn't caught clearly eavesdropping. 

Shuffling backwards Eren felt confident in his decision, only for it to be torn from him as the door flew open. 

Frozen under the alphas glare he offered a weak smile. 

“Stop lurking in the corridor. Get your ass in here”.

Nodding he hurried past him. Trying, and failing, not to inhale his scent as he did. With the door closed he stood dumbly in the centre of the room, simply watching. Observing.

The office was spacious. Enough for a large, hardwood desk and a tall leather chair. Nestled in the surround bookcases a leather couch adorned with a soft pillow and well used blanket. Did levi sleep here?

Erens thoughts were interrupted when levi slammed into his chair, sending it rolling back a few steps. He leveled his stare with a soft huff. “How much did you hear?”

Eren met his glare with defiance. “I know Armins involved. And if he is I want to be too. You promised me Levi. You can't keep skirting round this.”

For a fleeting second levi looked haggard, a spike of anxiety shot through Eren. So strong it almost brought him to his knees. Then it was gone. The stoic mask once again sat on Levi's face. 

“Ok then Eren. Grab a file. Anyone. I'll answer any questions you've got”.

Suddenly Eren felt nervous. His earlier bravado replaced with trepidation. What if he didn't like what he found?

Shaking himself mentally he reached forwards, hand closing over the thickest folder. Meeting Levi's gaze the alpha waved his hand. Encouragement. 

Easing himself on the couch he opened the first page. 

Ackerman Pharmaceuticals

The words erupted in proud between ink. It only confused him further. 

Flicking through page after page of information it slowly, but surely , began to make untangle itself.

Early 2125, the Ackerman family branches into the pharmaceutical market. The factories are established in the following year. Levi barely 20. The press see it as a strange move for the family but with Levi's heavy involvement in sports many dub it an investment of interest.

The company is worth millions and is one of the leading research facilities in secondary genders across Europe.

“So this is how you hide it all?”

Levi nods, coming to settle at his side.

“As you know suppressants are illegal for public consumption but commercially it's a thriving business for schools, sports events, hospitals etc… all over Russia, Ackerman Pharmaceuticals are a trusted brand. 

Doubling the shipments we keep our legitimate business front whilst supplying suppressants, contraceptives and other medication to civilians.”

Levi hands over another folder. “The centres are where most alphas and omegas come to receive medication”

Eren turns the page with a shaking hand. “So what are the centres?”

“They're kinda hard to explain”

Levi rubbed at his head before pointing at a picture. 

“There's an underground community, desperate for change. A lot of the population don't agree with the running. They think it's barbaric. That extends to the compounds. They know alphas and omegas can live side by side. With the new strives made in medical research there's no need for omegas to be locked away”

Levi paused, as if struggling to explain better.

“The centres are where those who want change come. We give them as much information as possible, everything we can, all about the dynamics, the compounds, the runnings everything. Were trying to change how people think about omegas and alphas. See them as equals. People, rather than two seperate classes.”

Erens fingers roam over a black and white photocopy, a number of smiling faces stare back at him. A small building stands in the background, above Levi and Erwins faces, the same golden owl. 

“So…you're what? Teaching alphas about omegas? How does that help?”

Levi grimaces. “It's not just that. Yeah we teach them about omegas, but we try to show them omegas aren't just for breeding they're people too, with just the same thoughts and feelings, just the same as them. The centres are also where the front operates from”.

“Front?”

Levi nods, pressing a small flyer into his hand. It's blank apart from the same golden owl and a small squiggle of lines traced haphazardly over the back. “The Omega Liberation Warfront” 

The OWL was Erwins idea. It's been spread all over the city. People who aren't aware think it's another tagger. Just muddled in with all the other graffiti. But if you know what you're looking for, it leads you to a centre”.

“Eren it's incredible the work were doing. We've spread already all over the globe in just a few years. The response has been incredible. Hundreds of thousands prepared to fight for equality”

Eren feels his heart twist at the idea. “Thousands” he whispers. “Hundreds of thousands. Everywhere”.

He bites back a sob. For years he'd thought it was hopeless. That the world was stuck in its mindset. Alphas first. But here it sat. Black and white in his lap. Slowly but surely the tide was turning. 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Levi seems unfazed by the bite and fixes him with a hard glare. “We may have a lot of support Eren but it's not enough. Every day there's people working against us. It's difficult trying to spread word without drawing the wrong attention. Politicians, compound directors, government's, they're all catching on. At least once a week a centres shut down because of rioting or targeted attacks.”

Levi sighed, flopping back onto the couch. “Now we've got the fucking mafia breathing down our neck”

Eren whirls, the folder on his knee slams to the floor. “Excuse me?”

The mafia. He had to be joking. “You cannot be serious? I thought the russian mafia was like only in movies and stuff?” Levi snorted, bending to retrieve the fallen folder. 

“Afraid not” 

Ice washes over him. The mafia. He couldn't be serious. “Ever heard of a Pakhan?” Eren frowns, trying to focus on the word rather than the panic that was quickly overtaking him. “Eh  
.. yeah I think so. He's like the boss right?” 

Levi nods, unceremoniously turning another page. “He's my uncle”.

Everything stops. Eren stares at the photo, the long face, thin beard, cold eyes. Kenny. The Pakhan. 

“Wait…. So so are you …Are you part of the mafia”. Eren feels bile rise in his throat, hot tears blind the shock of Levi's face. He can barely finish the sentence. 

“Oh my god Eren no!” The folder between them is thrown sideways and levis pulling him forwards, Scenting him furiously before a full blown panic attack takes over. “Eren please. Shit I should have done this better”.

 

Erens vision swims, he's surrounded by levi and in his confusion he doesn't know wether to find comfort or fear in the knowledge. Was he bonded to a mafia member? A monster? All this time. Eventually he's aware of the alphas hands, strong as they frame his face. Slowly his voices returns.

“Eren. Breathe. That's it slow breaths. In and out”.

Together they entangle on the couch, Levi's brow furrowed furiously as Eren struggles to reign in his panic. 

After a moment the tingling in his fingers stops and he's able to speak again. 

“So… so you're not part of the mafia. But you're uncle?”

“Is a scumbag” Levi hisses. “Eren I never have and never will work for my uncle. I unfortunately just happen to be related to him. Quite the scandal actually” 

Eren relaxes at the sight of the alphas soft smile. “I was meant to step in at 18, learn the trade, so to speak. I refused. Fled my uncles home and spent a good few weeks crashing on Erwins couch. Unheard of supposedly, for a future Pakhan to abscond” Levi's smile dropped.

“ Kenny's been on me ever since. Each time I've refused. But he's relentless and I was worried if I brought you into this he'd hurt you to get to me. And I'm not wrong”.

Eren stills, watching pain twist at Levi's stare. “I didn't want to tell you because I'm worried it'll put you in even more danger. But I guess whether you know or not it doesn't matter. Kenny wouldn't care”

He feels it all through their bond. Behind levis blank stare there's so much. Guilt, anger, sadness, fear. So much fear. Suddenly he finds himself moving and Erens arms wrap around Levi's shoulders, pulling the startle alpha into a tight hug. 

Slowly, levi relaxes, his head burrowing into his shoulder with a loud sigh. “I want to help levi” Eren's never been so sure of anything before. A whole organisation dedicated to destroying the compounds. To freeing omegas. Striving for equality. Something Eren would fight for. Fight everyone for. Even the Pakhan. 

His grip tightened, warms tears running down his cheeks. Levi had done all of this. All these centres, these movements, rallies, protests alone. But now Eren would stand at his side, an omega, his omega, prepared to fight. And they'd do it.

 

“Together” 

~

Levi smiles as he pulls back, lips pressing softly to the omegas forehead. “Always”.

In the quiet of the night, lost in the omegas gaze levi feels emotions swirl tightly in his chest. He wants to shout the aloud,tell Eren, tell everyone, just how much he means. But no words make it past his lips. 

Instead he pressed his forehead to Erens, hoping, praying that he understands. 

A stifled yawn shatters the silence. “Sorry it's so late” another kiss. “If we're going to be up early we better get back to bed”

“We?” levi turns, slamming the folder down with a resounding thump. “Yes we. I've called a meeting with the pharmaceutical board. I want security doubled around the factories and offices. I need things in place just in case and I want you there. I want you to see what I do and I want your input. You are my mate after all” the idea still strikes him dumb. “Now get your ass back to bed. Your hard enough to wake up every other morning let's go”.

 

 

When morning does come, Levi's shocked to   
find himself alone in the bed. When his fingers reach out they only find cold air. 

Panic immediately rips at his chest. Where was he? Had something happened. “Eren!” Throwing the covers back, in his haste levi almost runs headfirst into the omega at the doorway. 

“Morning! Sorry I was up early so brought you tea!” Levis heart hammers, mouth dry in panic. “Are you ok? You smell a bit…. Funny” Levi nods wordlessly, slinging his arm loosely around the omegas neck.

He tries to ignore the way eren has to stoop to reach him. 

“Thanks for the tea brat” He ruffles Eren's hair softly, taking the steaming cup with his hand. Blowing it softly the inviting warmth of ginger washes back. 

It startles him for a moment. So reminiscent of the omegas own scent. “Ginger?” The omega smiles knowingly. “Perks you up” another sly smile. Cheeky brat, knows exactly what he's doing. 

Eren buzzes around him excitedly, chattering wildly as levi slowly beginsu to get dressed. It's a strange contrast usually the omegas half dead this early, barely functioning. Maybe it was his heat?

Levi paused, collar half tucked. Heat. Eren was going out smelling of heat. His alpha growled in disapproval. He should be indoors safe. Away from others. 

He clenched his teeth, trying to push past instinct. Eren would be ok. He'd watch him carefully. It would be fine. 

Suddenly Eren darted past him, in his wake the sugary scent of lime and crystallised ginger. Another growl. So close. 

He cleared his throat, praying it went unnoticed.

“Levi. You ok?”

Off course not.

“Fine Eren” he pulled his first shoe on, watching as the omegas socks padded into view. He deliberately took his time tying his laces. “What's wrong? There's something you're not telling me” 

Shit. Levi forces a smile before he meets Eren's gaze. “Everything's fine”. Sharp eyes narrow. “What?” 

Erens scent becomes heated with his irritation and it just makes things ten times worse. Another snarl pulls at his lips and levi knows he's been rumbled.

A moment of realisation passes over the omegas face, before it's replaced with a cunning smile. “Is it my scent levi?” The omegas fingers drag lazily up his lapel. “Yes”.

His teeth clench painfully, watching those fingers as they stroke along his suit collar. “You can smell my heat can't you. And so can everyone else” Erens smile softens, fingers pulling him forwards for a chaste kiss. 

“It'll be fine. I'll be right by your side.”

Levi tries to relax, he knows that Erens right. But his alpha still paces unhappily. “I know it's just… Difficult. Every instincts telling me to stop you. That it's dangerous” 

Eren chuckles, letting his arms wrap around his waist. “It'll be ok. I promise” He smiles softly. “I know” 

“Would you feel better if I let you pick out my collar?” Levi frowns. “What's wrong with this one?” His fingers press softly to the silver. 

“I'm getting bored of it. Besides I want you to pick one for me”.

Levi grins, hands trailing up the omegas shirt to rest against his back. “An excellent idea sweetheart” levis kiss is anything but soft. The idea of picking a collar for his omega, has a heat pooling in his stomach. He'd wear it for all to see. Every single board member would know he was Levi's. And it turned him on to no end. 

When he finally pulled back Erens lips were already swelling, flushed bright red and shining with saliva. It made his chest, amongst other things, ache. “Let's pick you a collar then”

It comes out as a low purr and he feels eren shudder against him. Grinning he pulls the dazed omega towards their shared wardrobe, pushing him towards the leather stool that dominates the floor. “Let's see…….”

With Erens approval the collars had all been moved into his side's of the closet, they sat in their own lined drawer, laid out beautifully, ready to be worn. 

Levi's hand ran thoughtfully over each, taking his time to pick exactly what he wanted for his mate. Dressed in a simple loose white shirt colour wasn't a problem. The shirt had an undefined collar, linen material rather than the crisp cuff Levi's had. Maybe a thicker one?

Finally Levi settled on the perfect one, lifting it carefully from the drawer. Erens eyes danced with a smile at the sight. Removing the small silver one he gently attached the new collar, pressing a kiss just above the lock. With a sharp click it fastened. 

Levi stepped back to appreciate his choice. 

The band was a lot thicker than the previous colour. It was made of gold, tiny chains woven one after the other to create a thick band. They wound down until small loops formed, dangling down Erens barely visible collar bones. The edge was laced with tiny pearls, in-between rubies sparkled, the dark red making the small, visible bites on the omegas chest stand out even more.

At the very centre a large diamond, surrounded in a beautiful mandala of tiny rubies and pearls. It was the perfect balance between extravagant and elegant and it looked beautiful wrapped around the omegas neck.

“Stunning”

Eren turned to the mirror, face immediately splitting into a wide grin. “It's beautiful. Thankyou”.

“Is it ok that it covers your mark?” Levi paused, noting that indeed his mark was buried by the thin chains. “Does it bother you? We can swap it?” 

Eren shook his head, playing with one of the dangling chains. “No just wondering.” Levi forced a tight smile. He'd unintentionally covered Erens scent glands. The gold protected his mark form any other alphas. It gave him piece of mind whilst they had to leave the safety of their home.

“Is it comfortable”

“Yeah. A bit heavier than the other one but nothing extreme”.

“Good let's go”.

Trying to wrestle the omega into a winter coat, was again, a war unto itself. At -10c the omega should have been frozen in the bitter wind. In contrast Erens coat was thrown wide open, allowing the frigid wind to cling to his paper thin shirt.

Walking towards the offices levi tried and failed to lift the zipper, receiving a stinging slap to the back of his hand. “It's cause of my heat! Leave it alone!” he settled for glaring at the back of the omegas head.

Once inside levi made his way to reception, hand insistently pulling at Erens coat sleeve, should the omega wander too far. Check in was easy but as the two piled in to the elevator levi quickly became aware of how little control he had around the omega.

~

Eren was marveling at the sheer size of the building. Levis offices stretched skywards further than he could see. The reception itself had an impressively high ceiling, one he wanted to admire but was jostled forwards before he could. 

“I'm coming” he grumbled. 

Leaving the house had left Levi tense to say the least. Every person that so much as glanced at him, beta or alpha, were flashed a violent snarl and a not so subtle growl.

Pressed into the elevator eren pulled at his coat, once again finding the alpha plastered to his side. Although endearing the constant worrying was starting to put him on edge. Not to mention the close contact was quickly making his temperature skyrocket.

At the third floor a group of people entered, pausing in surprise at the pair. “Mr Ackerman! How nice to see you again” 

Levi nodded stepping aside to let them enter. Eren watched them warily, noting the way one of the alphas eyes wandered over his neck carefully. He smirked. Yes. Levi's collar. He couldn't stop the swell of pride in his chest. Not that he wanted to.

“That's u… uh a really beautiful collar” one of the women spoke into the silence. A beta. She had waved a finger nervously to gesture at the jewels around his neck. Eren knew there was no threat behind. No sneaky attempt at flirting she was simply stating, and yet levi was already stepping in front of him, the beginning of a growl forming.

Eren scoffed, hand pulling tightly at Levi's bicep. “Isn't it?” His fingers tightened slightly. “Levi chose it specially for me.” Eren let his scent wash over the alpha, watching his shoulders sag slightly. The others smiled, albeit uncomfortably, murmuring in agreement. 

Eren let his thumb rub soothing circles over the inside of Levi's arm, trying to tightrope between keeping him calm, and not embarrassing him in front of his staff. 

The further the elevator rose the fuller it became. Soon they were crushed into the corner, Levi's arms boxing the taller omega against the side. Any wandering fingers or shuffling shoulders were quickly swatted backwards. 

The lift was soon reeking of an aggressive alpha and an omega, desperately trying to soothe. It was entertaining he had to admit, levi being so publicly possessive, but it's was quickly becoming uncomfortable in the cramped space. Finally, at the top floor, the doors opened, spilling staff outwards. With a gruff sigh Levi hauled him forwards, almost tearing him from his feet. 

“Slow down Levi!” His sudden shout turned a number of heads. Blushing he pulled on the alphas hand, bringing him to a more manageable pace. “It's fine ok. See were both fine” 

Smiling softly he laced their fingers, ignoring the occasional murmur or passing stare. “Were ok”

Eren watched Levi inhale deeply, his shoulders relaxing minutely. “You're right. Sorry. I'll try and keep my head”. 

Eren grinned, falling into step beside him. 

The top floor was huge, thick grey carpet covered in cubicle after cubicle of computers. At each one a worker went about their business, the monotonous drone of keyboards and ringing phones filled his ears. It's was exhilarating, the rush and buzz of everyone around him, all driven to complete their task. He'd never been in a space like it before.

A few times he slowed to look at something, the view from the window, a workers photo frames, old posters. Each time he was begrudgingly hauled along by Levi's iron grip.

“Levi!” So happy to see you again! Congratulations on your running a lot of us watched this year. I have to say we were more than impressed. With both of you” 

Eren turns to meet the cool gaze of a tall alpha. In his arm rests a folder, the barest hint of gold feathers peeking from under his hand. Eren smiles bashfully. “Thankyou.” 

The buzz has dropped and Eren slowly gazes across the office to find many have stopped working, hands hover over keyboards, phones lay abandoned,ringing, as wide eyes turn to ogle the pair. 

As usual, the whispers float towards them. “Levi's mated?”

“A male omega? So tall as well?

“An omega in the office. Really?”

Eren smiles painfully through them all, ignoring the anger that floods through him. No one speaks to him directly, everyone avoids his gaze, instead chattering excitedly with levi. It's mostly business and eren very quickly tunes out. 

Pulling his hand free Eren wiped at his forehead, feeling sweat beginning to gather. The office was stifling compared to the outside and his body wasn't quite used to the drastic change. Levi's eye flickered to his, relaxing when he showed no sign of moving. 

Slowly he let his head turn, ignoring the scoffs and disgusted stares he received in turn. A sudden glint caught his eye. 

The flicker of a tail. 

Only a few cubicles down sat a fish bowl. Inside, a tiny goldfish swam in rapid circles above neons pink gravel. A childlike glee took over him as his feet began to move. Rushing to the cubicle Eren immediately dropped to his knees, completely bewitched by the flurry of gold as it bounced from one end of the bowl to the other.

“Adorable isn't it?” 

Erens eyes lifted to meet a dark eyed beta. He had paused in his typing to greet him. “Aide” extending his hand eren shook it eagerly. “Eren”

“Her names Twirl. Seeing as that's all she does” Eren chuckled softly, letting his fingers press gently to the glass. “Appropriate I guess”

“Why don't you give us a twirl?”   
Eren turns to face the voice, face immediately setting into a dark glare. Three alphas stand opposite him, judging by their coats and bags their either coming or going to lunch. Either way they've passed eren on their way.

“Does that line usually work” He spat.

The alpha grinned. “I don't know. Never met an omega like you? Who's are you then? You reek of heat but I don't see an alpha. What idiot would let such a beauty out of their sight?” 

“That idiot” Eren jerks his head to Levi. He knows he's watching. Always is. 

But the alpha hasn't moved yet, he's still talking to another staff member, still his eyes never leave Eren.

“Your Ackerman's bitch?” 

“Mate” Eren hisses. “You should treat people with the respect you wish to be treated with” 

The alpha snorts, taking a step forwards. A step to much. In a flash Levi's at his side, arm wrapped around his waist, teeth flashing in a threatening smile. “Everything ok sweetheart?” 

Eren hummed, leaning into the touch. “Perfect. Just reminding this idiot that he should think before opening his mouth”

Levi's eyes flashed. “Yes a number of his colleagues seem to share the same problem. I assume they wouldn't be as keen sharing if they were to find themselves unemployed”.

“Come on the meeting starting”.

With a smile eren let's levi lead him towards the back of the office, the blinds to the adjoining room already drawn.

Inside is a large table, the seats filled with a number of alphas and betas, he assumes they hold high positions within the company. The room falls into a hush as they enter.

At the head of the table, an empty seat waits for levi. To the left, the familiar shock of Erwins blonde hair. It's a comfort to see the alpha there. 

Levi immediately marches to the head of the table, opening one of the folders. He introduces the meeting in a stream of russian, his voice deeper and harsher than before with the strain. The sound makes Erens legs wobble. 

“Eren” he jumps at his name. 

“Can someone please get a seat for my mate?” 

An alpha opens her mouth, the string of russian an urgent rush. “Please Vera if you're going to insult my mate have the courage to do it so he can understand you.”

The glare levi sent the woman should have been enough to stop her but still she persisted. “Sir we've been talking and agree it is improper for an omega to sit amongst us. We will not tolerate it. Especially one so close to heat”

She scoffs, in reprimand of Levi or Eren he's not sure. “He cannot control his hormones and as such he is nothing more than a distraction. We will not have him here. It is not right.”

A murmur of agreement rang through the room. Eren eyes narrowed. “He simply asked for a chair”. The alpha's nose flared, her lips pursed into a frown. When she finally spoke she addressed him with a disgusted scoff. “You will not sit with us. Omega” The word was punctuated with venom. An insult if ever he heard it. 

With a snarl eren left the room. Slamming the door shut behind him.

~

Levi watched the omega in disbelief. Eren had never been one to back down from a fight. Never had he seen the omega crumble so easily. Was it his heat? A hurried glance at Erwin offered no help. He looked as equally confused.

Turning back to the table Levi felt fury building in his veins. How dare they. The disrespect they had shown. To his mate none the less. The other alphas could smell his rage, some of the betas were already sweating, eyes locked on the wood in front of them. Instant regret.

Levi's hand raised, a sharp lashing sitting on his tongue, when the door flew open again. The handle swung with such force it left a dent in the wall, showering the carpet in a flurry of plaster. Eren stormed into the room after it, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Levi's eyes widened at the sight of his mate. Eyes ablaze with barely suppressed rage, brows meeting in a fierce glare . In one hand he hauled a chair along the floor, the metal legs scraping softly over the carpet as he marched it past the wide eyed executives. With a defiant smile he reached the top of the table and slammed the legs into the floor, right at Levi's side. 

“It's ok. I found my own chair”.

This brat. Levi's grin hurt his cheeks. The look on everyone's face was priceless. The defiance Eren held was second to none. And he loved him all the more for it. 

“Excellent. Anymore protests?” The others mumbled softly, many hiding displeased scowls behind strained smiles and the rustle of paper. “Then let's start”.

~

Eren tried his best to keep up with the rush of the executives but his russian was terrible and everyone was hurrying to have their say, flurries of paper passing through eager hands towards levi, who nodded and spoke just as hurriedly.

Occasionally the alpha would lean in to his side, translating the gist when he could. Most of the time he simply nodded when levi did, at least hoping he could fake some comprehension.

Vera, the snippy alpha from before had risen to her feet. Still lost in translation Eren was watching her carefully trying to find any purchase on the current conversation.

With a resounding click a projection cast against the alphas face, momentarily startling her. With a backstep a large graph was revealed. The thin lines and titles meant nothing to Eren, lost in the tangle of Cyrillic. 

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his obsessive staring. Erwin was sliding a piece of paper towards him. A scribble of barely legible handwriting and a hastily draw graph. Translated for him. 

“Thanks” it was hushed under the monologue of Veras presentation.

Eren reached forwards to Levi's breast pocket, taking the pen clipped there. The alpha only spared him a curious glance. With a swift flick he quickly redrew Erwins graph, hoping the neater lines would help him follow better.

Along the left horizontal axis were the countries Levi's company exported to. The lines followed the Y axis in accordance with the supply demand per annum. Each county fluctuated fairly evenly, the only sudden change was that of China. With such a high population the company dealt heavily in exports to China but four years ago the demand spiked exponentially.

Eren circled it. When his eyes returned to the board, Vera was hurriedly pointing to the red of China's progress, hands and eyes manic as she pleaded her case with the rest of the team. Something wasn't sitting right.

“Levi” he tugged softly on the alphas arm. “What happened here?” He pointed towards the large spike in China's product demand. “Why such a large increase?” 

Levi frowned, eyes flitting to the date below. “Olympics. We rolled out suppressants faster than we could make them that year. Hotels tripled their orders, the arenas, competitors accommodation, even the streets are flooded with low doses of suppressants. Helps crowd control”

Veras shrill voice cut through the room. “When you are not distracted sir”

The glare she threw Eren was piss poor compared to Levi's and simply made him snort. “Yes Veera you were saying?” levi sighed.

“Sir the Chinese factories need to be double stocked and the staff numbers should be increased so we can expand further into the market. For years we've supplied to China in abundance and I think it would be a good move to invest further”.

Levi nods thoughtfully. “We already have a substantial workforce over there. To try and establish further we risk product losses to local competition and the divisions liquidation”

“Erwin” his soft whisper makes the blonde jolt in surprise. “Who's hosting the next Olympics?”   
Erwin rubs his head thoughtfully, eyeing the graph. “Rio. First time in a few years. They're pretty excited for it. Why?”. Eren shrugs, thumbing Brazils thin blue line thoughtfully. It's further down the line in terms of demand, nothing compared to China, but perhaps that's exactly what they needed.

“Levi” Veras eyes bulge wide as Eren stands from his chair. “Have you thought about Brazil?” He makes his way towards the board, ignoring the wall of wide eyes that follow him “Brazil Eren?” 

He nods, stepping past the gaping alpha with a smile. She scoffs, folding her arms crossly. Foot tapping impatiently. 

“Four years ago China hosted the Olympics. Demand rose for the following year. The influx of workers and tourism lent itself to some of the highest international sale the companies ever seen”.

Eren swept his hand down towards Brazil's significantly shorter line. “If you were to instead invest in Brazil, more specifically Rio's market rather than China's you could benefit from the upcoming olympics.”

Scoffs, even quiet laughter, floated through the room. Ignoring them, and the burn of his cheeks, he continued.

“Rio is an impoverished city. But it also has a large influx of tourism. The combination is a goldmine. There is virtually no competition for pharmaceuticals as people can't afford them. Carnival and the Olympics fall weeks apart. Hundreds of thousands will come to the city for both. If you establish yourselves now you could open yourselves to the security, tourism, Olympic and public market.”

A hush had fallen over the room.

“During the high influx events, enough profit would be made to establish more factories and develop an extensive system within the rest of the country. The rest of the year you could offer the locals products at lowered prices. With no competition and affordable prices you'd have an immeasurable influx of customers. A whole new target market that have never before had this opportunity. The profit would surpass the loss ten folds”.

Eren paused, the silence deafening. A knot settled in his stomach as his stare leveled with Levi's. He tried to calm the tremor in his hand. Had he just made a complete fool of himself?

The silence stretched on, until one alpha spluttered loudly. “Incredible!” Eren smiled softly, blushing under Levi's proud smile. 

The alpha was reclined in his chair, grin split impossibly wide. “An excellent idea Eren”

“Take note people. This is the kind of innovation we're looking for”.

Eren couldn't hide his grin as he hurried back to Levi's side, more than amused with the wide eyed shocked that seemed to mirror every face. Erwins included. 

After that Eren let himself relax, satisfied that he'd been able to contribute. He simply observed the rest of the meeting, losing himself in the quick russian and scribble of pens. 

Crossing his legs he watched levi. His brows creased in concentration, eyes sharp and quick as they scanned document after document. His voice was commanding. The bite of russian lowering it to a deep timbre that always made Erens skin prickle deliciously. 

He shifted, pulling loosley at his shirt. His temperature was rising again and he found himself quickly overheating in the room full of people

A heat pressed to his leg, making him startle. Levi's hand gripped softly, his thumb rubbing back and forth over his thigh as he continued to speak. Was it a warning? A scolding. Was he too unsettled. Eren tried his best to sit still, fighting the urge to squirm in the alphas grip.

He hadn't realised he was panting until Levi threw him a concerned glance. Shit. He was so uncomfortable. Others at the table had started to take notice, the occasional wandering glare or raised eyebrow. It didn't matter. All he could focus on was the heat of Levi's hand on his thigh. And how it wasn't close enough.

That's when he felt it. The first trickle of slick. He froze, a shocked gasp barley caught behind his hand. At his leg Levi's hand tighten to a vice, the alphas voice catching suddenly. He watched his nostrils flare. Shit shit shit now?

Eren took his hand softly, ignoring the pleasurable tingles that passed through him. “I don't want you to hurry I'll go back home. I'll take Erwin. This is important ok?”

Levi's mouth fell open, dumbfounded. “You think I'd let you leave my side in heat” Levi's voice was close to a growl. “I want you to stay and finish this meeting Levi. I still have another few hours before it properly hits. Please I want you to give me a few hours ok”

Levi's eyes flashed briefly. “You go straight to the car and straight inside. Don't you dare leave Erwins side” Eren nodded, grateful that the alpha had listened. Suddenly levi was pulling him forwards, tearing his sleeves upwards. Revealing his scent glands, already swollen and slick with his scent.

A rough growl and eren found his wrists hurriedly pressed to the alphas neck, their scent mingling beautifully. With his eyes closed Eren let the alphas scent soothe the heat that flushed his skin. 

A quiet cough brought the two back to their senses. Reeking of a possessive alpha Eren blushed and apologised profusely, hurrying after Erwin as he stood to leave.

Watching the door close after them Eren saw the fight in levi. The tight lips, heavy fixed glare. The fingers drumming softly. He was going against every natural instinct letting him leave. And it showed.

Before the guilt could settle, Erwin was ushering him into the elevator, ignoring the wide stares and curious sniffs. “Why did you want levi to stay behind?” Eren sighs, rubbing his face. “Erwin. I really don't want to talk about it”.

The alpha snorted, wrapping a scarf firmly around his neck. “I know I'm his manager but first and foremost I'm Levi's friend, and yours. I care Eren. About both of you. Why aren't you just making your way home with him? Your heats practically here. We can all smell it”

Another sigh. Defeated. ,”I'm scared Erwin. I've never shared a heat with anyone. I want this time to get my head right. To make sure everything's right. I need the space to think.” 

Erwin nods thoughtfully. “I can understand that. What if it gets worse suddenly?”

Eren snorts, pulling on his coat as the elevator opens. “I'll manage. I did before”.

 

The time they reach the house Erens unbearably hot, and his trousers are starting to become damp, with sweat or slick he's not sure. 

Stepping through the door the coat is immediately throw aside. Sweet relief. Eren flops onto the floor, groaning as the cool wood presses to his skin. “Eren?” He rolls onto his back to face Armins concerned frown. “You reek of heat. Wheres levi?” His tone is sharp with accusation. “I asked him to stay behind”

Armins eyes narrow in irritation. “Eren you can't avoid this. Levi should be here” 

“I know!” he groaned, shakily getting to his feet. “I just…. I need this time for me ok?” Armin sighs but nods anyway, taking his arm forcefully. 

“Thanks for dealing with this stubborn idiot Erwin” 

Armin starts to lead him towards the kitchen, ignoring the way sweat stains his arm. “Here sit down and drink some water”

The omega slams a glass down in front of him. “Yes mum” Eren sighed, letting the cold liquid hit his stomach. “I think you've got another few hours before it hits properly” 

“Yeah that's what I thought” Eren pressed lazily against Armin's hand, smiling as the cold fingers danced across his collar. “I think you should take this off. Your scent glands are starting to swell”. Armin twisted his hands, uncovering the bright red glands on his wrists. “See?” 

Eren pouted, touching the collar fondly. “S'pose so” reaching into his pocket he handed Armin the tiny key, tilting forwards to let him unlock the clasp. 

When the collar lifted free he sighed in relief, unaware of how restricted his glands had been. The cold air mixed euphorically with the damp oils gathered on his exposed skin. “Thanks Armin”

The omega smiled, automatically reaching out to run his wrists over the swollen flesh. “Shit sorry” Armin jumped back, as though burnt. “Fine Armin. He won't mind” It was habit to scent each other. Something he doubted they'd ever break. Eren tilted his head, letting him smoothe his wrist over the raw glands. It wasn't as good as Levi's but it would do for now. 

“Thanks Armin” the blonde smiled. The smaller omega turned his back to refill his glass. With Armin distracted, Eren stepped towards the French doors, throwing them open to breathe in the cool air. 

“Eren you'll get sick shut the door!” 

Jesus. He just wanted to cool down. With a growl he slammed the door. Perhaps with more force than he intended. Erwin chuckled from the doorway, hand hovering softly over his phone.

A fierce cramp ripped through his abdomen. Gasping Eren clung to the table side, knees shaking weakly. Fresh slick pooled in his underwear. Oh god. He wanted the floor to swallow him.

“Eren do you want me to call Levi? He shouldn't be much longer” he gasped, shaking his head wordlessly. Gradually the pain receded to a dull ache. He straightened, struggling to find his words. “It's fine, I'm ok”.

~

Levi sped home, ignoring the angry drone of horns that echoed behind him. The meeting had been torture and stretched on far longer than he would have liked. He could taste Eren the whole time. The thick sugary scent danced across his tongue. Taunting

He was desperate to get home to him. To make sure his mate was ok. The car couldn't go fast enough. Every bone in his body had told him to not let the omega leave. But he had to. Could see it in the omegas pleading eyes. He needed space. So he'd have it.

It killed him but if Eren needed it then he'd have it. 

Finally Levi was pulling up to the front door, almost forgetting the car keys in his haste to get inside. 

Finally back home levi was immediately bombarded by Erens scent. It was so strong and burned with his heat. It left him doubled over, panting loudly. 

A low whine automatically pulled him upright and towards the living room. 

Armin sat on the couch, Erwins arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They were polar opposites against one another. The omega looked bored, flicking idly through a novel. They alpha, on the other hand looked pained, eyes screwed closed, and nose buried roughly into Armin's hair.

Erens scent dominated the house, and Erwin was struggling to escape the sweet sirens call.

“Kitchen” Armin sighed.

Levi threw his coat blindly to the floor, hurrying up the two short steps to his omega.

Eren was hunched over at the table, shirt almost transparent with sweat. In one hand, a glass of water gripped in white knuckles. 

Unfocused eyes lifted slowly. “Levi” the alpha swallowed, a possessive purr quickly filling the room. Erens groan was pained. His head fall forwards onto the table. He looked so ill. Skin clammy and flushed, his eyes unfocused and tight with discomfort.

“Why didn't you phone?” Levi hurried to the omegas side, pressing desperate hands to his forehead. Eren shuddered softly at his touch. “M'kay s'not bad” the omega sounded almost drunk, lips slow and slurred as he struggled to focus. 

Suddenly Eren was pulling himself to his feet, almost sending the glass flying. With a grunt Levi's arms wrapped around his waist. “'sfine” 

Eren groaned, turning to take the half empty glass towards the sink.

Levi couldn't stop the gasp that followed his eyes. They fell instantly on the omegas backside. The shirt was plastered to his jeans. The light blue denim underneath was stained dark. Soaked with slick. It trailed down the omegas thighs to the back of his calves. And fuck did it look incredible.

Biting back a groan levi stepped forwards, hand lifting the soiled shirt partially. Eren gasped softly at the touch. “Look at you sweetheart. Absolutely drenched”

Levi's hand pulled at Erens belt loop, enjoying the omegas soft sigh. Pressing his knee forwards, levi nudged his legs further apart. Eren groaned, arms flying out to press against the counter top.

Levi hummed appreciatively, finger trailing down Erens back. His shoulders hunched at the touch. 

Levi paused knowingly. Turning Eren to face him he was faced with the glint of small tears. “Eren what is it sweetheart?” Levis heart fell. 

“I…..I'm scared levi I…. I just…I don't….”

“Eren” he watched the omegas watery eyes focus slightly, his shaking hand meeting his. “It's ok Eren. I'm here for you. I always will be. Omega or not Eren. You are mine and I am yours. You're going to get sick if you fight this anymore. Let me help”

He sobbed softly, shoulders shaking in Levi's arms. “I can't”

Levi felt his own tears gathering. He'd never heard Eren so broken. He had to bring the omega back to earth. Fast.

“Yes you can. Eren your heats are natural. They're part of you and I want to share them with you. I'm not going to judge you for anything your completely safe with me”.

Ever so gently Levi lifted his wrist, pressing the swollen gland firmly to Erens neck. “Come on sweetheart. Let go”

With a soft sigh Erens eyes closed, his hands dropping slowly to his side. The tension bled from his body.

When his eyes eventually fluttered open there was no green. Only black, the iris completely flooded. A stuttered gasp and Eren was pressed flush against him. 

“A….alpha”.

There he was.

Eren had finally given in to his heat.

“Yes sweetheart” Levi pressed a kiss to Erens neck, enjoying the strong layer of oil that coated his tongue. His hand brushed lower, sweeping over the omegas damp jeans. He growled softly

“Look at the mess you've made Eren”

The brunette whined loudly, a high pitched sound he'd never heard from the omega before. It was beautiful. He was desperate to get his hands on the omega properly, but he wanted to ease him into. Erens omega might be in control but underneath the nerves were still there.

“Turn around sweetheart”

Eren immediately swiveled, shaky hands gripping the edge of the counter. Levi growled in approval, once again spreading his legs wide. “All for me?” 

Eren groaned, chest flopping over the cool wood. “Yes levi” 

He grinned fingers kneading softly over Erens ass, the slick coating his fingers liberally. “I can't imagine what you're like under these jeans. Bet you're soaked. And just so ready for me”

Levi groaned, pressing his hips flush against the omegas. 

“Please Levi” Eren wriggled against him, the bulge in his slacks rubbing roughly against his cheeks. “Maybe I'll start with my fingers. Or even my tongue. I bet you taste divine” 

Erens back arched, his mouth falling open in a stuttering gasp. Levi paused, pulling back to glance at the omegas ass.

Fresh slick had soaked through the material and was dripping softly onto the floor between them. “Shit” levi growled, hand pressing roughly against Erens back. “I think we should go upstairs don't you?” 

A quick nod was the only answer he needed. Hoisting the shivering omega into his arms Levi strode through the house and upstairs to their nest. To finally mate his omega. His Eren.

~

Everything burns. It's so hot, too hot and eren knows he's in trouble. His mind fades in and out, like a radio with no signal. His head buzzes and he feel heat sickness settling under his skin. He shouldn't have waited so long. He should have called levi.

At least he was here now. The alphas arms were wrapped tightly around him, his voice deep and warm in his ear. What he was saying he didn't know, it was all lost under the fog.

Suddenly Levi's arms were gone and replaced with the soft press of material. “Levi wait!”

In blind panic his hands fly out to reach for the alpha. “I'm right here” a cool hand pressed into his. “You're in our nest ok. You're safe I'm not going anywhere” 

Eren willed his eyes to focus, the blur of the nest walls swirling around him. Ok ok. He was in the nest. Levi was here. He was ok.

A small rustle and Erens shirt was quickly pulled over his head, the damp material trailing like sandpaper over his skin. “Ahhh levi it hurts”

A soft press of lips. “I know sweetheart. Just let me get your jeans off ok?”. Jeans? Oh shit. 

They burn just as bad, the tight denim feels like it's taking a layer of his skin with it. Choking on a sob eren feels cool tears drip onto the blankets beneath him. “Hurts” he whispers.

“I know it's done now darling” suddenly there's a hand running up his leg, the smooth glide of the skin immediately dousing the fire that climbs up his skin. It's heavenly.

“More. Please Levi” Another hand, trailing up his chest. It's like a balm to the heat, soothing the burn automatically. He can't help but groan, sinking further into the bed. 

A weight presses down on him, the glide of smooth skin, completely bare against his. His arms and legs automatically wrap around it, trying desperately to pull it closer. 

A rough chuckle.

Levi. Eren buries his nose in the alphas scent gland, purring as long fingers tease gently through his hair. Eventually the sickness begins to subside and when he opens his eyes the room has stopped spinning. 

“Levi” he groans, focusing on the smiling alpha above him. “A little better?” He nods, fingers wordlessly tracing down the alphas bare back. “You were stupid to wait so long Eren. You could have made yourself so sick”

Levi's teeth bite harshly into his neck. The pain mixes with pleasure and has his toes curling painfully. “You going to be good for me now sweetheart?” 

Eren nods, his omega desperate to please the alpha. Desperate to be good for his mate.

Levi smiles, lips pressing to his carefully. “On your front” 

The quiet command makes him flip automatically, his arms shake with the effort but eventually he's lying on his stomach, whining and panting for the alphas soothing touch.

“So beautiful Eren” 

The bed beside him shifts and Erens underwear are suddenly torn free, the rip echoing loudly in the silence. 

He gasps, hips bucking at the sudden rush of cold air against his slick soaked entrance. 

“Alpha” the whine is high and reedy and later, if he remembered, eren would have the common sense to be embarrassed. Right now he'd do anything to get Levis hands on him.

Cold fingers run down his back, the touch making him jolt. The fingers trail lower, pressing, kneading, exploring leisurely. 

And it's torturous. 

Each trailing touch makes him groan, his hips twist uselessly in the blankets, his cock aches and already the covers are soaked in a layer of precum and slick. 

It's oozing with ease from his ass and it gathers between his thighs, the skin no doubt plastered with it. 

With no warning a finger presses against his entrance. Not enough to breach. It simply swirls through the slick, pressing into the thick muscle of the surrounding thighs. 

“Levi!” Eren buries his face into the covers, his shriek partially muffled. The finger quickly disappears, replaced by two strong hands. The grip on his hips is bruising. 

With ease levi manhandles him as he pleases. Ass raised high, knees spread wide to the side. With his face buried into the covers Eren yelps, his back automatically arching to balance himself on unstable legs. 

“Perfect”

Eren shudders at the compliment, Levi's voice sends a hot flush to his face. He hopes the alpha can't see it past the covers.

“Don't you dare move sweetheart”

Suddenly there's a soft heat against his ass cheek, the warmth passes over the slick that's spread there. Confused he turns his head, just in time to see Levi's lips press firmly to his cheek. 

It feels like a jolt of electricity to his skin. It travels up his spine and triggers a fresh wave of slick and precum. 

Levi's kisses turn to bites, his teeth no doubt leaving red marks all across his ass. 

Each one makes his back arch further, his omega craving even more of his touch. Desperate for his alphas fingers, his dick, his knot. Desperate to be filled

Then Levi's tongue draws through the slick. Pressed flat it drags right over Erens hole and he screams through his first orgasm.

Behind him levi groans. The sound so deep its almost a growl. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass, pulling them back so he can easily pass his tongue over again. Erens sure he's doing to die tonight.

~

Levi's in heaven. Erens slick coats his chin and he can't get enough of it. It's so sweet and tastes of Eren in the best way possible.

Below him Erens writhing in his grip, his skin flushed pink and coated in sweat. The perfect globes of his ass fill each hand and more. The tanned flesh spills over, pinking beautifully under his fingers.

Spread wide he can see Erens opening. It's a soft pink and flutters eagerly as more and more slick pulses free. Groaning he pressed his face forwards again, desperate to lap up every single drop.

Erens whines grow in volume, the soft gasps and shrieks only add fuel to the fire and soon Levi's driving his tongue forwards, desperate to open eren up properly.

The omegas burning hot and there's so much slick it's obscene. It drops onto the sheets below, the sugary sweetness floods Levi's nose and he's sure the whole house will reek of it. And he's never been happier.

Driving his tongue deeper he feels the tight ring of muscle loosen slightly, a thick layer of slick rushes forward to coat his tongue.

Erens legs shake softly. With a sharp thrust forwards his knees finally give. 

Levi grins, simply rolling the whining omega onto his back. Eren sprawls out boneless beneath him. His lips are puffy and swollen, his teeth clamped firmly over the red flesh. His eyes fluttered softly in the light. 

His legs fall open wide at Levi's side, arms reaching for him weakly. “Alpha”

Levi lurches forwards, hand wrapping tightly at the base of his dick. The throaty whisper almost sends him over the edge. He's embarrassingly close to coming already. 

But not before he's helped his mate.

“Hmmm my perfect Eren.” He places open mouthed kisses over the omegas chest, ignoring the high pitched pleads and whines. Eventually he comes to Erens hipbone, biting sharply over the sharp curve. “Levi please”

Erens voice sounds so wrecked and levi can't help but smile, his finger lazily teases around his nipple. “What is it Eren? You need to use your words baby”

The omega groans, back arching sharply under his touch. “I need you. Fuck anything! Just need you Levi”

The alpha grins, lowering his hand between his thighs. “Here?” He whispered softly. He knows it's unfair to tease but he couldn't stop himself. Eren was so beautiful. Wanton and desperate that he wanted to draw it out as long as he could.

With a soft chuckle he thrust his finger forwards. 

Erens eyes rolled backwards, his hand clutching his bicep in a searing grip. 

His muscles clenched and spasmed as another orgasm ripped through him.

Levi hushed him softly, nosing along his inner thigh, feeling the skin tremble below his lips. 

“Think you can cum again Eren?”

The omega whined, hands pulling at his hair. “Need you Levi. Need you in me” 

Levi groaned, twisting his finger slowly in the tight heat of his entrance. A rush of slick pulses out over his hand in demand. 

“I know. Just to keep the sickness down ok?”

Erens head nodded forcefully, the omegas hands tightened painfully in the blankets under him. “Ok”

Levi grinned, slowly pulling his fingers backwards. The omega whined, his hole clenching desperately, trying to suck the digit back in.

“Levi more” Eren thrashed his head to the side, his neck tensing in frustration.

Levi chuckled. “Greedy”

With a soft pop a second finger joined the first. Together they twisted and scissored, pulling Eren open wider. 

Erens groans grew to wails, his muscles tensing and cooling with every press. 

Levi tried to distract himself, pressing open mouthed kisses to the omegas thighs. His cock was rock hard and leaking between his legs. He was desperate to bury himself in the tight heat that enveloped his fingers. To feel those slick walls clench around him.

But he had to prep Eren properly. He wasn't small by any means.

Quickly two became three and levi was jabbing his fingers forwards quickly, searching for that one spot. 

A sharp crook to his fingers and Eren was screaming, his cock jerking wildly as fresh cum joined the small pulled already coating his abdomen.

“There it is”

Levi's fingers continued to twist and thrust between the omegas thighs, the sound of his digits plunging into the omegas wet hole filled the room completely. It was filthy. And he loved it. But he wanted more.

Pulling his fingers free levi gasped softly, his cock twitching as it watched Erens hole pulse around nothing. Desperate to be filled.

“Ok sweetheart. You ok?” 

Eren nodded weakly, a small trail of drool, the only thing passing his lips. Levi grinned, pulling Erens hips lower, almost bending the omega in half.

“You ready Eren? Ready to be filled with my cock?” 

Levi rutted his hips forwards, feeling the head catch slightly on Erens puffy rim.

“I was ready an hour ago Levi. Please just fuck me!”

Levi moaned softly, rutting between the omegas slick cheeks, coating himself completely in the omegas natural lubricant.

“Now that's not how we ask sweetheart is it?”

Eren groaned, lifting his hips in an attempt to draw the alpha in. 

“Sweetheart”

Levi lowered his voice in warning, enjoying the omegas pleading eyes and high whines. Enough to tease.

“Please. Fuck me Levi. Want to be stuffed full of your cum”

Levi groaned, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Sloppy and uncoordinated their tongues danced lazily, heavy pants and quiet whispers filled the heat of the room.

With a long suck to Erens swollen lip Levi paused, his patience breaking. “Here we go baby”

 

With a groan levi bore down, feeling the head of his dick being immediately swallowed by Erens hole. With a soft squelch a river of slick rushed over the top,spilling onto the rest of his cock and the covers. A barely audible pop and Levis cock forces through the first ring of muscles.

They both groan as levi pushes even further forwards. Inch by inch he sinks himself into the liquid furnace. Below him Erens wriggling. Eyes screwed tight as levi splits him open on his cock. It's a stretch. Eren's so tight and levi slowly forces himself through the tight channel.

When their hips finally meet Levi's shivering with the urge to simply fuck him into the bed. To absolutely wreck the omega. But he waits. Waits until Eren says so.

The omegas eyes fluttered open, barely focused his voice sounding completely alien as he speaks. “Move”

Levi's hips move of their own accord, dragging backwards slowly. 

He can feel every single ridge, the muscles grips tightly around his length, trying to milk him of everything he has. 

It's intoxicating. He could spend every day of his life between Erens glorious thighs.

His hips slammed forwards with a brutal force, making Eren cry out in shock. Another rush of slick. 

Emboldened. Levi's pace picks up, his hips snapping forwards with increasing force. 

Plunging in and out he can't help but watch Erens hole stretched around him. Swelling with every thrust. He watches for what seems like forever, as his cock disappears and reappears from the swollen rim. Covered in slick and his precum. It's mesmerizing.

Tilting his hips he slams into Erens prostate and the omega cums, his mouth open in a silent scream as his nails trail scratch marks down his back. Levi paused, the fluttering and constriction of Erens sudden orgasm almost tips him over as well.

Below him Eren whines impatiently, his cock still red and achingly hard. “Alpha need your knot”

Levi groans, leaning forwards to press his body over Erens. “You want my knot sweetheart”

Eren whines, legs wrapping tightly around his hips. The new angle jostles him even deeper  
“Please”.

Levi grins, swiveling his hips slowly. “Anything darling”

With no warning Levi lets his hips swing wild. The sound of skin hitting skin echoes loudly. Eren cries out as his dick suddenly rams into him over and over again. 

There's nothing levi can do as his alpha takes over. Planting his knees firmly he bites into Erens neck and drives into him with as much force as possible, desperate to knot and breed him properly. 

His cock pulses and twitches wildly and the heat of Erens hole sucks him back in with every thrust.

“So tight sweetheart. Prefect. Made to take my cock. Gonna breed you so well”

Levi groans as his rhythm starts to falter. He can feel his knot starting to from and he rears upwards, plunging into the omega with even more fervor.

Soon its to much and levis had to slow to shallow jabs, milking Erens prostate mercilessly. 

“You ready Eren? Ready to be filled?”

The omega was sobbing softly, sweat soaked hair flying wildly as he nodded. “Please Levi. Want your knot. Want it all please”

With one final thrust Levi's knot inflated, stretching Eren the furthest he'd ever been. Levi forced it past his rim with a sharp thrust.o

“All for you sweetheart”

Levi came with a loud cry, his hips jerking violently as Erens muscles sucked around his length. 

Eren followed shortly after, the omegas insides drowning in the forceful spurts of cum that burst from Levi's swollen cock. He was filled completely with it. His stomach swelling slightly before the alpha's eyes. Some of it spilt past his knot, trickling slowly onto the covers.

The heat flooded through Eren filling him so completely. Dousing the heat sickness.

Levi groaned, pulling Eren close to his side as they both collapsed into each other's arms. Knot locked firmly between them.

~

Eren wakes in a daze.

Hes wrapped in Levi's arms, the sheets below them clean and fresh, the best undisturbed. He feels uncomfortable but not in pain with his heat. Was it a dream. 

Groaning he buried his face in to Levi's bare chest. 

Slowly it comes flooding back. His knot. The begging the crying. Oh god what a nightmare.

Above him levi shifts quietly, his eyes opening hazily. “You ok?”

His voice is quiet and drowsy with sleep. “Yeah. Waves passed for now. Think I'll be good for a few hours” 

Levi hums, wrapping the covers tighter around them. “Was everything ok?” 

Eren blushed, fingers gently rubbing over a bright scratch in Levi's chest. “I can't remember all of it but heat I do remember is pretty embarrassing. I'm sorry you had to see that”

Levi snorted, the force gently blowing a strand of his hair backwards. “Are you kidding? That was the best thing on earth Eren. Fuck I was worried I wouldn't last”

Eren giggled, feeling his nerves settle. “Really?”

Levi growled, tilting his head to capture his lips.

“The way you were begging. So soft and willing” he groaned. “It was so sexy”

Eren blushed, burying his face back against his chest. “Shut up”

Levi lifted his hand, pinching the omegas side sharply. “Brat”. 

The two lay together in silence, passing small kisses and tender touches, the press of skin a beautiful remedy for all their stress. Cocooned in their own bubble of safety. Together.

Until the bubble pops.

 

Levi shoots upwards as the bedroom door is thrown open. Immediately he's hovering protectively over Eren, teeth bared.

Only an idiot would disturb a mating pair in their nest. They truly wished for death to try and interrupt an omega and their mate.

For some reason Erwin was willing to risk death.

“Levi I'm so so sorry it's an emergency. One of the centres”.

The alpha leaned heavily against the doorframe, panting hard as he struggled to force out the rest of his sentence.

“One of the centres. There's been a fire. We've lost everything”

Levi pales, his blood runs cold.

“The residents?”

Erwins head shakes furiously. “I'm not sure but from what I've heard only half made it out” 

Levi swears, head turning from Erwin to Eren.

The omegas face is drawn tight in shock, his hand grips his tightly.

“Go”

Levi's jaw drops, his heart stutters.

“Absolutely not” levis glare burns through the stubborn omega  
“I will not leave you alone in your heat!”

Eren sits up shakily, eyes blazing with anger. “You promised you wouldn't treat me any differently after my heat! You said you wouldn't see me as anything else but me! Do not treat me as some frail omega bitch!”

Levi's hand shakes with frustration. He hates when the brats right.

“I can't leave you. What if something happens?” 

“It won't! I've got a few hours yet until my next wave. Armin's downstairs. Levi people are dying. Please trust me. Go”

Levi growls in anger, rolling from the nest with little grace as he hurriedly pulls on his discarded clothes.

“Erwin any idea how this fire started?”

The alpha groans, eyes twitching nervously. “It could be arson” 

“Shit”

Levi shrugs on a shirt, rushing back to Erens side. “You stubborn fucker I hate leaving you here. Are you sure you'll be ok?”

Eren scoffs, smacking his arm lightly. “I told you. I'll be ok. Just be safe?”

Levi groans, pressing his forehead to the omegas, hand clamped tightly over the back of his neck. 

“Please don't do anything stupid”

Eren smiled fondly. “Never”

The alpha turns to leave, only for strong fingers to catch his. He pauses, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as Erens wide eyes bore into his.

Then softly, so only he could hear.

“Levi…… I love you”

The words burn themselves into the alphas soul. Those three soft syllables whispered in the boldest of silences. They wrap around his heart and brand themselves proudly. 

Levi falls to his knees, hands pulling Erens face to his. Soft lips close over a surprised gasp. 

“I love you too”

Eren sits in their nest, small and vulnerable. In Levi's eyes anyway. His love burn in his veins and it breaks his heart to leave him. 

As levi hurries down the stairs his heart swells like it never has before. And he knows, with all his heart. He loved Eren Jaeger.

~

Eren woke groggy and parched. His legs were still shaky but if he took his time he could probably make his way to the kitchen for some water.

His omega mourned the loss of his alpha. The empty nest made him nervous and with another wave of his heat close, eren worried levi wouldn't be home in time.

Pushing his fears aside he carefully hauled himself down the steps towards the kitchen. Every footstep was painful. His hips and lower back ached and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the cool floor and sob. But with gritted teeth he persevered.

His foot hit the last step, skin glowing in the soft light of the moonlight. He sighed in relief, pushing himself free of the railing.

The hair at his nape rose, the sheer tingle burned like electricity and set his teeth on edge. Confused he scanned the entrance. Something was off. Was it levi? Was something wrong.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh. His instincts screamed.  
Run  
Run  
Run.

Then. The smash of glass. 

 

~

 

Levi stood at Erwins side, they were both filthy, covered in charcoal and smoke. At their feet, the glowing remains of the first centre. The very first OWL centre. Ashes. 

Levi sighed heavily, toeing an unidentified lump at his foot. “Fire services say it looks deliberate”

Levi runs his hand through his hair. “Do we know who we lost?”

Erwins face is grim as he surveys the mess before then. “20 total. 8 staff 12 residents. We don't have names yet”.

Levi curses, slamming his fist against the hood of his car. The ash swirls around them, lost in the flurry of snow. It wasn't the first attack on their shelters. But it was the most violent. And the first to take a life.

“Do we know who did it?” Erwin shakes his head. 

“Well relocate the remaining residents and send word out to the others. We can't have a repeat of this”

Levi rubbed his eyes, numb. 20 dead. The resident families were meant to be safe here. They'd promised sanctuary for them. And their children. And instead this? Who could do such a thing?

Levi's leg vibrates suddenly, the quiet hum jolts him from his thoughts. The home number flashes across the screen. Eren.

Worry twist his gut as he brings the phone to his ear. “Eren sweetheart. I'm almost done I won't be mu…”

 

“Nephew”

Levi freezes, blood turning to ice as Kenny's voices drips through the speaker. “I warned you Levi. You didn't keep your promise. I don't have to keep mine”

Levi feels bile rise in his throat.

“I”d hurry home if I was you. Your omegas starting to look awful lonely”.


	13. Hector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in heat Eren faces Kenny's wrath, and the possibility of losing everything he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've had THE WORST case of writer's block I've ever had. Im not 100% happy with this chapter but I know where I'm going now and what's happening from here on out.
> 
> As always thankyou so so much for reading. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions thankyou!

“Levi!’ Erwin foot slides in the snow as he rushes behind the alpha.

“Kenny could still be inside. You need to be careful”

Levi barrels through the front door, the handle slamming into the wall behind it. Both stand in the entranceway, breath curling in the cold air. 

The silence is suffocating. 

The living room door lays at an angle, its hinges desperately clinging to the what remains of the doorway. Rushing through it levi is assaulted with the unmistakable tang of blood. It's fresh, and covers the room before him.

Streaks of red decorate the floor violently.

There's a large splatter, a sign of a struggle.

Footprints, both bare and soled. Across the arm of the couch is a handprint, the fingers long and drawn down the white fabric, the rest drag across the wall, fingers gripping every edge available. 

Levi slowly makes his way towards the kitchen, feet crunching on the broken glass that the French doors once held. 

Snow whirls outside, already filling the deep indentations that are scattered across the ground. The snow struggles to cover the streak of blood leading towards the fence. 

“Erwin”.

 

~~~~

“Split up!”

Armin's breath curls in the air, his voice almost lost to the wind. “Circle back”

Quickly they disappear into the snow, Erens naked legs already blueing.

His chest is tightening, lips struggling to cover his teeth as he gasped for air. 

Knees dragging through snow, numb fingers pulling on trees. It was a battle he wasn't sure he could win. Then he heard the cocking of a gun.

And Erens legs push through the snow twice as fast. His only hope is that his scent and his trail is lost in the dark russian winter.

Eren stops, back pressed to the bark of a tree, body trembling. Fear or cold he's uncertain. 

No sound. No lights. 

He runs, cutting diagonally backwards from his own footprints. Downhill is far easier. But it's easier to fall. With the bite of the wind stinging his eyes eren places his steps blindly and prays.

The snow starts to thicken, and Erens sure he's lost. He’d only been running for a few short minutes at most. He should be back at the house. 

The wall of white deepens, trees blurring together in a grey haze. He's going to freeze to death. They’d never find him. Just his corpse.

 

“Eren!” 

Hands, just as cold as his. They're at his arm, his wrist. “Run!”

Eren gasps in fright, the cold ripping the little breath he has straight from him. Everything hurts but with Armin hauling his arm he wills his feet to keep moving. Both grip hard enough to bruise. Nails no doubt breaking skin.

Suddenly the wall of the house rushes up to meet them and Armins pulling them alongside it, feet sliding in the thinner snow as they both careen around the corner. Their luck runs out and together they fall, hitting the concrete with a thud. 

Their shadows are cast into the night, searing headlights of an unknown car startling them.

“Shit. Armin” 

Eren struggles to find his feet, hands clawing at Armins wet shirt. “Up. We need to…up”

He feels his heat roar to the surface. Almost knocking his legs from under him. The snow, the cold, the fear, lights. There's lights. Spinning. Everything's spinning. 

“It's Levi's” 

Erens vision swims, his breath rattling in his chest. 

With a shout he snaps himself into focus, the sleek outline of levi's car barely visible.

Together they stand, unsure legs carrying them across the front steps and towards the car. The exhaust fumes, the heat curling in the air. The engines still running. But the doors have been left open. Abandoned. 

“In. Get in”

Eren pushes Armin into the back seat, bloodied hands shaking as he hurriedly pushes his head forwards. “Stay down. I'll be right back. I'll get levi ok?”

“Wait” Armin gasps, but the slam of the door cuts his protest short.

Eren hurries up the stairs, another cramp tears through him. He collapses on numb toes, hissing as his knee slams into the concrete. 

Forcing himself forward he ignores the protest his knee gives. Scrabbling through the door, voice caught in his throat he tries to call out. 

The sound barley escapes, a soft squeak, followed by a hard croak then shivering lips desperately pressing together. “Le…”

Deep breath. “Levi”

Eren hurries to the staircase, panting, throat tightening. The banister is the only thing holding him upright.

Ok focus. Jaeger. Armin needs you. 

One breath. Two. With everything he has Eren screams into the air, every muscle straining as his legs finally give out under him.

But it doesn't matter. Because there's levi. Tearing down the stairs, eyes wild as they fall on Eren's slumped figure. His vision starts to tunnel. But nothing matters. Because Levi's got him.

 

~~~

Erens scream rips through the air and Armins heart tightens. He's already throwing the door open when levi suddenly appears, eren haphazardly bundled in his arms. Erwins right behind him.

“Get in the car Arlet!”

Armin freezes, watching Erens hand flop listlessly as levi races towards them. 

“Arlet!”

Armin jumps, instead opening the door wider, helping bundle Eren across the seat.

The wind changes, a sharp whistle barley catches Armins attention.

The hiss of metal.

“Erwin!”

Armin reaches blindly for the alpha, fist curling in his scarf. And he pulls.

Using all his might to bring the alpha to his knees, as the bullets whistle above their heads.

Erwins hand grabs at Armins, pulling him effortlessly into the car, door barely closed behind them as levi tears through the gates. 

The back window explodes after them, filling the car with glass and the sudden roar of the wind. 

Armin struggles over Erwin, throwing himself over Erens shuddering form. With it the wind carries the scent of blood. And the barest hint of lemongrass.

~~~~

“Levi we need to ditch the car” Erwins voice barely reaches the two omegas as they huddle in the back, snow already coating their heads lightly. 

Eren watches as the alphas knuckles whiten against the wheel.

“I know. They won't be far behind”. The car lurches into fifth, Levi's hand gripping the gear in a crushing vice. “We can't just take another car. Police would lead them right to us”

“Bus”

Armins voice is breathy and his teeth chattered noisily as he shifts closer towards the two.

“Public bus. It's harder to trace”

The two share glances.

The silence stretches. A firm nod and the car roars loudly as Levi's foot presses closer to the ground. 

“There's a terminus ten minutes away. We'll grab essentials and we're getting on the first bus to the airport”

No one argues.

Eren pulls softly at Armins arm, forcing him back against the seat. 

“It's cold”

They're huddled under Erwin and levis coats but it does little to warm them. Erens t-shirt and boxers are wet and cling to his body, turning his skin a pale blue. Armin isn't any better, lips purpling and hands bright red with chilblains.

“Here” Eren pulls the blondes hands in-between his, the small heat soothing the burn. “T-th-thanks”.

They sit, pressed as close as they can, neither moving with fear of letting the little heat they have escape. Every so often, fresh snow piles further into the car and Erens worried they'll freeze to death before they reach the terminus.

A sudden sharp turn sends them sliding across the seat, both crying out as cold hands and feet become crushed in the confusion. 

“Sorry” Levis eyes dart to the mirror, jaw pulling into a tight line. “We're here”

The car slows, engine jittering softly as levi turns the key. “Eren go with Erwin. Armin you're with me. It's better if we split they're expecting us to be together” Erens stomach tightens at the idea. “Grab warm clothes and meet at the travel desk. Do not wander do not leave alone are we clear”

Everyone nods. “Five minutes let's go”

All four pile out off the car, grateful for the late hour and the quiet it provides.

Both eren and Armin cover themselves as best as they can in their borrowed coats and they hurry towards the terminus building, rushing past a number of waiting buses, ignoring the curious looks many of the drivers cast them.

Inside the shop is filled with only a few people, mainly tourists, the travel desk manned by a rather hungover looking teen. Erens eyes meet Levi's, a feeling of panic once again swelling in his chest. He didn't want to be seperated. 

“Clothes. Now eren”

He nods, grateful for Levi's level head. 

Holding on to Erwin's arm they split, levi hurrying towards the travel desk.

Eren hisses as his bare feet burn against the tiles. They're frozen and every step is like walking on broken bones. Erwin huffs softly, trying to cover both of their distressed scents. Unsuccessfully.

“Here” Eren paused, arms wobbling as Erwin bundled them with fresh clothes. “I can't put on shoes Erwin. My feet are too swollen”

Erwin grunted. “You'll put them on. You look beyond suspicious barefooted”

Eren grumbles, lowering the boots he holds. 

“Dress. Now”

Eren blinks, checking the aisle quickly. “Here” he hisses.

“Yes eren we haven't got time for this pull them on now”

With a grunt eren struggles to pull his wet t-shirt free, throwing it blindly amongst the racks. Fresh t-shirt thick coat and scarf, eren pulls on clean underwear and trousers and jams his feet into the boots. Biting his lip to swallow his pained groan. Erwin thrust gloves into his hands. 

They're in and done without so much as a second glance.

“Let's go.”

Grabbing Erwins elbow once more the two dart down the aisle. Painful boots squeaking noisily after them. 

“Stop” Eren hisses pulling Erwin behind a stand of magazines and road maps. 

His heart quickens in his chest as he peers around the corner. “That woman. Something's not right”

Erwin grunts, slowly eyeing the woman's profile. Her face is partially hidden by a magazine. One she clearly isn't reading. “She's wearing a wire” Erens hands shake, following Erwins eyes to the small plastic cap nestled in the woman's ear, poorly hidden under a hat. “Shit. Shit”

“Move this way”

Erwins hand reaches to his pocket, Levi's name flashing across his phone as he brings it to his ear. 

“We've been made. One visible assailant. Making our way to you. Get to the coach. If we're not out in two minutes leave without us”

Erens palms begin to sweat as they turn the corner, the door tantalisingly close at the end of the aisle. 

Shoes click softly along the ground behind them.

“Don't turn round” Erwins hand reaches into his coat, the unmistakable click of a gun deafening through the silence. Competing only with Erens panicked heart. 

Both speed up, door drawing closer and closer. 

Then it's blocked. An unmistakable silhouette swinging lazily around the corner of the aisle. Kenny's grin is far from kind. 

“Fuck”

Erwins arm falls protectively across Erens chest feet splaying slightly. A quick glance back and eren catches a glimpse of the lingering woman, arms crossed over her chest.

Cornered.

Erwins hand digs deeper into his coat. But Kenny is faster, weapon already drawn. The barrel of the gun glints in the fluorescent lights. 

“Uh uh Smith hands where I can see them. You to omega”

Erwin sighs, hands rising slowly into the air. 

“Jaeger”

Eren wets his lips, eyes darting quickly from side to side. Sweat beads at his head.

“I'm…...I'm unarmed. Can I… can I please remove my coat. I'm in heat”

Kenny chuckles softly, the barrel of his gun rolling lazily to the side. “Ah yes. Your heat.” His eyes dance dangerously.

“You see eren that's partly why I'm here.I warned my nephew what would happen if he refused to listen. I had planned on killing you. Send a message, however" 

Kennys grin widens. "I'm a businessman at heart eren, and well I have so many people interested in you. Willing to pay such good money for a male omega. A victor nonetheless. And now that your in heat? Your beyond valuable"

Kenny's laugh echos coldly through the air. “Of course pet. Remove your coat. A delicate thing like yourself can't have you overheating”

Eren huffs, trying to hide the tremor in his hand as he pulls his arm free. Erwins eyes follow the movement carefully.

“ahh much better when you cooperate”

Eren nods, sliding his last hand free. 

Deep breath. 

He lunges.

Eren's hand closes over Erwins gun, tearing it free and he fires. Blindly. 

The gun jolts violently in his hand, sending bullets in every direction, missing Kenny completely. 

Unperturbed, he turns and lodges a bullet into the accompanying woman's leg, sending her sprawling to the ground before she can reach them. 

Eren turns once again firing round after round in Kenny's direction. Each time the gun bucks.

Seven shots and the clip empties. Erens ears ring painfully.

The moment of still stretches on until silence fills the store once more, smoke from the barrel filtering softly into the air.

Kenny uncovers his head, grinning as he steps back into the aisle.

“And we were just getting along as well”

Kenny advances on him, gun cocking as he bears down. Eren sags to the side, legs shaking as he tries to prop himself against the fridge door, bottles inside rattling noisily in protest. 

“See now you've just tired yourself out. Poor omega”

Kenny's hand extends, fingers gently meeting his elbow. The soft touch, a complete contrast to the violence Kenny's eyes promise. 

Erens hand grabs onto the arm, knees buckling suddenly. 

“Pathetic”

 

Erens hand tightens. The raw strength making Kenny's eyebrow arch. “Fuck you”

With a roar eren pulls Kenny towards him, foot kicking the fridge door open and outwards . Kenny's head meets the glass with a crack, blood spraying, spectacularly onto the tiles. The alpha falls to his knees, gun aiming blindly as blood pools into his eyes. “Jaeger!”

Erwin pulls at his arm, both sprinting from the store. Behind them shots ring out loudly. They don't know if Kenny will follow them. They aren't waiting to find out.

They tear across the terminus.

Only a few buses down stand levi and Armin, anxiety etched in every line of their faces. 

Hearing the shots their frowns dissolve, mouths falling open as they watch the two careen towards them. “let's go! Go”   
~~~~~~~

“Eren get up” 

Eren jolts with enough force that the table rattles between them. The couple opposite them glare wordlessly.

He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. Still unsteady he reaches out to take Levi's arm.

“We're at the airport, let's go.”

Eren swallows hard, feeling the unmistakable lust of his heat coiling in his stomach. A busy airport is the last place he wants to be. 

Already passengers on the bus eye him knowingly, some with worry, others with interest. His skin prickles. 

Together they rush into the airport, weaving through the lazy crowd, staying as tightly packed as they can. 

“Erwin handle the tickets. Safehouse J. I'll take these two to get cleaned up as best as I can meet at the gate”

Erens still half asleep, tripping over his feet as Levi's hand tugs at his sleeve. “We're attracting attention move” 

“I don't fucking care.”

Levi sighs, pulling him faster. “Stop being a brat this is not the time to lose it. We're still not safe. Especially with you in heat.”

Together they bundle into a disabled toilet, slamming the lock shut quickly. "Wash up, look at least half presentable”

Eren groans, shuddering as the cold water fills his hands. Scrubbing his face he tries to ignore the large circles under his eyes, and the pale hue his skin has taken. He's looked worse. He hopes.

He helps Armin straighten his hair, washing a large red streak from the omegas neck. Eventually they appear slightly more civilised.

“Better?”

Levi nods, opening the door with a careful glance outside.

“Let's go”

Eren trudges along after the pair, feeling energy slip from him with every step. The adrenaline had abandoned him and the addition of his heat, he was close to collapsing. 

He glared at the back of Levi's head, cursing how put together the alpha appeared in the face of a crisis. And the hormones that burned under his skin. 

“Levi my heat. I can feel it picking up again. What happens when we're 40,000 feet in the air?”

The alpha nods thoughtfully, keeping a hold of each omegas sleeve as they make their way towards the check in desk. “We'll deal with it. Just like we have with everything else tonight”.

Levi's confidence does little to relax him. 

"I need water"

"We'll get some on the plane" 

Eren huffs, tugging at his coat. Fuck that. His throat burns. He's already so uncomfortable the least he can have is a drink. With Levi's eyes scanning for Erwin, Eren slips to the side quietly, aiming for the fresh, cold water the nearest fountain promised.

Lowering his lips to meet the stream Eren groans gratefully, ignoring the curious look a nearby beta gives him. Wiping his mouth he straightens himself and feels his blood run cold.

Oh god. Shit. Shit.

Outside, a group of four or five makes their way towards the front doors, hands resting softly at their hips, eyes scanning the crowd closely. Wordlessly they separate as they make their way past the entrance. The door closes behind them and they're immediately swallowed by the sea of people.

Eren turns, ignoring the urge to run. He pulls his coat up higher eyes following his feet. He spots levi, his eyes wide, hand motioning wildly at him from the queue he has joined. He stands at his side, hand trembling as he intertwined their fingers.

"What the hell were you thinking wand….."

"We've got company" Levi's hand tightens, free hand pulling Armin closer. His eyes scan the crowd, chin jutting up slightly. "Five I could see. Maybe more" 

"Shit" Erens stomach turns as he follows Levi's eyes to the queue of thirty or more people before them. None of them Erwin.

"What if something happened to him?" Eren throws Armin an angry glare. "What?" He hisses. Eren rolls his eyes scanning the crowd anxiously.

Armin's lips set tightly as he takes each of their arms, pulling them towards the check in desk.

 

Some people shout angrily after them, making heads turn sharply. A quick glare from the trio quells any protests.

Armin leans against the desk, smiling warmly at the slightly confused assistant. "Excuse me but we really need your help" the assistant smiles uncomfortably. "My friend is in heat and we really need to get home. We can't stay here any longer and need on the first flight out."

"I'm sorry sir but as you can see we are extremely busy and you will have to wait just like everyone else."

Armin's smile drops, his eyes widen and it takes all of Erens self control to not burst out laughing. "Oh I'm so sorry. I know you're just doing your job it's just it really is an emergency." 

Armins voice drops. "You know how difficult it is with omegas. And Mr Ackerman's mate is recently bonded. We don't want anything happening to him."

The woman's eyes widen, as if for the first time, just noticing the other two men beside Armin. "Mr Ackerman!" She gasps, mouth falling open at the sight of the alpha. "Mr Jaeger!" Her hand comes to her chest and Erens eyes catch the glint of a gold necklace.

"Off course sir. Anything we can do to help" Eren feels Armin's eyes narrow in displeasure. But eren knows there something more here than just Levi's name and his wallet. 

Levi points to their location on the board, refusing to raise his voice any more than he had to. As she leaned forward to hand them their tickets Eren's eyes finally caught a full view of the gold that had drawn him earlier.

The delicate outline of an owl in flight.

"I love your necklace" the woman smiled, hand coming to rest gently against it. Eren watched Levi's eyes follow the movement. "It's a custom piece" she glanced knowingly between them. 

Armin jumped beside them, barely holding in a squeal as they whirled to face Erwin. His shirt hung awkwardly, his face blackened and swelling at points. "We need to move. Now"

The assistants eyes widened, manicured hand waving them through quickly, hushing the protests that voiced after them. 

"Head down keep moving don't split up. We might just make it"

~~~~~

18 hours. 18 fucking hours on that plane. 

Levi's fist pounds against the door, hand twitching impatiently at his side. "Open up shithead it's levi!" 

From behind the door the alpha can hear soft voices and the shuffling of feet. But no one comes to the door. Levi's temper flares. "I can hear you in there asshole! It's an emergency"

The door rattles softly and is thrown open to reveal a tangle of dark hair and a smiling face splattered in freckles. "Thank god" Levi's shoulders sag as he pulls a confused Marco into a tight hug. "Marco where's Jean?" Levi notes the alphas confusion as he opens the door wider, ushering in the sorry looking stragglers.

"We were in bed. Is everything ok?"

Levi sighs, casting a glance around the dimly lit entrance way. "No. We really need your help. You better wake Jean" 

Ten minutes later they're all sat around the kitchen table, steaming cups held in shaking hands. Jeans scowl holds a suffocating silence over the room.

"I'm so sorry for this Jean. But we really need your help".

His face softens instantly, mouth parting quietly. "Shit… this is serious. What happened?"

Levi shakes his head softly and runs over the nights events as quickly as he can, stopping to let the others fill gaps he leaves. Jeans eyes widen, shaking his head as if trying to prise a thought free. "What about your files!"

"We took care of it. They're backed up online. Destroyed any paper trail. Kenny doesn't have anything he didn't before"

The room settles comfortably, soft sighs of relief joining the soft wind outside. 

"He was coming for Eren and Armin. He found out about the compounds. Torched the first division. It was a distraction to get to them. We lost so many." Levi feels his throat tighten.

"Shit." Jean presses the heel of his hand to his head. "He's coming for him to get to you. Kenny's ruthless. What makes you think you're safe here? He'll do anything he has too. You know that better than anyone"

Levi's body tightens in anger. Jeans right. But it doesn't make it any easier to hear. Marco elbows him roughly. "What! I'm just saying what he already knows. What we all know."

"We need to phone pyxis. I need to make sure nothing was compromised. We only have a couple months left until we move. It would be best if we were at main office. But it's getting there. There's eyes everywhere and a target on all our backs. 

Marco shifts slightly, hand taking jeans. "Well you're all welcome to stay here until you're able to move safely"

Levi smiles softly, meeting the warmth of the alphas eyes. "Marco I cannot thank you enough"

Levi turns to meet jeans scowl, eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry to do this to you Kirstein"

Jean sighs, eyes flittering to Marcos. "If do the same for him. Take as much time as you need."

Jeans voice lowers, glare turning sharp. "But you bring trouble to my mate and my door and I will gut you where you stand" levi snorts, relaxing back into his chair. "Trouble for you is trouble for me Jean."

Levi holds his eye for a beat. Unspoken promises made in the silence.

"Showers down the corridor. Get cleaned up . Couch and spare room are yours to take."

Marco stands, pressing a soft smile and kiss to jeans head. "Eren. I'd take the showr first if I was you" Marco speaks softly but it still makes everyone laugh loudly. 

Eren shakes his head, focusing on the room once more. "What?"

Levi smiles, inhaling sharply. "He's right you reek"

Erens mouth gapes. "Right then! Fuck you all. Try sitting on an 18 hour flight in heat!" 

Everyone laughs, smiling warmly at the omega. Levi pushes his arm softly. "I know. Just go and shower. You'll feel better." Eren rolls his eyes, chair scraping as he storms from the table.

"Soooo…. Heat" 

Jean smirks, bringing his cup to his lip to conceal his smirk. 

Levi's lips curl into a snarl. "Watch it Jean"

The alpha chuckles, eyes following eren as he disappeared along the hall. "Doesn't smell like he's in heat"

"It broke on the flight. It was over really quickly. Only two days."

Jean frowns worriedly, making Levi's stomach twist. "Two days?" 

Levi turns to Armin. "That's not normal is it?"

Armin shakes his head grimly. "There could be a number of reasons. The suppression of his heats for so long. The stress of the night. The travel. He should be fine but just be aware that his heat might return."

"Oh...ok." Levi sighs heavily. He really doesn't know what he's doing here. Shit. 

"Ok I think we should all head to bed. It's already 4am." Marco hurries to clear the table, taking half empty cups from Jean as they work together to make space for the new house guests. 

"I think we should take shifts watching" Erwin turns to glance at the door almost accusingly. "Id feel safer."

Levi nods. "So would I. I'll take first shift."

Erwin snorts. "I'll do it"

It's Levi's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. We can trade off in a few hours. Beside I want the couch."

"Rock paper scissors?"

Levi's eyebrows shoot up. "You can't be serious?"

Erwin grins, holding out a closed fist. "How old are you again?" Levi sighs but raises his fist to meet his. "Best of three?" 

"Off course" levi scoffs, feeling the competitive side of his stirring already.

Two turns and levi loses, scoffing angrily at a triumphant Erwin. "Fine. Switch of at seven"

Erwin laughs, settling at the kitchen table. "Better luck next time levi."

With a groan levi flips on to the spacious couch, careful to avoid the clean blanket that lays folded for him. "Just…. Wake me if you need me"

Erwin smiles softly, meeting Levi's eye over the back of the couch. "I will. Try and sleep"

After a quick shower levi lays sprawled over the couch, eyes fixed on the front door. The soft glow of the kitchen light casts shadows along the walls, the occasional flick of a book page rustles in the dark. Sleep evades him. 

His eyes droop and his head hurts but no matter how hard he tries levi can't find sleep. Soon enough the first rays of light filter through the glass of the door. 

Soft footsteps bring his head back to the hall.

"Hey" Eren mumbles softly, collapsing at his side on the couch. 

"Is Armin up?" Eren shakes his head tiredly, burrowing under Levi's outstretched arm. "Still sleeping"

Levi sighs, drawing the blanket over them tighter. "Can't sleep?"

Erens head shakes against his arm.

"Me either."

Levi's sigh, slipping further down the couch. Pressing his cheek to Eren's hair he feels his eyes slowly droop closed. 

~~~~

Erwin sits at the table, watching the soft light dance across the floor. 

Erens appearance wasn't a surprise and in five minutes, both of them are slumped over, breathing soft and even. He smiles at the back of their heads, watching as even in their sleep they reach for each other. 

It's past seven but Erwin sits patiently, knowing sleep is what they both need, and lets them be on the couch together. 

Soon enough he's not alone at the table. 

Marco wanders along the worktops, quietly pulling free a cup and turning to boil the kettle. 

"Go to bed" Marco smiles at the dozing couple. "I'll take a turn" 

Erwin shakes his head. "Honestly Marco you've done so much for us already. I couldn't…."

"Go to bed" Marcos voice sharpens. Surprising him. "You are guests in my house and I will treat you with the respect you all deserve."

Marco turns his back, shoulders slumping. "Besides. Thanks to the work you and levi have done, I'm able to have Jean. I can't thank you enough"

Erwin sighs. And nods as he stands. "Thankyou Marco."

He rests a hand gently against his shoulder. Feeling the alphas distress. "We're here for you as well. Both of you"

Marco smiles, patting his hand gently. 

With that Erwin turns and makes his way down the hallway. Hoping a warm shower will clear his head. He doubts it.

Mind still racing. He opts for the spare room, knowing that he has to sleep at some point. And he knows Levi's a snorer. 

With his hand hovering over the door handle the fresh scent of lemon and rose immediately fills his nose and Erwin feels his body relax into the door. 

With a sigh he turns the handle, and lets his eyes adjust to the darkness as he steps inside.

The rooms heavy curtains block all light apart from a thin strip where the material doesn't quite meet. The beam streaks across the room, illuminating the tangle of bed sheets and the small form of Armin, blonde hair barely visible from under the covers.

Erwin smiles softly, feeling the urge to clamber under the covers with the blonde. But he stops himself, instead choosing to make himself comfortable on the large chair that resides in the corner of the room. 

Relaxing against the arm he carefully studies the omega, lost in the sea of bedding.

As soon as he'd laid eyes on the omega he knew he was in trouble. Cheeks pink from the cold, snow clinging to his hair and eyelashes. Those large blue eye, so full of intelligence and curiosity. The delicate curve of his cheekbones and the pale pink of his lips.

They'd spent many late nights pouring themselves over diagrams, file after file, emails, networking graphs. And Armin adapted so quickly, piecing together the small intricate details both levi and himself had failed to factor into their plans. 

He loved how caring the omega was, and the sharp mind he had. But times he'd tried to make his intentions clear, Armin would close himself off. Could barely meet his eye. Sometimes a soft touch would be met with a warm smile and other times, a wide eyed look of fear. 

Erwin was so smitten for this man. And yet he was worried he was completely screwing everything up. 

Sighing he ran a hand across his face, resting his hand against his temple, struggling to find a comfortable position against the chair.

Not like it mattered. His head hurt with all the information roaring through it.

From the bed Armin stirs, sighing loudly into the room. Erwin stills. 

So does Armin. For a second.

The next he's turning his head, eyes blinking rapidly into the dark. "Erwin?" 

He feels his heart stutter at the groggy and small sound of Armin's voice. 

"Yeah it's me"

The blonde hums in acknowledgement, stretching lazily across the mattress.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

Armin moans again, nestling further into the covers.

Erwin feels himself smiling.

"Could smell you" Armin sighs sleepily, rolling over again in the mattress.

Erwin chuckles softly, unsure if Armins even aware of what he's saying.

"Why you in the chair?"

Erwin shuffles slightly, swinging his legs over the arm. "Didn't want to disturb you. You looked comfy. Besides…"

Erwin pauses. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

The room falls quiet and for a second Erwins sure Armins fallen asleep again. Until he hears a muffled, "Thankyou".

Armins arm reaches out, small hand pulling the crumbled covers back. "You don't look very comfortable. Come and try and sleep"

Erwin feels his heart jump in his chest. Along with his alpha. He's delighted with Armins invitation to share his space. Erwin knows better however

"It's ok Armin. I've slept in worse"

Armin pat's the mattress, almost angrily. "Come on. I feel bad. I don't mind if you don't"

Erwin eyes the space wantingly, feeling his back already aching in protest of the chair. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with"

"Wouldn't offer if I was. Besides. Won't be the first time"

Erwin smiles, standing from the chair. He remembered that night as if it was yesterday. They'd spent so long talking that Armin had fallen asleep in Erwins bed, paper scattered over the quilt, a sheet hanging limply from his hand. 

Erwin had thrown a blanket over him and continued with his work. Until Levi had called. And sent Armin scurrying back to his own bed, blushing and apologising furiously.

His sheets clung onto the smell of roses for days.

This was different however. And they both knew it. They'd never intentionally shared a bed. It was something intimate.

But if Armin wanted to leave it as platonic friendship. That's how it would stay.

Reaching the beside Erwin gave himself a second to appreciate the sight before him. Armin, eyes drowsy with sleep, cast in a thin strip of light, hand outstretched toward him, smiling and blushing faintly.

"Sorry it's a mess. Eren kicks in his sleep"

Erwin chuckles, pulling the covers back to lower himself onto the mattress. 

"It's fine. As long as you don't kick in your sleep"

Armin laughs, rolling with his back to him.

A comfortable silence falls over them, and Erwin feels his alpha relax in the sweet fragrance of Armins scent. 

"Are… are you ok with this?" Erwin smiles at the ceiling, turning to find Armin once again facing him.

"I am if you are"

Armin blushes, eyes darting to the sheet below them. "Yeah… yeah I just.."

Armin rolls on to his back, sighing heavily. Erwin waits patiently, knowing not to push. 

"Sorry I'm not really good with this stuff. I've never been around alphas. And those I have well…. They've not been the nicest."

Erwin hums softly.

"There's so much to try and process. I've spent years avoiding alphas and betas. Trying to hide who am. Now… I don't know who I am. Who I want to be. What I want to do with a life I never thought I'd have."

Armin sighs, rolling so their eyes meet. Erwin feels his heart twist in empathy for the sadness that drowns the omegas eyes. "I'm so scared Erwin."

Erwins lips set in a thin line, hand aching to close the space between them as Armins scent begins to dampen with the scent of tears. 

"What if… what if we end up back at the compounds. What if Kenny finds us. The only person I've had my whole life is Eren and then he was in the running and I thought I'd lost him. And now. I might lose him again"

Erwin rushes to stop Armins panicked rambling. His voice is firm as he speaks. "I promise we will fix this. Kenny won't lay a hand on either of you, and in a few weeks, you'll be able to walk down the street, suppressants or not, and do whatever you decide you want to". 

He pauses, putting as much conviction into his voice as he could. "Every omega will be able to do whatever they want for themselves"

Armin sniffs softly, pulling the cover tighter around his shoulders. "I hope your right".

With one last sigh Armin rolls to the other side, leaving Erwins heart aching and his head spinning even harder.

 

It's only been a few hours at most, but soon enough Erwin finds himself blinking awake. 

To his side Armin sleeps peacefully, face down in the pillow. His mouth lies open, panting softly.

Between them their hands lay loosley intertwined. 

It makes Erwin smile, and he feels sad as he carefully pulls his hand free and tuck the covers back over Armin, before he opens the door and follows the sound of voices towards the kitchen. 

~~~~

Eren sits at the kitchen table, shovelling forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. 

Jeans face contorts in disgust. "You eat like a pig"

Eren opens his mouth wide, revealing a mush of pancakes, eggs and orange juice at the disgusted alpha. 

"Cut it out" levi slaps his head lightly. Eren chuckles, waving a fork at Erwin as he appeared. 

"Guess your feeling better then?"

Eren smiles widely. "Definitely"

He woke up feeling incredible. No cramps, no fever and hungry. So hungry.

Turning to levi he eyes the alpha as he sips from his cup, fingers gripping the rim delicately.

"What's the plan today then?"

Levi sets his cup down carefully, addressing the whole room. "We're set to meet pyxis and start travelling. We'll go to the city centre, talk to pyxis as quick as possible and continue our journey from there"

"Wouldn't it be safer to have pyxis come here?" Jeans eyebrow arches questioningly. 

"No" Erwin leans heavily against the worktop.

"The more we move the better. We're sitting targets like this."

"But surely the first place they'll look for us is a city centre?" Eren frowns, for once agreeing with Jean.

"That's also true. But pyxis isn't an unknown face to Kenny's organisation. He could just as easily lead them straight to us. In a busy public space it's easier to blend in and there are more escape routes than one household.

"Where are we?" 

Eren frowns at his plate, realising that he doesn't even know what country they're in any more. "Paris"

Eren feels excitement pool in his gut. "Really?"

Levi turns to him, shaking his head firmly. "No Eren. This is not a holiday we are not going sightseeing."

Eren pouts, feeling his excitement quickly turn to disappointment. He thought his life was finally beginning. He was free from the compounds but still a prisoner. Persecuted by the mafia. He snorted at how ridiculous it sounded.

"You said the more public we were the better"  
Erens pout deepens and he turns to levi, making his face as sad as possible. "No Eren don't even try it."

"He's got a point though"

All heads turn to Armin who plops himself soundly in the last seat. "Don't take his side"

Levi stabs at a piece of egg.

"If we're in a public space surrounded by tourists we'll be less noticeable"

Eren grins. He knows he's winning. "Plus if it's a popular location we can research entrances and exits beforehand."

Erens grin splits wider as he turns to levi, unfazed by the dark scowl he is met with.

A defeated sigh.

"Where do you want to go brat"

 

That's how Eren finds himself thousands of feet above Paris, sandwiched amongst a large group of tourists, hand clinging excitedly to the railing of the Eiffel tower.

At his side levi holds his wrist in an iron grip, face set in a deep scowl. Every loud noise, sudden movement, has the alpha tensing and on full alert. 

Eren is also weary but is trying to ignore the paranoia and instead leans over the railing, grinning at the beauty of the city sprawling below him.

"This is so beautiful"

Beside him Levi's frown deepens, his hand gently tugging at his. "Pyxis is here".

Eren sighs, trudging behind him. Levi glances back, eyes softening slightly at the sight of Erens forlorn state. "I know. We can come back."

"Promise?"

Levi nods and Eren takes his seat with a much lighter mood.

Sat at the topmost floor is a small bar, tables and chairs littering the platform. Servers and tourists alike weave between the tables, hopefully concealing the group as they huddle around one small table.

Pyxis greets them with a grim smile. "Levi" he sighs, placing a glass softly against the table. "I don't know if our plans can go ahead with everything in the air the way it is"

Eren feels the anger radiate sharply off levi. It makes a few nearby people glance nervously. "I know it's not an ideal situation pyxis but we'll never have a chance like this again. Security system down for eight hours? Complete blackout? We can't pass this up".

Eren frowns, shifting forwards in his seat. He thought he was in the know about everything now. Clearly not. 

"It's too dangerous with Kenny on our backs."

Levi snorts, folding his arms roughly. 

"I never took you as a coward pyxis."

The tension between the two rises sharply.

"Moving forward now could destroy our whole enterprise. If the Pakhan infiltrates someone as high up as yourself, Smith or even Eren everything we've worked for up until this point will be destroyed. There will be no coming back from that levi. I think the safest thing is for you all to lay low until we can extract you all more safely." Pyxis takes a long draw from his glass, eyes scanning the surrounding faces.

"This is a chance to liberate thousands of omegas. To bring the systems crashing down".

Eren leans in intently. "Also if we're in the middle of the organisation it's harder for Kenny to infiltrate".

Pyxis eyes turn to Armin, face impassive but eyes clearly portraying something only Armin himself could see. 

"Don't look at me like that." Armins voice lowers to a dangerous growl. 

"In a single week I've singlehandedly mopped up the disaster you called a plan. Bet you didn't even consider the idea of secondary power systems supplying emergency security systems including deadbolt lock mechanisms and infrared cameras. Just because the CCTV is down doesn't mean the compound will be completely unguarded."

Armin settles back in his seat, fixing pyxis with a lethal glare. "Pathetic. Looking at me like some worthless omega" he murmurs. 

Pyxis jaw falls slack, eyes widening slightly. "I'm sorry Armin it wasn't my intention…"

"Yeah well it never is. Everyone is just so indoctrinated with the same opinion that they do it without even realising."

The table falls silent. Everyone pensive under the weight of Armins words.

"Please pyxis. We need to move now, otherwise everything's going to fall apart. You're the only thing standing between us and success. Whatever you do now, decides the fate of everything we've worked towards."

Erwins eyes are borderline pleading, shoulders tight as he leans across the table.

Everyone's breath is held firm.

Exhale.

"I can get you transport. No papertrail, no questions asked. But I can't guarantee your safety or your arrival. I can only give you the means to get there."

Everyone collapses in relief. "That's all we need" levi smiles, reaching forward to shake Pyxis hand. 

"Don't make me regret this Ackerman"

Levi smiles wryly.

Just as his phone buzzes.

If Eren could control the past, he'd slap the phone from levis hand. Would never let him answer it. They'd run and never look back. But he doesn't have that power. And he doesn't realise that the seemingly innocent vibration of a phone, is the sonic boom that completely changes everything in an instant.

"It's Jean" 

Standing from the table levi lifts the phone to his ear, mouthing quietly that he won't be long.

The next few minutes are filled with light chatter and the distant sounds of the city below. Until all hell erupts.

"We need to go. Now"

Pyxis and Erwin leap to their feet. Unquestioning in Levi's order. 

Eren feels Levi's arm take his, hauling him to his feet.

"Whats happening?" 

Eren feels panic grip his stomach as levi pulls him along quickly, the alpha making a beeline for the elevator. 

"Levi?"

Eren turns to look for Armin, scanning the crowd desperately.

"Head down, Erwin and pyxis have him."

Levi pushes through the crowd gathered at the elevator, ignoring the glares and tuts they receive. 

Levi's finger rapidly slams against the lift call button, pulling on Erens arm so his body covers his . "Don't make eye contact with anyone."

Levis hand holds firmly to the front of his shirt. "When the doors open go straight in to the back corner, the doors open on the opposite side. If we get separated don't panic. I'll be in the lift with you somewhere ok?"

Eren swallows thickly and nods as he focuses on Levi's face. The alphas eyes narrow and darting side to side. In the distance the faint wail of sirens floats from the streets below.

Levis jaw tightens, eyeing the elevator viciously. As if he could will it to appear before them. 

Static bursts to Erens left and his head whirls to the security booth a few feet away. It's empty, but the screech of the walkie talkie draws the nearby guard closer. 

Lifting the device to his mouth the guard exchanges, what appeared to be a heated conversation. The French sounding rushed and panicked. Even to Erens untrained ear.

Levi swears under his breath, his eyes, also trained on the confused looking guard. "Levi" Eren feels the hair on the back of his neck rise as the guards eyes lift to scan the crowd. 

The elevator dings and levis rushing forwards, the two of them practically diving into the elevator. 

Just as the guard makes eye contact with him. 

More and more people pile on board, pressing them further into the corner. The door begins to slide closed just as the guard appears. His fist slamming against the glass makes the nearest betas jump in shock. 

He's too late. The lifts already begun its descent. Eren catches the walkie talkie once again being lifted to the guards lips.

"Levi what the fuck is going on!" Eren's heart hammers loudly in his chest.

"I need you to listen Eren"

His tone leaves no room for arguing. 

"When this elevator stops you get out and walk as quickly as you can. Don't run unless you absolutely have too. Don't look back, don't stop for anything. If we get seperated keep walking. Do not wait for me am I clear."

Eren nods, fixing the elevators doors with a determined glare. "Security and police will be everywhere. They are not on our side. Avoid them at any cost." Eren frowns. "I don't have time to explain, just don't let them near you". He nods. "Meet up point?"

"Marco and Jean's"

And if you're not there?" Eren feels his stomach turn violently. "Pyxis is your first contact"

Eren nods, feeling Levi's hand wrap around his. As the elevator slows levi gives his hand one last squeeze before it's dropped. 

The doors slide open painstakingly slow and Eren steps forwards, eyes nervously travelling along the street. 

He keeps walking, refusing to look at the security that is steadily gathering near the base of the tower. 

A few staff stop huddles of tourists asking for ID or to search them.

He swallows nervously. But keeps moving.

Suddenly the sirens start again but this time they're blaring, only a few feet away.

Eren lifts his head to see a fleet of police cars swing around the corner, mounting the pavement with their lights and sirens tearing through the air.

Swarms of officers meet the ground, fanning quickly into the startled crowd. Shit.

Veering left Eren heads for the nearest escape route. The underground. It's only about 100 metres away. 

"Excuse me?"

Eren turns his head slightly to see a vested officer reach out to stop levi. Keep going. Keep going.

"Sir?"

Eren ducks his head and speeds past the officer. "Sir!"

A hand grabs for his sleeve and Eren bolts.

"10.43! Repeat 10.43!"

Eren pushes past a group of tourists, flat out sprinting towards the underground. 

Behind him there's the sound of a sharp crack. 

The sound of bone breaking. 

Eren turns as he runs and locks eyes with levi. The officer is pinned under him, hands and legs twisting violently as other officers try and prise him off. 

Levi easily fights against three officers, fists flying at lightning speed, blood dotting the ground as terrified pedestrians rush from the fight. 

"Run you idiot!"

Levi lashes out at one guard as another member of security barrels into him, sending them all crashing to the ground. Levi is immediately swallowed by a wall of bodies.

Turning, Eren joins the rush of the crowd, tearing down the stairs as quickly as he can. 

He can hear footsteps pounding after him. The noise draws the attention of security already in the station and they converge as one towards him. He throws himself over the nearest turnstile, narrowly escaping the outstretched hand of platform security.

The platform's in sight, the trains pulling closer with every step. He sprints for the nearest carriage, fingers stretching out for the handle, until a hand closes over his collar, and he's wrenched from his feet. 

Thrown face first onto the platform Eren cries out, legs kicking wildly as someone tries desperately to pin his arms. "NO! NOOOOO"

His screams rip through the platform, others stepping back nervously as he bucks and kicks uncontrollably against the hands of multiple security personnel. 

"Get the fuck off me!" 

The cart roars from the platform. And with it his chance of escape.

Writhing backwards he feels the weight slide from his arms and quickly scrabbles forwards, finding his feet again. 

He only makes it a few steps before a hand closes over his wrist. 

Blind desperation, and levis training kicks in, and Eren throws a heavy cross punch, watching the woman's eyes roll to the back of her head as his fist meets her jaw.

Sprinting Eren takes the stairs two at a time, eye already beginning to swell shut, blurring the faces as he passes them.

He can't read the signs to see where he was going.

He was running blindly from certain death.

Another turnstile. His hand slides as he leaps over, almost sending him to the ground but he keeps running, aiming for the stairs back up onto the other side of the street.

Instead of sunlight, he's met with a wall of black vests, and clear riot shields. 

He freezes, eyeing the row of faceless helmets that stare back at him.

Turn. Turn and run.

And he does, except, he's surrounded, breathless security already closing in on the other side. 

Force or dexterity. He only has a split second to choose. 

He finds his target. It's a smaller beta. He's standing with his feet to close together, and his shoulders wide. Too easy.

With a war cry Eren flies towards him, slamming his shoulder square into his chest, sending him flying backwards across the ground. It leaves an opening straight towards the turnstile. 

Stepping over the winded beta he runs, his goal in sight.

Until a red hot searing travels up his spine and tears through his skull, sending him collapsing to the ground, spasming in agony, legs numb and writhing uselessly. 

Screaming he rolls desperately, trying to escape the burning that rips through his body. It's tearing every muscle he has apart

After what feels like an eternity it stops, and the burning is replaced with hands, rough hands pulling him to his feet, legs and arms hanging uselessly as he gasps desperately for air. 

Mouth open, drool pooling at his chin he thrashes his head weakly, barely able to hold himself upright.

Slowly, noises fade out and darkness floods his world. 

~~~~

Levi sits in a small interrogation room. Through a swollen eye he picks idly at the dried blood crusted on his knuckles.

He isn't sure what happened to Eren or anyone else for that matter. He had been denied a phone call and any demand for his lawyer had been ignored.

He'd been here for almost an hour, and had no clue what was happening. 

The door swings open lazily, revealing a nervous looking officer. "There's someone who wishes to speak to you"

Levi pauses, his head throbs painfully and the effort of translating french takes him a few seconds. "Who?"

The officer steps to the side, hand holding the door open wide. 

Levi tenses, the cuffs rattle noisily against the table as the smell of leather and cigar smoke fills the room. 

"Hector".


	14. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom or submission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh it's building up! Next chapter already in working stay tuned!
> 
> As always love hearing what you guys think thankyou so so much for reading!

"Levi" Hector's face splits into a grin, soft cheeks bulging obscenely as he sit across the table from him. 

The metal chair groans weakly in protest.

"What the fuck have you done Hector"

The alpha grins, fingers drumming lazily against the table. "Judging by your little escape attempt, I'm assuming you got my message".

Levi's fists curl tighter. 

Hectors eyes flicker in delight at the movement. "Don't play dumb levi. We both know you're better than that. You know full well what's happening here".

"You can't do this. There are laws Pearson. I swear to fucking god if you so much as touch him I'll murder you. I'll watch you bleed out at my feet".

"Ooh levi. I'm more than aware of the laws" Pearsons fingers lift into the air, the snap dulled by the slide of sweat that coats his fingers.

Levi's eyes flick to the door, as Kenny turns the corner, teeth glinting in the harsh light. "Nephew".

He sits at Hector's side, envelope sliding softly across the space between them. "I warned you to be more careful" He sighs mockingly, reclining in his seat. 

Levi glares menacingly, cuffs clinking as he twists them in his fists. 

"What? Nothing to say for yourself?" Kenny chuckles. "Such a shame. The omega had plenty to say".

Levi snarls, throwing himself across the table at the two. His hands strain against the metal, ignoring the bite as they cut into his skin. 

Hectors laugh fills the room, the sound reminiscent of a drowning pig. It only adds fuel to his rage. 

The cuffs start to warp, the table groans in protest.

Hectors laughter dies to a nervous chuckle as he eyes the metal anxiously and soon he's quickly calling for security. 

Slammed back into his chair levi bares his teeth, red tinting the edge of his vision. "I'll murder both of you I swear to every fucking god!" He pulls wildly at the hands that hold him, legs kicking blindly under him.

"Oh but nephew. I'd still yourself for a second. You haven't even heard the best part yet"

Kenny grins, pulling a thin wad of paper free from the envelope. "You see, you left that house in quite a hurry. And whilst you covered your tracks pretty well if found something, tucked away in that cupboard of your omegas".

The familiar scroll of paper flattens against Kenny's hand. Levi eyes them angrily. It was Eren's prized possession from the run. His certificate. His ownership. The sight of it in Kenny's hand makes his blood boil. "That means nothing" he spits. 

"Maybe not on its own. But…"

Kenny pulls more sheets free, spreading them with a smug grin. "You see, legally, Hector owns Eren now. He not only holds possession of Erens certificate of ownership, but also a signed documentation that transfer all rights and ownership of the omega to Mr Pearson, signed by yourself and a witness….." Kennys eyes dance. "Me".

 

Blood rushes past Levi's ears as he stares at the paper. He feels bile rise in his throat. Everything turns numb.

"It's…It's fake...I didn't…"

Hector dabs gently at the sweat beading on his head, leaning across the table triumphantly. "You can take it to court Mr Ackerman, but I assure you, it is your signature. You just didn't write it on this paper" Hector clears his throat, dabbing once again at his head. 

"Besides it would take weeks, months even to prove it otherwise. By that time Mr Pearson and the omega will be long gone". Kenny grins, bundling the paper back inside it's envelope.

 

"You can't do this! This is illegal! Were fucking bonded!" He screams.

Hector grins, standing from his chair with a loud huff. "But you see Me Ackerman it's already done. Were going to collect him now. He'll be on the first flight out of here." Hector lowers his face closer to Levi's, voice dropping to a rough snarl.

"I told you I'd fight you for him."

~~~~~

"LET ME OUT!"

Erens hands bruise where he's been slamming them against the door, fresh blood coats his knuckles and slide in tandem with the tears on his face.

"MOTHERFUKERS!!!!"

Eren roars into the silence of his cell, panting heavily as he finally flops onto the small padded bed that's screwed to the wall. It smells strongly of disinfectant and makes his skin crawl with unwanted memories.

He's been here for god knows how long and he's gone through every emotion possible. Mostly fear and anger. He's had no word from anyone, not even an officer. 

He remembers blacking out and then waking up in this cell. He's been screaming and slamming himself against the door for a ridiculous amount of time.

And no one's answered.

Is levi ok? Is Armin ok? Where did the others go? How much longer would he be here?

More things to be left unanswered. 

He wipes gently at his face, wincing as his knuckles brush the swollen lump covering his eye. 

His head throbs and moving it to quickly makes the room spin. So he closes his eyes. And hopes to block out the blurring of colours and the nightmare he's facing.

Then... a loud thump, and the grate of metal on metal.

Someone's unlocking his door.

Eren rolls his head softly, knowing that rushing to stand could mean his breakfast making a reappearance. 

A guard stands at the door, eyeing him with caution. "Allons-y"

Eren frowns. He was up shit creek if no one spoke English. He certainly didn't know french.

"Up" the guard repeated, motioning his hand for Eren to stand.

With his legs wobbling dangerously Eren made his way to the officers side, surprised at the lack of restraints as he was pushed from the room and along the dark corridor towards what he hoped was the exit. And levi.

Reaching a gate the guard unlocked the bolt with a firm twist of keys, the metal squealing in protest as it swung inwards.

Eren freezes, stomach churning dangerously as a familiar smell washes over him. He can't place it. But it's enough to have him retching against the wall.

The guard nudges him softly. "Give me a minute" he pants, trying to control the gagging that shakes his body violently. 

He straightens himself, hand against the wall as he inhales deeply, trying to still his trembling legs.

It's then that it clicks. The smell. That smell.

Pushing from the wall Eren turns on his heels and runs. The guard doesn't know what to do, staring dumbly after him as he flees down the corridors, fresh tears drawing in his eyes. 

"Levi!"

His shouting draws guards, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as the bruised and bloodied omega tears past them screaming. 

"LEEVVII!"

He prays the alpha is here. He has to be here. 

Behind him he hears an uproar of noise. The screech of metal and a shout of pain. Suddenly one of the doors flies open, the handle slamming into the wall behind it.

Levi stumbles from the room, face swollen and bruised, hands dripping small beads of blood onto the concrete below. He whirls quickly in the corridor, eyes levelling on one another. 

Eren rushes forwards, collapsing against him, choking on the scent of distress that floods around them. 

"Eren… eren" 

Already guards are tearing down the corridors, shouts echoing as they close in on the couple.

Pulling him close levi turns to face the guards, teeth bared as they try to force themselves between the pair.

Eren's hand clings to Levi's, even as arms loop themselves around his waist, he grips Levi's hand in a death grip, nails drawing blood with every harsh pull.

Twisting himself his elbow connects solidly with a face but when one set of hands fall, others are there to pull at him. 

Levi's snarling wildly, eyes blazing as he tries to shake loose the number of officers that currently hold onto him. 

His head connects with someone else's, giving him enough room to grab Erens other hand. 

"Let me go!" Eren swings his leg back but instead of making contact a hand closes around the knee, hosting it free from the ground.

It's now a struggle to stay standing. 

Slowly but surely he can feel Levi's grip being forced from his. 

"No!" Levi roars and surges forwards, arm wrapping solidly around Erens neck, his grip crushing. 

"I love you so so much. I'm coming for you I promise"

"Sédatifs! Sédatifs!"

Eren feels his skin prickle in fear. 

"No... Levi"

Levi's lips meet his in a hurried kiss. A sharp sting bites at his neck and he cries out, reeling back to slap his hand over the pain. His vision swims and he meets Levi's eyes, watching heavy tears roll freely down the ravens face.

And his soul shatters.

~~~~~~

 

Levis bundled into the nearest room and left to pound on the door, screaming and shouting until his voice turns hoarse. 

He presses his face to the door. And feels his brain start to shut down. Everything turns numb. 

They'd…. They'd taken him. Hector had Eren.

 

When someone finally comes to release him Levi's operating on complete autopilot. 

He shuffles his way to the phone, punching in the one number he knows to heart.

He speaks his location down the line and then turns to the exit, making it barely three steps before he collapses on the stairs, staring dumbly at the concrete between his outstretched legs.

He thinks at one point someone talks to him but he's not sure. He simply sits and… waits. Until the voice he needs, calls out to him.

"Levi!"

Erwin jogs up the stairs, grimacing as he sees the wounds littering his face.

"Jeez. I've seen worse thought. Nothing some ice won't fix. Come on let's get going. Wheres Eren? Getting something inside?"

Levi shakes his head numbly, mouth opening and closing on words he can never bring himself to say. 

"What?"

Erwin pauses, crouching at Levi's side, scanning his face closely. 

"Shit."

Erwins knees hit the ground beside him. "Jesus Christ levi…"

"I just…" Levi's voice cracks as he speaks. "Home"

Erwin nods, taking his arm and helping him to his feet. 

 

Levi only realises the cars stopped when Erwin nudges him softly, leaning over to open the car door with a pop. 

Stepping through the door Levi's met with wide smiles and expectant eyes and he casts his own to the carpet, unable to move. He sees no need to.

What was the point anymore.

Armin speaks up first, taking a tentative step forward. "Where's Eren?"

Levi opens his mouth and blinks. Once...twice… and then falls to his knees.

His body shakes violently, tears run down his face.

And he wails. A broken desperate sound as he feels himself fall apart piece by piece.

 

~~~~

Eren wake's up vomiting. It's tracking down his leg and pooling at his feet. 

As far as he can see. It's dark and cramped. If the sound and jostling is anything to go by he's in a car. Maybe a van? 

He coughs, face turning pink. It only makes him gag more. But his stomach has already emptied itself over his feet.

He sits stock still. Back pressed to the wall, panting heavily, eyes screwed shut as every bump and turn makes him heave. 

But he doesn't want the journey to end. Because he knows as soon as they pull to a stop, he's at Hector's mercy. He doesn't want to meet what's waiting for him. 

At some point the van stills, but doesn't completely stop. He hears voices, the slide of something heavy. A gate? A barricade. They have to be close.

Fighting through the fog eren finds his feet, shaking violently as he pushes himself upright, battling the urge to collapse back to the floor. 

He can't be taken by surprise. No matter how much he wants to curl up in this van and die. He refuses to go easily. He'll take everyone with him. 

The van rolls to a stop. Or he thinks it does. Everything still spins lazily around him. But the engine cuts out, the silence broken only by the sound of doors closing violently. 

He shakes dangerously, using a bruised hand to make his way to the doors.

He might not make it far but he's gonna try.

With the first slither of light Eren burst forwards. The door connects with a face, knocking someone onto their back.

He has no time to look. He runs.

His legs feel like lead, arms wobbling at his side, but he pushes himself forward, feet scrabbling against small white gravel. 

*Crack*

With a shriek he hits the ground, knee throbbing and burning. 

He retches again, saliva pooling weakly from his lip. 

"Idiot! We were told not to damage him! Pearson want him immaculate for Sunday!"

"It's fine! Look at him anyway. Gonna take a few days for those bruises to go down"

"He's no use if he can't walk!"

There's an exasperated tut and Eren feels himself lifted from the floor, gasping at the pain that rockets up his knee. 

"I barely touched you."

Head hung low Eren watches as gravel turns to wood, and then carpet. 

His legs drag lifelessly behind him, it takes both alphas to keep him upright.

"Don't move. Or I'll crack the other one"

With a rough push he feels his back hit a chair, his legs finally meeting solid floor. 

Lifting his face he's greeted with a grinning Hector. 

"Eren" he purrs, eyes dancing with mirth. "I'm so glad you could finally join us"

Eren straightens in his seat, mouth arching in a silent scream as his muscles spasm violently.

"You'll have to forgive my methods. I just couldn't stand to see a treasure like yourself slip away from me. I trust you understand".

"You ..yh.." Eren pants, eyes fluttering quickly. "You can go to hell"

Pearson chuckles, reaching a hand to his left. A small blonde omega startles Eren as she darts forwards. 

She's incredibly skinny and scantily clad in a red silk dress. And she's not the only one. Scanning the vast room he realises the walls are lined with waiting omegas. Each identically dressed, eyes lowered and hands clasped delicately. Thick leather collars wrap each neck.

The room is clouded with the smell of cigar smoke. It billows around Hector's head in a thick plume. It does little to hide the suffocating scent of distressed omegas.

He counts twelve. All female. Worryingly thin. Eyes wide with fear. Bruises fading on various parts of their bodies. Skin gaunt and heavy with under eye circles.

He feels his teeth grind together. 

"I am not your play thing"

He pauses, lifting his eyes skyward as another wave of sickness passes through him.

"Oh but you are now sweetheart"

Taking a hold of the blond omegas arm he hauls himself to his feet, almost pulling the poor woman to her knees.

He begins to make his way forwards, fingers trailing along the side of the large mahogany table as he slowly comes closer and closer.

With each step, Erens head presses further back into the chair. 

He comes to a stop, arms length away. Snorting heavily. "Such a shame what they did to your face"

A finger reaches forwards, it's intention to touch. 

Eren brings his own hand upwards, slapping it away with as much force as he can.

Hectors eyes ignite. "Even now. Still so much bite" he laughs softly, voice filled with awe. And a disturbing curiosity.

"Don't fucking touch me" Eren groans loudly, back once again contorting in pain. Throwing his head back he gasps, hands clawing into the chairs arm.

"Ooh pet. We'll have to do something about this as well" 

A clammy hand clasps his neck. A wet thumb sweeping oils across his mark. Levi's mark.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!". Erens legs come upwards, heels connecting with Hectors chest. 

He's sent reeling backwards, slamming into the large table with a pained cry.

Security rush forwards, hands grabbing at Erens shoulders, others rush to help the alpha to his feet. 

"Get off me! I'm fine!"

Hector adjusts his blazer, running his hands through the little hair he has left.

"You ungrateful whore!" 

The crack of Hector's hand is unexpected. The noise carries through the room. 

Eren's eyes narrow, feeling his cheek already burning with the blow.

"You will learn your place. You are my omega now! That Ackerman boy didn't understand what he had. Letting you run around like some disobedient slut."

Hectors hand reaches forwards, fingers curling over Erens jaw, pulling his head forwards sharply.

"I'll enjoy breaking you" 

He grins, free hand pushing a strand of the brunette hair backwards.

"You'll be perfect. My omega bitch. The one and only Eren Jaeger, male victor, waiting patiently at my feet."

This close, Erens spit slams directly into Hector's face. Streaked with blood he watches in smug satisfaction as it trails its way slowly down Pearson's agape jaw.

His eyes sets firmly, hand curling at his side.

"Get him out of my sight. I want him cleaned up and taken to his room. Get those bruises anointed before this weekend."

Growling Eren is lifted to his feet. Arms held firmly by security.

"No one lays a hand on him but me!"

 

Leaving the large table, and even larger alpha, behind, security haul him across the entranceway, pulling him bodily up a large staircase, the white stone is covered in a red plush carpet. But does little to cushion is knee as it burns with every step.

"Move your ass. Jesus I knew omegas were slow but this is a joke".

"Bite me asshole" 

Eren let's himself go limp, feet catching on every step as the alpha's buckle under the sudden weight.

"Fuck"

Both their arms loop around his armpits, huffing angrily as they pull him further up the staircase.

With a thud his back hits the ground, puffy eyes leveling with the bemused faces of his two escorts.

"You're in their care now"

Eren turns his head to see the group of female omegas waiting patiently.

"Your room, the main door and the staircase are all alarmed. You do not leave without permission. If an alpha gives you an order, you follow it. Any disobedience will be met with strict discipline. Am I clear" 

Eren levels his gaze. Lips pursing softly. 

"That was a question omega. You will answer."

Silence.

A boot crunches onto his outstretched fingers. The bones pop loudly. 

"Am I clear"

"Crystal." Eren spits.

 

The hand that meets his shoulder is gentle. It's joined by others and soon Eren finds himself surrounded by a sea of red, and calming omega pheromones.

"Shhh we've got you. Don't cause a scene."

Stumbling along the corridor Erens eyes dart from woman to woman. Their hands hold tightly to him, eyes downcast as they bundle him into a large bathroom.

"I'm so sorry"

The omegas pause at Erens voice. 

He feels a sob claw its way into his throat. "I'm so sorry you've had to suffer like this"

A tall dark haired omega states blankly at him.

"We're here to please Mr Pearson"

Her bottom lip quivers as she speaks.

"You don't have to be. I'm leaving. We all can. I don't know when or how but I will not be a slave to someone because they think being an alpha makes them better than me".

Horrified cries fill the room. Hands fly to cover mouths. 

"You can't!"

Eren jolts as a hand takes his wrist. "Promise me you won't."

Eren feels fear tingle his spine as he meets the sadness and regret in the omegas eyes.

"He can beat me as many times as he wants. I'm leaving anyway I can"

The room falls into a grief silence.

"There used to be thirteen of us".

Erens blood turns cold. "What?" Eren blinks rapidly.

"She said the same thing you did. Hector said she was 'defective' and had her…."

The omegas breath shudders, "terminated".

Erens mouth falls shut. 

"Anyway" the omegas face splits into a practiced smile. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and those wounds seen to."

The bathtub is copper, and dominates the centre of the room, large enough to easily fit half a dozen. It's lined with all manor of products, and the tallest pile of towels. The water steams as he lowers himself into it.

He cries out as the water laps at open wounds and sensitive skin.

One of the omegas leans over the side, washcloth in hand. 

He startles, hand rushing to meet hers. "I'd…. I'd rather do that myself" he flushes softly.

 

"What's happening on Sunday?"

Activity in the room screeches to a halt, hands hover frozen.

"Has he mentioned anything"

Eren shakes his head.

"I heard one of those meatheads mention it"

 

The omegas meet eyes nervously. 

"We're not allowed to talk about it".

"That arsehole isn't here"

"Mr Pearson" 

Eren's eyes roll. 

"We cannot speak about it. It is his orders"

 

Eren washes as quickly as he  
can, the silence has become tense. It's palpable.

Standing from the water he's handed a towel. But freezes, catching his reflection in the mirror. 

"What the hell is that!"

His hand draws to his back, fingers craning to trace a series of angry red lines. It looks like the roots of a plant, engraved in his skin.

"It looks like a burn"

Soft fingers trace the marks.

He yells, arching from the touch. It feels like hot needles shooting through him.

Then it clicks. The underground. The sudden burning. 

"It's.. it's from a taser. They tased me"

Eren rubs the mark again in disbelief. 

"He'll be angry if it scars"

A murmur of agreement fills the room. 

"Let it then" Eren huffs, finally pulling the towel over his shoulders. 

He's sat on a stool, pulling the cotton tighter around himself. He wished the material would swallow him whole.

To his right an omega opens a small jar, the glass clinks delicately as she sets it amongst them. 

He recognises the clear gel instantly. 

It's an ointment, used regularly in the compounds. It's designed to heal small scrapes and bruises overnight. Or at least fade them. Erens more than familiar with the thick gloop. 

He was often slathered in it before presentations, in the hopes the marks from tussling with security would disappear.

It tingles slightly as they begin working it into his skin.

"I can do it. Its fine"

His fingers are pushed aside as they reach for the jar. 

"It is his orders."

Glistening from head to toe with the gel eren stands, hands outstretched to take the clean clothes he's offered.

"You can't be serious"

Dull blinks reply.

"I'm not wearing this". Eren unrolls the material in his hands. A pair of silk shorts. The same red as the dresses that surround him. They look as if they'd cover his ass and no more. 

There is no top.

"He told us specifically that you are to wear them".

Throwing them to the floor he reaches for his discarded clothes. He forces his face to remain neutral as the smell of stale vomit floods the air.

"It is his orders!"

One of the omegas snatches the trousers from him, venom in her eyes as she bundles them behind her. 

Teeth gritting audibly, he pulls the shorts over his legs, feeling air hit skin that never usually saw the sun.

Eyes set he pulls his old t-shirt over his head, relaxing as the material skims over the hem of the shorts. 

The omegas shift unhappily. "I'm still wearing the shorts"

With a sigh he's led along the corridor and to what hector believes, is the room he'll stay in.

As the door swings open Eren finds himself scoffing.

It's white. Everything is. The walls, the bed, the light.

Off course.

There isn't a single scent in the air. The sheets themselves have no smell and it makes him uncomfortable. Everything's dull.

Sterile.

No windows. One door. A bed, and nothing else.

Turning to the door he runs his hand over the wood. 

He has no idea of the layout of the house. How many guards patrol. He knows about the alarms but what other systems are in place?

There's no point in trying to be subtle. Only one way to find out.

Turning the handle he steps forward into the hallway. 

His is the only door. 

A long corridor, plain white walls, dark wood floor, red carpet. Nothing of use. When his door shuts there's a soft hiss and a beep.A keypad glows red against the doorframe.

That's when the piercing wail of the alarm sounds.

Hurrying down the corridor he meets the stairs. Two sets descend to meet in the centre then carry on towards the entranceway. At the landing sits a table and a vase.

He makes it down the first steps, when security rush towards him. They block his path into the entranceway. A team of eight alphas, their hands rest against their hips, where a baton swings menacingly from their belts. It explains his knee.

"Omega. Why have you left your room without permission"

Eren continues walking forwards, eyes scanning the entranceway closely. 

Large room. He can see the main door, three locks. Security alarm blinking softly. Another keypad. 

"I'm hungry"

The guards bristle with every step he takes closer. 

"You are not to leave your room without permission. Fetch hector"

"I'm already here."

The alpha appears from an unseen doorway, head shaking softly. "Eren…" He sighs. "Already? I'm disappointed. I've given you such a comfortable room. A wing all to yourself, and this is how you repay me? With blatant disrespect"

 

Eren folds his arms, snorting. "I have no respect for you, you crapsack".

One of the guards steps forwards, baton raised. "Leave it".

The alpha pauses, eyeing hector quizzically. "Can I ask why you're not dressed properly?"

Erens eyes narrow. "I am. I'm wearing your stupid shorts"

Hector smiles. A false warmth fills his eyes. "Yes pet I see that. But that shirt isn't part of the outfit I gave you"

"That's because it's mine, I will wear what I please. It smells like levi".

Hectors eyes darken. "Remove it"

Eren steps forwards. "No"

"You will obey omega. I am your alpha now"

Eren juts his head higher.

With a wave of a hand the first baton strikes across his thigh. He expects this blow. The rest strike randomly, raining down from all directions. His chest, his shoulders, the alphas take great joy in beating any part they can reach.

Teeth biting his lip he meets Pearson's eye, head raised definitely as the blows continue. "Do as you are told omega"

One of the alphas hands reach forwards, fingers curling over the arm of the t-shirt. "Get off me"

He whirls, hands outstretched towards the alpha, every intention to break his teeth from his jaw. He's stopped by a large arm to his waist. 

"Omega come here now"

Eren whirls, eyes wild as he growls lowly at hector. 

"Now" The room stills and Eren is once again lowered to his feet.

Hands curling at his side he steps down the last few stairs, zeroing in on the sweating alpha. His hands itched to wrap themselves around his throat. A few steps and he can wring the life from him.

Security once again block his path. 

Hectors smile grows smug. "Why did you leave your room omega?"

Eren growls. "I was hungry"

Hector hums, "That's a shame omega. If only you'd listen when I'd asked. As of now. No food, three days"

Erens teeth gnash.

"Oh no need to look at me like that pet. You can still have water. I'm not a monster"

Hector grins, large hands clapping loudly into the hallway. "Bring the omega some water please and send him back to his room."

Like a child refusing to sleep, Erens handed a cold glass of water and is being watched expectantly for his return to his room. 

Fury makes the glass in his hand shake. "If you started listening, I wouldn't have to be so hard on you"

Eren straightens his shoulders, and with a smile, let's the glass fall from his hand.

~~~~~

 

"I want everyone notified of the situation. Every single centre of operation we have is to be on high alert"

Levi throws a stack of paper onto the kitchen table. 

"Erwin should be back at any moment, hopefully we'll have a better idea of Pearson's location but until then I want our network to keep their ear to the ground. We are not resting until Eren is back. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

The room is filled with constant chatter as busy hands pick through stack after stack of paper. Marco and Jean's home is filled with alpha,omega and beta alike, pouring themselves over every tiny detail regarding hector, and hopefully eren. Overnight levi had pulled in every available resource, scoured his contacts for anyone that could help. And they stood before him, faces set in determination.

"Levi!" The door flies open, revealing an exasperated Erwin. "I've got something!" 

Everyone stills.

A small ivory coloured envelope exchanges hands. 

Armin and pyxis crowd closer, peering over the alphas shoulder as he slides a thick piece of card free.

Gold calligraphy graces the paper. It's an event and a time. "The victor of victors?"

Levi's lip pulls tight. "It's tonight?" Erwin nods.

"There's no address? How do we know where to look?"

Pyxis hand comes to rest at his chin. "Do you still have your contact in the north?"

Levi stills, weighing the option in his head. "It's too risky. We could blow their cover" Levi feels the envelope crush under his fingers. 

"I don't care. It's our only option. He's my mate and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back".

Armin takes the card. "Marvel at the crowning jewel in Mr Pearson's collection. That's disgusting"

Levi grits his teeth. "Make the call"

~~~~

"Come on omega up!" 

Eren refuses to move. He's been in his room for god knows how long. Nothing to do except stare at the ceiling.

"I said up. It's time to get ready"

Eren narrows his eyes at the alpha. "For what?"

"You'll see. Up"

Throwing his legs to the side he's quickly joined at the staircase by the other omegas. Their faces are grim and they avoid his eyes as they file quickly down the stairs.

At the foot stands hector, face in a wide grin. "Tonight is the night omegas. Our annual celebration honouring the introduction of the compounds"

Eren's eye twitches. "We'll have a number of guests in attendance tonight. Dignantries, officials, past victors as well as their omegas. I expect everyone to fill their duties to the highest standard. Everyone is to be on their best behaviour." His eyes meet Erens. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Mr Pearson"

"Pet?" Eren glares at the nickname. "I'm staying in my room"

Hectors eyes narrow. "You will do no such thing. You will attend and you will behave as I instruct you to."

We have outfits and a lost of roles for everyone tonight, take yours, wash up dress as instructed and return here. You all know what will happen if you are late, or have not followed my instructions properly. Dismissed."

As they turn to make their way upstairs security hand then each a bag. Black silk, each varying in size, labelled with different initials. In his room it meets the wall with a solid thump.

He lays back across his bed, arms folded over his chest as he waits for someone to no doubt come and collect him when he is inevitably late.

It doesn't take long for a sharp knock to sound at his door. When he throws it open it's one of the omegas, accompanied by a member of security who glares openly as he punches the alarms last few digits in.

"Mr pearson asked me to pass on some information"

Erens frown deepens as he opens the door wider, ushering the blonde omega inside so he can slam it shut in the scowling alphas face.

"I'm not playing along with his games."

The blonde omega sighs, making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "There's no point fighting Eren. I thought I could escape as well."

A sad smile dances across her lips. "It's no use. All the other girls are to scared to fight back. The things we've seen. And the things he's done…"

Eren sighs, sighting softly at her side. "I can't stay here. Just because I'm an omega means I've to grin and bear it?"

The omega smiles sadly. "I had a life outside this house too Eren. We all did. She tossed her hair to the side to reveal her neck. There, against her scent gland was a mark  
What would have been a mating mark, if it wasn't horribly scarred and mangled.

Eren's hand comes to his own mark. Fear makes his scalp prickle. "I'll be here to help in anyway I can Eren. But there's only so much we can do. Please be careful."

As she stands to leave Erens brain shakes itself clear. "Your name! You know mine but uh… I don't know yours"

She smiles, door opening behind her. "Nanaba. Please get dressed Eren".

With a soft click he's left alone once again.

Reaching for the discarded bag he dumps the contents onto the floor, grunting in disgust at the outfit that tumbled to his feet.

Signature silk. Light blue in colour. Short shorts. Even shorter than yesterday's. 

The only modesty was provided by two long strips of material that connected to golden cuffs at his ankles. It left very little to the imagination. No top again. 

Hidden under the fabric sat the jewellery he was expected to ear. Large hoops that could only fit his arms. A delicate body chain. And a thick leather collar. 

 

Pulling on the clothes and jewellery he takes the collar in hand and made for the door. Only for the handle to jar in his hand. He rattles it. Locked.

With a growl he kicks the door, bare toes reddening at the blow. The handle turns with a soft click. "You ready now?"

Eren barges past the guard, arms crossed protectively over his chest as he storms towards the staircase. 

The other omegas all stand waiting, clad in barely there outfits, hair and makeup painfully styled. It's sickening. They stand lined up like ornaments on a bookcase, all facing hector as he eyes them appraisingly.

Making his way down the stairs some of the guards pause in their conversations, nudging one another as he finally draws level with the others. "Ahh pet that looks stunning on you! So glad you're finally starting to listen".

Eren snorts, and throws the heavy leather collar to the floor. It wobbles slightly before coming to a stop. 

Hector snorts. "It's for your neck. It's a collar"

"I'm not an idiot. I know what it is and I'm not wearing it. The only thing that belongs on my neck is Levi's mark".

Hector nods his head, summoning forward the ever present guards. "You can beat me all you want I will never take orders from someone like you".

"I know that pet. Unlike you, I am learning" A commotion breaks out to his right. With a gasp Nanaba is drawn forwards, hands trembling as she's thrown at Hector's feet. Her eyes meet Erens, large and pleading as Hector's boot presses down against her back.

"Put the collar on"

Eren stands frozen in place. Definition of a rock and a hard place. Hector raises his hand, taking hold of a baton. "There's an easy way and a hard way pet. Don't make this difficult"

The tension crackles in the room as Hector's hand raises above his head. Nanabas eyes close on unshed tears, as she waits for the baton to strike.

"Stop" 

Hector cocks his head.

"Sorry dear what was that?"

Eren growls, snatching the collar from the floor. "I said stop you shithead" with a click he fits the leather over his neck. Trying to ignore the knot that forms in his stomach. Levi's mark seems to burn against the inside.

"Happy?" Hector grins, foot pressing harder into the blondes back. "Ecstatic" with a sharp whistle the baton comes cracking across nanabas head. 

 

~~~~~

"I've got an address!"

Levi whirls, almost knocking a startled beta on her ass.

"Where? I need it handed forward to our Northern correspondent. Flights have to be connected, we need a car organised"

"Actually sir, it's not as far as you think…"

Levi crosses the room in three short, very short, strides. Snatching the paper to his face he feels the barest slither of hope fill him.

"Get in the car"

"Levi?" 

Erwin takes the paper from his hand, leaning further back towards the main light. "Don't be an idiot. This is suicide! You can't seriously expect to waltz in and just pick him up?"

Jean snorts, pressing his head into Marcos neck. "Hector! So great to see you. Just here to pick up my mate. How's the torture and imprisonment going. We still on for brunch tomorrow yeah?" 

Levi throws the closet projectile at the grinning alpha. "Get your asses in the fucking car!"

~~~

"Ok omegas line up!"

Eren clenches his teeth, apologising as his hand accidentally tightens against nanabas.

"It's ok. I'll be ok" 

She nods, hair shaking slightly as she wipes at a stray tear. "Smiles everyone" Eren gapes as he watches each and every omegas face split into a painful grin. It makes him shudder. Their spirits are so broken beneath the perfectly practiced smiles. And they aren't the only ones. Millions everywhere are the same. Smiling through the pain, the abuse. Because they're omegas. 

"This is bullshit"

Nanaba hushes him quickly. 

They're standing in two single filed lines, facing a door Erens never been through. Guards line the wall, most glaring warningly at himself. He returns the glares with as much hatred as he can muster. There's a lot to fit in one glare . 

"Call your roles starting from OB1"

Eren frowns. "What the hells OB1?"

Nanabas eyes never leave the floor, her voice barely reaches his ears. "Tags. Now stop talking"

Soft voices fill the empty hallway. 

"Refreshments"

"Assistant"

"Mr Pearson's Attendant"

"Advertising" Erens eyes shoot to nanaba. "Advertising?"

"Pet? What is your roll tonight?" Eren crosses his arm, fixing Hector with a piercing gaze.

"I don't know I thought I'd maybe check out the buffet? Have a glass of wine? Wander the gardens. I hear the weather's lovely this time of night".

"I'd have beaten that omega senseless by this point"

Hector rubs his hands slowly. "All in good time. Omega. Your role?"

"Stand and look pretty".

Hector smiles, hand reaching forwards to curl a piece of hair around his finger. "Yes my pretty, one of a kind omega".

"Take your hands off me"

Hector grins, eyes darting to his painfully exposed chest. 

"Oh pet. If only you knew where else I want to put my hands." His eyes gloss slightly, pupils blowing wide as he licks his lips deliberately. "Unfortunately we're in polite company".

Erens hands tremble at the threat. The smell of Hector's arousal chokes the air, and he retches audibly. 

"Time for a celebration everyone. Best behaviour!"

With that the doors swing open.

 

The first thing that hits him is the smell of fresh rain. And grass. They're outside. He immediately straightens himself, craning on tip toes for something, anything.

The garden itself is gigantic. Currently he stands on golden stained decking, the sound of heels sound loudly against the wood, as does the boots of numerous guards. 

It stretches on as far as his eyes can see, warm strings of lights hang from trees and an ornate overhead pergola, supporting an immense chandelier. But as the light ends so does the garden, swallowed by the night. He knows for certain that more guards wait in the dark. As well as along the base of the tall brick wall that encircles them.

"Shit"

"Good evening esteemed guests!"

The night fills with polite applause and a soft cheer as glasses raise towards Hector's entrance.

"I'm so glad that so many of you were able to make it. Now most of you have know me for a number of years. Past competitors"

Erens eyes follow Hector's hand to a cluster of alphas, eyes dancing with the promise of a challenge. Faces easily distinguished. They're presence is trouble. 

"Old friends. And honoured business partners. I humbly welcome you to my home and this…"  
Hector throws his arms wide "the celebration of the omega compound introductions!" 

A loud cheer erupts from the crowd. "As it is such a historic event, I have taken the liberty to invite a number of special guests. Please give it up for the northern, southern, japanes, Australian and south American compound directors, who work tirelessly to provide us with our perfectly trained omegas!" 

Eren's eyes widen as the sharp glint of glass catches his eye. The familiar round spectacles are nestled under an even more notable tangle of brown hair. And a wicked grin. 

"Please, let's eat, drink fine wine and enjoy the company of my most prized possessions"

Eren growls as a hand forces him forwards. 

“My omegas are here to serve in any way they can. Impeccably disciplined, meticulously cared for it is the finest collection I have ever amassed. The highest of quality".

Hectors head turns, eyes settling with a malicious grin. "And now the crowning jewel" his hand reaches out and Eren is immediately thrust into the skin crawling grip.

"Eren Jaeger. Male omega and victor"

The room fills with a low murmur, hands raising to hide scandalised gasps and long festering rumours. 

"Now under my possession Jaeger has had some teething problems." Hectors gip borders painful at his shoulder. "However as you all know, I couldn't resist something quite as spectacular as this omega." More murmurs, and agreeing nods. "So you'll have to forgive any slight hiccups with Mr Jaeger's attitude, his previous… situation… Wasn't as understanding of an omegas needs."

Eren scoffs. "My mate respected me. I was his equal as we all should be."

Hector laughs loudly, finger curling against the collar. "Such a sense of humour."

Erens collar suddenly sends a shock straight down his spine. It only lasts a second but it's long enough to hurt. Hector appears satisfied as the omegas flinches. "Pull something like that again and I'll have you writhing on the ground are we clear?"

Eren jerks his neck forwards, fingers running between the band and his skin. "Now go mingle pet. This might be the last chance you have outside for quite some time."

Eren turns his back, eager to put as much distance between himself and the alpha. But he freezes, gaze locking with the sea of eyes. Hungry, curious eyes. 

Straightening his back he steps his foot onto the grass, and makes his way through the crowd. 

~~~~

Levi's face is pressed as close to the binoculars as he can. Pearson's estate glows softly in the distance, back garden filled with winding lights, and a sizeable crowd. A crowd his omega may be in.

"What do you think it is?" 

"I don't know shithead. I'm looking at the same thing you are"

Jean rolls his eyes, folding his arms angrily. "I just asked."

"We'll next time give me something I can answer or don't ask at all"

Armin shifts slightly, hand coming to rest gingerly against Erwins shoulder as he balances on his toes. The cars hood buckles slightly under the shift. "Arlet if you're spotted I swear to god!"

Erwin straightens his shoulders, eyes leveling with the ravens. "Anything from our informant?" 

Levi shakes his head, fingers coming to pinch harshly at the bridge of his nose. "The last I heard they couldn't find a flight in time. I tried contacting for an update. No response. Our man didn't make it".

"Shit".

"Shh I see something"

Armin's hands clamber higher, fingers clinging to Erwins painstakingly gelled hair. "Don't move" he hisses.

Levi lifts his own binoculars but can only make out the preliminary security gate. Anything further forwards is blocked by a high wall. 

"It looks like…"

Levi lifts his head, brows furrowing as he watches Armin's face contort from confusion to horror. "Shit!" 

 

~~~~

Eren picks his way through the crowd, flinching as hands reach out to stroke at exposed skin. He tries to ignore them, instead focusing on any way out of this. The wall is easily three times his height, heavily guarded and we'll lit. Impossible to climb. Except for a tree. It's branch hangs directly over the lip of the wall. If he could make it without being seen, he might just be able to make it out.

"Aren't you a tasty little thing"

Erens head snaps around as a finger loops itself around his collar. 

"What's wrong honey we don't bite?"

"He might though". A raucous laugh follows "I've seen this little thing in the arena. More alpha than omega. I can see why Pearson had to have him though. Mmm hmm. Wonder how much it takes for him to snap? "

Someone to his right inhales loudly "I love the smell of a riled up omega. So rare nowadays. An omega with a little spunk. It's refreshing"

Eren pulls his head free, batting the alphas hand loose. "Fuck off"

The group's mouths fall open, loud guffaws follow. "Ooh he's got an attitude"

"Touch me I'll rip your fucking hand off"

Pushing past the alphas he zeroes in on the buffet, eyes widening at the array of pastries, cheese, fruit and foods eren could never concoct in his wildest dreams. 

Hand reaching forwards he lifts a small pastry, delicate layers of apple slices surround, what smells like, a raspberry centre. It looks incredible.

He brings it to his nose to smell it once more. His stomach rumbles encouragingly.

Just as it presses to his lips the pastry flies from his hand. "Uh uh bad pet"

Eren turns to glare at hector, fists clenched in barely contained rage.

"Oh, he's got that look mastered hasn't he?" 

Hector grins as he pushes a large cream puff into his already bulging cheeks. 

"No food. Three days pet."

Behind him he hears a voice call out mockingly. "Oh hector give the poor omega something to eat. I'm sure he didn't mean it"

Hector lifts a glass to his cream slathered lips, teeth glinting behind the champagne bubbles as he smiles. 

"You heard them pet. If you apologise nicely I'll maybe let you have something to ear? How about that?"

"I'd rather starve to death."

Eren turns on his heels, trying to ignore the reprimanding shock that once again fires through his collar. 

"Here make yourself useful for once" 

A tray slams into his hands. "I'm not a fucking waitress"

The alpha pauses in his conversation and turns to face him. "Oh it's you. The victor"  
The alphas grin turns predatory. "We'll if your no good for this, I'm sure there's something else I can use you for"

A hand snakes itself against his thigh. "Hmm such a shame about this mouth of yours. You'd be a perfect omega, if only you'd listen to an alpha."

Eren smiles, watching the alphas face mirror the same grin. 

His fist soon wipes the smile clear.

Still clutching the tray of food eren darts back into the crowd, praying that the rucus doesn't attract any unwanted attention. Thankfully with the tray in his hands, people seem more interested in the food he holds, rather than the omega holding it. The occasional hand brushes his side. The obvious hungry glares. He's never felt more exposed. Like he's the snack being passed along on the small trays. 

Nothing more than a fanciful indulgence to be grabbed whenever the alphas took the inclination.

As he presses further forwards he counts how many guards stand between him and his goal.  
The tree itself is unguarded, but only a few feet away alphas stand posted, hands resting against visible gun holsters.

Some guests mill around the area but thankfully many seemed to have condensed around hector and a number of the other omegas. 

A slim window. But an opening nonetheless. 

"Eren Jaeger"

The tray rattles in his hand as he grinds to a stop. 

"Hange." He whirls on the grinning director. 

"So glad to see you finally made something for yourself. That Ackerman alpha was never right for you".

"Levi is my mate. Hector is a fucking psychopath and I would rather be anywhere but here"

Hange sighs, ice clinking softly in her glasses as she swirls it. "I spoke to Mr Pearson when the papers were signed, levi is no longer your alpha. The sooner you realise that the better"

Hange steps closer, hand waving dramatically over her shoulder. "You have everything you could possibly want. Money, a beautiful house, other omegas and a strong, proud alpha to lead you"

Erens nostrils flare. "He is the definition of evil. Just because I am an omega does not mean I'm below him. Or you. Or anyone."

Hange cackles, the sound manic and forced. "That's exactly what it means. The compounds are there to teach you that. To show you how important alphas are for you omegas. To show you the respect you should be shaking them. Remember Jaeger, a submissive omega is a contented alpha"

Eren feels his head throbs sharply. He hopes it an aneurysm.

The soft music that once filled the room dies down slowly, the noise replaced by a curious murmur. And Hector's booming voice.

"Ahh Mr Ackerman! So glad you could join us!"


	15. Smoke and mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing he can do to escape. No matter how hard he runs, when he trips, there's someone waiting to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already in working!
> 
> I read every comment and love love love hearing what you have to say, good or bad, whatever ideas or opinions you have I love to hear them. As always thankyou so much for reading! Enjoy!

The tray clatters from Erens hand.

He's pushing through the crowd, forcing people aside as he desperately makes his way forwards.

"Hector! So glad to be here"

He freezes, hair on his napee standing as his eyes lock, with the cold smile, of Kenny Ackerman.

The alphas eyes blaze as they meet. "Ahh the omega that could. How has he been Pearson?" 

"Touch and go my friend but I plan to get my money's worth in due time. How's you're face doing. Heard you had a nasty run in?"

Kenny chuckles lowly, eyes still locked with Erens. "Yes all healed now. I hope he's not giving you any trouble. You know I hate it when a transaction doesn't follow through properly"

Hector grumbles, wiping his hand lazily across his lapel. "He simply needs to learn his place . If there's anyone that can do that, it's me"

Kenny grins, hand clapping itself over Hector's increasingly damp shoulder. "I'm sure that tonight will help tremendously"

"Ah yes I was just about to start the draw! Omegas please inform our guests to gather for tonight's main event"

~~~

"You cannot be serious levi!"

The alpha glares menacingly as he cocks his gun, sliding it into his holster as he storms angrily from the car. "Eren is down there, and now so is my uncle. We are not waiting another second"

"Please levi! Backup is only ten minutes away! You run in now blind and you could get yourself killed. Not only that eren could be killed as well"

He pauses, wind pulling softly at his coat.

"We can't just leave him".

"We're not. Ten minutes levi. That's all I ask. We'll have the equipment and men that we need. Ten minutes!"

He grits his teeth. "Any more than ten I go in alone"

~~~~

"That's it gather around everyone, tonight's festivities are about to begin!"

The microphone squeals as Pearson leans further into it. Unperturbed he lifts a dark drawstring bag, shaking it excitedly. 

"Our alpha teams have already been decided, I'm sure everyone is happy with their teammates"

Erens heart leaps into his throat. What the fuck is happening. His eyes dart to the other omegas, but he finds their gaze, once again glued to the floor below them.

Turning back to hector, he noticed that some of the guests have indeed divided themselves into what looks like groups. Five or six at least. All of them share the same leering hunger. 

"We have five omegas partaking tonight folks, the thing is though they don't know who they are. And neither do our teams."

The crowd follows the pause with an excited "oooohh"

"Could the following omegas step forwards?"

Eren feels cold sweat break out across his back. Bile rises in his throat. This is anything but good.

Even as they step forwards the other omegas faces are the perfect image of serenity. No panic, no questioning glances. Do they know what's happening?

"As it's such a special occasion, and we are joined by such a special guest"

Hectors hand waves towards Kenny. The alpha tips his hat in acknowledgment.

"I've decided I'm going to enter my new pet as well"

Eren's mouth gapes softly, eyes wavering as he scans the cheering crowd. 

"Come on pet. Step forwards"

On unsure legs Eren shuffles forwards. "Now the exciting part. Omegas here are your own indicators".

 

Eren flinches as deft hands secure a brightly glowing band to his wrist. It casts a strong ring of blue light at his feet. It's tight enough to sting. The other omegas are adorned in a similar fashion. Brightly glowing bands adorn each wrist in a variety of colours. Pink, green, red, yellow as his own blue.

"Excellent. Please come forward and select your team's target"

This isn't happening.

The alphas rush towards hector excitedly, hands and elbows flying as they battle to draw first from the bag. As hands pull back, streams of ribbon follow them. Pink, green, red, yellow and blue.

The alphas eye the colour, and the corresponding omegas with delight, many already whispering hurriedly between one another. Like wolves to a hunt, they're sizing up their prey. 

Eren cranes his neck, he'd watched his ribbon pulled, but in the rush he still doesn't know who picked it. He has no idea who will be chasing him in the maze.

He spots the barest slither of blue, darting amongst the excited alphas. It's drawing closer. Finally a face breaks the crowd, blue ribbon clutched triumphantly in a scarred hand. Eren watches in horror as the small length of material passes through the eager hands of the past victors. He's so done for.

Eventually the ribbon comes to a stop, long fingers, delicately begin to wrap the material over bloodied knuckles. Ere shakes his head in disbelief. Fate is one cruel bitch.

"Ooh Mr Ackerman coming for my prized possession I see. Must run in the family" the crowd erupts into laughter. 

"And what a prize he is Mr pearson. You can't fault my nephew for having taste".

Eren's fists curl tightly, nails biting to the point of drawing blood. As their eyes lock Kenny's grin widens, he burns with the promise of violence. The promise of retribution.

"My dear guests if you could please clear a path to the end of the garden I'm going to quickly explain the rules to my omegas. You see they've been rather… left in the dark, regarding tonight's game"

Eren's mouth runs dry as he watches the crowd part eagerly. With a smile curling his lips Hector turns to face the omegas. "We're going to play a little game of hide and seek. You can't see it now but just past those lights is a hedge maze I've had built especially for this night. When I say go you'll have to run and make your way through the maze. The only thing is, our alphas will be right behind you. The team that has your colour will be hot on your heels so you better run fast omegas!"

Erens falls to his knees, legs trembling with blind panic. He can't be serious. This isn't happening. 

"Now our teams have paid a lot of money to play our little game. It is for a good cause after all, our compounds do incredible work for you omegas. And as such im offering the best prize of all"

Erens breath stutters from his mouth.

"My omegas.” he groans.

“If you're caught the team gets to have you to themselves for a solid ten minutes". Hector waggles his eyebrows to a resounding series of shrieks and cheers.

"Although, alphas you have some rules as well. I want my omegas back alive please, so don't be too hard on them"

Erens hyperventilating, eyes scanning the team that's destined to chase him through this hell. Kenny's face is dripping with malice. Hectors rules don't make any difference. 

These aren't alphas chasing him. This is death. It's finally come for him. And no one's going to save him, except himself.

"When I say, you get one minute head start omegas. Aren't I so generous? You make it out, well you're safe. But I doubt any of you will".

Eren pulls himself to his feet, steeling his nerves as he glares down the pathway in front of him. Deep breaths. He can't let the panic pull him under. He's done this before. Kind of. He can do it again. He's got this. 

"One last thing" Eren turns to meet Hector's beady eyes. "The alphas will be able to see you… But you won't be able to see them"

The lights cut out and everything is plunged into darkness. 

 

~~~

"Ok I want bodies on the gate, guards neutralised, central security system brought down, alarms need to be silenced, surprise is our best weapon right now"

"Send me" everyone freezes as Armin pushes himself between the two alphas. "Arlet this isn't the time to be a hero. You have no combat training whatsoever, you walk in, you're not walking back out"

The blondes glare makes a few of the recruits eye each other nervously. "I'm not completely useless. Eren taught me the best he could. I can handle myself. Besides, element of surprise, just like you said. The last thing they're going to expect is an omega walking up to their gates.

"You don't smell like an omega. You're on suppressants and blockers"

"Jean, bag"

The alpha startles, swinging a large rucksack free from his shoulder. 

Levi freezes as the bag falls open. 

"Are these…"

Levis hand shakes as he gently runs his has across a soft cotton t-shirt. 

Armin is hurriedly pulling a large jumper over his head, the smell of ginger and lime swirling in the air as he flips the hood over his hair.

"This is the worst plan you've ever had!"

Armin snorts, tucking a walkie talkie into his waistband. "If we storm them by force we'll alert the whole household. Eren will be gone before we can even get past the front door." Armin pauses, eyes darkening. "He's my family too".

Erwin rubs his face roughly. "I'll come with you. If we use you as a distraction we can do this with as little fuss as possible. I think you should come as well Jean. If you hang back levi until the second team descend then we can advance as one".

Silence is the only answer 

"Levi?"

The alpha startles, wiping at an unseen tear. He hurriedly forces the remaining clothes into the bag, trying to ignore the way the scent burns his nostrils.

"I'm coming with you three. We move quickly, quietly and as efficiently as possible."

"They've gone dark"

Everyone turns, hurrying to pull free discarded binoculars. Hectors estate is almost invisible, every single light has been blown. The only illumination comes from extremely faint white lights dotted around the grounds, the source is unknown, it's eerie . Something is incredibly wrong.

"We move now!"

~~~~

Eren blinks rapidly, eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. "Five, four…."

Erens heart thrums in his chest, palms sweating as faint pinpricks of light grow stronger in the distance. The entrance to the maze. One mistake. One wrong turn, one stupid decision. He's dead. 

"One…"

He braces his foot, panting noisily as his fingers begin to tingle. Time slows to this single second. He has to run.

"Go!"

He tears forwards, feet kicking up the soft grass beneath him. The faint, unseen lights cast the barest of a trail. He sees eager eyes, hands clapping as he flies past. He only has a minute, and he's going to use every second he can to get ahead.

Finally he's free from the crowd, eating up the open ground as he closes in on the ever growing hedges. They're gigantic, towering over his head. A thick, unnatural fog has settled over the ground, it's damp as it swirls around his feet. It makes the light at his wrist glow even brighter .

From the ground the same faint lights barely cut through the dark, every turn seems to be a dead end but some, in fact, are open ground. He's running blind in the dark everything is working against him, but it's not him that's meant to win.

Wide eyed he continues forwards, arms pumping heavily at his side. Already sweat has broken across his forehead. His heart pounds erratically. He's panicking. 

He runs towards a divide. Two paths. Squinting he tries to see as far down each path as he can. The thick swirling fog covers what the darkness doesn't. He has to pick.

He darts left, trusting blind instinct to pull him through. 

A second later he hears the roar of the crowd and he knows, the alphas have started the chase.

His eyes bulge as they look at his wrist, the band blindingly bright. His fingers curl against the light, pulling hard. It barely bends. "Shit"

His feet slow marginally as he sets his teeth against it next. Nothing. Growling he continues to sprint, turning each corner blindly, praying he's taken a right turn somewhere. 

Suddenly, footsteps dart past him. He cries out as he's slammed sideways . His hands fly forward instinctively. They meet soft skin.

"Jaeger!" 

Eren gasps, hands trembling as his hand closes over the omegas upper arm. "Jesus oh my god. I thought you were one of them" the omegas eyes dart nervously, pupils blown in terror. 

"Keep going they're not far behind"

He nods, legs jittering under him as he darts down the nearest pathway.

He trips, cursing loudly as his feet tangle in the ridiculous outfit he's been forced into.

With numb fingers he tears at the fabric, desperately clawing it free from his ankles. Every second lost is a second the alphas gain. He scans the darkness, flailing on the ground. They're right behind him.

With a final pull the fabric rips free, leaving a long strip abandoned on the grass. He pushes himself to his knees, but pauses, hand whipping back to lift the fabric.

On his feet he breaks into a jog, wrapping the fabric as tightly as he can around his wrist. Pulling the end between his teeth he knots it firmly. His light dies to a dull glow. 

Perfect.

Turning the corner he makes it into a large circular clearing. It appears deserted, but he can't afford to get complacent. Stepping nervously into the new space he eyes his options. Four paths. 

"They came this way!"

Shit shit!

Eren runs, deciding forwards in any direction will do. Footsteps close in right behind him.

"Don't stop!"

He glances back, eyes following a bright red beam of light as it catches up quickly behind him "Come on!"

Together they sprint into the mist, the panicked scent of omega hangs, enticingly in the air, drawing the chasing alphas ever nearer. "Shit" 

The omega stops at his side, chest heaving as their faces meet in abject terror. 

Before them is a maze of mirrors, their wide eyed reflections gaping back at them. The light from her wrist bounces in every direction around them. "This… This is a joke right?" 

"Move your ass!" The voices are closing in.

There's no time to think, blindly he takes the omegas hand and pulls her into the dizzying array of reflections.

"Hold out your hand! We need to do this quickly!"

His feet tremble as he pushes them forwards, agonisingly slowly. Every time his fingers meet cold glass he turns, panic gripping his chest as he waves his hand feeling for a new pathway. "Shit, shit"

This is too slow. They're lurching painfully unhurriedly in the dim lighting. The blue glow from the ground casts their ghostly reflection in every direction. Every movement automatically becomes the face of an alpha, hands reaching through the dark for them. His heart sits tightly in his throat. 

"Come on, come on"

The omega at his side pulls suddenly at his hand, feet moving in a purposeful direction. Together they speed up, fingers gripping white as they wind their way forward. 

"Keep running omegas"

Eren freezes. The voice comes from every direction. He can't see them. But they're close. too close. Running could send them straight into them. "We can smell you two"

The omega at his side whimpers loudly, hand cutting into his arm. Loud laughter booms around them. "You hear that boys?. I think she needs someone to comfort her. Come here doll, alpha will take care of you".

Eren growls lowly, the sound making the nearest mirror tremble slightly. "Ooh, Ackerman wasn't lying when he said you had a temper."

That's when they appear, faces. Wide grinning faces surround them completely, the mirrors fill with the imposing figures of the alphas. Eyes alight with a deadly delight. "Gotcha"

Eren presses the smaller omega behind his back, shielding her against the nearest mirror. He doesn't know what faces are reflections, and what are real. The only thing he knows for sure, they're getting closer.

"Let me at him. I'm gonna make sure that shit eats through a straw for the rest of his life"

"Patience Dimitri, you'll have your fun. The omegas mine first"

Erens eyes narrow, focusing on the tall lumbering figure of the alpha. "What? The first beating wasn't enough?" Eren snarls loudly.

"Boss c'mon enough playing around. I want to hear him scream"

Kenny's wry laugh carries across the alphas complaints. "You hear that Eren? I warned my nephew what would happen. If you ask nicely, I'll make it quick"

Eren's eyes dart. They need to move. Now. It could kill them. But standing still definitely will.

That's when he spots it. Dimitri. Hulking form unmistakable. He stands to his right, but there's only one of him. His reflection is lost in the other mirrors. Only one…

He launches himself towards Dimitri, teeth gritted tightly as he anticipates the blow.

With a shout he collides with the alpha, sending them both flying to the ground. 

"Run!"

The other omega rushes forwards, hands skimming wildly as she disappeared from sight.

"You little…"

Dimitri's hand meets his neck, large fingers crushing, even through the collar. Eren chokes out a scream, kicking wildly as Dimitri's legs throw themselves over his waist, pinning him tightly to the ground. "I'm going to kill you for what you did. I was promised the pay of my life! I could have retired! You little bitch! You ruined my life!"

Eren's eyes throb as he gasps for air, fingers drawing blood as they claw at Dimitri's hands. His vision starts to dance with bright spots.

"Dimitri!" 

The alpha growls, hands falling from his throat. Eren gulps in air, coughing and spluttering desperately. 

"What did I say?"

Dimitri's teeth gnash as he stands upright, hand shoving Eren back down as he tries to struggle upright. "Fine"

Kenny sighs as he crouches down to meet Erens drooping eyes. He tries to pull backwards but a hand threads itself into his hair, pulling hard. "If only my nephew could see this. I think he'd reconsider my offer"

Kenny smiles sadly, hand moving to the pocket of his coat. "Hold him still"

Other hands close over his arms, salacious grins swim in his vision.

"You see Eren, hector paid a lot of money for you. A pretty face like yours. In your heat as well"

Eren jolts, pulling weakly against the hands that hold him. Malicious laughter surrounds them. "We can all sense it. You reek of it. Only a matter of time until it hits you again. You see hector wants an heir. A little baby boy to carry his company. That's where you come in"

Erens skin crawls. Ice cold fear spikes into his spine.

"No need to be scared omega. I'm sure he'll take good care of you."

Kenny leans closer, soft click echoing in the space between them. "So I can't kill you unfortunately… but I can have some fun with you. Starting with this".

Eren gasps as the collar is torn from his neck, replaced with the cold bite of metal. "Do you know what happens when you destroy a mating mark Jaeger"

Erens breath catches in his throat. Heavy silence pushes in around him.

"No? Let me tell you"

Kenny draws the tip of the blade against his jaw. "Destroy a mark. You destroy the bond. Sever any connection you have to your mate. I hear it's incredibly painful, for both sides. Torturous even. One little slash and in a few days you're numb to one another. It's irreparable.

A single tear tracks it's way down his cheek. "Oh you don't like the sound of that?" Kenny pouts, blade leveling itself over the ring of Levi's teeth. He presses forwards. "That's too bad".

With a shrill yell Kenny is launched backwards, blade slicing across Erens neck as he goes. A flash of red flies erratically as the smaller omega wrestles poorly with the wide eyed Pakhan. 

The omega is shrieking wildly, fists swinging as she pounds against Kenny's chest. "What the fuck" with a grunt Kenny swings his fist effortlessly into her face, blood spatters violently against the nearest mirror and the omega falls limp, eyes glazing.

Eren feels something snap. It surges through him, white hot. Something he's never felt before. Something deadly.

With a roar he tears his head free, arm wrenching itself forwards, he pulls the nearest alpha to the floor. He drives his knee upwards, slamming it repeatedly into the alphas face, bone crunches, blood sprays. The alphas choked screams pierce the silence.

Whirling Eren reaches blindly, swinging his fist into the closest body. A veil descends, it doesn't matter who stands in front of him. He throws all his weight behind every punch, every kick is thrown with deadly accuracy. 

"Someone stop him!"

Eren whirls as a hand pulls at his shoulder. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" 

His hands close over a throat, slamming the alphas head against the ground with a dull thud. A fist collides with his jaw.

Dimitri.

"You're more trouble than your worth!"

The alphas elbow connects with his gut. It barely registers through the haze. He pushes forwards, blind rage driving his knee into the alphas groin.

It's a blur. Teeth snap as blood smears both of them. Every blow only seems to fuel the other. Despite the size difference they're evenly matched. A sharp hook to his jaw has Eren stumbling backwards, dazed. "When I'm finished with you I'm going after that alpha of yours."

Time stills. Erens vision tunnels to the single alpha that towers before him. Adrenaline courses through his veins, his heart pounds.

"I'll slit his throat, watch him bleed at my feet"

Eren roars, a, terrifying, purely animalistic sound that freezes every alpha where they stand.

His shoulder slams into Dimitri's chest, pinning him against the closest surface. The air is crushed from his lungs. Erens fingers tear at the alphas hair, eyes blazing as he slams his head backwards into the glass. Every blow, Dimitri's body falls slacker, blood begins to pool at his feet. The alpha struggles less as Eren smashes his skull over and over again, into the shattered mirror.

With a wet crunch the alphas jaw falls slack. He continues to ram his head as hard as he can, screaming in rage.

 

"He's gone eren! Leave him!"

He whirls, fist raised as shaking fingers pull at his arm.

The small omegas eyes widen in horror, hands desperately trying to protect her face. 

The anger dissipates instantly. Whatever took over, it falls as soon as his eyes meet the terrified omegas. 

He turns, stomach dropping as he surveys the damage he's done. Alphas litter the floor, faces bloodied and broken. Some gasp for breath, calling out to their comrades for help. Others lie completely still. 

He dry heaves, empty stomach contracting sharply as the realisation dawns on him. He's a monster. 

"Eren, we have to go come on"

His feet stumble as he's tugged backwards. His eyes lift from the carnage on the floor, and connect with Kenny's. Cold and calculating the alpha stands with his arms folded, eyebrow quirked as he watches them retreat along the corridor.

"Come on, I know the way out!"

Turning he lets the smaller omega pull him through the labyrinth of mirrors. "I… I, I just"

"Eren! Don't think about it! They're still behind is!"

Shaking his head Eren forces his legs to work properly., Sprinting after the omega as light begins to filter into the glass. "You came back for me"

The omega nods breathlessly. "You'd have done the same."

Suddenly light erupts into the dark, blinding them both. He hears cheers, chaotic cheering. 

Stumbling forwards he blinks rapidly, still holding the other omegas hand. They're out. They've made it.

The crowds cheering is quickly replaced by startles gasps, and horrified screams. Confused, he glances at himself, and gapes at the blood that coats him. With anxious fingers he probes his neck, swallowing heavily as he feels the straight slash of Kenny's blade. 

Right through his mark.

"Omega!"

Eren jolts, eyes raising to meet Hector's stern glare. "Care to explain this?"

Eren stands frozen. "Omega? Your alpha asked you a question!"

He launches, slick fingers digging into Pearson's face. His nails rake across his eye, cutting into his cheek as his fingers curl around his suit collar. The crowd erupts into pandemonium.

Security grab at his waist, an arm hooks itself around his neck, pressing against the damage Dimitri left behind. He leans against the pain, eyes wild as he tries to bring his fist against the alphas face. 

He's finally lifted to his feet, thrashing hysterically as Hector is aided by a number of concerned guests. "Mr Ackerman!"

Kenny appears at Hector's side, face sullen as he adjusts his hat. "Kenny! When we agreed to this I was promised a difficult but workable omega! This is beyond a joke. No one can help this abomination!"

Eren snarls.

"I understand your concern Mr Pearson. Perhaps let me take him off your hands. Just for a few weeks. I will not have my reputable business tarnished by one insolent omega. Let me straighten this mess out for you"

Hector scoffs, face flushed scarlet as he raises an engorged finger. He waves it under Kenny's upturned nose. "I was promised a viable omega Ackerman. Not this! How can I take your word anymore. You're a joke. I'll make you a laughing stock for this!"

 

Kenny's scent shifts. It turns potent, sharp with rage. A threat that has every guest reeling in fright. "Be careful Mr Pearson. You do not want to make me an enemy. You forget who's in charge here"

Hectors eyes lower, neck rolling in fearful submission. "Forgive me. I appear to have had too much to drink tonight" 

Hectors nervous laughter spreads through the crowd. 

Kenny's sharp grin once again returns, but his eyes remain ominous. 

"All is forgiven Hector. Now I believe we have an omega to congratulate".

Eren thrashes harder against security, omega seized in blind panic as Kenny pulls closer. His hand closes over his wrist, crushing the bone in a tight grip.

The alphas lips rest at his ear, breath fanning over his neck softly. "You'll pay for this Eren. There's only so far you can run".

Kenny wrench's his hand skywards, holding it high as the crowd roars enthusiastically. "The victor of victors!" 

He pulls at his hand, fingers turning numb under kennys grasp. The alpha holds fast, eyes warning.

Suddenly, security are at hector side, hurried whispers pass tense lips. A curt nod. 

"I'm sorry to cut the party short but could I please ask that everyone make their way back indoors please, I'm afraid there's been a security breach and we must evacuate.

Kennys hand pulls him closer. "Let go of me!"

Kenny chuckles, pulling eren into the slow moving crowd. "You'll stay where I can see you omega"

Hector pulls them aside, hand lifting to conceal his face as Kenny bends forwards to listen. Over the noise of the crowd he can't make out what's said, whatever it is sets the alphas face hard, and turns his scent unpleasantly sour.

"Hector! What's happening here!" A concerned Hange appears from the crowd, glass still clinking noisily in her hand. "Ahh director! So sorry about this. I'm afraid we've had a little security issue"

As they meet, they press brief kisses on each cheek. "Ooh I'm so sorry to hear that!" Her eyes narrow as they turn to Eren. He returns the glare in equal spite.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Mr Jaeger has caused tonight. I'm afraid he has a tendency for aggression."

Hector smiles stiffly. "Yes I'm sure we can manage director, now if you don't mind, could you please evacuate with the others? We need everyone out as quickly as possible".

Hange takes a long sip from her glass. "Have you thought about the services our compound could offer you?"

Hector pauses, eyes darting between Kenny and Eren. "He's my omega now. I'm not letting a little stubborn temper beat me. He stays in my home. I'm not signing him back over"

"Oh but Mr Pearson you wouldn't have to sign him over. We'd temporarily house him in our nearest compound and we can investigate your options from there. We could try, sedatives, hormone therapy, even electronic stimulation. I've seen it work wonders"

If it weren't for Kenny's grip at his arm, eren would have collapsed to the ground. The compound. 

They want to send him back to the compound.

"I'd.. I think I'd rather keep him here Hange but I really appreciate the offer"

Kenny's eyes glance around the quickly emptying garden. "Could you transport him tonight Director?"

Eren pales, fingers trembling as Kenny, pulls a cellphone free.

"I have a team but no transportation. Why tonight Mr Ackerman? Surely it should be Mr Pearson's decision?"

"Yes surely" Hector's eyes are narrowed, fingers aggressively twist a handkerchief loose to dab his forehead.

"Use your damn brain for once Pearson! He can't stay here, if my nephew's on the way we need him moved now. The compounds are the most secure institutes on the planet. They can take him so he's safe. Until my nephew's been dealt with. "

Hector pauses, eyes widening nervously. "Would I relinquish my ownership by putting him in your care?"

Hange shakes her head, hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder. "Not at all Sir. We can house him until you feel it's safe for him to return. As mentioned before, we can investigate ways to eliminate his aggression. What Mr Ackerman's says makes a lot of sense, however there's still the issue of transport? Is there not some place here you can keep him until we have a proper escort vehicle?"

Kenny pockets his phone, passing Eren's hand towards a waiting guard. "It's been sorted. There's a jeep outside for yourself and your team. Knowing my nephew, we haven't got much time to move" 

Kenny pulls his gun free. "Please escort the director and her team to their car."

Erens head shakes dumbly. They can't be serious. "I'm not going back".

Hector walks ahead of them, pushing himself through the crowd that has gathered in the entrance way. "It won't be long pet. They can fix you up and then you can come right back home. Few weeks at most".

He has to get out of this now. He will NOT be going back to the compound. He'd rather take his chances with hector. He'd rather be dead.

He pulls his arm free, tearing into the crowd. He doesn't know where he's going but he cannot let them take him back. 

"Do not let him out!"

Guests stare at him in shock as he pushes past, some hurry to escape him, others race after him. He fights through them all, brain reaching critical survival. He'll do whatever it takes, to ensure he never steps foot in a compound. 

A baton connects with his temple, sending him in a tangle to the ground. Security swarms him quickly. "NO! NO!"

His wrists burn as restraints secure themselves over his hands. He twists, trying to prise his legs free. 

A deafening blast sounds in the air.

The gathered crowd falls silent, all eyes turned in shock to the front door, the door that stands wide open.

Eren twists, trying desperately to see what's happening. If he can make it to the doorway.

A cool breeze carries across the ground, caressing his face softly. With it, it brings the smell of black tea, mint and home. 

"Release my mate".


	16. Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter. I felt like it was a good place to leave it so cropped one chapter in to two. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S love hearing your opinions!!! Thankyou!!

Levi's gun smolders in his hand. His fingers graze the trigger, waiting. Warning.

"Three seconds".

A guard steps forward, face bared with the anticipation of a fight. A mistake. He drops to the floor, bullet lodged firmly between his eyes.

"Two"

The crowd erupts into bedlam. 

People scream and clamber over one another, slamming into the alpha as they force their way out the open doorway. Levi's focus is unbroken. 

Raising the gun he fires, each shot strikes it's mark, felling every guard that rushes towards him. They make it barely two steps.

The gun clicks in protest. Empty.

He pushes forwards, unsheathing his blade. The metal a well practiced extension of his hand, perfectly balanced. He steps into battle.

He whirls quickly, the steel cutting through flesh in a deft swipe. His knee meets the ground, sliding forwards as the knife tears through the tendon of the closest guard. 

Pulling the alpha to the ground he sets his shoulder forward, knife lodged deep into his chest. It's pulled free in a wide arc, immediately slicing across the front of another. He moves deftly, eyes set as the blade dances in perfect tandem with his own body. 

Nothing will stand in his way.

He tears a wave through the wall of alphas, unstoppable as he cuts every enemy to the ground. Moving with inhuman speed, blood spots his face, spraying from his knife as it spirals over his head. A dance of death. 

His foot connects with the chest of the closest guard, sending the alpha careening backwards. With a grunt he buries his knife to the hilt into his eye socket. The alphas barely drawn his last breath before the blade meets the flesh of the next. 

"Levi!"

The alpha raises his head, eyes locking with his uncles. Under his arm, Eren, legs bucking wildly as he's hauled towards the nearest door.

In his raised arm, his gun.

Without missing a beat, levi spins, pulling the nearest table onto its side, as the first bullet sails over his head.

Shots rain from both sides, the room around them splinters, stray bullets lodging themselves into every surface. 

"We're pinned!"

Erwins voice tears across the room, the blondes command unmistakable. "Hold!"

Levis fingers curl against his hilt, drawing the blade clean across the arm of his shirt. It glints once more.

A few seconds, the room falls silent. "Now!"

Gripping it's ledge, levi swings himself over the table and descends on the opposition.

He sees the fear grip their eyes, as his blade comes down. A fist launches itself at him, the aim sloppy. He frees the hand from its arm.

"Reload!"

They won't have the time. Levi cuts through them, bullets intended for the guns hit the floor with a soft clink, rolling uselessly, Behind him, precise gunshots rain. The haphazard flurry has been refined to a deadly melee of attacks. The fight surges in their favour.

"Where's Kenny!"

Levi's teeth grit, back colliding with Erwins as they reach the centre of the room. "He's got Eren! They're heading for the back exit!"

Levis fist connects with a jaw, his elbow meets with a ribcage. They're in the thick of it now, and his blade is quickly becoming unusable in the close quarters where friend and foe blur into one. 

"Arlet!"

Levi whirls, eyes widening as he watches a flurry of blonde dart across the blood soaked entrance way.

The smell of omega draws every guards attention. If only for a second. A group immediately switch their attention to the small blonde as he races towards his uncle.

Levi growls, grabbing the closest guard, only to slam his head against the tiled floor. It gives him the opening he needs. 

With a final flourish he sends his blade lancing across the room. An alpha, hands closing over Armins arm, gurgles loudly as it pierces itself through his neck. 

"Arlet fall back!"

The omega advances, oblivious or uncaring of the danger levi doesn't know. But he's going to get himself killed.

Levi slams himself against the nearest officer, knee connecting sharply with his chest. Reaching upwards he takes a hold of his head, and twists sharply. The crack is lost amongst the gunshots. 

The guard falls limp at his feet, eyes dull. With him, the room steadily falls silent. He steps forwards, eyes narrowing, sharply. Between him and his mate, lies less than ten. The final line of defense. 

The remaining guards pull themselves into a loose formation, readying themselves to fight. Behind him comrades gather, weapons raised as they slowly close in around the remnants of Hector's security. At his side Erwin reaches forward, hand closing over Armins wrist. The blonde omega clings to Levi's blade, eyes burning with rage as he struggled against the alphas grip. "They're getting away!"

Levi stills, eyes locking with the stoic faces of the alphas. None of them have drawn a weapon. Not one has moved. "Something isn't right"

That's when he hears it. The faint but rapid beeping. "Arlet stop!"

It's too late, levi watches as the omega breaks free from Erwins grip, blade raised sharply over his head. Everything slows. The beeping intensifies. There's no time. 

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

He hits the floor, just as the blast tears through them.

~~~~

"Hector let's go!"

Eren writhes, eyes blazing as he tries to set his feet against the carpet. Kenny's grip tightens, arm slung firmly across his chest he hauls him backwards through the house.

Eren growls, foot kicking out against the nearest doorway. It catches, almost pulling Kenny off his feet. The alpha pulls harder, trying to shake Erens foot loose from its hold on the frame. "You little shit let go!"

Eren twists his head, lowering his teeth, and setting them into Kenny's hand, with an audible crunch. 

The alpha cries out, hand almost dropping him to the floor. The butt of Kenny's gun slams across his temple. Erens teeth sink deeper, hissing around the blood that fills his mouth. "Hector grab his legs"

The alpha pales, eyeing the omegas writhing appendages nervously. "You can't seriously expect me to…?"

Kenny growls, jostling Eren in his arms. "Director!"

Hange hurries forwards, arms wrapping tightly around Erens calf's. Together they lift him effortlessly from the ground. Eren continues to thrash, head twisting wildly. He'd lost sight of levi as they'd pulled him through the doorway. But he can hear the fight, only a few meters away. Gunshots ring loudly through the air. Guests rush beside them in blind panic, crying out as every shot fires. 

"Arlet!"

Eren freezes, head snapping upwards, trying desperately to see over Hange's shoulder. "ARMIN!" He screams frantically, doubling his efforts to break loose.

He's going to lose everyone he loves. 

Kenny suddenly drops him to the floor, letting his head rattle painfully against the concrete.

He tries to turn onto his front, but Hange's grip tightens, his legs remain elevated and he jerks uselessly against her. 

"Pearson!"

The alpha startles, wringing his hands as he hurries to Kenny's side. "Where's the omegas paperwork!"

The alphas face slackens. "My..m-m-mmy office" he stutters. "Shit!"

Kenny surges forwards, hands curling themselves into the alphas suit. "You listen here you pathetic blubbering mess. You take your ass upstairs and get that paperwork! We cannot leave it behind!"

"What…what will you be doing?" Hectors chin wobbles as he cranes his head to gape at the towering Pakhan.

"I'll be dealing with my nephew. Now go!"

Without warning, the building around them shakes with a thundering boom. Many of the escaping guests are sent sprawling to their knees.The explosion makes Erens ears ring painfully.

Through the haze, he hears Hector chuckle, almost in disbelief. " I don't think you're nephews a problem anymore".

Eren stills, watching in horror as a cloud of ash slowly begins to fill the corridor. "No…"he croaks, throat tightening. "No!"

"Get him out of here! Hector get those papers!"

Eren falls limp as he's lifted, eyes fixed on the doorway ahead. Any second now, he'll appear, he'll be there. He'll come for him. He can't be…. He can't…

"Squadron one I've got an omega for extraction were at code black, repeat code black please have a team on standby for arrival"

Hange's radio burst into static as they hurry across the gravel driveway that encompasses the house. "Roger that director".

Erens passed, like a sack from one set of hands to the next. "Director I trust you have this under control? I don't have to remind you what will happen if something happens to this omega?"

Hange adjusts her glasses, lips pulling into a smirk. "You can trust me, Mr Ackerman. I'll make sure he gets where he's meant to be"

Kenny nods, turning his back as a car roars into the grounds. It kicks gravel in every direction. "I'll be in contact. Don't disappoint me". The door slams shut and Kenny Ackerman disappears into the night.

"Ok we need this omega secured in the vehicle. Transportation to compound J!"

The word. Compound. It's like a knife to the gut. Eren jolts, twisting wildly as hands try to pin him against the ground. Another engine sounds in the distance. "Ok here's the car! Secure him now!"

Eren sits upright, head connecting with a struggling beta. She gasps, hand trying to cover the blood that spurts from her nose. "I am not going back!"

He roars, struggling under the weight of the workers as he tries to stand. 

A hand grips at his neck, fingers holding with enough pressure to turn him slack. Lowered to his back, his eyes swim, the pressuring forcing his body to relax. An omegas weakest point and it's being gripped tightly. 

He blinks, eyes sharpening as they meet Hange's. The directors lips are pulled tight, flicking from his to the fast approaching car. Her fingers flex where they hold his nape. "Ok lift on three…"

Eren growls, panting as he forces his eyes to focus. "You're a fucking abomination"

With the last energy he has, he swings his leg upright, and slams his heel into her face, sending her head snapping backwards with a loud crack. 

"Shit!" Her hand falls away as she stumbled backwards. "Get him in the car now!"

Erens lifted with ease, thrown haphazardly into the back of a small van. With a loud slam he's thrown into darkness. The smell of disinfectant suffocating him. 

~~~~

Levi shakes his head, surrounding himself in a flurry of dust. He coughs, ears filled with a high pitched screech.

He wobbles to his feet, blinking soot from his eyes. Around him, others are standing, dusting themselves free of the debris that covers the ground. Behind them, gore had been spread in every direction. The nearest wall now lies in a broken pile. Large boulders, skewered with twisted metal, have been sent flying in every direction. Beneath some of them, an arm lays haphazardly, fingers curl in a cry for help. Extinguished in a single second. 

A fine pink mist wets his face. What remains of those closest to the blast, floats in the air. 

"Sound of!"

Resounding groans fill the room. "I'm ok!"

"Ok!"

"I'm good!" Jeans head pops up to his left, from his ear, trickles blood. "Marco!" 

The alpha's eyes widen in fear, until an ash covered face breaks free from the ground. "M'here"

Levi narrows his eyes, scanning the carnage carefully. "Smith!"

The room remains silent. "ERWIN!"

"I'm here. I need help! Now!"

Levi hurries forward, joined by any who can still stand. They clamber over the ruins of the room, converging on the blondes panicked waving. 

He stands surrounded by rubble, hands grasping a large slab of the fallen ceiling. His face is strained, muscles twisting as he struggles against the concrete. "I can't get him out!"

Levi stumbles forwards, knees hitting the ground as his eyes lock on the small hand that hangs limply from under the bolder. "Shit"

Jean collapses at his side, both desperately peering under the thin sliver of space that remains at the front. "Everyone take a side. We are not rolling we are lifting straight upwards. Do not attempt to slide. We will crush him am I clear!"

"Yes sir!"

"Marco get ready to pull him out!"

Levi steps forwards, shoulder wedged between a tall, blood soaked omega and Erwin. Everyone holds tight, eyes turned to levi expectantly. "One, two, three"

With a shout everyone lifts. Teeth gritted, sweat sliding, they tear the stone free, fingers turning white as Marco surges forwards, pulling Armins limp body free.

As soon as he's clear the rock drops with a deafening bang. 

The alpha presses his fingers to the omegas neck, wide eyes staring blankly upwards. His mouth counts faintly. They all hold their breath.  
"He's got a pulse but it's faint!"

Levi assess the omega, eyes open but rolled backwards, leg sitting at an awkward angle. Broken. Blood seeps slowly over Marcos arm, dotting the ground. "He's got a head wound. Apply pressure. Let's get him out of here. Everyone search the area, I want all the wounded evacuated and taken back to base. Medics I want you to triage those who need you and deal with them accordingly!"

Levi turns on his heels, stepping over the fallen frame of the doorway. 

He is not leaving without him.

He takes of running, ignoring the sharp pain that twists through his knee. He's unarmed, unarmed but furious. He'll beat hector to a pulp.

Rounding the corner he's met with an open doorway, swinging lazily in the wind. The grounds outside are deserted. He turns, bounding up a set of stairs, two at a time, until he hits the top landing. His head turns sharply, inhaling. Hectors scent is strong. But Erens is fading quickly.

He pushes down the panic that threatens to overwhelm him. He's here. He has to be. He's not too late. 

He starts turning door handles. Some give, others don't. Everyone lies empty, bedrooms in stark identical copies of one another, until he swings one inward, bed covers strewn in every direction. The unmistakable scent of lime and ginger. He scans it carefully, nothing. Absolutely nothing. He'd been kept in a tiny cube. With absolutely nothing. The handle bends weakly in his hand as he slams the door shut. 

A clutter sounds behind him.

Down the corridor, only a few feet, Hector stands at a door, hands trembling uncontrollably as he bundles large amounts of paperwork into his arms. He heaves like an overworked mare, forehead sweating profusely. He hasn't seen levi.

Yet.

He doesn't even realise he's moving, until he has hectors throat between his fingers. He towers over him, hands rattling the alphas head against the door. "Where is he"

Both alphas shake, fury overpowering fear.

Hectors eyes roll, hands clawing at Levi's fingers as he gasps loudly. "He...kuhe he's gone"

Levi hears the roar of blood in his ears, his fingers tighten. "Where"

Pearson's face splits into a pained grin. "The compounds have him now" 

Levi's hands fall free, shoulders sagging. The fucking compounds. Hector rubs his neck gingerly, eyebrow raised in satisfaction, as he watches Levi's resolve crumble. "I wanted that whore of an ome…"

Levis fist sends the first three of Hector's teeth flying across the carpet. The next breaks his nose into a messy pulp. He sends blow after blow into the alphas face, until his agonising screams turn to wet gurgles. He sprays blood from the jaw that hangs loosely from its socket.

Taking a hold of the alphas hair, he slams him to the ground, pulling back his legs and driving it as hard as he can into the alphas chest. The breath leaves him in a choked sob. 

"Wait!" Levi pauses, fingers tightening against the alphas head as he turns to face, what could be a new enemy. He's instead, met with a cluster of female omegas. Many watching in terror, faces streaked with fresh tears. 

Others eyes the bloodied alpha with fascination. And something else. 

"If you're trying to stop me don't bother. This piece of shit deserves to die" levi presses his boot to Hector's face, rejoicing in the pained screams the alpha releases. His stubby fingers scrabble uselessly over his ankle. He presses down harder, enjoying the wet crunch that follows.

"We're not trying to stop you"

Levi pauses, eyeing the omegas properly. They're all malnourished, bruised and haunted. God knows what they've been subjected to here. And he finally understood.

He lifts his foot, wiping the sole clean on the carpet. "Have at him. But he's mine to finish"

The omegas pause for only a second, before they descend on the alpha. 

Hectors lost under the flurry of women, but his screams aren't, they ring loudly through the empty house. Agonisingly tormented screams. It's a glorious sound. 

Hands fly blindly, blow after blow rains from head to toe and Hector's screams only increase. He hears bone crunch, clothes tear. And the slice of something sharp. Hector's wail becomes a constant .

One omega takes a hold of his head, and pulls at his hair, clump after clump of wet stands rip from the alphas scalp as she shakes him, screaming ardently . "How do you like it you animal!!"

The attack stretches on for some time, no woman shows any sign of stopping. Faces drawn in desperate anger as they tear their tormentor apart between them. Only with a loud crack do the omegas finally stop, reaching shakily for one another as they step back. They wipe absently at the blood that stains their skin. 

Levi leans closer, teeth flashing in a Cheshire grin. "You reap what you sow, Pearson"

The alphas head shakes weakly, unable to meet the ravens eyes. His have been gouged from their sockets. His face is unrecognisable, a mass of open tissue, and fresh blood, contrasting with the white bone that juts from various joints.

He gasps weakly, fingers convulsing as the life slowly seeps from him, staining the carpet in a wide ring of even deeper red. Levi presses his foot to the alphas throat, feeling his Adams apple struggle faintly. He leans forwards,grazing what's left of the alphas ear. 

"I warned you"

Straightening his back he brings his foot down. Hard. 

The alphas throat collapses under his sole, like a bug. He chokes and gurgles, struggling faintly as levi crushes his windpipe.

He watches as the blood spills over the top of his shoe, and with a final shudder, Hector's body falls still. 

He stares, sparing his corpse a few seconds, before he turns, sending the gathered omegas scattering anxiously. "Head downstairs. The people there will help you."

He descends the staircase, hurrying back out the open doorway, a few feet ahead, uneven ground, a fight. He inhales deeply, the scent of petrol, and lime barley lingers in the air. 

Tyre tracks cut deep swathes in the gravel. They left at speed. Some time ago.

He's too late. They weren't fast enough. He's really gone.

He turns sharply, kicking his foot against the ground as he screams into the air. 

A sharp crack follows the kick. He pauses, lifting his blood soaked shoe, to reveal a cracked pair of glasses. 

~~~ 

Eren raises his foot sharply, and kicks, for the hundredth time. The metal warps, but pops back into place tauntingly. He's fed up with the back of vans. Countless times he's been bundled into the dark and shifted somewhere. The compounds. The games. Hectors. Like he's goods, an animal, a parcel. 

He screams angrily, fist reaching out to press against the doorway.

With a sharp turn his head hits the roof. He groans, rubbing the sore carefully. 

Considering the price on his head they seemed more than happy to throw him around. They're travelling at speed. He knows that much. Every turn he's sliding across the small space, every tiny bump launches him a mall bit into the air. He's littered in bruises. He's hoping that the speed is to evade a pursuer. He hopes, someone, anyone is tracking them.

Suddenly the van lurches, breaking sharply. He cries out as he's thrown backwards, head slamming against the metal panel behind him. 

The engine cuts out under him. He crouches, lost in the pitch black with nothing but his hearing. His only chance out is now. Once he's inside there's no way out. He hopes is a better outcome than his attempt at Hector's. Anyone could be waiting. Hector, Kenny, armed guards.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Eren tenses, breathing softly through his mouth. There are two voices he can hear. They're muffled. But growing nearer. "I did what I could! I got him didn't I!"

The door swings open, the outside night, illuminated by large floodlights. Hange's ponytail dances in the light, fresh glasses reflecting softly as she continues to argue over her shoulder. "I'm an informant. I'm not usually posted to the field. I did the best I could!"

Eren stands, insults waiting on his tongue. Until Hange steps aside, and levi takes her place.

Eren is paralysed, hands trembling as he takes in the sight of his blood soaked mate. 

Then it all connects. Their informant. Their person on the inside. It's Hange. It's always been…. Hange.


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinks seem to be turning in their favour, but out of the fore doesn't mean out of the frying pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while for this chapter. I'm trying to finish a research paper that's due soon. Please forgive me if uploads are a little slower for a wee bit.
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading I can't tell you how much I love reading your comments. Good or bad I love to hear what you guys think. Thankyou!!!

The world spins on its axis. The woman who controlled the largest compound on earth. The woman who swayed delegates all over the world, was on their side. 

His brow furrowed, hunching to his knees in confusion. A calloused hand takes his face softly, and the world snaps into focus with blinding clarity. 

His breath shudders as he lifts his eyes to meet Levi's. The alpha kneels Infront of him, eyes roving the array of bruises and scratches that litter his exposed skin. With a sob, Eren throws himself forwards, the heat of the alphas arms encircles him completely. His heartbeat, pounds strong under his ear and Eren burrows closer, the pain and distress dissolving with his tears as Levi's chest rumbles soothingly. 

"I am so so sorry Eren. I'm so sorry"

Eren hushes him, shaking hands winding themselves into the ravens grime soaked hair. Foreheads pressed together, they bask in the feel of one another. The knowledge that both of them were safe. They were together. Complete once more. Levi's lips press carefully to his cheek, trailing quickly over every patch of available skin, breath tickling the omegas face as he rains small kisses over his face.

Every sniffs loudly, burrowing his head into Levi's shoulder as the alphas lips press to his neck.

Both freeze, muscles coiling tightly as levi slowly lifts his head, eyes filled with trepidation as his fingers gently wrap themselves around Erens chin. Lifting his neck, Eren's eyes screw shut, hearing the alpha hiss sharply through his teeth.

The wound burns as the freshly clotted slash splits open. The alphas fingers ghost over the mark, eyes narrowing severely. Erens blood glistens against his fingers as they fall to his side. The alphas anger makes Erens omega quiver involuntarily. 

"It's ok" Eren blinks, unsure if the reassurance is for him, or the alpha. "Ok. We both need to get clean yeah?" Eren nods, finally aware of the grime that settled, thickly against his skin. 

With his usual grace, levi pulled him to his feet, arm instinctively wrapping itself around his waist as Eren shuffles on unsure legs. A group of medics rushed forwards, eyes wide as they surveyed the mass of blood decorating both of them. 

"No one touch him!" Levi's voice is sharp with anger, eyes narrowed in a violent promise.

They all freeze, panicked eyes glancing for help. Eren feels Levi's grip tightens, borderline painful. Until the alpha sighs, brows pinching. "Sorry. We're good. I've got him. There's others that need you more."

They nod hurriedly, and in no time, have disappeared from view. 

Eren hobbles beside the alpha, allowing himself to be lead through a long steel corridor, towards a waiting elevator. He mulls over the alphas words. And remembers. The explosion. 

"Who… who's hurt"

The alphas finger stabs the button angrily. An uncomfortable silence fills the small space. Before he finally speaks. "We lost six in the immediate explosion. It's unclear how many of the wounded will make it. Every bed's filled in the infirmary. Over a dozen."

Eren nods numbly, eyes focusing on the ground between his dirt soaked toes. "You shouldn't have come for me"

The alphas head snaps upwards, eyes burning in annoyance. "What?"

Eren rubs his palm to his forehead. "So many people died. Just for me" he bites his lip, voice scratching as he lets the weight settle on his shoulders. "They're dead… because of me"

"No. They're dead because of Hector. Because of Kenny. We already had an infiltration planned for Hector's estate. We had planned on liberating the omegas he had. But it was taking time. Your abduction was just a catalyst. It was inevitable. Do not ever blame yourself Eren. This was happening either way." 

He nods, but finds little comfort from the alphas stern reassurance.

The elevator doors open with a loud beep, ending the conversation. Together they make their way slowly down the corridor. Brightly lit white floors reflect large metal doorways. Each accompanied with a glowing keypad. It's immaculate and immediately puts him at ease. Enjoying for once, the sterility of his new environment.

His brain churns slowly, so many questions swirl like fog, and it's difficult focusing on just one, before another pushes it from frame. But one resurfaces , and with it, ring alarm bells.

"Armin"

Both of them pause, eyes locking. 

"Where's Armin?" Erens panic rises as Levi's eyes soften with concern. 

"He's downstairs. In the infirmary."

Erens chest tightens, "He was the closest to the blast"

His fingers tighten against the alphas, vision swarming with black dots. He inhales sharply, throat tightening with every panicked gasp.   
"No he… he can't be" he whimpers loudly, hand clamping over his mouth as Levi's arm grasps his shoulder. Armin can't be…

"I promise you, they're doing everything they can."

Eren shakes his head, scattering tears. Armin lay dying, because of him. Armin was family, everything he had for years. It had always been them. The two of them against everyone. He'd sworn to protect him, with everything he had, and instead, he'd lead him right into danger. 

"I… I have to go to him!"

He wriggles against the alphas grip, eyes wild as he twists himself towards the elevator. "He can't die because of me!" His screams draw curious heads from the nearest doorways 

"He can't die levi!"

The alphas arms wrap around him like a vice, hand holding his head firmly against his shoulder. Eventually his violent thrashing dies, and is replaced with trembling sobs. Levi's scent floods the corridor, burning his nose comfortingly. "Armins injured. But so are you. There's nothing you can do like this Eren. They're doing everything they can I promise. Erwins with him. He's not alone. And he will not die."

He grits his teeth, choking back a sob as the alpha slowly straightens him again. "As soon as we can. We'll go and see him. But right now my biggest concern is you. Please let me help. Ok?" 

Eren glares, hand wiping roughly at his tear swollen eyes. "I'm fine!" He spits the words venomously. "My biggest concern is Armin!"

The alpha crosses his arms, impassive glare hardening his face once more. "Well you can go and see him if you want. But you're filthy. And unstable. Not to mention the infirmary is overrun with patients and staff. You'll only get in the way. Costing precious seconds to every medic that's trying to save Arlets life. But sure. Go ahead Eren, go stand uselessly at his bedside. Make it difficult for those who actually know what they're doing"

Eren huffs, head flopping forward in defeat. "I hate you"

The alpha takes his hand gently, pulling him towards the closest door. "I know".

With practiced ease levi punches in a code, and the door slides backwards with a hiss. He's pushed quickly across the room, dark furniture passing in a blur, as he's bundled roughly into the adjoining bathroom. 

Levi immediately turns both taps, flooding the water with citrus smelling soap. "Strip"

Eren pulls at the tattered trousers, sighing in relief as the damp material finally releases his legs. Shirt hanging open, the alpha returns, pulling at his hand, fingers moving quickly to unwind the strip that protects his wrist. 

Confusion twists the alphas face as he uncovers the glowing blue band. He turns Erens wrist under a scrutinizing glare. "You don't want to know" the alphas eyebrow arches, fingers forcing themselves under the band. With a loud snap it falls free from his reddened skin. Eren gapes at the open band, in disbelief. 

"Stop staring come on, we both reek" 

Levi's trousers fly blindly over his shoulders, fingers skimming the water as he twists the taps into silence. Taking his offered hand Eren slides into the steaming water, gasping softly as open wounds make themselves known. With a quiet splash, levi steps in behind him, pale legs winding themselves around his.

With a sharp pull, Erens drawn backwards, Levi's voice muted as his head is submerged under the water. "Wh..t..op..o..nt"

Eren opens his eyes, frowning up at levi. "I said what soap do you want?" He shrugs, closing his eyes once more. He's past the point of caring. Levi shifts, hands gently combing through the knots. Eren groans softly, letting the alpha turn his head as he needed. 

With his head resting in the alphas lap, he sinks into the water. Feeling his muscles loosening under the heat. 

A firm hand sits him upright and he sighs as Levi's palms start scrubbing over his arms. By the time the alphas finished, hes pink from head to toe, skin warm with the aggressive rubbing. When he spins Levi's face is set in a deep glare, fingers still scrubbing at imaginary dirt.

"Your turn" Levi's eyes dart to his, eyebrow raising at the sight of the soap bottle in his hand. "It's fine. I'll do it myself"

Eren slaps at his outstretched hand, ignoring the snort that follows. "I swear to god levi let me wash your fucking hair or I will drown you in this bath. "

The alphas eyes dance with amusement, until he turns, arms crossing over his chest as he offers his head to him. Eren allows himself to smile, dolloping soap into his palm. There's nothing sexual behind it. He just wants to touch. To feel the alpha under his hand. To just sit, and care for him like he always does. To try and return a favour he can never repay.

Gently he pushes the alphas hair backwards, swallowing tightly at the red suds that trail themselves down his back. The smell of blood overwhelming even the soap. He scrubs thoroughly, running his fingers against Levi's scalp. 

Pushing at his shoulder, he tips levi backwards, watching as his hair fans outward under the water, soap floating freely to the surface. He runs his fingers through the strands, entranced by the dark swirls. 

Levis hand catches his, pulling it to his lips. They both pause, eyes exploring one another's, as the soap crackle softly around them. The vulnerability, the openness in the ravens eyes, brings tears to his, once again. His heart twists in painful adoration. Both frozen in the spell of one another.

"Come on. The waters getting cold."   
Levi pulls the plug free, hand turning the overhead shower to full, ignoring Erens squeal as cold water blasted over them. Below them, the murky bathwater drains away, joined by the suds they rinse from one another. He watches the last copper streaks, swirl into the drain.

A soft towel is wrapped over his skin and he hisses at the sting. Levi tuts, rubbing him dry with efficient swipes. "Stop squirming brat" Eren stills, lip trembling at the name. Levi throws the towel over his head. Thin lips quirking into a smile as he pulls Eren forward with the damp material. 

Their lips meet, dampened by Erens tears. It's soft, and unrushed, swirling heavily with emotion, as they press closely to each other. "I love you. So much"

Eren inhales, trying desperately to convince his eyes to stop. "I love you".

Levi wipes at a lone tear, brushing his cheek gently. "Ok. Let me dress you. Then I want someone to check your wounds."

Eren frowns as they step from damp tiles, to thick carpet. "What do you mean dress me? I'm not an idiot."

Levi ignores him, pulling a pair of sweatpants from an open shelf. They're thrown onto the bed. Eren lifts them, pulling them on as he flops onto the large king sized bed. The midnight blue sheets feel heavenly against his reddened skin. They darken as his damp hair rolls over it. 

Eren hears Levi's huff, ignoring him as he spreads eagle over the bed, already feeling his eyes droop heavily. "Come on, I want you checked over"

Eren groans, shaking his head. "Just want to sleep" . Levi pulls him upright, t-shirt clutched in his hands patiently. "When was the last time you ate?" Eren shrugs, raising his arms half heartedly over his head. "Jeans and Marcos. Breakfast I think" Levi's jaw sharpens, scent thickening with anger. 

He grumbles angrily, the words lost under Eren's all consuming desire to burrow under the sheets. "Ok we'll get something to eat too. Eren perks up at the mention of food, wobbling to his feet. He pulls at the t-shirt, the fit a little snug over his shoulders. It barely meets the grey band of his trousers. 

He pauses, fingers teasing the familiar black cotton. "Is this…"

Levi takes his hand, eyes rolling sharply. "Yes it is. Don't make it weird"

Eren follows the alpha, grinning widely as he draws the material to his nose. It smells of the raven. "I like wearing your clothes". He doesn't have to see his face, to know that Levi's smiling. "Even if they're too small" levi glares over his shoulder. His lips still twitch in a slight smirk.

"Can we eat first?"

They pile into the elevator, doors closing against the bright lights. "No"

Eren huffs, dunting his head softly against the wall. He continues to pout as they step into a large reception area. The steel theme continues throughout the whole base. "Levi!"

Both of them whirl at the sound, waiting as a grinning Hange bounded excitedly towards them. She squeals, arms wrapping themselves around Levi. Eren watches wide eyed as the alphas feet leave the ground, kicking rapidly. "Shitty glasses put me down this minute!"

Hange cackles loudly, dropping him back to the ground. "I've missed that temper of yours! Where are you off to?" 

Levi brushes his shirt smooth of invisible wrinkles, glaring menacingly at the excited brunette. "I want eren looked over. He's got multiple wounds and some serious bruising."   
She hums, glasses flashing as they settle on him. Eren's eyes narrow, spite and anger rising instinctively.

Ignoring his anger, she shakes her head, grin still splitting her face. "The medics are all busy! They've got their hands full with everything that's going on". Levi swears under his breath, pulling at the damp stands of his hair. "You know…" 

"No" Erens head snaps between the two of them, confusion mounting. "Two minutes come on" 

"Hange no! I know what you're like with a scalpel in your hand!" 

"Levi!" She's practically whining. "I brought him here! If it weren't for me he'd still be at Pearson's. You owe me one short stack!"

Eren's eyes widen further. His perception of the straight laced, cold hearted director shattering and rebuilding themselves in a few short sentences. 

Levi groans, eyeing her in exasperation. "Ok. But I'm watching you. Anything apart from treating his wounds? I'll make sure you never step foot in the labs again. Are we clear?"

She claps loudly, body practically vibrating with excitement as she leads them down the opposite corridor. "So… Hange's treating me?" 

Levi hums, ignoring her excited chattering. "Is she even qualified" Eren lowers his voice but Hange squeezes between them, waving her hand at Levi's angry scoff. "Qualified! Eren this is what I do for a living! We'll beside the compound but that's just what levi wanted me to do I really work in the labs. I make all the suppressants, the scent blockers, the hormone replacements I even head the surgical team! I study the secondary genders. It's what I live for!" 

Eren's eyes widen with every syllable, worried the brunette's going to keel over with her excitement. She is yet to take a breath.

"And you, Eren Jaeger, are one mystery. I've waited so long to finally speak to you outside the constraints of the compounds, tell me when you get angry do you exp…"

"Uh uh stop right there four eyes. No probing. I want him checked over and that's it. Keep your analyzing for another time." She scoffs, pushing open a heavy lined door. It reveals a second doorway, protected by a number of security measures. Including a retinal scan and voice authorisation. 

Eren follows her inside, mouth gaping at the array of machinery lining the walls. Things beep and hum softly, the glow radiating over their faces as the lights flicker to life. At the centre sits a leather padded bed, trays of neatly organised implements hover like flies, in perfect arms reach. 

The room is corralled by long benches, colourful vials, large screens, labeled glass slides, microscopes all cluttered on every available space. One desk houses a large flurry of papers, the handwriting almost ineligible, a quick scribble. One of them is stained with a cup ring, half eaten sandwich spilling over the ink. ' organised chaos comes to mind'. But then, so does mad scientist. 

"Hop up, let me just grab some things". Eren shifts uncomfortably as he perches on the edge of the bed. His eyes dart nervously, a flurry of unpleasant memories erupt at the sight of the metal implements before him. Levi stands to the side, eyes roving a large whiteboard curiously. He nods occasionally. 

Without turning, Levi's voice suddenly breaks the silence. "You ok?" Eren swallows, stomach twisting as he eyes a number of labeled jars housing preserved specimens. "Not really".

Levi turns, arms crossed firmly as his mouth opens to ask why. The clatter of a heavy tray interrupts him. "Of course he's not. Think about what he's been through these last few days. Not just that but he doesn't know me like you do." She snaps a glove over her hand, eyes creasing in another wide grin. Eren swallows loudly.

Her uncovered hand reaches forwards, littered in tiny scars. "Hange Zoë. Head scientist for OWL." Eren takes her hand gently, eyes wavering worriedly. "1st Division Omega" she flops heavily into a small stool, rolling it noisily closer. 

Eren shakes his head, jaw dropping. "Omega?" She pulls the closes tray nearer, nodding as the examination light above sparked to life. "Yes. See we know each other so much better now". 

Eren props himself on to his arms, puffing his cheeks as Hange attaches a stethoscope to his chest. The complete 180 in her personality was startling. It was difficult for his brain to wrap itself around.

"I know what you're thinking" Eren blinks, eyes slowly meeting hers. "How can someone like her be on our side. Someone who's said and done such unspeakable things. I don't like it anymore than you do. But I have to, to fight for what's right".

Eren softens slightly, noting the hint of sadness that flashes in her eyes. As she turns her head, her glasses block his knowing stare. "Heart sounds good. Chest is clear. I need you to lift your shirt"

He pulls the material over his head, bundling it in his lap. Hange stands from her seat, skirting around the bed, until her eyes meet the red scar that runs down his back. "Did you lose consciousness when this happened?" Her fingers prod the mark less than carefully. "Yeah. I don't know how long for though"

She hums thoughtfully, hand pressing his ribs firmly. "Have you had any dizziness, spells of nausea or headache since then?" Eren snorts. "Is that even a question?"

Her fingers press to the top and bottom of the scar, numbers calling themselves softly over his shoulder. "Do you know what voltage it was?" 

"Excuse me?" Eren turns his head, shrinking under Levi's sharp glare. "Yeah it's a taser. Scars unmistakable. Come see!" She waves him over excitedly. Eren watches as levi disappeared beside Hange, brows almost meeting as his frown deepened. Delicate fingers trace the lines. And Eren suppresses a shudder. The touch so soft. 

"Was this in the station?" Eren nods, following the touches as the reach the band of his trousers. "I've got ointments that can help fade the marks. But I want to make sure no damage was down in the initial electrical shock. "Yeah that sounds good" levi moves until he stands in Erens eyeline once more. His face is drawn tight, eyes refusing to meet Erens. 

"There's nothing you could have done" levi levels him with a dull stare. "I should have done everything to protect you. This should never have happened."

The t-shirt becomes a projectile, blinding the alpha as it flops across his head. "You did everything you could. We were separated when you stepped in to protect me. At that moment, I was responsible for me, and I got complacent. There was, and is, nothing we can do about it ok?"

The alpha folds his arms, scowl darkening as he fought for a counter argument. "Ok?" Eren glares him down, eyes narrowing. Levi sighs, hand once again dragging itself through his hair. "Ok" he mumbles.

Erens attention is draw backwards when a sharp pinch pulls at his waist. "Ow". Hange glances upward, grinning, as her offending fingers tightened their grip. "Sorry , it's just...you have such little body fat. Biologically omegas have a layer of fat around their hips and waists but yours. Her fingers pull at his skin. "Almost nothing!" 

"I've always been like this" Hange's finger flattens, massaging his muscle curiously. "No it's something else…" 

Levi clears his throat warningly. "Oh right sorry. Wounds. Yes wounds." 

She straightens, pressing her open palm to his sternum. "Anything hurt?" He shakes his head. The bruises ache, luckily it appears the beatings haven't broken any bones. 

"Lift your head now" Eren does, closing his eyes against the retina melting fluorescent above him. More prodding. This time her hand gently pulls at the edges of the wound. He hisses, the sting sends a shudder down his spine. "Clean cut. It isn't too deep. I don't think you'll need stitches. I think it will scar however."

"That's not what were worried about" Hange steps backwards, eyeing them both momentarily. "Have you noticed any change in your bond? Sudden disconnect or alarming emotional bursts?"

"I'm not sure". Erens lips curl into a frown. "It's usually just there… in the background. A hum, or like static. I only get a clear picture if I really focus on it. Or if something big happens on his end." Levi nods in agreement. 

"Ok we'll try it now. I want you to both focus. Really clear your heads and try and connect with one another."

With a sigh, he closes his eyes, letting his mind fill with levi. His scent, his presence, the support and protection his bond always gives. The hum intensifies. And then cuts into silence. He blinks his eyes open, flooded with worry as Levi's frown mirrors his own. " I can't… I didn't get anything. His eyes widen in panic. 

Levi steps forwards, taking his hands in a firm grip. "Try again." 

He really does try. Focuses on the warmth of the alphas hands in his. The soft hum grows and again, sputters into silence. 

He shakes his head, panic seizing him. "It's ok it can happen. You've had a traumatic few days. Your omegas retreating within itself as a protective measure. It's not unusual for the bond to quieten. Your omega sees it as a way to protect your mate from unnecessary stress."

His shoulders sag slightly, relief drawing a soft sigh. "Ok. That's good then"

Levi nods. "Anything else?" Hange scribbles some notes onto a pad, glancing at Erens wide eyed face. 

Her hands seize his face, thumbs rolling his eyelid back. "Such exquisite eyes. I bet the colour pigmentations are beautiful under the scope. Can I take a small biopsy by chance, it would only take a second."

"Hange" 

She sighs, releasing his startled eyelids with a huffed mutter. "Ok, I'll bandage the wound and give him antibiotics for any infection." She whirls, patting her coat dramatically. "Oh damn it. I've left my tape in the infirmary. Levi be a dear and go next door to get a fresh box of micropore please?"

The alpha grunts, unfolding his arms to cross the lab. "I won't be long. No funny business four eyes." 

"Yeah yeah pain and suffering yada yada. Tape levi!" She snaps her fingers loudly as the alphas eyes roll.

Eren smirks, watching the omega dart to the nearest table. "Eren" she lowers her face, glancing carefully after the raven as the door closes behind him. "Can I have some of your blood?" 

Eren's eyes widen, alarmed at the flash of a needle that waves frantically from her hand. "What? Why?" She grins, fingers pressing softly at the inside of his arm. "I just want to run some tests. Your height, your weight, your aggression? Uncharacteristic. But you identify as an omega, in every way. It's fascinating. Please just one or two vials. Two seconds."

Eren eyes the needle, then the door. The sight of Hange's round glasses still spark an immediate rage inside him. Then his eyes roam the expanse of the lab. The trays of white pill bottles, housing suppressants used to save omegas worldwide. The equations plastered across the board in Hange's unmistakable scrawl. The dark circles under her eyes. A woman who works tirelessly for the same thing he does. To help. To make change. 

He turns his arm, exposing a pale blue vein. "Two seconds".

She squeals, immediately pressing the needle into his skin. He flinches, watching as she fills three plastic tubes with his blood. It swirls thickly. Dark red against his skin. She keeps her promise. Two seconds, clearly well versed in the practice. "Perfect. Thankyou" she pulls the needle free, tucking the vials into her pocket, just as levi appears in the doorway. 

A small white box sails through the air, caught in sure hands, she tears into it, passing a sterile wipe over the gash. She flushes it clean and presses a bandage over it, taping the edge in place. With a wink, she straightens, helping him from the bed. "All good. Obviously if there's anything else. Don't hesitate to come back. Not often I get visitors."

Levi grumbles, immediately turning Eren's arm over. "Perhaps if you stop sticking them with needles people would come over more often".

Hange giggles, eyes lighting with mischief. "Busted" she laughed as Levi's glare hardened. "For science levi!" She pursed her lips, failing miserably to hide a pleased smirk. "You're lucky I need you"

Turning on his heels Eren thanks her softly, following the frowning alpha out the door. "You love me shortie!" 

"How much did she take?" 

"Three vials. I said it was ok" Levi sighs, shaking his head in dismissive annoyance. "Sometimes that woman…"

Whatever his opinion of the scientist, he doesn't voice it. "Let's get you something to eat"

Eren smiles, the unmistakable scent of canteen food already calls to him. It isn't long before he's sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair, fingers clutching a bowl of steaming soup possessively. 

"Don't eat too fast. You'll make yourself sick" 

He shovels the spoon into his mouth, ignoring the alphas disgusted scoff as some slithers it's way from his chin back into the bowl. Soup slathered fingers reach for a small roll. He inhales half of it in one forceful bite. 

"What did I just say brat!" 

Levi tears the roll from his stuffed lips, ignoring his loud, yet muffled cry. Eren swallows thickly, eyeing the half eaten roll in his fingers. Levi breaks a piece free, passing it back to him. "Give me the damn roll levi!" 

The alphas eyebrow rises evenly. "I am. Piece by piece so I don't have to clean up your vomit at 4 o'clock in the morning."

Eren eyes the small chunk in petty anger. He fills his cheeks with more soup, ignoring the burn he'll no doubt later regret. Levi smirks, lifting the chunk to his lips. Erens eyes widen in betrayal as it disappears between perfectly white teeth. 

They sit in stalemate, Eren watching in disbelief as levi slowly chews piece after piece from the roll. It slowly shrinks under his pensive gaze.

His eyes drop to his half empty bowl, hand unfurling in defeat at the alphas side. A sizeable mouthful presses itself triumphantly into his palm.

"Just want some damn bread" levi folds his arms, continuously picking at the tasteless dough. 

They sit alone, Levi attentively offering small bites to the sulking brunette. The occasionally slurp or sniff, the only noise breaking the calm. 

Until a heavy sigh turns both their heads. Erwin slides heavily into the closest chair, large hands stained red with old and fresh blood. His painstakingly styled hair, is pulled in every direction, streaked with rubble and unidentifiable gore. 

His face is swollen and reddened with the unmistakable evidence of raw tears. His hand rubs his jaw. Tremors leaving uneven steaks across his skin. Like footsteps through heavy snow.

"Armin?"

Erens spoon clatters as it sinks, forgotten, into the bowl.

Erwins head shakes tightly. "He's… He's been sedated. They've done the best they can but they won't know until he wakes himself."

The meal he starved for, suddenly sits heavily in his stomach. He nods, teeth grinding anxiously. "I need to see him." The blonde shakes his head once more. "They've said no visitors. Not whilst he's being monitored. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Eren frowns, chair scraping as he stands sharply. "Bullshit! I have every right to see him!"

The alpha's eyes follow him calmly, pain swirling threateningly under his stoic mask. "I understand Eren. But barging in could cause more harm than good. There is nothing we can do except wait and let them do their jobs."

He draws his brows into a tight scowl. "I'm going for a walk" he storms wordlessly from the table. 

~~~~~

"He just doesn't listen does he" Erwin snorts. Levi rubs his neck, eyes following the omega as he disappeared down the corridor. The blonde reclines in his chair, eyes closing against the quiet canteen. "What's the prognosis?" The alphas lips draw tight, chest heaving in an unsteady sigh. "There's no visible, internal head trauma. His legs shattered, they've pinned it but unsure how it will heal. His stats aren't great. Low BP, cardiac arrhythmia. They've had to put a stent into his lung. Collapsed on the OR table. He's a mess Levi. Eren should see him. It may be the last time he does. "

Levi watches the alphas jaw clench, eyes glinting. "I'll have Hange check in on him. If there's anyone that can help here, it's her." Erwins smile struggles, as he slowly rises to his feet. "Thanks Levi. I'm gonna shower. I'd suggest catching up with him before he causes any trouble. You know what he's like." 

They both stand, finding themselves parting ways. Levi's hand clasps over Erwin's arm, a strong, silent nod passes heavily between them. Before they separate. 

It doesn't take long for Levi to find Eren. The blare of alarms and hectic screaming draws him directly to the brunette. He stands in an isolated medical room, fighting against a small nurse. She struggles to hold him as security rushes to the room. "It's my fault! Let me speak to him!"

Levi pushes past the gathered medics, eyeing the scene with building anger. "What the hell is going on here!" The room falls silent, widened eyes falling on the bristled alpha. "Mr Ackerman!" They all turn, hands coming to their chests in a firm salute. Their heads dip in perfect synchronisation. "We have a critical patient on the bed. I want any unnecessary personnel out of this room. Mr Arlets been through enough today." 

"But sir… the suite clearly states no visitors. He ignored the attendee and walked right in. We had to call security, he isn't listed in our system." Levi raises his hand, silencing the nervous beta. "It's ok. You were just doing your job. I apologise for Mr Jaeger's stupidity. I'll deal with it from here. Thank you everyone."

Levi closes the door as the team files out, leveling the frowning omega with a heated glare. "You were told Eren. This isn't a place you can wander freely. People are dying. Armin could be dying. You're a distraction to the only people keeping him, and others alive". 

Erwins eyes darken and Levi juts his chin, preparing for his mates stubborn determination. "I know he could be dying. "It's why I'm here Levi! Look at him!"

Levi's eyes settle on Armins small form, tangled in wires and tubes, chest rising and falling with each beep of the neighbouring machines. His eyes are closed, fluttering softly behind swollen lids. His face is twisted with bruises and deep gashes, hidden only by the multitude of machinery spilling from his airways.

"I could lose him. " Erens voice wavers, hand reaching forward to clasp the blondes. It's a soft purple, compared to the omegas golden, no doubt cool in his grip. Levi steps forward, fingers gently grasping his elbow. "I understand Eren. But we can't be here. Imagine if he'd flatlined, whilst all the staff were busy prising you from the room. His death would really have been your fault".

He watches panicked realisation dawn on the omegas face.. "Let's go. I'll speak to the staff and let them know you're coming tomorrow, but tonight we all need to sleep, and let Armin stabilise. Ok?"

The omegas grip tightens, before falling slack, placing Armins hand gently over his bandaged chest. "Ok".

Levi sighs in relief, leading the omega back through the maze of corridors, a d eventually into their room. He stops as Eren does, watching as the omegas face falls further into a saddened frown. "What's wrong?"

Eren sighs, flopping heavily onto the bed. "It's not ours. I miss the old house. Our room. Our bed. Our stuff. I miss what was our home together." 

Levi sighs, flopping beside the omega. "So do I. But there's nothing we can do about it now." Levis eyes glaze as they stare at the curling, heart constricting in bitter nostalgia. Everything they had was gone. The life they'd started to build, torn from under their feet. He turns his head, eyes roving erens profile. His sharp jaw, the gentle slope of his nose, thick brows frowning over the most beautiful azure eyes. 

Levi hadn't lost anything. He'd gained everything. 

He wordlessly pulls the covers back, opening his arms for the omega. With a loud groan Eren's head presses into his chest, long legs tangling with his as the covers envelope both of them. Levi curls his arms around his waist, fingers twisting strands of his hair absently. "I'm sorry Levi" 

He sighs, pressing his lips into Eren's tangle of hair. "We all make mistakes". Erens lips press into his neck, his soft breathing fanning over the sensitive skin. Levi's arms tighten slightly, drawing Eren as close as he can. "I love you" Erens fingers tighten in his shirt, breath quickening. "I love you too" 

He buries his nose against Eren's hair, I haling the warmth of his scent, listening as his breath quickly deepened, fingers falling slack against his chest. He smiles softly, hand still sweeping through his mates hair. He revels in the moment, the rightness of Eren held in his arms. Their scents mingling easily around them. Tangled in one another, Levi quickly falls into the thick fog of sleep. 

Until a panicked screaming shatters their serenity.


	18. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers often lead to falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long gap. It's been crazy at my end. Research papers, landscaping jobs jeeze 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Thankyou for reading! 
> 
> As always love love love reading your comments. Really helps me write the next chapters. Make sure I get them right for you all! Thankyou!!

Eren! Eren! Open up!" 

Levi sits upright, groaning as Eren's heat slips from his side the omega trips as he rushes to the door. There's a few seconds of silence, followed by his mates sleep filled rumble. Levi's eyes close in annoyance as Hanges voice drifts into the small room. "It'll only take two seconds come on Eren!" 

Levi throws his legs to the floor, grumbling as he finally sets Hange with a murderous glare. His scent fills the corridor. The pungent scent of anger seemingly un-phasing Hange as her grin continues to widen. "Oh good you're both awake! We can get going!" Levi's face darkens as Hanges fingers encircle Eren's wrist. With a sharp tug she hauls him forward towards the waiting elevator. 

"What the hell is going on!" Hanges laugh echoes wildly against the metal walls. "It's your test results!" Her eyes glitter under the fluorescent bulbs. "They're incredible. Revolutionary! Honestly I have to write a paper about this! Eren are you busy for the next few days. The tests I can run…"

"You woke us at this hour for test results?" Levi growls as the omega hurries them both towards her lab. "It's the discovery of the century" Levi's anger turns to curiosity. And a healthy amount of apprehension. Hanges excitement didn't always bode well. 

"So I ran your blood work, obviously, and it's extraordinary!" Levis eyes narrow, focusing on the slides that project themselves onto the opposite wall. The colourful cluster of cells make little sense to him. The basic biological knowledge he has hardly holds a candle to what Hange knows. 

"Have you noticed any drastic changes in your hormones. Your scent. Your temper?" 

Levi feels Eren tense, the omegas fingers twisting against the leather edge of the bed. This isn't good. 

"At Hector's...I…" The room fills with a bitter smell. Sharp with anger and fear. It burns Levi's nose and makes the hair on his nape bolt upright. "I lost control. In the garden. I was cornered and…. I killed an alpha. Dimitri" 

The words swirl stagnant in the air. The scent building, and building until it's almost suffocating. Erens sharp breaths turn to pants, the start of panicked sweat gathers at his brow. Eyes wide in fear. 

Levi's sets the panicked brunette with a knowing glare . Sharp. 

"Kill or be killed Eren. In a world like this empathy and compassion will kill you and those you love. There is nothing to regret. Nothing to mourn. An act of defense to save your own life never has to be justified."

Levi's glare hardens, swallowing as his own demons twist threateningly under the surface. His lip tightens, gathering control once more. "Dimitri is dead. You are not. Nothing can be changed and nothing should be. It was you or him. And I'd pick you every time. As you should". 

Erens eyes close, lips trembling as he draws shaky, but even breaths. He nods, as if convincing himself of the alphas words. His scent gradually returns to normal, the pleasant heat warming the alphas skin once more. 

He turns back to Hange, who observes closely, yet again noting the interaction with furious scribbles. "You're hormone levels are of the chart Eren. Testosterone and estrogen both surpassing alpha and omega, the only problem is, your testosterone is duplicating itself at twice the rate. It's unheard of. In an omega anyway."

Levi frowns. "What are you saying?"

Hange gestures wildly, the red of the slides reflecting on her glasses as she scrolls through them. "I'm saying Eren isn't a true omega. His genes are mutating. They're expressing as an alpha"

Levi's mouth drops, eyes immediately locking with Eren's. "Excuse me?" 

Hange grins. "His genes are evolving. I've seen it with alphas in rut. Testosterone skyrockets, then subsides but Eren's is climbing. And isn't slowing. I compared it with your previous blood sample Levi and as a pure alpha, it's the truest representation of the alpha gene we have. Erens is almost identical."

"I'm going to be sick" 

Hange pauses, eyeing the paling omega. 

Erens hands tremble, closing over his mouth as he leans his head between his knees. "You're saying I'm part alpha? How is that possible? I have heats! I...I…I slick… my pheromones identify as omega. What the fuck!" 

Hange steps forwards, shining a small torch into the startled omegas eye. "Was anyone in your family purebred alpha? Aunts, uncles, cousins?" Eren shakes his head, ignoring the thumb that tests the muscles of his arm. "Were you ever exposed to radio therapy? Gene therapy? Hormone replacements?" 

Erens head moves to shake until he stops. 

"I was on suppressants for years. So was Armin. My father made them. Told us they were hormones to counteract our omegas."

Levi's stomach knots as the pieces slowly slot together. 

Hange darts to the nearest desk, hand closing over a tiny blue bottle. "These?" Erens eyes widen as the bottle sails through the air, rattling as it settles in his hand. He swallows, nodding as the familiar tub rolls against his palm. 

Hange hums thoughtfully, moving to the board, covered in an array of numbers and chemical compositions. "They were seized when the two of you were admitted to the compounds. I managed to get a hold of a few. The others were destroyed I'm afraid. This makes so much sense now…"

Levi's frown deepens as Hange throws haphazard notes against the already cluttered board. "Explain. Now"

The omega whirls, pen clutched in white knuckled fingers. "For months I've been studying these tablets. The composition made absolutely no sense. It had the basic properties of a suppressants, controlled scent, hormones and everything, but every tablet had a copious amount of alternative hormones. Substances I've only ever seen used in chemical warfare."

At his side Eren stands, and begins to pace, hand pressed tightly over thin lips. He can see the gears turning in his head. "So… my father was dosing us with hormones? I knew that. They weren't perfect. He did the best he could. There's bound to be some issues right?" 

Hanges grin falters, seemingly realising Eren's distress for the first time. "Actually Eren. The compounds are only in your system. I tested Armin and his bloods are negative for the same chemicals. I think it's due to the difference in weight. The dosage needed would have killed Armin." 

"Needed for what" 

Hange sighs, shaking the bottle of pills lightly. "Your father wasn't just working to suppress omega hormones. All of his work shows he was trying to eliminate omegas all together. He was trying to destroy the secondary genders. So he tested them on you"

Levi tenses as a rush of heat prickles his skin, a bead of sweat gathers at his forehead. 

Eren launches from the room, the sound of retching echoing around the empty lab. 

He fixes the omega with a heavy stare. "He was using his own son as a lab rat?" 

Hange nods, eyeing the tablets curiously. "He's been flooding his system with these hormones, trying to alter his genetic makeup, and it's finally working. The buildup has altered the structure of his hormone balance and as a result he's displaying as an alpha. And a strong one at that. I don't know what would happen biologically though. Would he still have heats? Or a rut? I should set up a monitoring bay for his next cycle…"

Levi growls. "What do we do?" 

Hange scoffs, tossing the tablets back onto the desk. "Do? There's nothing we can do. The process has already started. The hormones are going haywire. It would take months to try and alter them again. It could cause any number of health problems. Muscular dystrophy, heart failure, hormone imbalance leading to psychosis. The only solution I can offer? Teaching him to control his new urges. Leading him through what no doubt is a confusion transition. And monitoring him closely for any new developments".

Levi grits his teeth, anger building, with no one to unload it onto. 

"That bastard. Using him like that. All those years".

Levi watches the door anxiously, debating whether or not Eren will return. "So he's presenting as an alpha?" 

Hanges eyes tilt upward. Lips turned in a confused pout. "Not necessarily. It's something I've never seen before so it's hard to explain. He has all of the genetic presentation of an omega but he has equal parts alpha in his system. Which are steadily increasing. He may present as a full alpha. The hormones could also level and he may be stuck in limbo. A grey area between the two. Experience both alpha and omega tendencies. It's difficult to say. Only time will tell. It however does explain a number of Eren's personality traits. His aggression, the cardio endurance he has, as well as the lower body fat percentage. But I would really have to explore further in order to give you more answers Levi".

With a low sigh, he stands. "I'll speak to him. Do what you can just now Hange. I want to make sure his health isn't at risk. If this dose was enough to kill Arlet, god knows what it's doing to him. I'll get back to you".

Head spinning, he follows the direction Eren took, following the soured scent left in his wake. 

He finds the omega hunched over a sink in the bathroom, chest heaving as wide eyes stare blankly into the porcelain. "Eren?" He places his hands against the omegas back, watching the corner of his eye twitch sharply.

The brunette straightens, still panting. "He… he was testing them on me. He never told me… he could have killed me. I'm…" an empty laugh fills the quiet room. "I'm an alpha... and an omega" Eren's head hangs low. "He made me a monster. A useless omega and now a mutated alpha. A mistake".

Levis hand grabs his shoulders, spinning the dazed omega until their eyes meet. "This means nothing to who you are as a person Eren. Omega, or alpha or both you are still the brat I mated and want to spend the rest of my life with. You're not a mistake. Or a monster."

The omegas eyes soften, shoulders sagging under his grip. "What if everything changes? What if… I change?" 

Levi groans, pulling the omega into a tight hug. His head resting over his pounding heart. "You won't. You're too stubborn for that".

The brunettes chest shudders with a light laugh. "We'll speak to Hange about what has to be done."

Levi pushes firmly against Eren's chest as he attempts to push his way past him. "In the morning. Neither of us have slept properly. We'll deal with this in a few hours."

His eyebrow raises as the omegas mouth opens around a well practiced protest. Until vibrant green eyes settle on the sight of the dark circles no doubt ringing his eyes. "Ok. The morning" 

Levi ignored his phone as it buzzes in his pocket, the incessant ringing unmistakably Hange trying to track them down. Reaching the room it's thrown mindlessly onto the floor somewhere, followed by the trousers he'd pulled on to leave earlier. Sinking into the bed he groans, the sea of covers still enticingly warm. 

To his side Eren sits upright, chewing absently at the skin on his thumb. His brain turns so quickly it's almost audible. Levi pulls at the t-shirt he wears, pulling him onto his back with a soft 'oof'. 

He rolls until his head rests under Eren's chin, wrapping his arm and legs as tightly as he can around Eren's tense frame. Slowly, the room fills with his deep croon, the rumble easing the tension from Eren's muscles. Even after the omega drifts into a fitful sleep, Levi lays awake, crooning slowly, fingers tracing patterns against the omegas chest. 

~~~~~

Eren wakes to the distant drone of Levi's phone, forgotten on the floor. Its light dances against the wall as Hanges name flashes across the screen. 

Eren closes his eyes against the intrusion, groaning as Levi's weight shifts, thrown across his legs as the alpha scrambles to answer the device. "Hange?" 

Eren levels his hand against the alphas thigh, holding the warm skin as the raven balances precariously at the edge of the bed. "Now?" 

Eren cracks one eye, frowning at Levi's annoyed scowl. "Give us five minutes" he discards the phone with a heavy sigh. Eren let's his fingers dance over the bare skin, prodding softly as he reaches the hem of his boxers. "What's happening?" 

Levi sighs, stretching his leg further to accommodate his roving fingers. "Hanges been looking through your file, words got to higher up. She's to present her findings in a few days. She wants to assess you properly so she can give them all the information she can"

Eren tips his head backwards, closing his eyes against the alphas heavy sigh. "Can't we just stay here. I don't see what there is to discuss. I'm a freak. Part alpha part omega. Nothing they can do about it."

Levis weight shifts, coming to rest over Eren's waist. He opens his eyes, smiling softly at the alpha perched above him. "I know sweetheart. It would help us decide what's best moving forward. Maybe help any problems that crop up in the future?" 

Eren growls softly, moving his hand to grip the alphas thigh once more. He squeezes the muscle tightly, enjoying the way the alpha shifts under his touch. "Five minutes?" The alphas eyebrow quirks, lip pulled into a lopsided smirk. "You're insatiable"

Eren hums, folding his arms over the alphas back, pulling him down until they lay pressed against one another. The soft press of the alphas lip pulls a pleased hum from his throat. 

His hand wanders lower, palm squeezing the rounded flesh of Levi's ass. The alpha nips his lip softly, both of them enjoying the intimacy they'd craved for weeks. Until Levi's phone buzzes accusingly.

They both groan, rolling to opposite ends of the bed. "I'm gonna kill her".

Eren smirks, adjusting the trousers he pulls over his quickly deflating erection. Leaving the room, he swats Levi's ass enjoying the fun back and forth that had disappeared under the pressure of the last few days. It earns him a glare, and the playful snap of teeth.

The light atmosphere quickly plummets as Hange accosts them in the hallway. "There you are! We need to go come on move, move!" She pushes roughly at their shoulders, steering Eren towards an unexplored section of the base. Bundled through wide double doors he inhales, smiling as the familiar smell of rubber and sweat fills his lungs. 

"A gym?" Hange lifts a clipboard, eyeing the omega in amusement. "Is that ok?" Eren grins, fingers dancing over the nearest treadmill. The burn to run itching under his skin. To feel his muscles ache. The door behind them squeaks as a large group files into the room. Each of them eye him closely. Quizzical. Some with trepidation. The scrutiny pushes him back to Levi's side, both glowering. 

"I can't introduce everyone but I've called in a number of specialists to help in our investigations. Get comfortable with each other. We're gonna be spending a lot of time together". 

Eren snorts, meeting the hard stare of one particularly disgusted looking beta. Her nose upturned as she assesses Eren from head to toe. 

"Ok Mr jaeger, could you strip to your boxers please?" 

"What?" Erens arms instinctively fold over his chest. "We need to attach electrodes. Plus it gives us a better view of your anatomical structure and physical stance. Erens eyes roll as he pulls his t-shirt over his head, followed quickly by the too large sweatpants. He can feel Levi's eyes roam appreciatively over his back. He's not the only one. A few of the gathered officials shift to get better looks. The hungry eyes roving not entirely out of scientific curiosity. 

Hange hands a plastic sheet with small pads to a tall blonde, leaning over a laptop as they make their way towards Eren. Smiling he asks for his back. Eren turns, eyes leveling with Levi's blank steel gaze. He jolts as the first cool pad presses to his skin. Levi's lip twitches in amusement. 

A hand turns him, joined by others as they hurry to cover him in the pads. Another pulls him backwards, standing him on a metal plate, calling out his height weight and a number of statistics that only added to his confusion. He supposed he'd have to get used to not understanding what's being discussed. If Armin was here he would be able to tell him. Eren swallows, the idea painful to linger on for too long

He hadn't even been able to see him yet.

"Ok step up to the treadmill Eren." Jolted from his thoughts, he nods, barefoot touching the mat tentatively. The eyes boring into him made his stomach churn in anticipation. "So do I just…" Eren pauses, hands flying out to clutch the adjacent handles. He doubles over, mouth open in a silent scream as another searing pain shoots across his skull. He groans, knees wavering as his vision dances with white spots. A hand presses against his skin, the contact almost burning. He hissed, flinching from the touch. 

With a deep breath he straightens, shaking his vision clear. Hange stands at his side, hand hovering outright. Her forehead creased in a deep frown. Over her shoulder he sees Levi, hands pressed firmly to his skull. Teeth close to drawing blood where they bite his bottom lip. "Are you ok?" The alpha nods, panting through his open mouth. "Yeah…Its passing."

Hanges frown intensifies. "Has this been happening often?" The two glance at one another. He shrugs, ignoring the dull throb in the back of his skull. "A couple of times for me. Thought it was just… everything that's happened." Hange nods. Her eyes dance between them both. "Ok… I'll keep an eye on you both. Try taking more fluid and getting a few hours of extra sleep. Levi scoffs. "I believe that's what we were doing last night" 

Eren smirks, legs tensing as Hange wordlessly presses the first setting on the machine. It beeps, the belt whirring to life under Eren's feet. "Ok get to a speed you think you can comfortably hold. I tell you when we need you to do anything else". Eren nods, bumping the speed until he feels the rhythm settle in his legs. 

The room buzzes brightly. People clamouring to gather around the machine, hands writing furiously in overflowing notebooks. Eren shrivels under the scrutinizing eyes, feet faltering under him. "Can you give me some space?" Excited chatter drown his plea.

His jaw tightens. "Back the fuck up!" His scent sharpens, sending, even Hange stumbling a few steps backwards. The room stills under the aggressive flood of hormones. Eyes widening in shock at Eren's bared teeth and tight chest. "Sorry Eren. We don't want to miss anything" her grin tightens. "Someone write that down" She hisses. 

From his seat Levi's phone rings, drawing his head with a knowing lift to his brow. Levis eyes hold his as he speaks quietly into the device. Pyxis name flashes across the screen as he moves to pocket it. "I'm good here if you have to go" truth be told, Eren's stomach flips at the notion. But the end goal is greater than his own comfort. Both of them have responsibilities greater than each other. "I'm not happy leaving you alone with her and her lackies. She gets trigger happy" 

Hange scoffs, lowering the scalpel already held between her fingers. "I do not!" Levis eyes glisten warningly. "If I leave and I find you've done anything he doesn't agree to? You're better than dead. Am I clear?" Hange smiles, twirling the blade quietly. "Understood Levi" 

Levi makes for the door, nodding at Eren as the omega continues to jog lightly on the treadmill. Eren throws a lazy grin and a short wave. He's rewarded with a gentle smirk and warm eyes. And then he's left alone with the team of scientists.

~~~~~

Levi stands at pyxis side, walking leisurely with the warm eyed alpha. "Was anything tampered with?" Pyxis strokes at the moustache, neatly trimmed over his top lip. "Not that I can recall. Most of your personal belongings were recovered. Tests show nothing of concern. Off course your office was overturned. I'm afraid we couldn't save everything. Thankfully no sensitive information was compromised."

Levi nods, his hair moving softly as a cool breeze blows through the open hangar doorway. "What's this crisis meeting about?" The lines scattered around pyxis eyes, tighten. "You know why Levi" the alpha straightens his coat. Sighing heavily. "This discovery opens a number of opportunities. Not all of them favourable."

Levi grumbles. "He isn't the latest instrument in tactile warfare pyxis. He's a man. My mate. I want you to remember that"

The alpha smiles fondly. "I understand Levi. We'll be as tactful as we can. But time is short. As well you know. This could be the turning point we need." Levi's nostrils flare. "Eren is my main priority" 

"You should clear your head more often Levi. You've worked at this for years. Eren has the same goal at heart. As we all do. We cannot let personal problems overshadow our end goal"

Levi shakes his head. Ignoring the ring of truth to the elders words. He knows the importance of their work. Eren however, stands above everything. Something, he had been warned, could hurt them both. Something he chooses to ignore. 

"Two days. We'll know for sure what's happening after the meeting. We've only got a few weeks left until our operation starts. This could throw a wrench in all of our plans. A decision has to be made Levi"

The raven remains silent, watching a jeep as it tears across the open ground before them. "Nothing happens that Eren doesn't agree to." Pyxis nods stiffly. 

"I'll help move this stuff. I'd suggest speaking to Erwin. We need him present at the meeting. He's been beside that omegas bed for days. I'm sure he's oblivious to everything outside those four walls."

He thanks the alpha, clamping his hand firmly as he turns from the sunlight, and descends once again to the hospital wing of the base. 

It's quiet. Staff milling about patiently. Charts held firmly. Inspected by tired but we'll practiced eyes. Armin's room stands at the end of the corridor. Empty except for the diligent Erwin, head resting tiredly against his hand. With a soft knock, he lets himself in. 

He pauses, surprised when two sets of eyes turn to meet him. Armin lays propped upright, awake and smiling weakly at the raven. 

"You're awake" the blonde snorts halfheartedly. "I hope so. I suppose this was your doing?" Levis surprise falls to annoyance. "You promised to keep him safe" Levi levels the omega with a cool gaze the tension rises quickly. Before bringing his fist over his chest. Back snapping razor straight as he salutes the blonde. 

Both Erwin and Armin's eyes shoot wide. Only when Armin slowly nods, does Levi relax, head dipping in sincere apology. Losing Eren, was his biggest regret. Something he'd never forgive himself for. He couldn't expect Armin to. But he had to let the omega know, just how sorry he was. A position he doesn't usually find himself in.

The room settles and any animosity between the two, has been laid to rest for the time being  
Off course, he understands Armins aversion to their bond. It's something they've both been against for years. To find your friend, your family, suddenly bonded to an unknown alpha. The enemy they've both feared. He understands Armins anger. 

"I saw Pyxis pass by earlier. What's happening?" Levi sighs as he settles into an empty seat. "Ever observant Erwin" 

The alpha smiles, shifting forward in his seat. "I also know when something's on your mind. What is it?" Levi rubs at his chin, worrying his lip through his teeth. "It's nothing to worry about. I want you to focus on getting back on your feet".

Armin scoffs, folding bruised arms over his chest angrily. "I'm injured, not stupid. Something's wrong now tell us" Levis eyes roll, legs crossing at the ankle. He sinks further into the chair.

"It's Eren." He pauses, struggling to find the best way to explain something nobody understands. "He's evolving into an alpha… his genes are changing. And we can't stop it"

Both meet him with disbelief, silence stretching. "An alpha?" Armins face falls slack. "How…"

"The tablets. The suppressants his father gave you both. He was experimenting on him to see if he could control the secondary genders"

Erwins hand tightens where it clutches Armins. "His hormones and genes are mutating and expressing themselves as an alpha. He's with Hange right now. They're trying to figure out as much as they can before the crisis meeting. It's why Pyxis is here. They're deciding what to do with him."

"What do you mean, do with him? He's Eren. He'll always be Eren! They can't do anything to him!" Armin struggles further upright, face contorting as his chest spasm in pain. Erwin pushes him backward gently, fingers carding through his hair in a comforting fashion. The omega bats his hand away angrily, trying to swing his legs to the floor. "I want to see him. Now!" 

"You can't be up! You can't even walk Arlet" 

Levi watches in mild amusement as the blonde scoffs, tearing the IV from his arm. Determination shimmers in the blue of his eyes, a look he's all to familiar with. One that promises trouble. "Ok, ok calm down. I'm sure I can get him to come down right levi?" Erwin wrestles as gently as he can with Armin, wrapping a from hand around the omegas flailing wrist. 

"I swear Erwin get me out of this fucking bed now!" Levi smirks as Erwins mouth drops open. Armin's fingers wind themselves into the alphas shirt, pulling him forward. "Now".

That's how the three of them find themselves shuffling through the corridors, elbowing others out the way as Erwin balances Armin in sure arms. The omegas face is set in a threatening scowl, arm slung lazily across the alphas broad neck. "You drop me I will kill you" 

The alpha smirks, fingers tightening where they hold his thigh. "If you'd stayed in bed that wouldn't be a problem" Armin's arms cross hotly again. A habit he seems to have acquired lately. 

Levi snorts, stepping into the elevator after the two. A hand darts forward, stopping the doors just before they meet. "Excuse me? He can't be out of bed!" Levi crosses his arms as a panicked resident sets eyes upon Armin, who presses himself closer into Erwins hold. "I'm fine! I need to see Eren!" The medic scoffs, still holding the door she stands aside, finger pointing sharply back to the room they'd deserted. "You better be back in that bed in five second sir so help me…" 

Armin sighs, head lowering as Erwin chuckles, adjusting the omega in his grip as they trail back towards the room. "I told you so"

"Oh shut up!" 

Levi watches the two as they bicker, the way Erwins eyes dance with joy every time Armins doe eyes meet his. The constant smile pulling at the omegas cheeks when they're together. They're done for.

He turns, finger hovering over the elevator button, pausing as a yellow glow greets him. It bounces wildly, refracting a number of spots from the button onto the floor. He lifts his head, watching as the emergency bulb whirls above his head. He freezes, chill gripping his spine as the first blast of the alarm rings through the base.

~~~~~~

Eren stands against the mirror, chest heaving as another vial of blood is drawn. His arm is littered with tiny pock marks, beading with crusted blood. A cursory glance at the clock shows 12. In the morning. 

He silently curses Levi. Where was he?

Eren swallows, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. He'd ran for hours. Sprinting when asked, jogging for intervals then asked to stop. Blood drawn. Run again. Hange finally seemed satisfied, sitting him in a chair with a cool bottle of water. He guzzles half of it, ignoring the beads that slide down his sweat soaked chest. 

"Eren how do you feel about me cutting you?" He frowns, watching nervously as the brunette lifts a scalpel. "Why?" The omega smiles warmly, sliding across the floor on her well worn stool. "I want to see what your healing abilities are. I want to make a small incision now whilst your bodies under stress, then one at rest and see how fast it clots."

He shrugs, past caring about what's in store. "Go ahead" he offers his arm, closing his eyes as Hange brings the blade level with his skin. A quick swipe and he feels the warmth of his own blood trailing towards the floor. 

"Planning on bleeding me dry" he chuckles. Hange pauses and Eren pales at the consideration dancing in her eyes. "Please don't". She cackles, measuring the incision with delicate fingers. "Because you asked so nicely."

"Ok. I want to try one on your calf as well." All curiosity forgotten, he simply lifts his leg and awaits the bite of the blade.

He's left sitting, eager eyes watching his heart rate quickly fall down to 60. Another incision is made, the first already clotting. In a seconds a firm scab has formed. Hange gasps, prodding the solid crust with amazement. "That's incredible! Have you always healed this fast!" Eren shrugs again, watching the second cut trickle slowly.

"I never noticed it. Broke a few bones before. Healed in a couple days. Nothing major. Just my hand. My ankle once" The room fills with soft murmurs and the constant scratching of pen on paper. The ever present press of computer keys quickens.

"Ok. Now you said that your body responded in self defence at Hector's is that correct?" Eren nods, feeling trepidation creep down his spine. "Ok We want to test your stress levels. Is that something you're comfortable with?" 

Eren twists his hands. "If it helps you. Yeah I'll do whatever". Hange beams, patting her hand over his shoulder. "Great. Let's get going!" 

Hanges hand nestles firmly at his shoulder, steering him into a dimly lit room. The centre dominated by a tall chair. "Take a seat." 

He does, fingers flexing as the cool leather creaks under the new weight. He squirms anxiously as bands snap over his wrists, holding them tightly to the armrests. He turns imploring eyes to Hange. "It's designed to make you feel helpless. We need your stress levels at max. Sorry. I'd usually say try and relax but..." she smiles, turning her back to him.

"I'll be just behind this glass if you need to stop just say" He nods, fingers quickly turning cold as the blood rushes to his chest. Adrenaline floods his system as the lights dim further and Hange disappeared from his sight.

He sits alone, the dark and silence seem to be ever encroaching. Like dark tendrils slithering across the little light that remains. He shuffles his feet slightly. Eyes betraying him as the shadows seem to curl around his ankles. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but eventually he begins to think he's been forgotten. He calls out softly, neck craning through the inky darkness. "Hange?"

He continues to sit, apprehension slowly seeping into boredom. He relaxes against the chair, ignoring the imaginary shadows dancing in the corner of his eye. Time stretches on. Minutes? Hours he has no idea. He eventually calls out again. This time, tone clipped with annoyance. "Hange!" 

Silence swallows his voice. 

At first he thinks he's imagined it. A faint high pitched whistle. He pauses, breath stilling as he cranes to follow the sound. It slowly builds. Like the buzz of electricity or the shrill ring of a phone. It pauses and Eren shifts to turn his head. 

With no warning, the room erupts into a blaring wail, the alarm sends his head flying forward, crying out as the piercing tone rattles his eardrums. 

Below the door a thin strip of yellow light circulates. The unmistakable glow of an emergency light. He pulls at his wrists, breath catching in his chest. "Hange!' he desperately wants the omega to answer, unsure if this is part of her drill or not. The alarm continues, but nothing follows. Only the noise and the light. He draws a deep breath, trying to uncoil his legs from where they have drawn to his chest. It's ok. It's just another test. His heart still hammers erratically against his ribs, but gradually he manages some assemblance of composure.

The alarm still rings, leaving his ears prickling painfully. The light still flashes dimly under the door. The initial shock has subsided. His brain finally understanding that it's just a test. He's not in any danger. 

The alarm recedes into the distance but the light remains, blinking softly. It's almost hypnotic. 

"Eren!" He freezes, skin drawing tightly as Levi's voice accompanies the distant siren. "EREN!" 

He thrashes, his restraints rattle but barley flex. He throws his head back, crying out for Hange. This isn't a drill. This isn't part of the test. Levi hadn't come back for a reason. Something was very, very wrong.

"Hange let me out now!" He sets his feet, arching his back against the cuffs. Again they bite into his flesh, refusing to yield no matter how hard he strains. "Eren!" The alphas voice is soon accompanied by his scent, floating under the door beside his shadow. Eren twists, neck straining as he leans forward in the chair. "Levi! Levi what's happening!" 

The alphas fist meets the door, the sound echoing sharply in the darkness. "I'm coming ok! Find something you can use! Something to fight something to hide I don't care just grab something!" Eren whines as Levi's panic burst in staccato across the bond. It's the first emotion he's had fully in days. To be so strong. This is panic like he's never felt before. Coming from Levi? It makes bile rise in his throat.

"I… I can't! I'm strapped down. Hange… it's for a test"

He hears the alphas growl, low and desperate. He swallows, pressing his heels into the ground once more. The chair rattles under him. "On the ground!" 

Eren sits bolt upright, watching in horror as Levi's shadow freezes, his scent bristles in aggression. "I said on the ground!" Eren fights harder, the band's drawing blood. He snarls, nails cutting into his palms as the metal begins to warp. "You stop now, we take the omega and no one gets hurt" 

Eren roars, bucking his legs wildly as Levi's cool tone floats through the closed doorway. "Over my dead body".

The glow of the yellow is overpowered by a sudden white burst, the unmistakable flash searing itself behind Eren's closed eyes. The loud shot of the gun repeats itself in his head. The separate cast of Levi's legs have been replaced by a solid mass, the shadow covering most of the light from the corridor. He freezes, body numbing as his mind relays different scenarios back to him. In each one. It's Levi's body casting the shadow. 

With a groan the door swings open, slammed shut with a heavy foot. The figure only becomes visible as they step into the dim light. "Hmm Eren Jaeger"

He bristles, his scent spiking into something violent. The alpha before him is suited from head to toe, Kevlar vest, wrapped in black, covers a solid barrel chest, combat boots glazed in a sticky substance, the colour indistinguishable. They leave large footprints with every step closer. The scent is unmistakably alpha. Finally his face is revealed, heavily scarred, hair close shaven in a silver crew cut. Across his body, a smoldering gun rests. 

His teeth glint as it splits into a wide, predatory grin. "So glad to finally meet you in person! I've heard so much about you. I have to say I'm honoured to meet you in person" 

The alpha pauses, a thick finger presses against the metal of his restraints, squeezing alongside his bruised flesh. He flinches at the feel of his skin. "I see they've already wrapped you up all pretty for me. How thoughtful. Although I think Mr Ackerman will have something to say about these bruises."

Erens snarls, raising his foot into the alphas chest. The blow sends him stumbling backwards a few steps, roaring with laughter, he sets his dark eyes on his face. "That famous temper I've heard all about. I hope you put up a better fight than your mate did. He went easy. A little disappointed I have to say".

Erens stomach turns, teeth gnashing as a hand curls around his chin. His nostrils flare, eyes widening as warm liquid seeps into his skin. The unmistakable tang of blood drifts into his mouth. "Dropped like a sack of shit" 

He slams his head forwards, bone crunching. He's unsure who's. With space finally between them he sets his feet for the last time, and with a thunderous roar, he tears himself from the seat, restraints clanging as they meet the floor. He feels the mist descending, vision tunneling on the stunned alpha who braces himself before him. Blood in his nose and rage in his veins he swings, the blow ploughing into the alphas face. His jaw crunches under his fist. With a wild cackle the alpha begins to dance lightly on his feet, fists raised over the bloody mass of his face.

He circles him, taunting. Eren erupts forwards, blow after blow landing on any part of the alpha he can reach. The alphas fist glances across his temple, sending him reeling backwards, with the momentum, he runs full pelt towards him, screaming as he collides with his waist. They tumble to the ground, thrashing together in a messy twist of bloodied limbs. With a growl he lifts his legs, wrapping them firmly around the alphas neck. Employing flexibility surpassing his own expectations, he twists, pulling the alpha below him, pinning him under his weight. 

He splutters, hands gripping his thighs as he presses them harder against his windpipe. Eren's eyes burn as he watches the alphas eyes dim, face blueing under the constant crushing pressure. He's going to watch the life bleed from him.

As he bucks, Eren's thrown backwards, head slamming into the hard floor, dazed, he tries to find his feet, grappling against the floor as a hand curls into his hair. He gnashes wildly, pulling against the tight grip, ignoring the searing in his scalp as his hair tears free.

"Submit!" 

The words fly over his head, the alphas scent bouncing across his nose uselessly. In his frenzy he twists, legs colliding with the alpha who towers over him. He knocks them clean out from under him. Even with the distinctive size difference, he easily pins the alpha, teeth beards in a growl as his fist cracks into his face. His elbow plows downward immediately after it. The alphas voice gurgles, free hand reaching out to tap the ground wildly

The lights burst into blinding brightness, exposing the gore spread across the previously immaculate room. Eren continues to lay into the alpha below him, ignoring his cries for help. An arm winds around his waist, pulling him backward with a distorted shout. He growls, fighting against the people that try to separate them. With his weight lifted, the alpha rolls weakly on the floor, blood dropping steadily from his face, seeping between the fingers he desperately presses over the wounds. 

"Eren!" He snarls, eyes scanning the room wildly  
Blood dots the floor, the gathered scientists, step gingerly over the mess, huddled together as they eye him with fear. He bears his teeth, thrashing against the hands on him. A soft scent cuts through the blood and he stills, the scent of his own anger jarring him back to reality. It's so pungent. Some of the security have paused in the doorway, refusing to enter the room as his aggression burns threateningly.

The scent appears again. Stronger. He opens his mouth, letting it coat his tongue. He purrs, body turning slack in the hands that wrestle with him. The scent washes through him, vision blurring before snapping back into focus. It settles under his skin, calming the anger that had previously twisted there. 

"Eren!" 

He blinks, lifting his head to meet Levi's concern filled gaze. The alpha slides to his knees, hands cupping his blood stained cheeks. He tilts his head up, eyes darting as they assess his face carefully. Eren smiles, feeling almost intoxicated as he lets Levi's scent consume him. "What the fuck Hange!"

Eren continues to pur, leaning into the alpha's touch. "We were just testing his stress levels. I was hoping to evoke a repeat of the events at Hector's. It worked a little too well" 

Eren hums, tongue gently licking along Levi's scent gland. The alpha jerks his head, glaring at him sharply. He freezes, shrinking under his hard gaze. "This is unbelievable. Hange I don't care what else you have planned, forget it. You put Eren at danger as well as all the staff involved. Your little project is over am I clear!" 

Levi's arm takes his roughly, pulling him to his feet. Still sluggish, the adrenaline slowly seeping from his system, he stumbles tripping after the alpha as he's hauled unceremoniously back towards their room. At the door, he pulls, feeling his mind finally focusing once more. "Off! Get off me!"

Levi stops, eyebrow arches aggressively at Eren's sharp bite. "What?"

His glare smolders as he crosses his arms. Hugging himself tightly. "I didn't know that's what she had planned. She didn't tell me. I wouldn't have agreed to it."

Eren pauses, huffing at Levi's meticulously practiced blank stare. "I'm sorry" he ads meekly.

They pause, staring at each other for a few seconds. Silence becoming uncomfortable. Levi turns, and punches the code blindly into the pad.

"Seriously!" Levi pauses, shoulders bristling. "What?!"

Eren scoffs, chest widening as he steps into the alphas space. "I saw how you looked at me Levi! The way you reeled back in disgust when it touched you! I know ok! I know I'm a monster! And after seeing that I can understand why you're horrified. At least have the balls to say it to my face!" 

Levi's eyes turn dark, a storm swirling in them. Erens jaw tightens, both their scents sharpening as they stare each other down. 

Levi's shoulders finally slacken, the fight however never leaves his eyes. "I was scared ok. I've never seen you like that. It scared me. I didn't know what to do"

Erens stomach drops. 

"You said things wouldn't change Levi. But you've never looked at me like that before. And you can't promise it won't happen again. Can you?" 

The alphas lips remain tightly closed. 

Eren laughs coldly, wiping at the crusted blood on his face. 

"Ok… that's fine. I'm not staying here. I want away" 

'Away from you', hangs dangerously on his tongue. It remains unspoken. But they both understand the insinuating. 

He watches the alphas eyes meet the floor, hand pointing wordlessly to the end of the corridor. 

Eren marches towards the door, angrily punching in a separate code. He turns his back, scent of a scorned omega swamping the small space. Under the anger there's his own fear. Levi's tight glare, the jerk of his head to escape his touch. It plays painfully over and over again in his head. The person he loves most. Is now disgusted by him. He sighs, secretly hoping to hear the alpha shout after him. To turn and see him rushing after him.

However when he turns his head, the ravens gone, and his door has closed behind him.


	19. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say time heals all wounds. What about distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long  
>  I've written and re written this chapter I think four times now. It's short because I wasn't sure how to bridge it. But I know where I'm going next thankfully. Updates will be MUCH quicker now.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thankyou so much for reading. I love love love reading your comments, good or bad.

Throwing himself at the foot of the bed, Levi rests his head between his knees. He exhales heavily. 

Behind closed eyes the scene plays, again and again. Eren, coated in blood. Face twisted in a vicious rage he'd seen countless times on his own. It brings back vivid memories. Ones preferably forgotten. 

He levels his eyes with the wall. Erwin had been there for him. Pulled him from his darkest moments and shaped him into what he was. Without him… Levi dreaded to think what he'd have become. 

Now he has to do the same. 

Grabbing his coat he storms from the room, passing each door with clear purposes. He has to make this right.

-

It's taken some coaxing. And small bribery on jeans part, but finally he's managed to assemble everyone in his room. 

"Marco this is yours. Don't let him near it" he ignores jeans scoff as he slings a backpack across the floor. "Erwin." 

"Arlet" 

With a grunt Armin catches the pack, slinging it over his thickly bandaged shoulder. "Here, let me" 

"He's fine. You're taking this as well" Levi bundles another bag against Erwins chest, noting Armins pleased smirk as he clutches the bag strap tighter. 

"What the hell are we even doing? I was halfway through dinner! It was steak! And not that canned shit. Do you know how hard it is to get real meat down here?" 

Levi snorts, leading the group into the corridor. "I told you. If you shut your face and help I'll make it up to you. We're taking the jeep in hangar three. I've left the map. Go. '' The keys jingle as they sail through the air. "We'll be there in a minute. Don't break anything."

"I'm gonna fucking break someone."

Marcos light smack echoes in the empty corridor. 

"So what are we doing?" Levi punches wordlessly at the keypad, nostrils flaring as Eren's scent creeps under the door. It's still, understandably, furious. 

With a faint beep the door slides back. 

"Fuck off."

Levi steps into the room, reaching blindly under the mess of bed covers. "Get out you twat!" 

Levis hand closes over Eren's wrist, ignoring his half hearted wriggling. "Hold still Eren!" The omega bucks with a growl. "Jesus Eren! I'm sorry!" 

He freezes, panting softly. "What?"

"I came to say I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you properly. It was my fault and I'm here to fix it."

The covers fall back as Eren finally sits upright. His face is puffy and blotched red. Hair twisted in every direction.

Levi's free hand reaches forward. "Why are you here if you're disgusted by me"

Levi's heart twists painfully. "I'm not disgusted by you." With a firm hold he pulls Eren's face against his chest, stroking through his hair. "I was shocked. And I reacted poorly. I'm sorry." He presses a kiss into his head. "So, so sorry. You're still my Eren. I love you, no matter what."

The room lifts as Eren's scent softens "You're an idiot." His voice catches between a sob and a laugh. 

"I know."

"Ahem." 

Both of them separate, confusing drawing Eren's brows as he peers around his side. "Why are you two here?"

"We don't know. But we're waiting Levi" 

"We're coming! Head to the hangar. We'll be right behind you."

"What's happening?" 

"You'll find out when we get there. Put these on." Erens coat and shoes hit the bed with a thud. One shoe immediately repeats the sound as it hits Levi's chest. 

Eren smiles, pulling the coat over his shoulders. "I feel better now". 

Levi throws the show back with an empty glare. "Get moving. Jeans no doubt at the stage of pressing buttons. He gets distracted quickly."

Eren slams his second shoe on as they start walking towards the elevator. "Is this part of your apology?" Levi smirks. "You'll have to wait and see.''

He squeezes the omegas hand as his fingers wind with his. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll work it out."

He turns to face the brunette, warmth flooding his chest as he meets those wide vibrant eyes. He's useless at this. If it were Erwin he'd know just what to say. The right words to make everything seem ok.   
"I…" he pauses, eyes dropping in thought. Eren chuckles. "Something you struggle with. That's a novelty" 

Levi pushes his shoulder roughly. "Brat." Levi watches his feet, for once finding himself vulnerable. Something only Eren can do. 

"I might not be as open as you are…. But I know I love you". 

Levi refuses to flush under the brunettes fond smile. "Stop looking at me like that". 

With a firm tug he hauls Eren up the steel steps into the open hangar. The tarmac is mostly empty, save for the jeep, engine purring expectantly as the two step closer. A warm breeze blows through the large doorway, pulling at their hair. Both of them pause to appreciate its touch. Days spent shut away in the windowless base. The simplest reminder of the outside world pulls excited smiles from both of them. 

The jeeps horn beeps impatiently. "Let's go!" Jeans head pokes from the open drivers window, hand pressed to the wheel. "Jean you lift that damn hand before I break it!" 

The horn cuts to silence. 

"Come on. Before he presses something he shouldn't." 

Levi opens the door, climbing in after the confused brunette. "Where are we going?" 

"Don't you dare" Jeans mouth snaps shut. "Spoilsport".

Armin hisses, lifting his bandaged leg from the squashed footwell. The four of them are sandwiched in the back, Pressed like sardines. Unfortunately Armins lost in the centre. "Watch it!" Eren pales, helping the blonde readjust himself. "Sorry!"

All of them jolt as Jean pulls the car into a tight turn. "Do we get to see where we're going?" Armin leans forward hopefully. 

Marco twists in his seat, shielding the paper as best as he can for Armin. Levi knowingly wraps his arm around Eren's shoulders just as he begins to crane forward in his seat. "Come on!" 

"It's only ten minutes. You can wait that long."

"You're the one in trouble here". Erwin chuckles. "You're never living this one down Levi." 

"Just wait. I promise you'll like it. It's not far"

~~~~~~

When the car finally rolls to a stop, Eren sighs in relief, releasing his white knuckled grip from the seat. The journey had been fine. Until the road had dissolved into a rock littered dirt track. He hadn't ruled out a concussion. 

"So help me Jean. If you wanted to kill us I'm sure there's a better way".

"We're here aren't we?" He pops the door with a lopsided grin. 

"Not all of me. I think I left my stomach back there." Armin groans. 

Eren chuckles.

"Come on my legs asleep here." Erwin groans as he's finally able to step free from the car. Eren slides after Levi, grinning excitedly. He's stopped with a firm hand.

"Close your eyes" 

"What?" Levi smirks, propping himself against the door. Blocking anything. "You can't be serious?" The alpha's eyes glint. "Fine!"

He sighs, closing them tightly, and extending his hand. He's pulled from the car with surprising ease. A new hand presses itself over his eyes. Larger and smoother than Levi's. He flinches. "It's just me" Marco chuckles, taking his free arm. "I was worried it was Jean. If his drivings anything to go by."

"Hey!" 

Eren smirks, feet stumbling as he's lead forward. He turns his head as best as he can, a rushing sound breaks the silence, accompanied by a distinctive scent. One he can't yet place. He trips once again on the soft ground. "This is ridiculous" 

"Should see it from our end" Armin chuckles.

"Ok. Few more steps."

Eren sighs, wobbling as they finally come to a stop. 

"Oh my god" Armin gasps at his side. "Helpful." Curiosity burning he twists his head sharply, failing to shake Marcos clamped hand. The taller alpha snickers. "What?" 

"Ok. You can look". Marcos hand falls away and Eren blinks. First against the sun, then against the tears that well.

The noise. The smell… it finally clicks. 

The ocean.

Met with the setting sun. It paints the sky in a fiery explosion of reds and oranges. The soft wisps of clouds are bathed in light pink, set against a pale blue sky, they swirl lazily in the warm breeze. The sun lays on the horizon, bathed in the silvery blue waters. Where sea meets land the waves rumble loudly, frothing white as they curl upward onto the golden sand. 

At his side, Armin is just as awed, mouth gaping as the burning sun reflects in his glistening eyes. "Oh my god".

Eren laughs, dragging both his hands through his hair. "Oh my god" 

With a shout, he throws himself down the bank, kicking sand in every direction. When he finally meets the flat beach, he's coated, head to toe in the tiny grains. 

"Wait up!" Behind him Armin ploughs through the sand, ignoring the limp that tries to slow him. Both of them are laughing breathlessly, jogging across the beach, straight for the glittering waves. Along the way Eren's shoes and shirt meet the ground, abandoned in his bid to feel the water lap at his skin.

Armin whoops, throwing his own shoes back onto the sand, just as they take their first step into the surf. Both yelp as the cool water rushes forward, spraying up to meet them. Unperturbed, they wade through it, laughing and shouting.

Eren brings his arm down across the water, and watches gleefully as the wall cascades over Armins head. Hair clinging to his face, shirt drenched, the blonde sends a frantic splash back. 

The water churns as the two scream, thrashing to both soak and not get soaked. Not that it matters. They're both drenched. "Stop stop!" Eren laughs, wiping the water from his eyes. Armin grins, shaking his head quickly, leaving his hair plastered back from his forehead in a tangled swirl. 

"Is this what you thought it'd be like?" Armin hums, stepping further into the water. "Better" Eren can't tame the wild grin splitting his face. Watching the horizon, waves sparkling unbroken by the vast open water. Birds flying overhead, bathed in the sun's warmth and the gentle roll of the water. He's never felt more at peace. With Armin at his side, his wildest dreams shatter into reality. And his heart soars in the moment.

"You should argue more often. See where he takes you next." Eren snorts, finally succumbing to his urge and sitting back into the water. Armin follows quickly after, fingers automatically disturbing the sand, watching it swirl between them. "I'd trade all of this rather than argue with him again. Felt like someone took a shit in my chest"

"How poetic". 

Eren smiles, tipping his head back into the water. "He didn't mean to upset you the way he did. Erwin says he's never been great with talking to people. Emotionally he means. I guess it's why he's such an ass half the time" 

"Hey!" He swings his arm halfheartedly, soaking the blondes chest. "It's true though! He's spent so long in control of himself. He's forgotten how to deal with emotional confrontation."

Eren sighs. "You're ruining a perfect moment Armin".

The blonde laughs. "I'm just saying. He didn't mean it. He's just… emotionally constipated". Eren almost chokes, breathless with laughter. Both of them are red in the face when they finally managed to dull it to a broken giggle. "Emotionally constipated" 

Armin laughs, clutching his side. "I didn't know how else to say it" he gasps. Eren shakes his head. "So you talk about my relationship with Erwin? What else do you's talk about?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Eren!" Armin flushes bright red.

"What! I'm not stupid. I see you two. When you think no one's watching" he pokes the flustered blonde with his foot. "Shut up" he shoves him back with a forced scowl. "Armin and Erwin, sitting in a tree K-I-S…"

Eren screams as Armins arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, the blondes weight almost threatening to topple them over. They wrestle in the water, laughing and trying not to choke on the lapping waves. 

"Oi" a sharp whistle sounds from the shore. Both pause, glaring at Jean who waves for them to come back in. "Think I can drown him? How long does it take to drown someone anyway?" 

Armin snorts, pushing himself onto his feet. "Come on. He's not that bad." 

"I think that bolder took a few brain cells with it". 

"We can't be going back already?" 

Armin squints, standing on tiptoe against the waves. "Don't thinks so." 

"I'm not leaving. It's nice in the water."

"We've got food!" 

Erens head snaps upright, eyeing the group of alphas excitedly. "On the other hand…"

When they finally reach the others. Both are out of breath, faces flushed under the heat. The sun hasn't helped slow the water dripping from their skin. 

"Watch it. You're getting water everywhere!" Eren grins, shaking himself furiously, spraying water in every direction. Like a dog caught in the rain. 

 

"Come on! You've got the rice wet!" 

Cackling, he throws himself at Levi's side, eagerly taking the warm box from the alphas hands. It's not the fanciest, but in the refreshing breeze of the ocean, surrounded by these people. It's the best meal he's ever eaten. 

"I didn't realise we were this close to the sea."

"We're still technically on the base grounds. It's easier to secure an open plain like this. Natural barrier" Eren's already lost focus. Shovelling forkfuls into his already stuffed cheeks. 

"We should get a place by the sea" Jean hums softly as Marcos head presses into his shoulder. "A little beach house. Nice porch with a hammock?"

Eren forces his surprise through the food in his mouth. "Can we?!" 

Levis eyes narrow in annoyance. Eren knows he hates his eating habits. After today, he's got a free pass. Probably for the rest of his life as well. 

Well… maybe that's pushing it. He can dream. 

"Perhaps. We'll see what happens" Eren deflates. The simple statement carries an ominous undertone. Shattering the peaceful warm sanctuary they'd created on the shoreline. Past the hypnotic waves and rich sand, war rages on. Blood is spilled, lives are destroyed and stolen. And it's up to them to stop it. 

The deadline looms ever closer.

"Try not to think about it. Enjoy what's here now."

Eren blinks, forcing a smile to meet Marcos wide grin. 

"I'm going in. Might as well seeing as you dragged my ass here. You coming?" 

 

Offer his hand, Jean pulls Marco from the sand. The walk they take together is much less hurried. Hands swinging lazily between them. 

"I'm going back in as well! Come with me" 

Eren wipes his hands clean, eager to join Armin back in the waves. 

"Come on! When are we going to get to do this again?" 

Eren pauses, watching as the blonde tries to pull Erwin to his feet. "I'm quite happy here" 

Huffing Armin pulls harder, feet beginning to slide into the sand. "Get up you old fart. Have some fun!" Levi's foot kicks less than gently at the scowling alphas backside. 

"Fine."

With an excited cheer the two amble down towards the water's edge. 

"How long do you think this is gonna take them?" Levi brushes stray grains from his shirt sleeves. Watching the pair as they finally meet the waves. "Longer than I thought anyway"

"Think if we locked them in a room for a few days it would speed things up?"

The raven snorts. "Erwins to chivalrous and Arlets too innocent. They'd no doubt pick opposite corners."

"So what you're saying is, Armin needs 'the birds and the bees'?" He laughs

"He knows exactly what he's doing. He just doesn't know what to do after its done."

Both of them watch as Armin winds himself around the alphas arm, toppling them both under the waves. Erwin stumbles as he finally stands upright, wiping the water from his face. Shock is replaced with a grin, as his soaked shirt is pulled over his head. Revealing toned abs, wide shoulders and a barrel chest, speckled with faint blonde hair. Armin flushes softly staring in a daze at the alpha.

"See." Levi smirks. 

"One week"

"Three" 

Their hands meet in a firm shake.

"Come in the water with me?" 

Levi's brows furrow sharply. "No" 

Eren pouts. "Come on! Even Erwins down there!"

"I'm already covered in sand, I'm not getting soaked as well".

Eren scoffs, shaking a cloud of sand, deliberately over the raven as he stands. "Grump."

Jogging to meet the water, he passes his abandoned clothing. His shirt and shoes coated in sand. Further down lay Armins, soaked with the water's spray. He should move them. Bending to lift the sodden shoe, a healthy amount of water rushes to meet his feet. He smirks, shaking it slowly. 

"Armin! I'm just moving these back beside our stuff!" 

Not bothering to wait for a response, he lifts the other shoe, and hurries back up the beach. Throwing his own shirt and shoes at Levi's feet, he smirks, dropping only the first of Armin's smaller plimsolls. "What's this for?" Voice sugary sweet Eren leans forward, heavy shoe dangling from one hooked finger. "They were getting wet."

Grinning, he tips forwards. With a rush, the water plasters Levi's hair to his face, burying the furious scowl, but not the clench of his jaw. Shirt soaked, it begins to turn the sand under him a shade darker. "Oops". 

"You brat"

With a laugh, he throws the shoe backwards and runs from the growling alpha. Loud cheering and laughing joins his panicked yelp.

"Zig zag Eren!" 

Leaping over the water's surface he wades until it rolls against his waist, turning to grin at the bristled alpha, paused with the water just lapping his feet. 

"Scared?" 

"You should be. Yes" with a smirk the ravens shirt and trousers are shrugged free, the flash of white skin, quickly swallowed by the water as he lunges forward. 

"I'm sorry!" Eren laughs as they collide, the weight landing him flat. The only thing keeping him afloat, the alphas arm across his back. "Well. You've got me here. Now what?" 

The alpha hums thoughtfully.

"I could just drop you. Wipe that shit eating grin from your face" the ravens arms loosen. Dipping Eren's head warningly. Panicked, Eren's arms wrap around the ravens waist, scowling. 

"I'll think about it."

With a soft smile Levi starts to move, gently pushing him through the water. Fear tingles at his spine as the water gradually climbs higher. "Woah woah why are we going out further."

"Relax. My feet will leave the floor first anyway"

As if to prove his point, Levi's arms slowly lower his feet, until soft sand finally curls under them. "See" although the water grazes Eren's chin, the alphas arms dance leisurely at his side, legs dancing under the water's surface, ground falling away from the his shorter legs. He grins, reaching for the ravens hand.

"My short alpha" 

Levi's eyes flash. "I know eight different ways to paralyse you. Remember that" 

He chuckles. 

Stepping backwards Eren's feet finally graze over the sand for the last time, floating gently as his arms come outward to support him. 

"I could stay here forever" 

Levi hums, tipping his head backward into the surf. Together, their legs rise, floating silently over the water's gentle rocking surface. Their hands remain locked. Clinging to one another as the sky begins to deepen in colour. 

"I'm sorry for flying off the handle."

"What do you mean?" 

"I should have spoken to you properly. Instead of screaming my head off. Armins always said it would get me in trouble."

"Let's just agree we were both wrong, and we're both sorry."

Eren smiles as the alphas hand squeezes reassuringly. 

"Levi! Eren!"

Both of them pause, eyeing the sky, perhaps in the hope the water's would simply carry them away. 

"It's Pyxis! And that crazy woman!"

"Shit"

 

~~~~~~

Shit was right. Levi stands in the conference hall, soaking through the shit haphazardly thrown on in the rush. "I'm sorry for the short notice, Mr Jaegers case has now reached a category one."

The room draws a breath. "We're receiving pressure from external sources and as such a decision must be made regarding the omegas safety as well as the continuity of this organisation and the liberation."

Levi bristles. "What external sources?" 

"Kenny."

He bites back a displeased growl. "After Pearson's disposal, Hange was entrusted with the omegas transfer to the closest compound. Your uncles informants have now confirmed that Eren was never admitted. Three of our safe houses have been decimated. We've lost eight agents in the last hour." Pyxis face twists in a painfulI grimace. " I hate to tell you this Levi but five of your centres have also been raided. We need to do something before he tracks him back to this base."

Levi turns to Eren. The omegas face is tight, eyes scanning the floor with heated frustration. 

"We relocate. A small team. Secured off the grid. Lay low."

Hange sighs, pressing her head to the table. "Levi listen to yourself. Our safe houses are compromised. There's nowhere we can send you. Leaving would be suicide, you're both far too distinctive to walk openly in public."

Levis head spins, solutions grinding through his head in desperation. 

He can feel the net drawing tighter. 

"How about we strike first. Launch a preemptive counter attack before they have a chance to corner us."

"As fanciful as that sounds Mr Kirsten, we have one week until our planned front. All our resources have been utilised. Not only that, failure would ensure the destruction of our organisation as well as leaving our most valued documentation and materials for the Pakhans taking."

The room rumbles with unease. "Research, that, may I remind you, would ensure the subservience of omegas indefinitely?" 

"We'll what's your idea then!" 

Hanges hands wring tightly against the fold they rest upon. He follows the movement with knowing eyes. 

"We don't have one."

"Seriously!'

"What the hell are we going to do?"

The room erupts into pandemonium, shouts of outrage and horror drown pyxis as he tries to maintain some semblance of order. 

"Throw them out!" 

"You idiot that omegas the core of the project!"

"Like I give a fuck. I've worked too hard for this"

Screaming turns to shoving. And a fist is finally thrown, sending a tall beta to the ground with a chorus of startled screams. The crowd presses ever closer, almost knocking Levi to his feet. He helps an omega from the floor, growling as more and more clamour over one another to escape the fight. Lost behind him, he hears Armin cry out in pain. Crushed under the onslaught.

"ENOUGH!"

The room stills, enough time to separate the brawling pair.

Eren stands upon the table, fists clenched in anger. "There's an easy fix to this."

His glare sends the closet bystanders shuffling backwards. "We do Kenny's job for him."

"Eren we're not sending you out as bait"

"Why not?"

Levi growls. 

"It's not happening."

"There is one way"

Everyone turns to face Armin, elevated above the crowd upon Erwins back. "If it was in a controlled environment… a place Eren can navigate. Give him the upper hand."

Hange reclines in her seat. Humming appreciatively. "It would kill two birds with one stone. So close to the operation it would make sense to have someone on the inside. We can relay timing, positioning and entry with less room for mistakes."

Pyxis hand comes to rest at his moustache, stroking delicately. "It would give us a huge advantage. As well as relieving the pressure of Kenny and his men. It would allow you to get back into the field as well. Your absence has become suspicious."

Hange nods unenthusiastically. 

Levi's hairs rise instantly, skull buzzing with panic. His mouth runs dry.

"No."

"You do this to him and I'll walk. Right here, right now."

Levi's threat seems to fall upon deaf ears. All eyes turn to Eren. The omega still stands, realisation setting his eyes with unshakable determination. 

"It is his decision after all."

Levis teeth grind, molten gaze fixed with Eren's. The stubborn fire that always kindles with the opportunity to help. It burns in his eyes. He knows.

They both do. He's already made his decision. There's nothing he can do to make him change his mind. 

Pyxis clears his throat, commanding the room with a strong stare . 

"With the omegas permission and the council's final ruling, an agreement will be made. One that will both protect and utilise his unique capabilities." 

The air stills.

"Eren Jaeger will be surrendered to the Northern compound."


	20. Little blue pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans change. Problems arise.... Something they never anticipated. Was this. It's going to test all of Eren's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just to let you know I've made a list of ideas for other pieces after this but would love to hear your thoughts. What do you guys want to see next?

I'm going to give you this. You have to use it tonight. It'll scrub Levi's scent from your skin. I'll give you your clothes before we leave tomorrow." 

Eren nods, taking the offered bottle with a tight smile. "Thanks Hange."

"What's your exit strategy if something goes wrong? Have you got a protocol in place?" 

"For the 100th time Levi, we've got every option covered. Our story is watertight. Eren will be in solitary. We can monitor him and offer a clear exit if things go sideways. He'll be able to communicate with us at all times. He'll be fine. I promise." 

Levi grumbles under his breath.

"This is what I need to do. The moment I've been waiting for, to finally help."

Eren watches the alphas shoulders deflate. "I know. Doesn't mean I like it. If something happens, you're on your own."

Eren smiles, running his hand gently through the alphas salt crusted hair. "I'll be ok. I was trained by the best after all."

Levi smirks. "All those hours on the mats and I could still land you on your ass Eren."

He chuckles. "I'd be worried if you couldn't."

His smile falls, tone shifting into something more serious. "If something does happen…"

Fear flashes in the alphas eyes.

"I want you to finish the mission. Whatever happens you see this through. You save as many as you can"

The raven leans into his touch. "I will. I promise."

Eren smiles as lips press to his cheek.

"I want to fit you with an ID tracker and a mic. I'm afraid it goes under your skin. Just at your neck. Only takes two seconds."

He sighs, "fine. Better just be two seconds."

"I'm going for a shower. I've got sand in places it should never be."

Eren grins. 

"Shut it. It's your fault brat. Don't be long."

Eren waves as they separate, sulking after Hange. 

"I'm sorry it's come to this."

 

"Don't be. It started with the compounds. It should finish with them. I'm going to end this."

"Ominous" she chuckles.

Throwing her cost aside, she pats the lab bed eagerly. "Hop up. I'll just grab the solution".

His eyes widen when the needle rattles against the beside tray. 

"I think I'd rather take my chances Hange."

The omega chuckles, pressing a cool wipe to his neck, close to the underside of his ear. He grimaces at the chemical smell.

"Little pinch"

He tenses as the needle breaks his skin, the sting of fluid filling his skin, wrinkles his nose. 

"Ok all done, just hold that for a few seconds, and I'll link everything up to make sure we're reading the signals."

Eren waits patiently, fingers stroking the cotton pad against his throat.

The comforting click of computer keys fire rapidly in the room. "Ok I've got your location…" another series of clicks. 

"Ok I want you to say your name for me, loud and clear."

He does, watching as a wave of static bursts over the computer screen. 

"Ok…" Hanges finger comes to her ear, pressing a small earpiece into the canal. 

"Try again, as quiet as you can manage."

Each test is met with an encouraging smile, and one eager thumbs up. Finally, Hange leaves the computer, tilting his head to check the chips placement. 

"We're going to give you an earpiece. We can change the frequency and you can speak to anyone who has access, inside you'll be connected to me at all times. If you need access to anyone else, just ask and I can patch you through from my office ok?" 

He nods, flinching as she presses the lump firmly. "What if the piece is seen? Or I lose it?

"It's practically invisible. Besides, you'd be more likely to lose it inside your ear canal than out. Although… if I made a small incision, drill a tiny hole, I bet I could connect one straight into your skull."

Eren darts from the scientists wandering fingers. "I'm fine thanks Hange. The earpiece is great" 

She smiles, taking his hand to help him to his feet.

"Shame. Maybe another time."

"Maybe" he chuckles.

"Ooh."

His hand tightens against the brunettes, her look of concern blurred as his body sways violently. "I… I think I need to lie down"

With a firm hand he's set back on the bed, bright lights twisting nauseatingly overhead. Sweat trails from his forehead. 

"Eren, focus, I need you to focus on my finger"

He blinks, the skin coloured blob fading in and out of his heavy eyes. Retching, he rolls to the side, stomach gripped in searing pain. Like a hot poker twisting through him.

His back bows, crying out as it shoot up his spine, lungs seizing in his chest. Tears run freely from his eyes as he gasps for air he can't draw.

"Shit"

A hand slams heavily into his back, punctuated with a loud gasp as his lungs finally fill. 

Saliva pools at his chin, retching still as the pain recedes, leaving burning hot needles, all across his skin. "Eren breathe, in and out come on!"

Fingers reach blindly, finally curling against some part of Hanges body. He inhales, a choked garble. 

Another one.

"There you go, ok."

Finally his vision starts to sharpen, blurred only by the water pooling against them.

"Ok, take your time"

He ignores her, struggling to pull himself upright, hand still twisted in her shirt. His skin burns, coated in sweat and a violent pink flush that was not there mere seconds before. 

"I…" he gags, stomach once again gripped in agony. 

His grip slackens, hand falling limp as a wave of utter exhaustion sweeps over him. His head buzzes loudly, legs and arms falling like lead. His jaw slackens, eyes slowly dropping. As much as he tries, he can't bring his body to move. Muscles completely useless. Still flashing with burning heat. 

"Ok just breathe"

With gentle hands Hange lays him limply against the bed once again, cool stethoscope pressed to his sternum. "Your hearts racing." Eren groans, tongue thick in his mouth. His head feels fuzzy, all cognitive thought replaced with the insistent buzz. 

Hanges hand reaches to her side, walkie talkie ripped free from her belt. "I need immediate medical assistance at the lab. Jaegers down."

Jolting, Eren's senses snap back to him. Limbs jerking violently as he bolts upright, panting. His head swims, slowly but surely returning to normality. His skins still beads with sweat. Muscles sluggish. 

"We'll be as quick as we can. Ackerman's down as well."

He freezes. Skin prickling for a different reason. 

"Move!"

He wrestles with the brunette, legs wobbling as he pushes against her. "Eren stop! We don't know what the hell this is!"

"Get the fuck out my way Hange!" 

She shoves him, the soft touch sending him almost to the ground. "You can hardly walk. Get back in that bed until we can fix this."

He scowls, the action sending an incredible pain twisting through his skull. He gasps, hands grasping his head as his knees hit the ground. "Shit" he groans, rocking slightly as the electric tang in his teeth finally recedes. "The headaches…"

He blinks, watery eyes reflected in Hanges glasses. 

"What?"

"The headaches. You both had them a few days before this."

Her eyes widen in horror, fixing at his neck. 

"Your bond…"

Eren whimpers, hand clamping over the crusted laceration. The mark of Kenny's blade. 

"That… that was days ago" he whispers. 

Hanges hands curl around his, sympathy creases her face. "I thought it wasn't deep enough…"

Eren shakes his head.

"I think it's just taken time… Eren, I'm so sorry."

"Let me up, you take me to him right now Hange".

She pauses, soft eyes watching him carefully. Until her grip tightens, and she finally pulls him to his feet. 

"Steady."

Her arm curls at his side as they hobble to the elevator, hands gripped tightly together. He shivers, panting open mouthed against the need to vomit. 

The next thirty seconds are the longest of his life, watching impatiently as the dial above counts upward. Fear sits heavily in his chest. This couldn't be happening. This isn't real. 

The doors slide open, and Eren's world narrows to the shuddering form sprawled across the floor. 

He breaks from Hanges grip, running on unstable legs to the alphas side. He's surrounded by medics, hands trying to hold him still as he thrashes violently. His hair is plastered in sweat, eyes rolled to the back of his head. "He started fitting after he fell".

Eren sinks to his knees, hand joining the medics at his head. "Levi"

He chokes on a sob, curling himself down against the raves hair. "I'm here. I've got you ok?" 

The violently jerking slows, replaced with erratic shudders. 

With his head in his lap, Eren's strokes through his hair, sobbing at the sight of the alphas, unresponsive, glazed eyes. 

"I thought you were out to?" 

Soft murmuring can be heard over his shoulder, followed by horrified gasps. 

He wipes his face, gently running his fingers to the alphas neck, drawing small circles over the deep ring of his own teeth. His hand buries itself into Levi's shirt, still damp from the beach. 

With a loud wail he presses himself to the alphas chest, tears burning his already sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he shudders. Everything burns. Everything hurts. 

His heart breaks.

It twists in his chest as he clings to the alphas still body. "I'm so sorry"

The longer he lays, soft cries muffled against the alphas feverish skin, he feels it. Like ash falling from a fire. Piece by piece the bond begins to gently fall. Shredding itself apart. The warmth, the joy and love it provided. That Levi provided. Tears itself apart. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Eren"

Levi groans as he finally managed to wriggle himself upright. His head throbs. And his skin feels too tight.

Something isn't sitting right.

"Eren?"

Propped in the bedside chair, the omega startles, hands reaching forward to clasp his leg. The bed tips as his weight settles at his side. "Hey".

He frowns, the omegas voice rough and scratchy. Eyes swollen as they always do when he cries. 

"What happened?"

They sit in silence, until eren finally draws the courage to tell him. The sinking feeling grows. 

"Our bond…He whispers.

He swallows thickly, Eren's eyes dropping to the ground with a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey. Come here"

With open arms, he pulls the sniffling brunette to his chest, bed creaking as they shift to get comfortable. "This isn't your fault. We'll fix this ok?"

A whimper answers.

He presses a soft kiss into the chocolate locks, squeezing his eyes against painful tears. He can feel it. A numbness. A constant discomfort. Loneliness, where Eren should be. His other half. 

"Can we move. I don't want to be here".

"I don't know. Hange said you should be ok. I can go find her…"

"It's ok. Come on."

Pulling electrodes free, he curses the machines as they wail loudly. Not that it matters, they're already walking along the corridor before anyone can respond. 

Both shocked into silence. They simply hold to one another, running on autopilot. When their door finally closes the outside world behind them, they both sag heavily, tired eyes heavy with pain. 

"I need a shower."

Levi's fingers tighten as Eren moves to step away. The omega frowns at their tangled grip. "Levi?"

"Just… just hold on a bit longer."

Eren nods, shuffling his feet as they simply stand, connected in the only way they can be. 

"Come on. We can go together ok?"

Nodding, he lets the taller pull him into the bathroom, turning the showers handle with a relieved sigh. He pulls his clothes free, hovering as close as he can to Eren's side. When they both step under the warm spray, he presses his face to the omegas chest, simply letting the water flow over them. He just enjoys the press of tanned skin. The drum of his heartbeat beneath his ear. 

He lets Eren wash at his hair, watching sand swirl lazily between their feet, swallowed by the dark abyss of the drain. 

His arms encircle the omegas waist. Pulling him impossibly closer. He feels the brunettes chest shudders with a tight sigh. 

They stand in silence, washing themselves under the relaxing water, some part of their bodies always touching. 

Until a soft knock sounds at the door.

It opens without an invitation. 

"Hange!"

Levi turns his head, currently pressed to Eren's back, and fixes the omega with a scowl. Whether she can see it through the fogged glass, he's unsure. 

"I spoke to the council, hoping we could postpone."

Levi draws the glass backward, ignoring Eren's squeak of protest. "And?"

"There's no chance. The compound is going into lockdown for the next three days. Before the security switchover. If we don't get him in now, we never will."

Levi sighs, wiping the stray strands of water from his face. "Ok, tomorrow then. There's nothing we can do right now. We'll fix this when everything's done."

A comforting hand rests at his shoulder. 

She turns to leave, but pauses, eyes glimmering.

"I just want to let you know, I'm doing all I can to fix this. I won't let either of you down. I promise"

"Thankyou Hange" 

With a nod, the door closes after her.

Eren sighs behind him. "I love her. But she needs to learn personal boundaries."

Levi snorts half-heartedly. 

"You're really ok with me leaving. After all this?"

Levi pauses, turning to face the taller omega. 

Wide eyes, burning with so much passion. So much love. Like him, a warrior, fighting for freedom. He couldn't deny him anything. Not even this.

"I want you to remember, bond or not, you are mine Eren. And I'm yours. Always."

They meet in a gentle kiss. Lips warm from the water. Unhurried yet heavy. They press as close as they can. Body's craving the intimacy that's been torn from them. Open wounds crying out for one another. For something they can never hope to repair. 

~~~~~~

"Did you sleep ok?" 

Eren sighs, lip twitching as Hanges hand draws the jackets zip toward his chin.

"No."

The omega grimaces, eyes flitting to Levi, face set hard, skin almost luminescent in its paleness. The only colour, the deep purple ringing his eyes. Sweat beads from his hair.

"You're both gonna feel this for a few days. Its usually over in the first 24 hours. Because it's a degenerative wound its going to take a while I'm afraid."

Eren hums, nose wrinkling at the familiar sting of antiseptic. The pristine white coat, rustles as he tugs the sleeve. 

"Is there anything from the briefing you don't understand?" 

Eren shakes his head, soft hair fawning over his eyes. 

"You sure about this?"

Eren pauses, lips pursed.

Erwin shifts uncomfortably, hand resting against Armins hunched shoulder.

The blonde refuses to meet his eye. The uniform and acidic smell no doubt unsettling him. "I am. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Armin's face finally lifts, lips pulled tight. "Don't do anything stupid. We need you back. Don't taunt the guards, don't start fights, don't draw attention to yourself, try keep your story straight, don't let anyone…"

"Armin. I know"

The omega flushes, blue eyes widening in worry. "I know… I just… we both know what that place is like." He swallows heavily. 

Eren softens, fighting the urge to step towards his friend. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I'll have Hange as well. We'll be ok. I promise" 

"Ok"

Erwins hand squeezes.

"That's the car. We have to go."

His skin prickles, mouth instantly dry.

"If you need help, you say. If there's trouble, you run. Am I clear?"

Eren smiles, trying to ignore the pained frown Levi's settled upon him. "I promise"

"Don't run that mouth of yours. You're meant to be laying low."

"I will." His eyes roll. 

"None of that either. You're doing this with as much discretion as possible."

He huff's. "I know! I've got this"

The alphas face falls. "I know. I'm sorry."

His eyes glow, worrying his bottom lip. "I love you".

Eren grins, letting the words wash over him soothingly. 

"I love you too." Stepping forward, his arms widen, wanting to hold him one last time. To ease his worry before they were separated. Levi smirks, muscles relaxing as he leans towards his embrace.

"Woah woah!"

Hange thrusts herself between them, almost throwing Eren to the floor. Erwins hand has pulled Levi back several steps. "Think you two! He's sterile. You can't touch him!" 

Eren gapes, hand hovering out towards the startled alpha. 

"Shit" 

Levi pulls at his hair, eyes creasing I to a forced smile. 

"I'll make it up when I'm back" Eren smiles sadly. Waving softly as Hange hurries him out the waiting hangar door. 

He doesn't look back. The tight faces. Swimming in concern and sadness. He can't look back.

The door slams heavily behind him. And he's plunged into darkness. And uncertainty.

~~~

The car journey stretches on forever. The time passing only lets his imagination run wild. And his fear grow.

From the piece in his ear, Hange tries her best to distract him. When gentle reassurance fails, she's turned to testing him.

"What block are you in?"

"1. I'm in the isolation wing"

"Why is that?" 

"Halfway through transportation I came down with a fever. My bond has been broken and I was too ill to travel. I was placed in a safe house until the symptoms subsided."

"Excellent"

Eren sighs, pressing his head to his palms. At least some good had come from it. Every cloud right? 

"Check in?"

"Every night, after curfew."

"You understand your emergency protocol?" 

He hums. 

"Perfect. Ok we're only about ten minutes out. When those doors open, you're on your own.all security and staff are to be treated as hostiles unless told otherwise."

"Roger"

"Ok. Let's go blind for now. I'll check in with you later. Be safe."

"I'll try".

The piece crackles lightly with static, until it dies to silence.

Eyes turned upward he tries to steady his heart, thrumming erratically against his ribs. His palms sweat, quivering and tingling as adrenaline floods his system. 

Nausea swirls in the pit of his stomach. He inhales, trying to fight the fear tingling his spine. He can do this. Not for him. But for every omega stuck inside those walls. For every omega whose lives were destroyed by this system. 

Fists clenching, he faces the doors with a newfound courage, eager even. 

The car lurches, gradually slowing. 

He cocks his head, the slam of the door and crunch of footsteps painting a picture he can't see through the heavily tinted windows. 

"Welcome back director."

"Private. I trust everything was ok in my absence?" 

"No problems. Initial lockdown measures are already in place. You have your first meeting tonight regarding next week's events."

"Perfect. I have omega C8 here. Was due for transportation two days ago. Previous contractual owner is deceased. I believe Mr Ackerman has already been in touch regarding his whereabouts?" 

"Numerous times" 

Hanges sigh travels even through the thick steel. 

"Get him inside, shown to his quarters and…"

"Actually, Mr Ackerman is already in your office. He got wind of your arrival and he arrived just ten minutes before yourself.

Eren jolts, hairs prickling at the mention of the leering alphas name. Kenny is already waiting for them.

"He's demanding to inspect the omega."

"Alright. Straight to my office. In future, all visits are to be made by appointment only am I clear? Even Mr Ackerman."

"Yes ma'am."

"Right lets get moving."

Eren jolts as light bursts into the small space. A breeze carries the burning scent of several tense alphas. Blinking, his foot hits the ground with a soft crunch. 

Hange stands to the side. Face set in a displeased scowl. "Move now Jaeger. You've spent plenty of time on your backside. Spoiled by that Alpha." 

Ahh yes. Just like the good old days. 

The ring of security closes tighter, large hands clasped over larger guns. The barrels face the ground, fingers hover warningly over the triggers. He ig ores the metal gleam, instead glaring into the faces of the gathered alphas. Some faces are familiar others new. Each eyes him with knowing concern. 

Turning his back, he follows after Hange, the procession marching as one across the white gravel. 

Lifting his head, the compound tears into view. Large white walls, decorated in tangled masses of barbed wire. Cameras hovering, like gathering vultures. Eyes watching every movement. 

Behind him, the steel gate rattles closed, wailing loudly as the bolting mechanism slides home. He swallows, squaring his shoulders as the main entrance slowly slides open.

The blanket of white unravels itself before him, bathing him in the numb glow of scent supressants. Stepping forward takes all of his resolve, every nerve telling him to turn and run. Take his chances with the bullets. One foot meets pristine tiled floor. The other clings to the grey concrete, balanced between the two. 

Freedom. Enslavement.

A firm shove thrust him head long over the line. 

He gasps, eyes darting wildly over the luminous corridor. He's in. He's back. The compound. 

He follows after Hange, legs wobbling slightly as the antiseptic smell slowly builds. With the passing of another secure doorway, it slams into his airways, sending him reeling backwards. With a panicked whine.

His omega begins to spiral. Clawing desperately to the front. Trying to pull him back. To safety. To freedom. To Levi. 

"Omega. Move"

He shakes his head. Growling loudly as another gloved hand forces him forward. 

"Hey!" 

He bares his teeth, whirling on the shocked guard.

"Omega!"

Eren freezes, turning his glare to Hange. "Any more nonsense, you'll loose outdoor privileges for the month. Am I clear?"

Erens growl lowers to a rumble, throwing a hateful glare to the security behind him. 

He tries to clear his head. Remember what he was told. In and out with as little trouble as possible. 

He snorts. Yeah right.

"Look sharp."

Erens head turns as the alphas close in, effectively pinning him from every side. He soon finds out why.

As another door receeds into its housing, hundreds of eyes turn to them.

He stifles his gasp, stumbling forward with the alphas. It's packed. Old and new faces, watching wide eyed. Every seat is taken, a sea of white uniforms pressed shoulder to shoulder. He's never seen it so busy. So many omegas held in this one compound. 

"Eren?"

He cranes his head, grinning as a familiar face stands from the crowd. "Sasha!"

"You're not here to socialise omega! Keep walking."

Sneering, Eren smiles warmly at the omega, ignoring the horrified look on his face. Eyes wide as they continue to pass through the whispering crowd. 

Finally they're free from the piercing stares, heading straight for the heavy, looming door of Hanges office. 

Before it opens. He can smell it. Thick and heavy. Woodsmoke and vinegar. He pushes his fear aside, and fixes the door with a potent stare. He doesn't miss the way Hanges shoulders tense. 

As the door opens, the alphas back is revealed, tall and slender, hat slouched over the dark hair, curling ever so softly at his nape. Erens blood sings. Pure violence bristling every nerve to life. The alpha who dared to take his bond. To destroy it with a smile. He hissed inward, feet already moving forward. 

A solid arm slams across his chest. He growls, legs thrashing as he's hauled backwards.

Kenny turns and stands with a grin, shaking Hanges hand with more force than necessary. "Director"

"Mr Ackerman. A pleasure to see you."

The tension rises and Eren knows the dance has begun. 

"I have to say I was getting worried. The omega was supposed to be admitted over three days ago. After Mr Pearson sudden demise, I was worried he'd been passed into the wrong hands."

His silver eyes flash.

"I'm sorry for the delay Mr Ackerman. I'm afraid the asset took ill on the journey. We took refuge at one of our safe houses. I worried travelling would lead to irreparable damage." 

Hange settles herself behind her desk. Picture of control as she meets kennys calculating gaze. The alpha hums, turning to finally meet Eren's rage filled scowl.

"He was fine when he left Pearson's. What happened Director?" 

"You happened you arsehole!"

Eren twists, teeth bared at the alphas grin. "Jaeger. You will respect those above you. I will not ask again!" 

"His bond has been broken. The wound to his neck severed any connection to your nephew. He suffered a delirious fever, vomiting and sleep deprivation. I thought it safer to lay low."

Kenny's eyes illuminate with delight. His smile, for once, warming his eyes. "Remarkable."

His hand reaches towards his neck, slender fingers ghosting over the scarred flesh. Erens head stretches as far back as it can. Skin erupting in goosebumps as the alphas hand curls over his nape. 

Kenny chuckles coolly, still marvelling at the column of his neck. "The bond has been removed? Completely? I thought the cut wasn't deep enough."

Hange hums, propping her chin into her fingers. 

"Clearly it was. All connection is gone. "

Eren swallows, ignoring the sting of their bluntness. 

"Does that mean he's back on the market then?" 

Erens stomach flips, omega almost pushing through in his blind panic. He chokes a whine behind clenched teeth. "Eventually. Unfortunately he is to be quarantined until the symptoms subsided. As you may also be aware, we are entering a lockdown. Our security is being completely rehauled. No one in or out until it's done."

Kenny's eyes narrow. Sending a chill down Eren's spine. 

"May I ask why you yourself were absent for so long director?" 

He knows

"I departed Mr Pearson's house accompanied with only a research team. We had no security or resources. I stayed with the omega in order to ensure his safety."

"Surely you could have called in a team for that?"

"There wasn't enough time"

"Not even from another compound." 

Eren stands, breath held as he watches the game of verbal tennis. Each waiting for the other to trip. A delicate balance over a deadly fall.

"I stayed as I knew your nephew was doing his best to search for the omega. Calling in security would have aroused suspicion and given away our location. As could have contacting you. Just as you have eyes everywhere, so does Levi. It was the safest option. As a male omega at his age. Jaeger is a rare item. Invaluable. I was ensuring his return."

Kenny's eyes never waver, scanning ever microscopic twitch or shift. Hanges face remained impassive. Bored even. 

"Are we finished? I've had a long few days and still have more meetings in preparation for the overhaul."

Eren tenses, feet shuffling soundlessly. Please leave… Please leave…

"I'll be in contact in a few days."

"I'm sure you will. Can you please show Mr Ackerman the way out and Mr Jaeger to his room please. I'm afraid I have a mountain of paperwork to complete."

With a firm handshake and a tense smile, both of them are dismissed, door slamming closed after them.

Kenny chuckles. Adjusting his hat over his eyes. "I warned you omega. You're playing a game you can't win. I'd move more carefully if I was you."

~~~~

Levi adjust his headwear, pressing over Erwins shoulder. He frowns, trying to block the continuous rabble filling the communications room. Workers pour over their own computers, desk cluttered in stacks of paper and tapes. Languages of all kinds are garbled over the mics, hurried and intent. Everything's been knocked into 6th gear. They thrum with passion. Perseverance.

"Chinese compound five has doubled their external perimeter guards. The shifts have changed to hourly turn offs rather than four hours."

"Shit. Get an observation kit set up. I want numbers, times anything you can get."

"Yes sir."

He clicks his piece back online. The hum travelling to his skull. He turns to Erwin, hand raised. 

"Patch me through."

His set buzzss partially. "Clear?"

His lips purse, fingers drumming over the table. The buzzing continues. Stretching

"Go for clear."

Levi exhales, the static crackle of Eren's voice like warm honey through the headset. A soothing balm.

"Everything go smoothly?"

"Depends on your definition of smooth. Your uncle was here. He knew we were coming."

"Hang on."

He lifts his head to the busy room. "I need eyes on the main entranceway I want to know what direction Kenny's taking. See how far we can track him."

A sharp eyed alpha, draws the closest tablet frame, transferring the screens as fast as he can. With a few swipes, the glow shifts to the compounds exterior. The tall dark figure of Kenny Ackerman, storming purposefully across the floating screen. 

"Did he buy it?"

Eren sighs. "I don't know. He seemed too… confident when he left. Like he knows something we don't… I don't know it sounds stupid. It's just a feeling I got."

Levi nods, watching carefully as Erwin furiously pans through the cameras. 

"It's not stupid. We'll keep our ear to the ground. See what we can find."

"I think it went ok. He doesn't seem suspicious of Hange… I don't think so anyway. Who knows I can never read him. Must run in the family."

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

"Right we need to keep this line open. Someone will check in later. Be careful."

A sharp scoff bursts through the system. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that "

~~~~

Erens lies, staring at the ceiling, his only entertainment, straining at every voice passing his door. Each approach of footsteps brings fear and excitement. Who knows what lies behind the metal. 

An escape from the white dessert or another obstacle for him to climb. Fortunately, when the door does open, it's an obstacle he'll gladly face.

"Dinner omega."

Eren stands, ignoring the guards stone glare. 

"Never thought you'd be back. Jaeger. Was glad to see the back of your arrogant grin. You shit."

Eren chuckles. "What can I say. I missed making your life hell. I mean, I had to return the favour right?" 

"I knew that Ackerman wouldn't keep you. Who would want an omega like you? Submissive, a good little bitch. That's what a real alpha wants."

Eren grinds his teeth behind his smile.

"You must be fighting them off."

Eren smirks as the guard splutters, "I'm in charge here Jaeger. Remember that."

"Oh I'm trembling."

With a growl, he's finally lead into the dining room, all heads, once again turning to gawk at him. 

"What the hell's this?" 

Eren's hand waves at the empty table, pressed right into the rooms furthest corner. "You're in solitary. You sleep alone, eat alone, shit alone. Get a tray and shut the fuck up. You've got one hour Jaeger."

He grumbles, pressing himself into the noise of the room. It's overcrowded, so many packed into the usually empty space. Filling his tray he turns back to his table, eyeing the perimeter carefully. Four guards, positioned at each corner. A fifth hovers deliberately close to his table. 

"Eren" he turns, grinning as Sasha swivels excitedly in her chair. "Eren oh my god! We saw your running it was incredible! The way you tackled Leonhart. Defending Christa like that! I've never seen anything like it. Come on sit. We have so much to ask!"

Eren glances back towards his empty seat, the guard surveying the crowd curiously. Setting his tray the omega grins, shuffling in her seat until eren can share half of the space. 

"Why is it so busy? There's usually one or two seats empty. 

"I don't know. About three weeks after you left omegas were arrive in batches. From all different compounds. A lot of them are from the smaller local ones. We're at maximum capacity. I think it's for this security thing." Eren hums. 

Sasha's hand is already picking across his tray, eyes gleaming as she steals the small roll from his plate. "So what's been happening? Why are you back?"

Eren sighs, rubbing his neck with firm fingers. "It's a long story" he chuckles.

The table scoffs. "This is the best thing that's happened to me in years. We've got an hour. Spill. Don't you dare leave anything out." 

"Where to start." He smiles.

~

When he's finally finished, the table is packed, omegas pressing over one another to hear what life is like on the outside. He tells them about the running, bonding with Levi, the OWL centres. How many people want to help. Want omegas to be part of normal society. 

He glances around the room, lowering his voice and his head. "I'm here to help. We're getting all of you out."

A collective gasp ripples through the crowd. "Shhh!"

"Why would you do that? We're here for a reason. If were released… We're defenceless. What if we never find an alpha? Or worse. The wrong one finds us."

Nervous murmurs pass nodding heads. "It's nothing like they say it is out there. Trust me. It wouldn't be one omega versus the world. It would be all of us. Besides, alphas that come to these compounds? They're not interested in you as a person, or even an omega. They're interested in you as a thing. An object. A new toy. People out there…"

Sasha's head ducks as his arm swings. 

"They're interested in you for who you are. Not for your price. Hundreds, of thousands of people want us all, to be part of normal life. Free from the compounds. From the system. To be People. Not just omegas. We should have the freedom to choose. To decide what to do with our lives. To love, to work, to start a family... to live. However we choose"

A heavy silence falls. Faces swimming in a volatile mix of emotions. Fear. Joy. Excitement. Confusion. 

A small voice finally breaks the tension. "We can… do anything?"

Eren grins, eyes holding strong under so many expectant gazes. "Anything. The whole word in front of you."

Excitement sharpens like electricity, sparking from each and every omega. The tide is turning. 

"What can we do?" 

Eren pauses, holding Sasha's determined gaze. He mulls the idea. "Be ready. In a few days, were getting out of here, one way or another. The more people that know, the easier. Everyone has to be ready. Has to be sharp. I'll let you know when I've got more information but right now, spread the word."

"Hey! Everyone back to their seats! Jaeger! Your in isolation. Get your ass up now!" 

Eren groans, squeezing himself from the table. As startled omegas scatter he doesn't miss the excited whispers. The joyous looks of those who return to their friends, huddled over crowded tables. Hands and lips spinning fast. It's spreading like fire. A ripple across the water's surface. 

He returns to his table, determined to turn that ripple, into a tsunami. 

~~~

"Arlet get some sleep."

The omega snorts, rubbing at his eyes to lean closer to the screen. 

"Practice what you preach Levi."

He groans, throwing his head back on his chair. It's almost 6 am. Most of the team have turned in but some of them are still glued to the sets. Eyes drooping, heads slouching. 

When one job finishes, another crops up. The problems needing ironed out before the final front. It's tedious and stressful. But the most important step. A small hiccup at this stage could send them into disaster.

"Have we heard about the Rio compound?"

Erwin sighs, scrolling over the screen with a slack finger. "Their lockdown procedures still in place but we can't locate the origin of the shipment. There isn't even any paperwork with citation for the delivery."

Levi groans, throwing his headset forward onto the desk. 

"There has to be something. Have you checked shipping arrivals. Oversea travel documentation. Large payments made from the buildings account?" 

"Nothing. There was an influx last month in annual payments. It increased by over $500. They've all been referenced for the upgrades." Levi sighs, eyes once again scanning the fuzzy image of the large delivery lorry. 

It had appeared almost two hours ago. No notice. Now warning. In and out under the cover of darkness. The cameras couldn't show what was delivered. All they have is the lorry itself. And any Information they can salvage from their network.

"Wait…"

Armin's joints crackle as he stands, hair mused awkwardly as his headphones fall to his neck. 

"All of the accounts have the same increase."

"You really need to sleep. The whole systems being redone. Every building will have an increased deposit."

Levi slouches into his seat with a defeated growl. 

"I'm not stupid!"

Armin snaps, hand scrolling over the pad furiously as he hurries to Erwins side. "Each compound has the payment as a different reference. Upgrades, health services, security, supplementary. Why are they receiving extra money for independent factors?"

Levi scowls, hand reaching for the device. "That doesn't make any sense?"

Erwin frowns, leaning into his side. Levis eyes blink against the bright screen, scanning the numbers with a confused sigh. "Cross reference them with any payments made. See if any other patterns strike you as odd. Unusually large quantities, repeated transactions. We need to figure out what this is."

"Calling red! I repeat red!" 

He whirls, throwing the headphones on to his head. 

"Clear for Levi. Hange what's wrong! Why are you calling code!" 

The omegas voice rasps over the system, clearly out of breath she stumbles into a hurried ramble. 

"Slow down! I can't hear you."

The few left in the room freeze, wide eyes watching as Levi pours over the computers keys.

"You're absolutely sure…"

He freezes, headset clattering to the floor as he stumbles from the desk. 

"Call pyxis. Fuck… call anyone. Code red. Everyone move, move, move!"

~~~~~

Eren jolts from his sleep, soaked in sweat, his earpiece squeals shrilly. He groans, pressing it back into place.

"Swear to fucking god you better wake up ri…"

"What the fuck?" 

"Oh thank god Eren! What the hell happened? I've been contacting you for almost an hour!"

He sighs, relaxing back into the mattress. "The piece was offline. Must have shifted in my sleep."

"Oh god." He frowns, her stress seeping through the piece. "Listen carefully Eren, we're in it now, I thought we'd have had more time."

He sits upright, fingers gripping the mattress in a crushing fist. "I had a meeting last night. They called all the directors together. From every. Single. Compound."

He frowns. "Why would they…"

"Just shut up and listen! We're not in lockdown for a security update. This whole time they've been…"

"Hang on" 

Eren lowers his voice to a whisper, closing his eyes to follow the quickly rising sound. The scuff of feet. 

"Got to go."

His piece cuts to silence. Leaving him swirling in uncertainty. If it isn't a security update what is it? Does this change anything? What's happening with the advance? 

The door opens with a displeased hum.

"Eren Jaeger."

He stands, narrowing his eyes at a small beta. She holds her wrist aloft, blue glow illuminating her wrinkled face. Dressed in the white staff uniform, the only marker, a blue band encircling her upper arm. One of the nurses. Distributing doses.

"Your medical came back all clear. You've to start your suppressants again."

He steps forward, holding his hand for the tiny plastic cup. Poking his head through the doorway, the black vested uniform of security lingers just around the corner. Groaning, he rattles the pills.

"They've changed."

The nurse sighs, hand resting against her hip. "New initiative. Multivitamins and calcium. Take the tablets and make your way to breakfast."

He frowns, the small pills sending an alarm haywire. His gut twists. The small white pill, he knows. The supressant. It's accompanied with a translucent blue orb and a violet capsule.

The nurse clears her throat, nodding at the frozen cup. "Today please omega."

Panicking he stares at the unknown pills, omega shaking it's head as the cup comes to his lips. 

"Oh hang…"

His hand falls, eyes fluttering. 

He sneezes. Hard and fast, the movement sending the pills scattering across the floor.

"Really?" 

The nurse sighs, handing him another cup. She turns, knee hitting the ground as she searches for the lost tablets. 

He empties the cup, lifting his foot to push the small pills into his shoe. When the beta turns, he's smiling, holding the empty cup back to her. "Be more careful in future." 

He nods, stepping after her as she continues to push her trolly, grumbling angrily to herself. 

Accompanied by his usual security detail, he makes his way to breakfast. The uncomfortable press of the tablets against his heel, remind him of questions that need answered. And quickly.

When he joins the queue, tray clutched to his chest, his ear pierce hums once again.

"Eren?"

He freezes, slowly turning his head. He's packs into the crowd. Answering could blow his cover. But only if security see him. He needs help.

"Sasha" he hisses as the omega passes, waving his hand frantically.

She frowns, jogging lightly to join him in the queue. "Hey what's up?"

"Don't move. Stand right there. Pretend we're talking. Keep an eye for security."

The omegas face widens in shock, head spinning from side to side. "What?"

He stoops, using Sasha as a shield. He presses to his ear. "Clear."

"Oh thank god!"

"I don't know for how long though. Make it quick."

"Get to my office now. We are on standby for extraction. We're at code red."

"No!"

Eren covers his mouth, grimacing at the volume. 

"We can't! We've got this far!"

"Just get here now Jaeger!"

He scoffs. "How am I meant to do that?"

"I don't care. Cut off your own arm if you have to. Get here now!"

Growling he cuts the piece again, turning to meet Sasha's confused frown. "What's happening?"

"I can't explain" he runs a hand through his hair. Eyeing anything and everything to get himself into Hanges office. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Eren pauses, grinning when Sasha's face lights in confident determination.

"Actually there is"

She grins, feet shifting excitedly. "Great! What is it?"

Eren takes his shoulders, pushing her back a few steps. "Move, step back" he hisses. The gathered omegas squeak and gasp, hurrying to create a small clearing. Directly in line with security. 

"Ok, Sasha…"

The brunette nods, hair flying wildly. She can barely contain her excitement. 

"I'm sorry."

She frowns, mouth opening and a 'why'. Until Eren's fist connects with her face. 

Screams tear through the noisy room, people darting to avoid the blood trailing from Sasha's stunned face. She clutches her nose, brows disappearing behind her fringe. "What the fuck Eren!" 

He bounces on his feet, eyeing the guards anxiously. "Hit me back. Hard"

He nods, watching as Sasha's eyes harden, lips curling back to reveal bloodied teeth. 

Her first slams into his jaw, sending him reeling backwards. There 's. More force behind it than he expected. He grins, throwing himself at the omega with a growl. Together they roll on the floor, teeth snapping, legs tangling.

Finally, the shocked spectators scatter, climbing over tables, chairs, each other as security ploughs into the squirmish. "Omega!"

Both are lifted from the floor, hauled backward by stunned hands. "What the hell are you two doing!" Sasha laughs, blood trickling steadily from her chin to the floor. Staining the pristine tiled. "He started it. Swung for me for no reason!"

"I'm hardly surprised" the guard sighs, hold shifting as he turns his head. "What do we do with him?" 

Eren pants, silently praying as the guards fall into confused silence. "We could deal with him ourselves?"

Erens heart jolts. No. No. Shit. He should have thought this through better.

"We've been told to go by the book with this one. Lot of media and… Other attention on him. I'll report him to the director. She'll know what to do with him." 

He sighs, all but sagging in the alphas arms. His eye meets Sasha's, both grinning widely as he's hauled backwards from the canteen.

"I don't know why you're grinning. You're in for it now."

Eren laughs, letting his feet drag as Hanges door draws ever closer. "We'll see."

"Director! I've got Jaeger here. Started a fight in the canteen with a female. Broke skin."

Hanges voice crackles over the intercom. A deep, exasperated sigh. "Very well. Send him in."

He's shoved through the door, for once, relieved to stand in her office. Hanges cruel facade melts and is replaced with concern. 

"Oh thank god!"

She hurries to the door, locking the system, double checking the cameras that the corridor is empty. Her deep frown fills him with dread.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Hange groans, leaning against the desk. Fingers pressed tightly to her temple. 

"It's so much worse than we thought Eren. There is no security update. There's no rehaul. They're using the lockdown in order to protect the system from press and the public."

He frowns, slouching into one of the leather chairs. "What the hell are they doing then? Do these have anything to do with it?" He tears his shoe free, slamming it against the table. The three pills roll free, glinting under the bright lights.

"Oh god… Please tell me you haven't taken any!" 

"No!"

Hange sweeps the tablets into her hand. "This is the problem. She fishes the pale white tablet free, holding it gently between her thumb and finger. "Suppressant. Unchanged. We've given the same tablet for years. Except now… It's a placebo. Any hormones have been stripped. Simple sugar pill."

"What?"

"This, is an enhancer and this",

She pokes the violet pill. "An inducer."

He gasps. Staring in disbelief at the tiny pills. Nestled so innocently in the scientists palm. 

"I thought the whole point was to delay heats. Keep them controlled in batches?"

"It was. That meeting I just had? It was to finalise the team coordinations. Welcoming committee, chaperones, security, health care professionals."

Eren stills, breath, heart everything jarring. "No… you can't be serious…"

"I've checked the records. It's why all these omegas are here. They've all been on the doses, gradually increasing for over three weeks. Their hormones are at the optimum level."

Hanges eyes flash, fingers curling over the tablets. 

"Alphas are coming from far and wide, payments have been made. Contracts have been signed. There's nothing I can do to stop it."

Erens head shakes. Fingers curling over the armchair.

"They're planning a mass breeding."


	21. *n/a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update sorry!

I'm starting new works and would love to hear what you guys want to read. Lost any in the comments. Do t worry this one will get finished. New chapter already in the works.


End file.
